The Queen of Pureblood
by Hoshina's dark
Summary: Inilah dilema yang harus dirasakan seseorang ketika sedang terjebak dalam cinta segitiga. Yuki, seorang siswi SMA di Jepang dipaksa memilih diantara pilihan-pilihan yang sulit. Akankah ia memilih Zero, cowok ambisius yang tidak sengaja jatuh cinta dan tiba-tiba memaksanya untuk berpacaran dengannya? Ataukah Kaname, laki-laki yang merupakan takdir hidupnya dalam keluarga pureblood?
1. Babak baru

Title : Queen of pureblood

Disclaimer : Matsuri Hino, Seokwoo (orange marmalade)

Author : Hoshina's dark

Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort

Rate : M

Warning : NTR, abal-abal, nyesek

* * *

Halo Readers... Kembali lagi dengan saya, Asakawa Hoshina. Sambil menunggu ada ide lagi untuk "Who you really are, Kaori?" saya iseng-iseng membuat cerita romance hurt. Baiklah Seperti biasa, jika terdapat kesalahan atau alur cerita tak sesuai keinginan. Mohon jangan segan-segan untuk memberikan saran kritiknya..

Don t like don t read just klick close

Happy reading

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 **YUKI POV**

Yuki, begitulah mereka memanggilku. Aku terlahir dari keluarga bangsawan darah murni Rouran. Ayah dan ibuku sudah lama meninggal. Kata ji-san, seorang pemburu vampir menghabisi mereka dengan sangat kejam. Bagiku, ini sudah sangat keterlaluan. Tapi untunglah masih ada Rido ji dan Karura ba yang sangat menyayangiku. Bahkan sejak kecil anak tunggal mereka, Shiki lebih senang bermain denganku ketimbang dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

Sebenarnya, kehidupanku ini tidak seindah kehidupan para bangsawan pada umumnya. Bahkan, bisa dibilang keluargaku tidak layak menyandang gelar bangsawan. Misalnya saja, pada saat liburan musim panas yang lalu dimana yang lain menikmati musim panas dengan liburan bersama keluarga, sedangkan keluarga kami harus menikmati musim panas dengan diusir oleh penduduk sekitar yang mengetahui bahwa kami adalah keluarga vampir. Dan... Pada akhirnya kami terpaksa harus tinggal di sebuah rumah besar, tua, dan kotor yang desas-desusnya rumah itu berhantu. Jujur, aku sangat benci ini. Tapi, apa boleh buat. Mau tidak mau, aku harus beradaptasi dengan kehidupanku yang cukup membuatku frustasi.

 **YUKI POV END...**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV**

[Kaaakkk..! Kaaakkk..!]

"Yuki, tolong kesini sebentar sayaaanngg...!" Panggil Karura.

Yuki yang kebetulan sedang membersihkan ruang keluarga segera mematikan mesin vacuum cleanernya.

"Sebentar oba-san...!' teriak Yuki sambil berjalan cepat menuju ke dapur.

"Sayaaannggg..." panggilnya sekali lagi.

Yuki kemudian menengok bibinya di dapur. "Iya?" tanyanya

"Yuki sayang, hari ini tolong bantu ba-san belanja ke toko keluarga Tetsu yaa... Oh iya, ini daftar belanjaannya." ujar bibinya sambil memberikan lembaran kertas kecil pada Yuki

Yuki melihat tulisan yang ada di kertas tersebut. Ia lalu mengernyitkan dahinya dan kemudian ia menatap Karura heran. "Banyak sekali... Untuk apa?" tanyanya.

"Itu untuk persediaan kita selama satu bulan yang akan datang. Hehehe... Oh iya, besok senin kau juga sudah harus masuk sekolah bukan? Jadi, persediaan kita juga harus banyak.."

"Owh... Begitu... Baik ba-san, aku mengerti..." ujarnya sambil berbalik meninggalkan Karura.

"Hati-hati di jalan ya, sayang... Ingat, kalau sudah selesai segera pulang...!"

"Iya, aku tahu..!" teriaknya sambil berlari kecil melewati tirai mutiara hitam yang menjuntai di kusen atas pintu dapur.

Yuki kemudian keluar rumah untuk berbelanja barang sesuai pesanan bibinya. Jarak antara rumah barunya dengan toko itu cukup jauh. Jadi, ia harus jalan kaki untuk bisa sampai ke stasiun setelah itu naik kereta lalu jalan kaki lagi sampai ke ujung kota.

"Kembaliannya ambil saja yaa..." ujar salah satu pelanggannya sambil beranjak pergi.

"Terima kasih banyak... Lainkali datang lagi yaa..." ucap Tetsuga sambil tersenyum ramah ke arah pelanggannya.

"Ahaha... Tentu saja..." jawabnya sambil masuk ke dalam mobil mewahnya. Ia segera menghidupkan mesinnya, tancap gas dan melengang pergi dari depan tokonya.

"Tetsuga ji-san..."

Tetsuga lalu menoleh ke arah kiri bawah dan melihat Yuki tengah berdiri di sampingnya. "Ah, Yuki... Kau rupanya... Karura nee menyuruhmu lagi ya..?" tanyanya ramah.

"Iya, ini daftar belanjaannya..." ujar Yuki sambil memberikan kertas kecil itu pada Tetsuga.

Ia melihat isi kertas itu dan membacanya. "Ooohh... Seperti biasa ternyata... Haha.. Sebentar ya.." ucap laki-laki itu sambil masuk ke dalam tokonya, memilih barang sesuai daftar di etalasenya.

"Oh ya, bagaimana keadaan keluarga Karura nee-san? Apa baik-baik saja?" tanyanya dengan tangan yang masih sibuk mencari sesuatu di etalasenya.

"Ya, mereka baik-baik saja..." jawabnya singkat.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan rumah baru kalian? Pasti senang sekali bisa tinggal di rumah besar itu bukan?"

"Yaahh... Tidak begitu juga..." ucap Yuki canggung.

"Tou-san... Apa itu Yuki?" tanya seseorang yang saat ini sedang menuju ke arah ayahnya. Tetsuga dan Yuki cukup terkejut. Mereka berdua segera menoleh ke arah laki-laki bersurai coklat kemerahan.

"Oh, Kaname... Ternyata itu kau.. Ya, dia sudah datang..." jawabnya dengan senyum ramah tersungging di bibirnya.

Setelah mendekati mereka berdua, Kaname tiba-tiba mengelus kepala Yuki dan menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut.

Tetsuga kemudian melanjutkan memilih barang-barang tersebut. "Lebih baik, kalian berdua masuklah ke dalam. Yuki, kau pasti kelelahan kan setelah berjalan cukup jauh kemari. Oh ya, kau juga pasti haus.. Di dalam ada darah babi segar. Setidaknya ada yang bisa menghilangkan rasa hausmu"

"Ah.. Tapi..."

"Sudahlah, Istirahatlah sebentar. Nanti Kaname yang akan mengantarmu pulang..." ujarnya.

"Tidak perlu Tetsu ji-san... Terima kasih. Nanti kalau lama-lama, ba-san akan marah.." jawab Yuuki sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, tidak... Tenanglah. Dia tidak akan marah.. Sebentar lagi akan kutelepon dia. Bukankah sebaiknya, tunangan itu harus saling kenal satu sama lain? Nanti kalau kalian berdua sudah menikah lalu sama-sama canggung bagaimana? Tidak menarik kan nantinya.."

Setelah memilihkan barang-barang yang ada di dalam daftar tersebut, Tetsuga segera memasukkannya ke dalam kantong belanjaan.

"Ayo Yuki... Kita masuk kedalam..." ajak Kaname sambil memegang tangan Yuki pelan, ia menatapnya lembut.

"Sumimasen, Kaname senpai... Aku tidak bisa.. Aku harus segera pulang.." tolak Yuki sembari menarik pelan tangannya kembali dari genggaman Kaname.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir soal bagaimana kau pulang... Aku yang akan mengantarmu nanti..." ujar Kaname menenangkannya.

"Ji-san... Aku harus segera pulang... Aku akan kemari lagi jika ada waktu. Aku janji, jika ada waktu luang aku akan menghabiskan waktu bersama Kaname senpai... Kumohon, ijinkan aku pulang.. Besok adalah hari pertama aku masuk sekolah. Jadi, aku harus menyiapkan semua perlengkapannya nanti malam..."

"Yuki, kau..."

Kaname kemudian menepuk pelan bahu ayahnya itu. "Sudahlah tou-san... Bukankah tadi dia sudah bilang kalau harus menyiapkan semuanya untuk besok. Beri dia waktu tou-san... Lagipula dia juga sudah berjanji akan menghabiskan waktunya denganku disini jika ada waktu luang bukan...?"

"Hhh... Baiklah, pulanglah... Sekali-kali luangkan sedikit waktumu kemari ya..." ujar Tetsuga mengalah.

"Terima kasih atas perhatiannya..." ucap gadis itu sambil ojigi di depan Tetsuga dan Kaname.

"Iya, sama-sama Yuki..." jawab Tetsuga.

"Ji-san, jadi semuanya berapa?"

"Aahh.. Tidak perlu... Itu semua bantuan dariku untukmu dan juga Karura nee-san. Lagipula, kalian sedang krisis bukan?"

"Ba-san menyuruhku memberikan uangnya pada Tetsu ji. Jadi, aku tidak mau membawanya pulang kembali.. Tolong, terimalah... Ji-san sudah terlalu banyak membantu kami. Kami tidak ingin terus merepotkanmu..."

Yuki lalu memegang tangan Tetsuga dan membuka telapak tangannya. Setelah memberikan uangnya, Yuki kemudian menggenggam tangan laki-laki yang masih terbilang muda tersebut erat-erat.

"Ambil saja kembaliannya..." ucap Yuki dengan tatapan dinginnya menatap dalam-dalam mata Tetsuga.

"Aku permisi dulu..." lanjutnya sambil siap-siap melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat itu. Akan tetapi, langkahnya terhenti saat Kaname tiba-tiba memegangi tangannya kananya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yuki tidak mengerti tanpa menoleh ke arahnya.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Kaname segera memeluk pinggang gadis yang ada di depannya itu dari belakang dan mencium ubun-ubunnya. Kemudian, perlahan-lahan ia menjatuhkan kepalanya ke bahu Yuki.

"Apapun yang terjadi, kau harus kembali Yuki... Kau tidak boleh membiarkanku terus kesepian seperti ini... Karena, apapun yang terjadi kau sudah ditakdirkan untuk jadi milikku... Yuki" bisiknya.

[Deg... Deg... Deg...]

Gadis itu terbelalak kaget. Pipinya juga merona karena kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut laki-laki itu terngiang begitu saja di telinga kirinya. Nafasnya juga terasa jelas sekali di lehernya. 'Kenapa, dia selalu membuat jantungku berdetak kencang setiap kali aku bertemu dengannya? Kaname senpai... Kumohon, hentikan ini...' harapnya dalam hati.

Kaname lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapnya lembut dari belakang. "Hati-hati di jalan, Yuki. Aku akan selalu menunggumu disini..."

Yuki hanya bisa menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semakin blushing karena malu. Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, gadis itu segera berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua disana. Tetsuga segera mendekati putra sulungnya dengan berdiri di sampingnya.

"Apa yang barusan kau katakan padanya, Kaname?" tanya ayahnya.

"Sesuatu yang akan membuatnya terus mengingatku, tou-san..." jawabnya sambil terus memandangi kepergian Yuki. Sepertinya ia tidak akan pernah mengalihkan pandangannya dari perempuan yang benar-benar dicintainya.

[Deg... Deg... Deg...]

'Hosh.. Hosh.. Ayolah Yuki, kenapa kau malu hanya karena Kaname mengatakan hal itu padamu? Lagipula dia sudah berkali-kali mengatakan hal sok romantis padamu kan? Seharusnya kau sudah terbiasa dengannya, Yuki...' ujarnya dalam hati berusaha menenangkan diri

Yuki terus berlari, berlari, dan berlari hingga ia sampai di depan stasiun menunggu keretanya datang.

[Gjes.. Gjes... Tuuuuutttt...!]

Kereta telah berhenti.. Silahkan turun dan lihat langkah anda saat keluar kereta

Saat itu juga, semua orang yang ada di dalam kereta tersebut keluar secara beraturan. Setelah semuanya telah turun, barulah yang ada di luar segera masuk ke dalam.

[Tuuuuuutttt...! Taka... Taka... Taka...]

Setelah penumpang yang masuk dirasa sudah cukup, Kereta pun segera berangkat kembali

'Huuhh.. Sudahlah, lupakan soal tadi.. Yuki..'

Flashback on...

"Apapun yang terjadi, kau harus kembali Yuki... Kau tidak boleh membiarkanku terus kesepian seperti ini... Karena, apapun yang terjadi kau sudah ditakdirkan untuk jadi milikku... Yuki" bisiknya.

Flashback off...

'Aahhh... Yuki, sudahlah jangan memikirkan apa yang baru saja dia lakukan padamu... Lupakan saja...' ucapnya dalam hati sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan, berusaha untuk melupakannya.

Snif... Snif...

'Manis sekali... Bau apa ini?' tanya Yuki dalam hati sambil terus mengendus bau tersebut

Pandangannya tiba-tiba tertuju pada seorang laki-laki yang duduk di ujung tempat duduk tepat di sebelah pintu keluar. Ia berpakaian seragam SMA jepang dan kini ia sedang fokus pada buku yang tengah dibacanya.

[Degh...!]

Seperti hanya satu kedipan mata saja. Yuki saat kini sudah berada di sampingnya dengan mulut sedang menggigit leher laki-laki itu. Pria tersebut terkejut setengah mati. Melihat tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang begitu beraninya menyentuh bahkan menggigit lehernya dengan mulutnya yang basah itu.

"H... Hei..." ujarnya sambil menatapnya dengan raut wajah yang masih shock.

Ketika kesadarannya telah sepenuhnya kembali, Yuki pun terkejut. Dengan cepat, ia menjauhkan giginya dari leher orang yang sama sekali tak dikenalnya itu.

"Ya Tuhan...!" gumamnya panik, ia lalu menutup mulutnya yang ternganga itu dengan keempat jari tangan kanannya

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya laki-laki itu.

"Ah?! Itu... Itu..." ucapnya terbata-bata dengan pipi yang semakin blushing.

Pria tersebut hanya memandanginya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. Keterkejutannya masih tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

[Tuuuutttt...!]

Kereta telah berhenti.. Silahkan turun dan lihat langkah anda saat keluar kereta

Cepat-cepat, Yuki turun dari kereta dan segera meninggalkan pria itu yang kini sedang memandanginya bingung lewat jendela kereta.

'Apa yang barusaja kulakukan? Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini? Kenapa?' keluhnya dalam hati sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, pipinya merona, dan dari raut wajahnya jelas sekali jika ia masih shock dan panik karena kejadian barusan.

[Krik... Krik.. Krik...]

"Tadaima..." ucap gadis itu lesu.

"Okaeri... Aduuhh... Kenapa kau lama sekali sayang?" ujar Karura sambil berjalan menghampiri Yuki.

"Eh, Yuki... Kau kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba lesu seperti ini?" tanya Karura, menatapnya heran.

"Aku baik-baik saja, oba-san... Aku hanya butuh sedikit istirahat saja.. Jadi, jangan khawatirkan aku lagi..." jawabnya sambil berjalan begitu saja meninggalkan Karura yang masih bingung dengan perubahan sifat keponakannya yang tiba-tiba berubah sehabis pulang belanja. "Belanjaannya akan kutaruh di atas meja..." lanjutnya.

"Etto... Mungkin kau ada masalah.. Ceritakan saja padaku..."

"Tidak perlu... Tidak ada yang perlu diceritakan"

'Yuki...' ucapnya dalam hati sambil menatap kepergian Yuki dengan tatapan sedih.

[Brugh...!]

Yuki segera melemparkan dirinya ke atas springbed bermotif mawar merah. Mukanya yang masih merah padam terbenam dalam bantal. Yuki sepertinya benar-benar kelelahan hari ini.

'Yuki... Apa yang kau pikirkan seharian ini? Kenapa kau bisa lepas kendali seperti itu? Bagaimana nanti jika dia menyadari jati dirimu yang sebenarnya? Bagaimana juga kalau kau bertemu dengannya terus dia ingat kalau saat itu adalah kau? Bodohnya kau, Yuki...' hardik dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

'Huffftt... Tenanglah Yuki... Kau tidak akan pernah bertemu dengannya lagi... Itu tidak mungkin.. Lagipula, lama-lama dia pasti melupakan kejadian itu... Bersikaplah seolah-olah kejadian itu tidak pernah terjadi... Tenang Yuki, tenang...' lanjutnya.

"Karura... Mana Yuki? Kenapa dia belum juga turun dari kamarnya?" tanya Rido.

"Ah, entahlah... Tadi pulang dari tokonya Tetsuga dia sudah lesu sekali. Mungkin dia sakit.." jawab Karura

"Ahh... Paling-paling Kaname-san menggodanya lagi. Yuki kan tidak suka jika terlalu dekat dengannya..." celetuk Shiki

"Mungkin juga sih.. Tapi itu kan wajar... Yuki itu tunangannya Kaname, jadi menggodanya tidak akan jadi masalah bukan?"

"Seharusnya memang seperti itu.. Tapi sudahlah, biarkan saja. Dia pasti sudah ketiduran hari ini..." ujar Rido.

"Oh ya... Karura, setelah ini kau bantu dia siapkan perlengkapannya untuk besok senin. Hari itu kan pertama dia masuk sekolah baru. Jadi, harus ada kesan baik darinya..." perintah Rido

"Tenang saja, habis makan malam nanti akan kusiapkan..."

Keesokan paginya...

"Itekimasu..."

"Itterasai, Yuki... Hati-hati di jalan ya, sayang...!"

"Iya, Karura ba..." jawab Yuki sambil terus berjalan meninggalkan rumah.

[Ding...! Dong...! Ding...!]

Suasana kelas XII-2 di SMA Nigiyaka ramai seperti biasanya. Anak-anak perempuan berkumpul dan bergosip ria. Sedangkan anak laki-laki bercerita tentang cewek yang mereka sukai.

"Eh, tidak biasanya Karin sensei terlambat masuk.. Kira-kira ada apa ya?" tanya Sayori.

"Entahlah... Mungkin dia nggak masuk karena sakit atau tugas mendadak di luar kota..." jawab Ikari.

[Tap... Tap... Tap...]

Guru yang mereka bicarakan dari tadi akhirnya masuk ke kelas. Semuanya kalang kabut menuju ke tempat duduknya masing-masing.

"Tatte kudasai...!" teriak ketua kelas sambil berdiri di samping tempat duduknya.

Semua murid ikut berdiri sesuai perintah sang ketua kelas.

"Rei...!"

"Ohayou gozaimasu...!" sapa mereka secara bersamaan dengan diikuti ojigi ke arah Karin sensei.

"Ohayou mo..." balas sapaan murid-murid dengan ojigi pula.

Setelah wanita itu membalas sapaan mereka, barulah mereka duduk dengan tertib.

"Ah, sumimasen minna... Tadi ada sedikit urusan. Jadinya sensei datang terlambat... Sekali lagi, sensei minta maaf ya..." ucap Karin sensei sambil ojigi dengan penuh rasa bersalah.

"Daijoubu, sensei... Kami memakluminya..." jawab ketua kelas menenangkan gurunya tersebut.

"Oh ya, hari ini sensei membawa teman baru untuk kalian. Namanya Cross Yuki. Dia berasal dari perfektur Kanagawa. Orang tuanya baru pindah rumah kemarin. Kuharap, kalian bisa berteman baik dengannya ya..."

"Hai' sensei...!" jawab mereka serentak.

Ia lalu menoleh ke arah pintu. "Yuki, silahkan masuk..." pintanya.

Pelan-pelan, Yuki lalu masuk ke dalam kelas. Ia menunduk karena malu jika wajahnya dilihat oleh teman sekelas.

"Yuki, angkat wajahmu... Jangan malu-malu begitu... Ayo, masuk..." ujar Karin menenangkannya.

Saat gadis itu sudah berada di depan kelas, anak-anak menjadi gaduh. Terutama anak laki-laki. Kebanyakan dari mereka memuji tampangnya.

"Waahh.. Dia manis sekali ya..."

"Tapi, kenapa ekspresinya begitu?"

"Ikari... Apa kau merasa ada yang aneh dari gadis itu?" bisik Sayori.

"Entahlah... Kurasa tidak. Menurutku, dia hanya dingin saja. Menatap kita semua tanpa ekspresi. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang sedang dia pikirkan..." balas Ikari dengan berbisik juga.

"Semuanya harap tenang..! Nah, Yuki... Ayo perkenalkan dirimu.."

"Hajimemashite... Watashi wa Cross Yuki desu. Douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu..." ujar Yuki sembari ojigi.

"Yuki, silahkan kau duduk di sebelah sana ya..." ucap Karin sambil menunjuk ke arah sebuah bangku kosong di sebelah jendela belakang. "Hai' sensei..." ucapnya mematuhi.

Yuki kemudian berjalan ke arah bangku yang telah ditunjukkan Karin sensei. Setelah itu, ia pun duduk dengan tenang tanpa memperhatikan sekitarnya. Seorang anak laki-laki yang duduk di depannya segera menghadap ke belakang dan menyapanya.

"Hai... Watashi wa Takeyama Sasato... Yoroshiku..." ucapnya sambil tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arahnya.

"Yoroshiku mo..." jawab Yuki singkat tanpa membalas uluran tangan laki-laki itu.

"Ah..." ujar Sasato singkat dengan perasaan kecewa.

"Nah.. Sekarang, kumpulkan pr kalian di meja depan..! Setelah itu, keluarkan buku catatan kalian dan segera mencatat...!"

"HAI SENSEI...!"

[Ding...! Dong...!]

Bel istirahat berbunyi begitu nyaring. Yuki kemudian mengeluarkan botol air minum termos dari dalam tas dan segera meminumnya.

'Ahhh... Segarnya darah kelinci ini... Oba-san memang paling jago memilih minuman yang enak...' ujar Yuki dalam hati senang.

Memang, darah kelinci adalah salah satu minuman favorit Yuki selain darah domba. Baginya, darah hewan tersebut adalah terlezat kedua setelah darah manusia. Tapi setidaknya, ia bisa belajar untuk tidak mengikuti naluri vampirnya begitu saja saat berada di tengah-tengah manusia. Karena, salah sedikit saja akibatnya bisa fatal.

"Hai Yuki..." sapa Ikari sambil berjalan mendekati Yuki bersama Sayori.

Yuki segera menutup botolnya sebelum mereka mencium aroma khas di dalamnya.

"Makan bekal bareng yuk...!" ajak Sayori.

"Tidak, terima kasih... Habis ini aku mau ke kamar kecil... Kalian makan bekal saja dulu..."

"Yuki... Kenapa kau dingin sekali sih? Apa ada masalah?" tanya Ikari heran.

"Tidak... Aku tidak punya masalah.. Aku hanya ingin sendiri saja.." jawab Yuki sambil membereskan buku dan alat tulisnya di meja. Kemudian ia berjalan melewati mereka berdua begitu saja.

"Ikari..." kata Sayori sambil menoleh ke arah Ikari, dan memandangnya pasrah.

"Tidak, kita tidak boleh menyerah... Apapun yang terjadi, kita harus bisa berteman dengannya..." ujar Ikari semangat.

[Tap... Tap... Tap...]

Setelah keluar dari kamar kecil, Zero segera meninggalkan area tersebut dan berjalan sendirian melewati koridor yang sepi. Saat itu juga, tatapannya tertuju pada gadis yang kini sedang berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan.

'Ah.. Gadis itu kan...'

Ketika Yuki sedang asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri, tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan dengan seorang laki-laki yang sepertinya memang sengaja menghadang tepat di depannya.

Snif... Snif...

'Hhh.. Bau ini lagi...' ujarnya dalam hati sambil mengendus bau yang membuatnya selalu kepikiran akan kejadian kemarin.

"Hei, kau yang kemarin itu kan?" sapanya

"Siapa kau? Aku nggak kenal..." tanya Yuki sambil menatapnya bingung.

"Masa kau lupa? Yang kau lakukan baru kemarin kan? Hei, hei, jangan pura-pura amnesia gitu dong..." ujarnya sambil mendekatkan mukanya ke muka Yuki.

"Eh?!" Yuki terkejut saat seseorang yang bahkan tak dikenalnya tiba-tiba menatap wajahnya sedekat itu.

"Kurasa sebelum aku bertanya, kau punya sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan. Iya kan?"

"Ada apa ini...? Memangnya apa yang ingin kukatakan...?" tanyanya heran.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan? Humm.. Mungkin sesuatu soal kejadian kemarin di kereta... Ingat kan? Kukatakan padamu, kau itu seharusnya minta maaf, bukan keluar dari kereta saat kereta berhenti begitu saja"

"Kereta mana? Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu. Cepat mingir dan biarkan aku lewat..!" pinta Yuki sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke samping untuk menghindarinya.

"Eits... Tunggu dulu... Aku belum selesai bicara..." ujar Zero sembari menghalangi Yuki dengan bergeser ke samping. "Jawab pertanyaanku dulu, baru kau kubolehkan lewat" lanjutnya sambil menumpukan tangan kanannya di tembok.

Yuki benar-benar kalang kabut dibuatnya. Sepertinya ia tidak tahan dengan bau manis darahnya. Tatapannya saat ini terfokus pada lehernya yang sepertinya menjadi sasaran empuknya kali ini.

"Kau benar nggak ingat aku? Kau nggak ingat dengan apa yang kau lakukan saat di kereta?"

"Atau, kau mau pura-pura nggak tahu soal ini? Lihat... Karena ulahmu, bekas gigitanmu ini tidak juga pergi dari leherku..." ujarnya sambil memperlihatkan bekas merah di lehernya.

"Itu kan..."

"Kenapa? Kau sudah ingat?"

"Itu hanya bekas gigitan serangga kan?"

[Doengg...!]

"Hei, apa maksudmu?!"

"Minggir...!" pinta Yuki sambil menggeser kakinya ke samping.

"Tidak mau...! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi sebelum aku tahu apa maksudmu kemarin kau lakukan itu" ujarnya tegas sambil menghalangi gadis tersebut.

Pandangan Yuki dari lehernya semakin tidak teralihkan. Ia terus terfokus hingga hampir kehilangan kendali.

"Aku mau tanya, sebenarnya kau ini siapa? Dan, apa maksudmu melakukan hal kayak gitu kemarin? Tau nggak? Kau itu lebih aneh dari orang-orang disini..."

Yuki tidak segera menjawabnya. Ia kini sudah tidak mampu lagi membendung keinginannya untuk merasakan darah yang semanis aromanya itu. Bola matanya yang awalnya coklat perlahan berubah warna menjadi merah darah.

"Hei, kau ini kenapa?! Cepat jawab pertanyaanku..! Kau tahu, semalam aku tidak bisa tidur karenamu..!"

'Persetan... Hisap saja..!' ucap Yuki dalam hati sambil terus menatap lehernya yang terlihat menggiurkan.

"Oi, oi, kau dengar tidak?! Aku itu sedang bicara denganmu..! Apa yang kau.."

[Grep...!]

Yuki segera memegang lengan laki-laki tersebut erat-erat seakan-akan ia tak ingin melepaskannya. Akan tetapi, sekeras apapun usahanya ia tetap tidak bisa memuaskan rasa laparnya yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Itu semua karena postur tubuhnya yang pendek sehingga mulutnya tidak dapat mencapai leher target

"Ka...kau... Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Zero tak mengerti.

[Degh...!]

Seketika itu juga, Yuki segera tersadar dan cepat-cepat menjauh dari laki-laki itu. Bola matanya yang memerah segera berubah kembali coklat seperti semula.

'Si... Sial... Aku.. Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku lagi...'

"Go... Gomen..."

Yuki kemudian berlari meninggalkan Zero yang dibuat bingung karena ulahnya begitu saja.

[Blam...!]

Yuki kemudian masuk ke dalam bilik kamar kecil, menutup toiletnya, dan segera duduk di atasnya sambil memegangi kedua sisi kepalanya yang terasa penat itu. 'Yuki... Kau membuat satu kesalahan lagi... Oba-san... Oji-san...! Aku tidak kuat..!' keluhnya dalam hati.

Flashback on...

"Yuki, ingat ya... Kau boleh berteman dengan siapa saja. Tapi kau harus berhati-hati dengan salah satu jenis manusia yang satu ini. Dia adalah manusia yang memiliki aroma darah manis... Karena aku tahu, kau pasti tidak akan bisa menahan naluri alamimu sebagai keturunan vampir untuk meminum darahnya..." ujar Rido menasehatinya.

"Iya... Kau tahu, manusia seperti itulah yang membuat kita para vampir mati dalam kenikmatan darahnya... Meskipun vampir darah murni adalah vampir yang tidak begitu saja terpancing dengan darah manusia, tapi sekali bertemu dengan yang satu ini kita tidak akan pernah bisa lepas bahkan bisa tidak terkendali jika aromanya sudah masuk hidung..." ucap Karura menambahi.

"Manusia berdarah manis ya..." ulang Yuki.

"Ya, apapun itu jauhi mereka. Kau mengerti kan?" tanya Rido.

"Aku mengerti..."

Flashback off...

Dikelas, Zero sama sekali tidak fokus dalam pelajaran. Wajah gadis itu masih membayangi pikirannya. Entah saat gadis itu menggigit lehernya di kereta, sampai saat ia memeluknya tadi. Semuanya teringat jelas di dalam otaknya.

"Zero..." panggil Arisa sensei yang kini sudah ada di sampingnya, membuatnya tersentak kaget sehingga lamunannya dari tadi membuyar begitu saja.

"Dari tadi kau hanya melamun terus. Apa ada masalah?"

"Ti... Tidak... Sumimasen..."

"Humm..."

Arisa sensei segera berjalan ke depan melanjutkan materi yang diajarkannya.

"Hei Zero... Tidak biasanya kau melamun terus... Jangan-jangan ada cewek yang menyita pikiranmu ya...?" goda Misaki, teman sebangkunya.

"Enak aja...! Sudahlah, jangan menggodaku terus...!" ujar Zero gusar.

"Haha... Ketahuan deh..."

"Diam kau..!"

"Heehh... Kalian berdua malah bertengkar disini... Tolong perhatikan pelajaran di depan..!"

"Baik sensei..." ujar mereka berdua bersamaan.

Tak terasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Sampai-sampai bel pulang sekolah berbunyi begitu saja. Semua murid segera keluar kelas tak terkecuali Yuki. Ia segera mengambil semua bukunya di atas meja dan membawanya sambil mencangklong tasnya.

"Yuki, ayo pulang bareng..." ajak Ikari.

"Tidak... Aku pulang sendiri saja. Lagipula, aku juga masih ada urusan lain..."

"Iiihh... Yuki..! Kau itu... Aku kan cuma ingin berteman denganmu saja... Kau kenapa sih?"

Yuki hanya diam saja. Ia hanya menunduk dan menatap lantai kelas itu dengan tatapan dingin.

"Jawab aku dong...!"

"Maaf... Lainkali saja..." jawab Yuki sambil berjalan meninggalkan Ikari yang terbengong di tempat.

"Sebal..! Sebal..!" geramnya.

[Krieett...]

Yuki segera membuka lokernya kemudian ia menaruh sebagian bukunya ke dalam.

"Hei, kau tahu? Cewek itu manis lho.. Tapi sayang sifatnya dingin banget..." ujar salah satu anak laki-laki yang tak jauh dari tempat Yuki berdiri. Kebetulan, Zero juga lewat di sana.

"Dilihat dari wajahnya memang betul sih.. Kayaknya dia tidak terlalu suka berteman..."

Mendengar percakapan antar kedua lelaki itu, Zero segera berhenti tepat di depan lokernya. Ia kemudian membukanya dan pura-pura sedang mengambil sesuatu dari dalam.

"Katanya, dia pindahan dari Kanagawa. Namanya Cross Yuki..."

"Wahh.. Tak lama lagi, dia pasti akan jadi cewek populer di sekolah ini.. Apalagi wajah manisnya itu benar-benar... Ahhh... Meleleh aku.." balas temannya sambil memegang kedua pipinya.

Lawan bicaranya tiba-tiba merangkul bahunya agar ia mendekat dengannya. "Hush... Jangan keras-keras... Dia bisa kedengaran nanti.. Ayo, kita cepat pulang... Hari ini aku harus segera menjemput adikku di tk.." bisiknya.

"Baiklah, ayo..."

Mereka lalu berjalan pulang bersama.

"Besok, kita bawa kamera lalu kumpulkan foto-fotonya ya..."

"Ok, sipp...!" jawab temannya sambil mengancungkan ibu jarinya.

"Jadi, namanya Cross Yuki ya... Humm... Not bad.." gumam Zero sambil terus memandangi gadis yang berdiri jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

[Tiiitt...! Tiiitt..!]

"Halo, Karura ba... Ada apa?"

*Yuki, kamu sedang ada di sekolah kah?*

"Tentu saja... Aku mau pulang... Ada masalah?"

*Yaaahh... Seperti yang kau pikirkan.. Dewan vampir akan datang ke rumah. Mereka ingin bertemu denganmu...*

"Terus? Masalahnya apa? Mereka kan hanya inspeksi biasa di rumah.. Tidak ada masalah kan?"

*Haaahh...?! Kau ini, seperti biasa... Tidak pernah mengerti lagat mereka saja... Kalau mereka tahu kamu ada disini, hak asuhmu akan jatuh ke tangan mereka.. Lalu, mereka akan membawamu pergi dari sini... Ba-san tidak mau hal itu terjadi...*

Yuki segera menutup lokernya dan berjalan melewati Zero begitu saja.

Snif... Snif...

"Ahh... Ternyata banyak juga manusia beraroma manis... Sekolah macam apa sih ini sebenarnya?" gumam Yuki.

*Eh?! Kamu ngomong apa?*

"Ah tidak kok... Hanya asal bicara saja... Terus, kalau begitu aku harus bagaimana? Apa aku harus tidur di teras toko seperti gelandangan hanya untuk menghindari para orang tua itu?"

*Heehh... Mana mungkin oba-san mu yang baik hati ini tega membiarkanmu seperti itu? Tentu saja tidak... Tiga hari kedepan, kamu akan menginap di rumah Tetsuga... Aku sudah meneleponnya tadi. Katanya dengan senang hati, dia dan Kaname akan menyembunyikanmu disana... Kamu mau kan?"

"Apa-apaan itu? Aku... Tinggal dengan mereka?"

*Iya... Tolong dengarkan kata-kataku sekali ini saja... Yaa...?"

"Aku tidak mau.."

*Ayolah... Ba-san mohon... Hanya tiga hari saja kok... Yah? Yah?*

"Hhhh... Baiklah... Apa boleh buat... Hanya tiga hari kan? Kalau begitu aku akan langsung ke rumah Tetsuga ji-san..."

*Iya, hanya tiga hari saja... Wahh... Terima kasih banyak ya, Yuki... Kau memang keponakan kesayanganku yang paling baik dan manis...*

"Sudah ah, ba-san terlalu berlebihan.."

*Oh ya katanya, Kaname akan menjemputmu disana. Lebih baik jangan pulang dulu sampai mobilnya datang ya...*

"Terserah..."

*Ah, jawabannya kok seperti itu sih? Ok, kalau begitu sampai jumpa tiga hari lagi ya... Muah... Oba-san sayang Yuki...*

"Iya, iya... Aku juga sayang ba-san..."

[Pip...!]

"Hhh... Tiga hari kedepan aku harus menjalani hidup penuh kesialan.. Tinggal dengan Kaname senpai... Ini menyebalkan sekali.." gerutu Yuki sambil terus berjalan hingga keluar dari pintu gerbang

Sedangkan, di ruang olahraga... Zero sibuk memainkan bola basketnya. Mendribble kemudian melemparnya hingga masuk ke dalam keranjang basket.

'Jadi, namanya Yuki ya... Anak pindahan dari Kanagawa... Baru masuk saja sudah belagu. Bagaimana kalau dia tinggal di sekolah ini sejak kelas satu? Ahhh...' ujarnya dalam hati.

Zero kembali mengambil bola baru kemudian mendribblenya dan memasukkanya dalam keranjang.

Flashback on...

Yuki kini sudah berada di sampingnya dengan mulutnya yang sedang menggigit leher laki-laki itu...

•••

Yuki tiba-tiba memegang lengan laki-laki tersebut erat-erat seakan-akan ingin menerkamnya...

•••

"Go... Gomen..."

Yuki kemudian berlari meninggalkan Zero yang dibuat bingung karena ulahnya begitu saja...

Flashback off...

'Dia itu sebenarnya siapa? Dia itu aneh... Semakin aku berusaha untuk melupakannya, semakin aku memikirkannya...'

Zero kembali mengambil bola baru, mendribblenya, dan kemudian melemparkannya ke dalam keranjang.

'Tidak mungkin aku jatuh cinta dengan cewek belagu yang sok lupa soal yang terjadi kemarin... Ahh... Bodohnya aku...'

Zero mengambil bola baru lagi. Akan tetapi, ia tidak mendribblenya dan melemparkannya ke dalam keranjang. Akan tetapi, dia langsung melemparnya ke arah tembok keras-keras.

'Dia tiba-tiba jadi cewek popoler... Tapi, tatapannya yang dingin itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Tidak heran kalau namanya Yuki... Dasar cewek berwajah es...'

Zero kembali melempar bola basketnya ke arah tembok keras-keras hingga retak.

'Lihat saja, aku pasti akan membuat dia bicara besok...' lanjutnya sambil tersenyum sinis.

Di tengah tengah perjalanannya menuju ke stasiun, tiba-tiba sebuah mobil sport silver berjalan menghampirinya dan kemudian berhenti tepat di samping kanannya. Yuki yang terkejut hanya bisa memandang dingin ke arah kaca mobil tersebut yang perlahan lahan terbuka.

"Ternyata kau ada disini, Yuki... Kukira kau akan menunggu jemputan seperti yang dikatakan Karura nee padaku" ujarnya sambil membuka pintu mobilnya dari dalam.

"Kaname senpai..?"

"Karura nee menitipkanmu padaku. Aku tidak ingin sesuatu hal yang buruk terjadi padamu selama para dewan vampir itu belum hengkang dari sekitaran tempat ini. Karena kau sudah jadi tanggung jawabku..."

"Kaname senpai tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku sejauh itu... Aku bisa sendiri..."

"Yuki, tolong... Kali ini saja kau mendengarkanku... Aku adalah calon suamimu... Jadi sudah seharusnya aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Sudahlah, cepat masuk ke dalam.." pinta Kaname dingin.

Terpaksa, Yuki menuruti kemauan Kaname. Ia segera masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di sampingnya. Tepat setelah Yuki masuk ke dalam mobil, Kaname segera tancap gas.

"Yuki, kenakan sabuk pengamanmu..."

"Sudah kulakukan..." balasnya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arahnya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu... Humm... Bagaimana sekolahmu tadi? Apa kau punya banyak teman?"

"Biasa saja... Bahkan terlihat sama saja seperti sekolah lamaku di Kanagawa... Soal teman, aku tidak mau tahu... Aku tidak peduli soal teman..."

"Kelihatannya kau tidak senang, apa ada masalah?"

"Tidak... Aku sedang lelah dan butuh istirahat..."

Kaname lalu membelai rambut Yuki dengan tangan kirinya. Sedangkan tangan kananya sibuk menyetir.

"Hhh... Yuki, cobalah untuk tersenyum ramah... Aku tahu, kau sangat membenci mereka di Kanagawa yang memperlakukanmu seperti monster penghisap darah. Tapi, kali ini kau sudah ada bersamaku.. Bukan bersama mereka lagi. Jadi, jangan pasang wajah dingin seperti itu padaku. Kau mengerti kan?"

Yuki terdiam. Sedangkan, Kaname hanya tersenyum tipis meski pandangannya masih terfokus ke arah kaca depan mobil. Tangan kirinya kemudian kembali memegang stir mobilnya.

[Tok...! Tok...!]

"Iya, sebentar..."

Karura segera berlari ke arah pintu depan dan kemudian membukanya. Ia begitu terkejut melihat orang yang mungkin tak asing baginya datang begitu cepat.

"Ah, Ichijou sama... Mari, silahkan masuk..." ajak Karura.

"Kau masih seperti biasanya... Ramah dan tidak bisa serius... Karura..." ujar Asatou dingin sambil melengang masuk ke dalam rumah dengan dua orang lagi di belakang.

"Anda membawa banyak teman? Untuk apa?"

"Mereka ingin melihat calon anak asuh kesayanganmu itu..." tanyanya sambil melihat langit-langit rumah.

"Iya, Ichijou-sama benar... Ngomong-ngomong dimana dia? Apa sedang keluar?" tanya Sara.

"Maksudmu, Yuki? Dia sedang tidak ada di rumah..." jawab Rido yang tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja menemui tamunya di depan.

"Kenapa bisa begitu? Apa kau sengaja melarangnya bertemu denganku, Rido?" tanya Asatou sambil memicingkan matanya.

"Dia tidak ingin bertemu denganmu... Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi itu yang dia katakan padaku sebelum pergi..."

"Kau bercanda? Tidak mungkin anak umur delapan belas tahun pergi tanpa alasan. Apalagi dia tidak ingin bertemu dengan calon wali asuhnya sendiri. Dia bukan anak kecil lagi, Rido... Dia sudah dewasa...!" bentaknya.

"Jika memang itu kenyataannya, mau bagaimana lagi? Apa aku harus menambahi realita yang ada di depan mata? Bukankah itu yang namanya kebohongan?" jawab Rido santai.

"Kau mengajakku bertarung, Rido?!" tantang Asatou dengan nada bicara yang ditekan.

"Sudahlah... Ichijou-sama... Redam emosi anda... Sekarang, kita menunggu kedatangan gadis itu saja. Sebelum gadis itu muncul di depan mata, kita tidak akan pernah meninggalkan rumah ini..." ujar Sara.

"Baiklah, kita akan menginap disini sampai gadis Rouran itu muncul...!" perintah Asatou sembari masuk ke dalam begitu saja.

"Karura-san... Maafkan aku... Ini harus kulakukan demi hidup Yuki itu sendiri. Kau tahu kan Haruka-sama adalah Leluhur kuno keluarga Rouran. Jadi, kita tidak akan bisa membiarkan Yuki hidup seperti ini. Dia adalah keluarga bangsawan. Jadi, kami sebagai dewan vampir darah murni juga berhak ikut campur dalam pengasuhannya..."

"Baiklah, terserah kalian...! Mau menghabiskan sisa umur kalian disini hingga sebulan, setahun, bahkan seumur hidup, aku juga tidak akan peduli...! Berbuatlah semau kalian...!" ujar Rido sambil menatap tajam Sara dengan mata beda warnanya, merah di mata kiri dan biru di mata kanannya.

"Karura, layani mereka hingga mereka muak tinggal disini...!" perintah Rido sembari berjalan meninggalkan semua yang ada di sana.

"Sara..." ujar Takuma.

"Tidak apa-apa... Rido-sama memang seperti itu orangnya. Kita hanya bisa menerimanya sampai kita sendiri yang bertemu langsung dengan Yuki-sama.."

"Baiklah... Aku mengerti..."

[Tap... Tap... Tap...]

Di ruang keluarga...

"Duduklah, Yuki... Akan kuambilkan minum... Kalau mau tidur, tidur saja langsung..."

"Terima kasih, Kaname senpai..."

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih... Aku senang bisa melayanimu disini tuan putri..."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku hanya bercanda... Sudahlah... Nikmati istirahatmu..." kata lelaki berwajah rupawan itu sembari beranjak pergi ke dapur.

'Hhhh... Syukurlah, semua berjalan lancar. Senpai masih belum melakukan hal buruk seperti kemarin sore...'

[Tiiittt...! Tiiittt...!]

"Halo?"

*Yuki...*

"Rido ji-san... Ada apa?"

*Maaf mengganggumu... Perjanjian kita dibatalkan...*

"Ah?! Apa maksud ji-san? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti..."

*Jangan pernah kembali lagi kemari...*

"Apa?... Apa yang ji-san katakan?!"

Rido hanya diam membisu. Ia tidak segera menjawabnya.

"Cepat katakan, apa yang terjadi?! Apa yang mereka...

[Piipp...! Tut.. Tut... Tut...]

Sambungan telepon tiba-tiba terputus. Rido telah menutup teleponnya sebelum Yuki menyelesaikan kaliam pembicaraannya.

'T... Tidak mungkin... Apa... Apa yang terjadi?' tanyanya dalam hati khawatir.

 **AUTHOR POV END...**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **つづく**_ _ **...**_

 _(Bersambung...)_

* * *

AN :

Auth :Ok, berhubung dalam cerita kali ini banyak OC nya, saya akan menjelaskan ciri-ciri mereka secara terperinci. Yosh... Kebetulan sekali saya membawa mereka semua disini.

Semua : Hai..! (melambaikan tangan ke arah readers)

Auth : Baiklah, kita langsung saja... Ini dia..!

❇ Di chapter ini, dia yang muncul pertama kali. Namanya Kuran Karura... Dia istri dari Rido-sama. Ciri-cirinya dia punya rambut berwarna coklat mendekati merah pucat, lurus dengan panjang hanya sepunggung, dan style rambut shaggy. Uhm.. Bola matanya berwarna dark blue. Wajahnya hampir mirip dengan Kuran Juri, ibu Rouran Yuki. Sifatnya hangat, ceria, dan selalu tersenyum hingga sering membuat lelucon kecil dengan Yuki.

Karura : Ah... Tidak juga.. Itu soalnya Yuki terlalu dingin sih... Yaah... Apa boleh buat.. (Sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya)

❇ Lalu, selanjutnya ada Kuran Tetsuga yang saya buat sebagai ayah kandung Kuran Kaname. Dia suami dari Rouran Mary, ibu kandung Kuran Kaname. Ciri-cirinya adalah, style rambutnya sama dengan Haruka (ayah Yuki). Hanya saja, rambutnya lebih panjang sedikit. Bola mata berwarna dark brown. Ia adalah anak bungsu dalam silsilah keluarga Kuran dan Rouran. Jadi, umurnya juga lebih muda dari yang lainnya. Sifatnya ramah, dan dermawan.

Tetsuga : (hanya tersenyum ramah)

❇ Selanjutnya, ada Ikari.. Teman sekelas Yuki. Penampilan, rambut agak bergelombang dengan panjang hanya sebahu. Dia adalah cewek tomboy di kelas. Sifatnya selalu bersemangat dan mudah tersinggung. Yup, hanya itu saja..

Ikari : Hai..! Senang bertemu dengan kalian..! (melambaikan tangan dengan senyum lebar terpaut di wajahnya)

❇ Dan terakhir ada Misaki, teman sekelas Zero. Dia hanya adalah tokoh sampingan. Penampilan, rambut blonde dan dipotong acak. Panjang rambutnya seperti laki-laki pada umumnya saja. Sifatnya yang jahil dan banyak bicara terkadang sering membuat Zero gregetan juga lho..

Misaki : Hei.. Tapi ya nggak gitu juga kali.. Begini-begini aku berguna juga oi..

Auth : Hhh.. Iya, iya... Aku paham kok..

Yup, cukup sampai disini saja perkenalannya. Dan sekarang akan saya lanjutkan dengan penjelasan singkat mengenai keluarga darah murni Kuran dan Rouran. U.. Uhm..

Jadi, dalam cerita saya.. Kuran dan Rouran adalah klan vampir darah murni yang dikenal sepanjang masa oleh semua vampir dan merupakan salah satu dari klan pureblood vampire yang masih bertahan dan dihormati sampai sekarang. Nenek moyang mereka, mengikat janji suci dan mempunyai keturunan hingga saat ini. Enam orang anak mereka dibagi dua dengan nama klan yang berbeda. Tiga anak mengikuti marga Kuran dari sang ayah, sedangkan tiga lainnya mengikuti marga Rouran. Akhirnya dari keenam anak tersebut, terjadilah pernikahan antar saudara "incest" dimana setelahnya akan ada aturan bahwa, anak Kuran harus menikah dengan saudaranya dari Rouran. Dan anak yang dilahirkan nanti akan mengikuti marga dari ayahnya. Aturan tersebut masih diberlakukan hingga 'sekarang'.

Jika masih ada yang bingung dengan cerita singkat di atas mungkin ada baiknya kuberikan sedikit contoh. Saya akan mengambil contoh dari keluarga terakhir di cerita sebelumnya.

 _ **Rouran Rido ✖ Kuran Karura = Rouran Shiki**_

 _ **Rouran Haruka ✖ Kuran Juri = Rouran Yuki**_

 _ **Kuran Tetsuga ✖ Rouran Mary = Kuran Kaname dan Kuran Rima (Touya Rima)***_

Sesuai penjelasan tadi, pernikahan antar saudara yang saya maksud adalah...

 _ **Rouran Shiki ✖ Kuran Rima = ...**_

 _ **Kuran Kaname ✖ Rouran Yuki = ...**_

*untuk Touya Rima, dalam cerita ini akan saya jadikan sebagai adik kandung Kaname. Jadi, otomatis marganya juga diganti...

Haaahhh... Cukup sekian penjelasan dariku. Jika masih ada yang kurang jelas, kalian bisa bertanya di riview dan nanti akan saya jelaskan lagi di chapter selanjutnya agar yang lain juga bisa paham dengan apa yang saya maksud...

Oh iya, satu lagi... Untuk cerita ini, scenenya ada beberapa yang saya ambil dari webtoon orange marmalade karya master Seokwoo.. Hehe.. Tapi, tidak semuanya... Hanya beberapa saja..

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya yaahh..! Aku tunggu ya review dari reader-san. Segala macam saran dan kritik akan ku terima...

Ok, next or delete?


	2. Putri seorang leluhur kuno

Title : Queen of pureblood

Disclaimer : Matsuri Hino, Seokwoo (orange marmalade)

Author : Hoshina's dark

Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort

Rate : M

Warning : NTR, abal-abal, nyesek

* * *

Halo Readers... Kembali lagi dengan saya, Asakawa Hoshina. Hari ini, saya akan melanjutkan "The Queen of Pureblood" chapter 2. Jika terdapat kesalahan atau alur cerita tak sesuai keinginan. Mohon jangan segan-segan untuk memberikan saran kritiknya..

Don t like don t read just klick close

Happy reading

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _"Cepat katakan, apa yang terjadi?! Apa yang mereka..._

 _[Piipp...! Tut.. Tut...]_

 _"T... Tidak mungkin... Apa... Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya dalam hati._

 _..._

* * *

 **YUKI POV**

Kali ini, hidupku semakin rumit saja... Setelah diusir dari Kanagawa, apakah aku juga akan diusir dari keluarga Rido ji-san? Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa harus keluarga kami? Sebenarnya apa salah kami? Apa salahku? Apa maksud para dewan bodoh itu datang ke rumah mereka? Tidak, kali ini aku tidak akan tinggal diam.. Aku akan bertindak..! Aku harus memaksa mereka untuk angkat kaki dari rumah...!

 **YUKI POV END...**

 **AUTHOR POV**

"Telepon dari siapa? Rido nii?" tanya Kaname yang tiba-tiba berada di belakang Yuki sambil mengelap gelas pialanya.

"Ah?! Ka... Kaname senpai?"

"Soal dewan itu lagi ya? Sepertinya masalah itu sudah jadi sangat rumit..."

"Kaname senpai... Aku harus pulang sekarang..."

"Apa kau yakin? Jika sudah berada di sana, apa yang akan kau katakan pada mereka? Ichijou Asatou... Dia orang yang ber-ego tinggi, Shirabuki Sara... Juru bicara dewan yang handal, dan cucu Asatou, Ichijou Takuma... Apa kau bisa mengusir mereka begitu saja?

Yuki hanya bisa tertunduk. Ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Apa aku harus pura-pura bungkam soal ini? Sampai kapan aku terus menghindar dari mereka? Kaname senpai, aku ini sudah dewasa. Aku harus belajar bertindak...!" ucapnya tegas. "Karena... Aku tidak mau, apa yang telah menimpa orang tuaku terjadi lagi pada mereka..." lanjut Yuki dengan nada yang semakin merendah.

"Kalau begitu, ayo ikut aku.." ajak Kaname sembari mengambil kunci mobilnya di atas meja dan segera keluar menghampiri mobilnya yang terparkir di halaman depan.

"Tou-san... Kenapa mereka kemari? Masalah Yuki lagi kah?"tanya Shiki

"Seperti yang kau pikirkan, Shiki..." jawabnya sambil menyangga dahinya yang terasa penat.

"Mereka kan bukan orang dalam.. Tapi kenapa mereka berani sekali mengambil keputusan yang terasa seperti ingin menghancurkan ketentraman keluarga kita"

"Kau tak perlu khawatirkan itu, Shiki. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja.."

Sport milik Kaname kini melaju sangat kencang di jalan yang tidak terlalu ramai itu. Mereka berusaha secepatnya menuju ke rumah Rido untuk mengusir para tetua itu dari rumah Yuki.

"Gomen, kaname senpai... Aku terlalu merepotkanmu. Seharusnya, aku naik kereta saja. Lagipula, tidak masalah kalau aku pulang larut malam..."

Kaname hanya diam membisu. Ia seperti tidak menghiraukan perkataan Yuki.

'Kaname senpai...' batin Yuki sambil menatap sedih ke arah orang yang kini sedang menyetir mobilnya dengan kencang.

"Ini, silahkan diminum..." ujar Karura sambil menghidangkan darah hangat ke meja tamu.

"Kelihatannya enak... Karura-sama, darah apa ini?" tanya Takuma.

"Itu darah kelinci, minuman kesukaan Yuki..."

"Oh.. Hontou ni? Kalau begitu akan kucoba..." ujar Sara sambil menyeruput secangkir darah tersebut.

"Oh ya, Karura-sama... Sejak kapan anda pindah kemari? Seingatku, awalnya tidak tinggal disini..." ujar Takuma.

"Ah... Baru kemarin kami pindah kemari. Itupun kami terpaksa pindah..."

"Waahh... Baru kemarin? Biasanya orang kalau baru pindah rumah, keadaannya berantakan sekali.. Ini sudah bersih tanpa ada debu sekalipun. Persis seperti baru membangun kembali... Lagipula, kelihatannya rumah ini sangat besar. Pasti kamarnya banyak ya..." puji Takuma.

"Tidak juga... Meski rumah sebesar ini, kami sangat jauh dari kata bangsawan. Maka dari itu, Yuki memang pantas pindah dari sini untuk mempertahankan gelar kebangsawannya. Bukankah seperti itu?"

Mereka berdua yang tengah enak-enaknya menikmati minumannya tiba-tiba sedikit tersentak setelah mendengar apa yang diucapkan Karura.

"Oh, sumimasen... Silahkan dinikmati lagi. Kalau kurang, akan kuambilkan..." ujar Karura sambil mundur kebelakang lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Ahahaha... Itu tadi hanya keceplosan kan, Sara?" tanya Takuma sambil menoleh ke arah Sara yang kini tengah menatap kosong ke arah cangkir yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Tidak apa-apa... Lagipula, ocehannya hanya terdengar seperti anak burung yang sedang menciap-ciap mencari induknya..."

"Sara... Kalau ngomong jangan keras-keras... Nanti dia mendengarnya..." bisik Takuma

"Aku tidak peduli..."

[Krieett... Blam...!]

"Sudah kubilang kan? Kalau ngomong jangan keras-keras. Dia jadi dengar tuh.."

"Tunggu, ini bukan suara dari pintu kamar... Sepertinya dari pintu depan..."

Snif... Snif...

"Kau menciumnya, Takuma?"

"Iya... Aku menciumnya... Dan tidak salah lagi, ini pasti aroma darah murni Yuki"

"Ayo kita kedepan..!" ajak Sara

"Baik..."

[Tap... Tap... Tap...]

"Dimana semuanya? Katanya mereka datang kemari..." tanya Kaname dingin.

"Akhirnya, kau datang juga... Yuki-sama... Kukira, kau akan lari dari kenyataan dan menghindari kita semua..." sambut Sara yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintu.

"Sekarang juga, pergilah dari rumah ini... Maaf jika aku harus mengusir kalian. Dan jangan pernah memanggilku tuan putri lagi. Karena aku bukan seorang bangsawan..." ujar Yuki dingin sambil berjalan masuk melewati Sara dan Takuma begitu saja.

"Yuki-sama... Tunggu dulu. Kami datang jauh-jauh kemari hanya untuk bertemu denganmu...!" teriak Sara sambil berlari menyusul Yuki.

"Ah... Kaname-sama... Kenapa kau datang kemari?" tanya Takuma.

Kaname hanya diam dan menatap Takuma dengan tatapan dingin. Yang ditatap terlihat ketakutan dan segera pergi menyusul Sara.

"Kau datang juga rupanya... Yuki..." ujar Asatou yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya begitu saja. Yuki terkejut ketika melihat Asatou yang mendadak datang tanpa ia duga sebelumnya.

"Ichijou-sama...?"

"Kenapa kau tidak ingin bertemu denganku? Bukankah kau itu sudah diserahkan oleh Haruka padaku sebagai anak asuh?"

"Aku tidak mau hidup denganmu... Lebih baik aku tinggal bersama Karura ba dan Rido ji..."

"Apa maksudmu?! Kau itu anak bangsawan. Bukan anak gelandangan yang setiap waktu selalu berpindah karena diusir oleh penduduk sekitar. Apa kau tidak mengerti juga seperti apa posisimu saat ini?!"

"Tidak... Aku tidak mengerti dan tidak akan pernah ingin mengerti... Kau tahu, hidup bebas itu lebih menyenangkan daripada hidup di bawah aturan bangsawan... Lagipula, saat ini aku sedang menjajaki babak baru dalam kehidupanku. Aku harus hidup berdampingan dengan manusia yang membuatku menderita dengan aroma darah mereka. Apa aku harus selalu hidup dalam keganasan para vampir?!"

"Cukup..! Aku tidak mau lagi mendengar perkataanmu..! Sekarang juga, segera kemasi barang-barangmu dan ikut dengan kami...!"

Bola mata Yuki yang semula coklat berubah menjadi merah. Sepertinya ia sudah semakin kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Siapa kau?! Beraninya kau mengusirku dari rumah ini dan memaksaku untuk tinggal bersamamu. Sudah kubilang berapa kali? Aku tidak mau hidup bersamamu... Titik..! Jadi, sekarang enyah dari hadapanku dan jangan pernah kembali lagi kemari..."

"Yuki..! Kau tidak tahu saat ini kau sedang bicara dengan siapa hah?!" bentak Asatou geram.

"Aku tidak peduli soal dewan vampir yang isinya hanya orang tua dengan ego liat mereka dan sok bicara tentang kebenaran... Jujur saja, bahkan aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ayah ibuku bisa meninggalkanku begitu saja. Meski kalian mengatakan bahwa mereka dibunuh oleh para pemburu vampir, apa aku akan percaya begitu saja? Jangan bodoh...!" bentaknya. "Sekarang juga, pergi dari rumah ini dan jangan pernah mengganggu ketenanganku..!" lanjut Yuki.

"Baiklah... Kami akan pergi. Ingat, saat ini kau sedang berada dalam masalah besar. Dalam waktu dekat, mereka akan datang dalam kehidupanmu. Jika hal yang dikhawatirkan oleh para dewan vampir ini terjadi padamu, kami tidak akan pernah turun tangan untuk mengusir mereka... Cam kan ini baik-baik Yuki..!"

Yuki tidak mendengar apa yang orang tua itu katakan padanya. Ia hanya menatap tajam ke arahnya dengan mata vampirnya.

"Sara... Takuma... Ayo kita pergi dari sini..! Dan jangan pernah mengusik mereka bagaimanapun juga...!" ajak Asatou sembari berjalan meninggalkan Yuki.

"Aku mengerti..." ujar Sara mematuhinya.

Akhirnya, malam itu juga ketiga dewan vampir angkat kaki dari rumah tersebut. Usai mengemasi barang-barang, mereka segera keluar dari rumah tersebut dengan perasaan kecewa karena tidak berhasil membawa Yuki bersama mereka.

"Yuki... Kau..."

Tubuh Yuki tiba-tiba kehilangan keseimbangannya. Gadis itu kemudian ambruk begitu saja. Akan tetapi, sebelum tubuh Yuki menyentuh lantai, Kaname sudah lebih dulu menangkapnya dan memeluknya.

"Tubuhmu dingin... Seharusnya kau tidak memaksakan dirimu beradu mulut dengan mereka..." bisiknya.

Kaname lalu menggendong Yuki di tangannya dan segera membawanya ke kamar.

"Istirahatlah... Besok, kau harus sekolah lagi kan?" kata Kaname usai membaringkannya di atas tempat tidurnya

"Terima kasih banyak, Kaname senpai..."

"Kau tak perlu berterima kasih, Yuki... Hmm.. Sepertinya kau butuh sesuatu untuk menghangatkan tanganmu. Aku akan segera kembali..."

Ketika Kaname akan meninggalkannya, tiba-tiba Yuki memegang tangannya erat-erat.

"Tidak perlu... Biarkan aku seperti ini. Lebih baik sekarang kau pulang dan temui Rima-san... Dia mungkin sudah menunggumu di rumah..."

"Yuki..."

"Sudahlah... Pergilah.. Ini sudah cukup. Biarkan aku istirahat..." ujar Yuki terlampau dingin sambil menarik ujung selimutnya hingga menutupi seluruh badannya.

Kaname menghembuskan nafas pelan. Ia tahu, sebenarnya Yuki tidak menyukainya. Tapi bagaimanapun bentuk balasannya, Kaname akan tetap selalu menyukai Yuki hingga semua yang dia inginkan bersama Yuki bisa tercapai suatu saat nanti.

"Oyasumi, Yuki..." ujarnya tenang.

Sesegera mungkin ia berjalan meninggalkan kamar Yuki dan menutup pintunuya.

'Gomen, Kaname senpai...' ucap Yuki dalam hati.

Keesokan harinya...

Saat pelajaran olahraga, Yuki hanya duduk sendirian di bangku pinggir lapangan. Tatapannya dingin dan kosong. Sepertinya pikirannya sedang melayang kemana-mana. Cewek yang lain bahkan sedang sibuk fangirlingan dengan Zero yang kini sedang bertanding basket antar tim kelas. Kelas XII-1 melawan kelas XII-2 yang tengah berlangsung seru.

"Uwoooohhh... Zero-kuuuunnnn...! Kyaaaa...!"

"Kyaa... Dia caem banget..! Huwaa..."

"Zero-kun...! Sugoiii..!"

"Andai aku jadi pacarnya... Waahh.. Pasti menyenangkan.. Semuanya yang jelas akan iri padaku..."

"Hush... Kalo ngomong jangan keras-keras..! Ntar Katsumi denger..." bisik temannya yang lain.

"Iya yah kalo dia tahu, kita semua pasti bisa mampus..."

"Tapi meski begitu, Zero-kun orangnya dingin dan nggak suka terlalu banyak bicara. Udah berapa banyak cewek yang nembak dia. Tapi, dengan entengnya dia tolak mentah-mentah..."

"Iya juga ya... Humm.. Kalau dipikir-pikir, justru itu daya tariknya.. Cool, keren, dan tatapan dinginnya itu.. Uwaahh... Bikin cewek klepek-klepek lah.."

"Yaahh... Lagian, cowok macam itu kan juga sudah langka di sekolah ini. Yang ada disini hanya anak culun. Jadinya, direbutin ribuan cewek deh..."

Katsumi yang tengah bersandar di batang pohon pinggir lapangan sambil melipat tangannya ke dada kini hanya bisa memandang tajam ke arah para fangirl-fangirl yang sudah mulai menggila.

"Ish... Mereka tetap saja... Tereak-tereak gaje seperti itu. Zero kan pacarku. Seenaknya saja kagum sama dia.." ujar Katsumi gusar.

"Bos, sudahlah... Mereka kan cuma cewek nggak punya harga diri. Jadi biarin saja lah. Toh, mereka juga sudah tahu kalo bos itu pacarnya Zero.."

"Waahh... Zero-kun kalau lagi main basket keren yaa.. Aku jadi makin suka..." ucap Sayori kagum.

"Kau suka sama cowok macam dia? Ihh... Sayori... Sadar yah, kalau dia itu bukan cowok yang baik buat kamu..." tukas Ikari.

"Oh iya... Mana Yuki? Dari tadi dia nggak kelihatan batang hidungnya sama sekali.." tanya Sayori sambil menoleh kanan kiri mencari Yuki.

"Ah, iya juga ya.. Dimana dia? Apa dia nggak masuk?" ujar Ikari sambil ikut tolah-toleh mencari Yuki.

"Ha.. Itu dia... Ngomong-ngomong kenapa dia selalu sendirian sih?" tanya Sayori sekali lagi sambil menunjuk ke arah tempat duduk belakang.

"Samperin yuk..!" ajak Ikari sambil menarik tangan Sayori.

"Iya, iya... Tapi jangan tarik-tarik juga kali.." ucap Sayori dengan sweatdrop di pelipisnya.

[Tap... Tap... Tap...]

"Hei Yuki... Lagi sendirian nih.." sapa Ikari.

Yuki tersentak. Ia kemudian menoleh ke arah mereka dan menatapnya dingin.

"Main voli yuk.." ajak Sayori.

"Tidak ah, terima kasih... Kalian main sendiri saja.."

"Kelompok kita kurang satu orang. Jadi, kita ngajak kamu main.." ucap Ikari.

"Aku lagi malas main voli... Jadi, aku nggak mau.."

"Malas main voli ya... Uhm.. Bagaimana dengan bulutangkis?" tawar Ikari.

"Tidak.."

"Basket?"

"Nggak tertarik.."

"Lompat tali? Baseball? Kayang? Salto? Guling-guling?"

"Ngga tertarik juga.."

"Ah... Masa sampai harus guling-guling juga sih, Ikari?" tanya Sayori heran.

"Ahh.. Lagian aku juga sudah kehabisan ide tentang kegiatan olahraga.. Jadinya aku tanyakan apa saja yang muncul di pikiranku.."

"Lainkali saja aku ikut olahraga bersama kalian. Saat ini aku tidak bisa.. Gomen.."

"Humm.. Ok lah... Tapi janji ya.."

"Aku tidak bisa berjanji dengan siapapun.."

"Huuuhh.. Baiklah.. Pokoknya aku tunggu minggu depan yaa.."

"Terserah.."

"Ihhhh...!" ujar Ikari gemas.

"Sudahlah, Ikari... Ehehe... Yuki, gomen ya kalau kita mengganggumu.." ucap Sayori sambil mendorong paksa Ikari agar menjauh dari Yuki.

"Ahh.. Segarnya..." ujar Zero lega setelah membasuh mukanya di tempat cuci tangan. Ia kemudian mengelap muka dengan handuk yang sudah menggantung di lehernya.

[Crrsssshhhh...]

"Ah?!"

Zero kini menengok ke arah kran air di depannya yang terpisah oleh sekat tembok. Ia terkejut. Ternyata cewek yang selama ini dia pikirkan, Cross Yuki.

'Di... Dia didepanku?' tanya Zero dalam hati.

Snif... Snif...

'Hhh... Bau ini lagi..' ujar Yuki dalam hati sambil menutup hidungnya rapat-rapat.

Setelah selesai mencuci tangannya, Yuki segera meninggalkan tempat cuci tangan dan kembali ke dalam kelas.

'Mungkin aku bisa tanyakan soal dia pada Misaki. Kebetulan, dia juga berencana nembak dia..'

Di tempat ganti laki-laki...

"Hei, Misaki... Gimana rencanamu? Berhasil kah?"

"Hiks... Hiks..."

"Ah... Kenapa? Ditolak ya?

Misaki hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Heehh... Ditolak gitu saja kau sudah nangis. Itu mah nggak sebanding dengan yang ditolak mentah-mentah didepan anak cowok lainnya? Kalau itu adalah kau, hahaha... Pasti sudah mati gantung diri di pohon tauge tuh.."

"Huwaaa...! Justru itu..!" teriak Misaki.

"Heh? Yang tadi itu beneran? Ditolak mentah-mentah? Di depan cowok lain? Yang benar? Waahh... Pasti setelah ini akan ada berita bunuh diri terkonyol didunia nih.." ujar Zero santai sambil melepas kausnya.

"Teman macam apa kau ini, Zero..! Teman sedang kesusahan malah kau bercandain..."

"Terus, aku harus bagaimana? Kan memang seperti itu kenyataannya. Ditolak biasa saja sudah nangis. Apalagi yang seperti itu.."

"Diberi semangat kek atau apa..."

"Ooohh... Maumu itu ya.. Baiklah, kalau sudah ditolak ya udah menyerah saja. Cari yang lain. Lagipula, cewek di dunia nggak cuma satu kan..?"

"Semangat macam apa tuh? Kau malah membuatku semakin down. Huwaaa..!"

"Katanya minta dikasih semangat. Ya udah, itu kan juga sudah disemangatin. Daripada kamu terus kepikiran, baper, terus ketemu Shinigami..? Yah.. Lebih baik dilupakan saja. Cari yang lain... Beres kan?"

"Ah, sudahlah... Lebih baik kau diam saja. Daripada hidupku jadi semakin suram..."

"Heehh... Dasar lebay... Oh ya, aku mau tanya sesuatu.. Kau bersedia menjawabnya kan?"

"Memang, kau mau tanya soal apa?"

"Soal cewek yang habis kau tembak itu.."

"Cieee... Kau juga mulai tertarik padanya ya?"

"Enak saja. Aku hanya penasaran dengan kalian. Bagaimana bisa cewek aneh dan baka seperti dia bisa kalian kejar-kejar sampai titik darah penghabisan? Kau tahu, kalian itu sudah seperti kucing yang sedang mengejar-ngejar ikan. Trus, ikannya itu diikatkan di bagian belakang mobil Lambhorgini yang sedang melaju dengan kecepatan 335 km/jam. Jadi dengan kata lain, kalian mengejar sesuatu yang tidak akan mungkin kalian raih semudah itu. Sungguh tindakan yang bodoh dan sia-sia bukan..?"

"Hhh... Kau memang pandai mengelak.."

"Kalau tidak mau kasih tahu ya sudah... Lagipula, aku juga nggak butuh cewek baka seperti itu..."

"Iya, iya... Aku ceritain nih. Dia itu, cewek yang super dingin dan cuek. Kebanyakan cowok memanggilnya putri es..."

"Putri... Es?"

"Ya, putri es. Kemana-mana dia selalu dibuntuti oleh anak-anak cowok yang iseng-iseng mau ngambil fotonya..."

"Parah tuh.. Kalian bahkan rela jadi paparazzi hanya untuk mengambil fotonya terus menciumnya setiap malam di rumah..."

"Diamlah kalau aku sedang bicara.."

"Iya, iya... Aku akan diam.." ujarnya santai sambil melipat tangannya di dadanya.

"Nah, udah banyak anak cowok yang nembak dia. Tapi, dengan wajah dinginnya dia menolak mereka mentah-mentah seperti tidak punya beban perasaan saja..."

"Oh... Begitu... Hanya itu kah? Kurasa tidak menarik sama sekali..."

"Zero... Aku bahkan membeli fotonya dari anak lain loh... Lihat..." ujar Misaki sambil mengeluarkan selembar kertas foto dari balik saku celananya.

"Kau bahkan rela membeli foto jelek itu karena menyukai gadis baka? Buang-buang uang saja. Kau terobsesi banget sih... Makanya, kalau suka sama orang jangan keterlaluan. Kalau ditolak gitu, jadinya sakit kan?"

"Ahh... Sudahlah. Nih, buat kamu saja. Syukur-syukur kalau kamu tertarik padanya.."

"Aahh... Nggak ah. Foto seperti itu tidak ada gunanya sama sekali. Mending tatap aja wajahnya langsung 24 jam non stop... Sudah ah, aku mau balik duluan. Bentar lagi juga mau istirahat..." ujar Zero sambil berjalan meninggalkan ruang ganti tersebut.

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Yuki segera mengambil kotak bekalnya dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Saat Yuki kembali menghadap belakang untuk mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya, tiba-tiba...

[Set...!]

"Jadi, kau ya yang namanya Cross Yuki?" tanya Katsumi sambil mengangkat kotak bekal Yuki.

Yuki lalu kembali menghadap depan dan kemudian menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Iya... Aku Cross Yuki... Memangnya kenapa?"

"Cih, nggak perlu sok pasang wajah es seperti itu. Dasar... Mau belajar jadi anak belagu kau?!"

"Sumimasen... Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu. Sekarang tolong minggir dan kembalikan kotak bekalku..."

"Hei... Hei... Seenaknya saja kau mengusirku..! Memangnya kau ini siapa, hah?! Berani sekali. Heehh... Kau itu masih anak baru. Nggak pantas jadi cewek populer di sekolah...!"

"Oh.. Jadi, kau datang kemari hanya karena kau iri saat popularitasmu di sekolah semakin merosot kah? Tolong, dengarkan aku baik-baik... Aku tidak peduli soal itu. Biar mereka membuntutiku seperti seorang paparazzi atau apa, aku tidak peduli. Yang perlu kau lakukan bukan melabrakku dan memarahiku seperti anak angsa yang baru lahir. Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah, memperbaiki wajah dan sifatmu agar mereka kembali terpesona padamu.." ujar Yuki dingin.

"Brengsek kau ya...!" teriak Katsumi sambil menarik kerah baju Yuki.

"Jangan jadi orang pengecut yang takut akan hal abstrak. Bukankah yang kukatakan itu sebuah kebenaran?"

"Yuriko..! Nori..! Huh... Buang kotak bau ini..!"

"Yoi, boss...! Hehe.."

Mereka berdua segera mengambil kotak bekal Yuki dan kemudian membantingnya ke lantai. Isinya berhamburan kemana-mana. Katsumi kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yuki.

"Ingat ya, kalau sampai kau berbuat sesuatu lebih jauh lagi... Akan kubunuh kau..!" ancamnya.

Katsumi kemudian melepaskan genggamannya dari kerah baju Yuki dan segera berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Hei kalian berdua, ayo pergi dari sini... Kali ini, aku akan kencan dengan Zero... Jadi aku harus siap-siap.."

"Dimengerti..."

Mereka bertiga segera berjalan ke arah gerombolan murid yang sedang sibuk melihat kelakuan buruk mereka terhadap Yuki.

"Minggir..!" teriak Katsumi sambil mendorong murid-murid yang mnghalangi jalannya.

"Kasian juga ya..."

"Dia memang sudah keterlaluan.."

"Kotak bekalnya dilempar begitu saja... Dia tidak makan deh jadinya..."

"Permisi, permisi..." ujar seseorang yang mendorong mereka dari belakang.

"Yuki... Kau tak apa? Dia ngapain aja kesini? Apa ada yang terluka?" tanya Ikari panik sambil memegang bahu Yuki.

"Aku tidak apa... Kau tak perlu khawatirkan aku..." jawab Yuki sambil berpangku tangan dan memandang keluar dari arah jendela di sampingnya.

"Bekalmu sudah dihancurkan oleh nenek sihir itu ya?... Kau pasti lapar. Ayo, ikut denganku... Aku akan mentraktirmu makan..."

"Nggak usah... Aku nggak lapar..."

"Heehh... Nggak mungkin laahh.. Aku tahu kau pasti lapar..."

"Tidak apa... Tinggalkan saja aku..."

"Yuki... Aku hanya berusaha membantumu... Kenapa kau selalu menolakku seperti ini?"

Yuki kemudian menoleh ke arah Ikari dengan wajah yang masih sama seperti tadi.

"Ayo, kumohon... Anggap aku jadi temanmu... Aku hanya ingin jadi temanmu, itu saja... Ya?"

"Hhh... Jangan merengek seperti itu.."

"Ayolah... Ya? Ya? Kamu mau kan, jadi temanku?" tanyanya dengan wajah memelas dan kedua tangannya saling menggenggam, menandakan jika ia benar-benar ingin berkawan dengannya.

Tatapan Yuki masih dingin seperti biasa. Tapi, dalam hati, ia menaruh simpati pada temannya yang satu ini.

"Tak masalah... Suka-suka kamu saja..."

"Eh?! Ja.. Jadi.. Kau menerimaku?"

"Begitulah..."

"Uwaaahh... Yuki-chan..! Kau baik sekali...! Terima kasih ya... Yuhuuu... Akhirnya, aku menjadi orang pertama yang bisa berteman dengan Yuki..! Yeheeeyy..!" teriak Ikari jejingkrakan

'Senang sekali...? Sebenarnya dia ini kenapa sih? Padahal itu kan hanya hal biasa... Seperti habis dapat darah manis saja...' tanya Yuki dalam hati sambil menatapnya bingung.

Ikari lalu memeluk Yuki erat-erat.

"E... Eh... Lepasin.." pinta Yuki sambil mendorong bahu Ikari hingga menjauh darinya.

"Aku senang loh... Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong... Kapan kau ada waktu luang? Kita main sama-sama yuk..! Jalan-jalan, pergi belanja, kulineran, habis itu..."

"Aaahh.. Cukup, cukup.. Itu terlalu berlebihan.. Kalau soal itu lain kali saja..."

"Ahh.. Begitu ya... Tak apa, lain kali kita keluar untuk jalan-jalan... Ya..?"

"Terserah..."

"Oh iya... Yuki, kau temui Sayori dan pergilah jalan-jalan sebentar sana... Semua ini biar aku yang beresin..."

"Tapi..."

"Ah... Sudahlah... Pokoknya kau pergi dulu... Nanti... Saat kau kemari semuanya sudah bersih..." ujar Ikari sambil mendorong Yuki hingga ke pintu depan kelas. Ia kemudian mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya untuk mengusir murid cowok untuk tidak bergerombol di depan pintu.

"Hush...! Hush...! Tidak ada yang menarik untuk kalian liat. Hush..! Hush..! Sudah sana, kalian pergi..!"

Setelah semuanya menghilang dalam sekejap mata, dengan cepat Yuki mengambil langkah seribu agar bisa menjauh dari kumpulan anak cowok yang sudah terlalu tergila-gila padanya.

"Ahhh... Sekarang, saatnya bersih-bersih.." gumam Ikari sambil bersiul dan keluar kelas untuk mengambil sapu, kain pel, dan air.

Zero yang melihat Yuki dikejar oleh gerombolan anak cowok hanya memasang tampang terkejut dan tak lupa dengan jawdrop di kepalanya.

"PUTRI ES...! AKU MAU MEMELUKMU SEPERTI ANAK ITU TADI...!" teriak mereka

'Yuki... Semua rahasia yang kau simpan benar-benar membuatku semakin penasaran...' ucap Zero dalam hati sambil terus melihat Yuki yang sedari tadi lari bolak balik melewatinya.

"Kalian bodoh..! Menjauh dariku...!" teriaknya

Sepulang sekolah, seperti biasa Yuki membuka lokernya untuk menyimpan barang-barang yang memang sengaja ia tinggalkan di sekolah. Dan mengambil sebagian barang yang harus ia bawa pulang. Setelah itu, ia berjalan meninggalkan tempat loker tersebut berada. Hari ini ia sengaja menolak ajakan dua orang teman yang menurut dia aneh itu dengan beralasan untuk mengunjungi suatu tempat yang cukup jauh dari sekolah.

'Enaknya sekarang ngapain ya? Ahh... Aku jadi tidak bersemangat untuk pulang... Padahal, hari ini aku pulang lebih awal dari biasanya. Sekarang masih jam satu siang... Huh.. Bosannya...' ujar Yuki dalam hati

[Tek..!]

Langkah Yuki tiba-tiba terhenti saat ia melihat ruangan kosong di ujung sekolah. Ia kemudian segera melihat isi ruangan itu lewat jendela. Ia terkejut. Ternyata ruangan itu benar-benar kosong kecuali hanya ada sebuah gitar yang tersandar di kursi.

"Ah, gitar... Sepertinya menarik..." gumamnya.

Yuki kemudian membuka pintu ruangan yang berdecit karena engselnya yang tua. Setelah itu ia berjalan pelan mendekati kursi tersebut dan segera mengangkat gitarnya.

[Fiuhhh...]

Setelah meniup debu yang ada di permukaan gitar tersebut, ia lalu mencoba memetik salah satu senar gitarnya.

[Jreenggg..]

"Ah, suaranya aneh..." gumamnya sambil mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia kemudian mengatur ketegangan senar dengan memutar tuas yang ada di ujungnya.

[Jreng...]

"Nah, begini baru bagus..." gumamnya sambil tersenyum.

Yuki mulai menarik nafasnya kuat-kuat kemudian menghembuskannya pelan-pelan.

 _#_

 _Fukai fukai mori no oku ni ima mo kitto..._

 _Okizari ni shita kokoro kakushiteru yo..._

 _Sagasu hodo no chikara mo naku tsukarehateta.._

 _Hitobito wa eien no yami ni kieru..._

 _Chiisai mama nara kitto ima demo mieta kana..._

 **#Reff..**

 _Boku-tachi wa ikiru hodo ni..._

 _Nakushiteku sukoshi zutsu..._

 _Itsuwari ya uso wo matoi..._

 _Tachisukumu koe mo naku..._

 _[Instrument]_

#

(Sekarang aku yakin bahwa aku tinggalkan hatiku

Tersembunyi di balik dalamnya hutan mendalam

Aku sangat lelah, tanpa kekuatan yang cukup untuk mencari,

Orang menghilang ke dalam kegelapan abadi

Jika masih tetap kecil, apakah aku bisa melihatnya sekarang?

 **#Reff**

Seperti kita hidup,

Sedikit demi sedikit kita kehilangan

Diselimuti kepalsuan dan kebohongan,

Kita berdiri terpaku, tanpa suara)

Tak lama, Yuki pun tersenyum. Entah apa yang membuatnya tersenyum. Yang jelas ia mulai merasa ada beberapa penggalan lirik tersebut mirip dengan realita yang sedang ia jalani.

 _#_

 _Aoi aoi sora no iro mo kizuka nai mama_

 _Sugite yuku mainichi ga kawatte yuku_

 _Tsukurareta wakugumi wo koe ima wo ikite_

 _Sabitsuita kokoro mata ugokidasu yo_

 _Toki no RIZUMU wo shireba mou ichido toberu darou_

 **#Reff**

 _Boku-tachi wa samayoi nagara_

 _Ikite yuku dokomademo_

 _Shinjiteru hikari motome_

 _Arukidasu kimi to ima_

 _[Instrument]_

 _#_

(Hari-hari berlalu dan berubah,

Tanpa kita bahkan sadari betapa langit benar-benar biru

Sekarang tinggal di luar kerangka yang dibuat,

Dan hati yang berkarat mulai berdetak lagi.

Jika kita bisa menemukan ritme waktu, kita akan bisa terbang lagi.

 **#Reff**

Kita menjalani hidup kita,

Seraya berkelana ke mana-mana.

Mempercayaimu, sekarang aku mulai berjalan,

mencari cahaya itu)

Tangannya yang piawai mulai bersemangat memetik dawai gitar, menciptakan alunan melodi nan indah seindah penghayatan lagunya.

 _#_

 _Boku-tachi wa ikiru hodo ni_

 _Nakushiteku sukoshi zutsu_

 _Itsuwari ya uso wo matoi_

 _Tachisukumu koe mo naku_

 _Boku-tachi wa samayoi nagara_

 _Ikite yuku dokomademo_

 _Furikaeru michi wo tozashi_

 _Aruiteku eien ni_

 _Tachisukumu koe mo naku ikite yuku eien ni_

 _#_

(Seperti kita hidup,

Sedikit demi sedikit kita kehilangan

Diselimuti kepalsuan dan kebohongan,

Kita berdiri terpaku, tanpa suara

Kita menjalani hidup kita,

Seraya berkelana ke mana-mana.

Menutup jalan kembali,

Kita berjalan selamanya.

Kita berdiri terpaku, tak bisa menangis selamanya)

 ** _(Fukai mori, Do as Infinity)_**

Ia kemudian mengakhiri lagunya dengan petikan dawai yang semakin lama semakin merendah, dan akhirnya selesai.

Tak terasa, air mata Yuki perlahan-lahan meleleh. Ia tahu, lirik lagu tersebut benar-benar menjadi kenyataan. Kenyataan bahwa ia harus lahir dan hidup dalam sebuah kebohongan. Demi harus menikmati kebahagiannya yang mungkin bagi orang lain tak begitu penting. Tapi baginya, itu sangat berharga.

Plok...! Plok..! Plok..!

[Degh..!]

"Waahh... Ngomong-ngomong, suaramu tadi bagus sekali loh.. Aku sampai terharu mendengarnya... Iya kan, Sayori?" ujar Ikari senang sambil berjalan mendekati Yuki bersama Sayori di belakangnya.

"Iya... Tadi aku terharu mendengarnya, Yuki... Lagumu bagus sekali..!"

"Kalian? Sejak kapan kalian berdua ada di sini?" tanya Yuki bingung sambil pura-pura mengucek matanya untuk menghapus air mata yang sudah mulai membasahi pipi tadi.

"Kami disini sudah dari tadi. Kalau nggak salah, waktu kamu mulai nyanyi deh... Awalnya aku heran. Siapa ya, yang nyanyi di ruangan bekas klub band. Eh, waktu aku sama Sayori ngedeketin ternyata itu kamu. Jadinya, aku sempatin dengar kamu nyanyi..." jelas Ikari panjang lebar.

"Waahh... Kalau gitu, kita buat klub band lagi yuk. Udah lama mangkrak nih.. Gimana? Nanti, Yuki yang jadi vokalisnya..." usul Sayori.

"Oh... Boleh juga idemu itu, Sayori... Kita buat klub band agar ekskul musik bisa hidup lagi... Hehe... Yagari sensei pasti mau bantu kita. Soalnya, dia kan guru seni musik..."

"Yuki-chan... Ayo nyanyi sekali lagi... Kita mau dengar suara emasmu..." pinta Sayori.

"Ah, tidak... Terima kasih. Aku mau pulang dulu. Ba-san pasti sudah menungguku di rumah..." tolak Yuki yang kemudian berdiri sambil membawa gitar tua itu dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Ta... Tapi Yuki... Bakatmu itu sudah bagus... Kita harus memanfaatkan bakat emasmu itu..." ujar Ikari.

"Mungkin lain kali saja. Oh ya, gitar ini akan aku bawa. Kasihan jika dibiarkan berdebu dan sendirian disini. Aku pulang dulu ya. Jaa..." ucap Yuki dingin sembari berjalan melewati mereka berdua begitu saja.

"Sifat aslinya masih dilestarikan saja ya.." celetuk Ikari gemas.

"Sssttt... Jangan bicara keras-keras. Nggak baik bergosip tepat di belakang orangnya.." bisik Sayori sambil membungkam mulut Ikari.

"Hump... Hump.."

[Tap... Tap... Tap...]

'Hhh... Untung hanya mereka yang melihatnya. Bagaimana kalau semua anak cowok yang melihatnya. Pasti akan seram jadinya. Disini ternyata tidak ada tempat yang aman untukku sendirian... Selalu ada saja yang mengusikku. Ini menyebalkan...

Usai keluar dari ruang klub, Yuki tidak juga langsung pulang. Ia masih menyempatkan diri bersandar di bawah pohon yang tak jauh dari sekolahnya hanya untuk menikmati indahnya langit yang biru, sejuknya angin yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi, dan damainya nyanyian burung-burung yang hinggap di pohon tepat di atasnya. Gitarnya ia letakkan di sampingnya. Tak lupa, telinganya juga sudah terpasang headset yang mengeluarkan alunan melodi yang mungkin bisa menenangkan pikirannya dari segala masalah selama ini menyiksanya.

"Inikah yang namanya hidup damai...? Haahhh... Tidak ada siapapun yang menggangguku. Menyenangkan sekali..." gumamnya sambil memejamkan matanya.

Snif... Snif...

"Huh... Aku tidak menyangka, di sekolah ini akan ada banyak manusia beraroma menyebalkan seperti ini... Kapan mereka akan terus berkeliaran disekitarku? Menggangguku saja..." gumamnya lagi sambil menutup hidungnya.

"Oi... Kau dengar aku nggak? Dasar cewek aneh..." ujar Zero sambil melepas salah satu headset yang terpasang di telinga Yuki.

Cepat-cepat, Yuki bangkit untuk segera meninggalkan Cowok tak dikenalnya itu. Akan tetapi, sebelum ia berhasil berdiri Zero menahan kepalanya dan mendorongnya ke bawah hingga ia duduk lagi.

"Siapa lagi?" tanya Yuki dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Kau masih tanya siapa lagi? Aduh, kau ini pelupa atau apa sih? Dasar... Kau benar-benar membuatku gemas" keluh Zero sambil menepok jidatnya.

Yuki hanya menatap laki-laki itu bingung.

"Aahh... Baiklah, aku bahkan juga lupa jika harus mengenalkan diriku ke orang yang baru kukenal. Kiryuu Zero... Itu namaku. Zero.. Itu sudah yang paling singkat. Nggak mungkin kau akan lupa"

"Zero? Aneh sekali namamu... Mana mungkin aku bisa ingat..."

"Aahhh... Mungkin kau perlu pergi ke dokter untuk sedikit membenahi isi kepalamu itu..." ejeknya sambil mengetuk-ngetuk keningnya.

"Mau apa kau disini? Mengganggu ketenanganku saja..." ujarnya sewot.

"Hei... Urusan kita masih belum selesai..."

"Urusan yang mana?"

"Huh... Urusan kita saat di kereta yang waktu itu.. Sampai kapan kau akan terus melupakannya?"

"Aku nggak tahu... Itu kan hanya sebuah kesalahan. Lagipula, waktu itu aku juga sudah minta maaf padamu kan...?" ucap Yuki cuek sambil memasang kembali headset yang dilepas Zero tadi. Ia kemudian kembali memejamkan matanya sambil menikmati lagu kesukaannya.

"Ke... Kesalahan... Katamu..? Kau menganggap itu hanya sebuah kesalahan?!"

"Yup... Kesalahan... Bahkan itu hanyalah masalah yang sepele yang sengaja dibesar-besarkan..." ujarnya santai.

'Uggghhh.. Kau ini... Susah sekali sih diajak ngobrol aja..!' geram Zero dalam hati

Zero kemudian melepas headset dari kedua telinga Yuki dan hapenya lalu menyembunyikannya di belakang tubuhnya.

"Apaan sih? Kenapa kau selalu menggangguku terus? Cepat kembalikan headsetku..!" pinta Yuki sambil memandangnya takut.

"Aku nggak akan mengembalikan headsetmu ini sebelum kau menjelaskan siapa kau ini sebenarnya padaku..."

'Ukh... Orang ini... Sebaiknya, aku harus menahan baunya..' ucapnya dalam hati sambil menjauhkan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya dari hidungnya. ''Fuaaahhh... Leganya...' batinnya sambil bernafas lega.

"Huffftt... Namamu Yuki kan?"

Yuki hanya diam saja. Zero kemudian berlutut di depannya. Jantung Yuki berdetak semakin kencang.

"Kau mau tahu, kenapa tampangku berantakan macam berandalan seperti ini? Ini semua karena kau..." ucapnya melemah

"Kenapa semuanya jadi salahku? Aku bahkan baru kenal denganmu hari ini..."

"Tentu saja ini semua salahmu... Kau selama ini selalu ada dalam pikiranku. Sampai-sampai, keadaanku benar-benar tak terurus. Aku selalu bertanya-tanya pada diriku sendiri. Kenapa harus kau yang membayangiku tiap malam?"

"Ah... Maksudmu itu apa?"

"Semakin aku berusaha untuk melupakanmu, aku jadi semakin mengingatmu. Bahkan aku merasa semakin menyayangimu dan terus mengejarmu. Yuki, apa kau tahu? Ini baru pertama kalinya aku jatuh hati pada cewek amnesia sepertimu. Aku selalu bertanya, apakah ini yang namanya jatuh cinta?"

Pipi Yuki semakin merona. Melihat cowok itu tiba-tiba berlutut di depannya dan mengatakan hal yang seingatnya sering dikatakan Kaname padanya.

'Ah... Tidak, tidak, tidak..! Ini sihir... Ti... Tidak boleh terpengaruh..!' ucapnya dalam hati, berusaha untuk menyadarkan diri sendiri sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Yuki kemudian menutup hidungnya karena sudah tidak tahan dengan baunya itu.

"Kenapa kau selalu menutup hidungmu? Kalau hidungmu kau tutupi terus, aku jadi tidak bisa melihat wajahmu dengan jelas..." ujar Zero bingung sambil melepas paksa tangan kanan Yuki dari hidungnya.

Tangan kanan tidak ada bukan berarti menyerah. Dengan cepat tangan kiri Yuki menutup hidungnya kuat-kuat menggantikan tangan kanannya. Zero lalu kembali melepas paksa tangan kiri Yuki dari hidungnya. Kembali lagi Yuki menutup hidungnya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Ok..!" ujar Zero singkat.

Zero melepas tangan kanan Yuki dari hidungnya dan dengan cepat, Yuki menutup hidunganya dengan tangan kirinya. Hal seperti itu terus saja berlanjut sampai Zero berhasil memegang kedua tangan Yuki erat-erat agar tidak kembali menutup hidungnya lagi.

"Hosh... Hosh... Hosh... Ok, ini sudah cukup. Sejak tadi, kau selalu bertindak aneh. Kau ini peka tidak sih kalau aku ini selalu memperhatikanmu. Apa kau juga masih pura-pura tidak tahu lagi?"

"Aku... Aku memang tidak tahu... Ukh.. Kau ini sebenarnya mau bicara apa sih? Aku bahkan nggak paham dengan apa yang kau katakan panjang lebar padaku tadi..." ucapnya dengan nafas yang masih tersengal-sengal dan juga berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Zero.

"Hoh... Belum mengerti rupanya. Uhm... Bagaimana kalau aku mengatakan padamu jika aku itu benar-benar menyukaimu? Humm? Kau sekarang pasti paham kan?"

"Kalau keadaanku seperti ini, apapun yang kau katakan padaku, sesingkat apapun, aku tetap nggak mengerti... Bagaimana kalau kau lepaskan tanganku dulu, baru kita bicara..."

"Baiklah..." ucap Zero sambil melepaskan tangan Yuki. Yuki kemudian bangkit berdiri diikuti dengan Zero.

"Ok, kau tetap berdiri disitu. Jangan bergerak sebelum ada aba-aba bergerak dariku.." kata gadis dengan merentangkan tangannya ke arah Zero untuk memberi tanda agar laki-laki itu tetap berada ditempatnya. Yuki kemudian mencangklong tasnya dan membawa gitarnya di tangan kirinya

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

"Sudahlah.. Pokoknya tahan disitu, dan jangan bergerak.."

Selangkah demi selangkah, Yuki melompat kecil ke belakang menjauhi Zero. Setelah dirasa cukup, barulah ia berhenti.

"Nah, bicaralah..."

Wussshhh...! tiba-tiba angin bertiup menerpa mereka berdua.

"Dengan jarak sekitar lima meter ini?! Yang benar saja?!" teriak Zero sambil berjalan mendekati Yuki.

Yuki semakin ketakutan. Ia perlahan lahan mundur seiring dengan mendekatnya Zero ke arahnya.

"Kau ini, bisa sedikit tenang tidak sih?!"

Zero kemudian berjalan cepat mendekati Yuki dan begitu pula sebaliknya, Yuki berjalan mundur dengan cepat menghindari Zero. Tanpa membuang waktu, Zero segera berlari ke arahnya dan memegang erat tangan kanannya.

"Kena kau... Kali ini, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi..." ujarnya sambil menyeringai senang.

"Kau ini.. Sebenarnya, maumu apa sih?"

"Mauku? Aku ingin mencoba peduli padamu. Aku ingin kau mengerti. Dan aku juga akan berusaha mengerti dirimu. Itu mauku..."

"Kalau memang itu maumu, dengarkan baik-baik. Mulai hari ini, jangan pernah mendekatiku lagi. Pergilah jauh-jauh dari kehidupanku... Itulah cara yang harus kau tempuh untuk mengerti diriku..."

"Apa?"

"Jauhi aku dan lupakan soal aku.. Bagaimanapun usahamu untuk mengerti aku, itu akan sia-sia... Aku tidak akan pernah bisa dimengerti oleh siapapun termasuk kau. Sekarang juga, lepaskan aku dan biarkan aku pergi.." ucap Yuki dengan tatapan es-nya.

Zero kemudian melepaskan genggamannya dan sesegera mungkin, Yuki berjalan meninggalkan Zero di belakang.

"Cih, siapa juga yang mau mendekatinya lagi.." gumam Zero kesal.

'Huh... Memangnya, dia mengerti soal apa tentang aku.?! Menyebalkan sekali. Setiap kali bertemu denganku, pasti membahas soal kereta melulu. Sudah kubilang berapa kali, kalau aku itu memang benar-benar lupa soal kereta-keretaan itu..." gumam Yuki dalam hati gusar.

 **AUTHOR POV END**

 _ **つづく**_ _ **...**_

 _(Bersambung...)_

* * *

AN :

Auth : Hai, kita ketemu lagi nih... Kali ini, saya datang dengan tokoh OC yang harus kukenalkan lagi pada kalian. Check it out..!

❇ Di chapter kali ini, ada Katsumi... Di cerita saya, dia adalah anak dari kepala sekolah Kaien. Ciri-cirinya, rambut lurus pirang, panjang rambutnya hanya sebahu, bola mata berwarna hijau emerald. Sifatnya... Yaah.. Bisa dibilang sok jago, belagu, daan.. Sombong. Plus plus deh.. Nggak perlu ditanya bagaimana bisa dia seperti itu. Aku sendiri juga bingung...

Katsumi : Berani-beraninya kau...! Awas kau ya..!

Auth : I... Iya, ampun.. Ampun..

Nah hanya itu saja yang bisa saya jelaskan... Kalau ada hal yang ingin ditanyakan atau kurang jelas mungkin, bisa ditanyakan lewat kotak riview di bawah. Yosha..! Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya yah... Daaahh..!


	3. Hubungan

Title : Queen of pureblood

Disclaimer : Matsuri Hino, Seokwoo (orange marmalade)

Author : Hoshina's dark

Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort

Rate : M

Warning : NTR, abal-abal, nyesek

* * *

Halo readers-ku yang tercinta...

Tidak terasa nih, sudah masuk chapter 3... Kuharap reader-san masih setia membaca fic abal-abalku ini... Kalau ada kesalahan tulis, bahasa yang amburadul, atau alur cerita tak sesuai keinginan. Mohon jangan segan-segan untuk memberikan saran kritiknya..

Happy reading...

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _'Huh... Memangnya, dia mengerti soal apa tentang aku.?! Menyebalkan sekali. Setiap kali bertemu denganku, pasti membahas soal kereta. Sudah kubilang berapa kali, kalau aku itu memang benar-benar lupa soal kereta-keretaan itu..." gumam Yuki dalam hati gusar._

 _..._

* * *

 **YUKI POV.**

Ok, ini cukup.. Untuk sementara ini, aku memang harus menjauh darinya. Meski hal itu tidak akan bisa bertahan lama, setidaknya aku ada usaha. Huuhh... Aku benar-benar tidak tahan dengan baunya. Tidak, aku harus jaga image. Aku harus jaga rahasia identitasku agar ia tidak mengetahuinya dengan mudah. Aku akan mulai bersikap aneh padanya. Pokoknya, kalau tidak begitu bisa-bisa aku tak sengaja merubahnya menjadi vampir level E. Arrggghhh... Sekolah macam apa sih ini? Kenapa harus dia yang berurusan denganku?

 **YUKI POV END...**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV.**

"Tadaima...!" teriak Yuki sambil membuka pintunya.

"Okaeri...! Yuki sayaanngg...! Coba ke dapur sebentar..!" teriak Karura dari dalam.

"Baik...!"

Yuki kemudian berlari ke arah dapur.

"Iya, ba-san?"

"Bantu ba-san memasak yah... Hari ini, kita akan makan daging sapi panggang. Oh ya... Sebelum itu, ganti baju dulu ya.."

"Aku mengerti..." ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Eh.. Hari ini kamu kelihatan senang sekali. Di sekolah tadi memangnya ada yang membuatmu senang ya?"

"Ah... Tidak juga. Aku hanya ingin tersenyum saja. Memangnya salah?"

"Aahh.. Bukan begitu..."

"Baiklah, aku akan terus cemberut saja. Bagaimana?"

"Ja... Jangan... Kalau Yuki cemberut, nanti ba-san yang susah..."

[Csshhhh...]

"Sayang, kalau memanggang daging jangan sampai terlalu hangus ya.. Nanti rasanya pahit.."

"Iya... Iya.. Aku tahu kok, Karura ba..."

Beberapa jam kemudian, Yuki dan Karura akhirnya selesai memasak. Mereka segera membawanya ke meja makan

"Ahhh... Akhirnya selesai juga..." ujar Karura sambil menyeka keringatnya.

[Krucuuukkk...!]

"Waahh... Sudah lapar ya.. Ayo kita makan.."

"Iya, ayo... Tapi, mana ji-san dan Shiki? Kurasa dari tadi aku tidak melihat mereka berdua di rumah..."

"Humm.. Mereka sedang ada urusan. Jadi, tidak bisa ikut makan malam bersama..."

"Memangnya, ada urusan apa?"

"Sudahlah... Kau tak perlu tahu.. Jam delapan malam nanti mereka pasti pulang.. Ayo, silahkan dicicipi dulu.." ujarnya sambil tersenyum. "Oh ya, bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini? Sudah punya banyak teman tidak?" lanjutnya.

"Aku tidak punya teman. Dan memang sebaiknya aku memang tidak punya teman..."

"Loh?! Kenapa? Padahal semakin banyak teman, semakin mempermudah pekerjaanmu. Tidak hanya itu, beban perasaanmu juga akan sedikit berkurang.."

"Itu omong kosong. Aku tidak peduli soal itu..."

"Yuki... Apa kamu masih belum bisa memaafkan para manusia saat di Kanagawa? Kau benar-benar membenci mereka kah?"

Yuki hanya diam saja sambil terus melanjutkan makannya.

"Ah sudahlah.. Yang lalu, lupakan saja. Tapi.. Sebaiknya kau punya teman, Yuki. Ngomong-ngomong, di sekolah banyak manusia berdarah manis nggak?"

"Tidak hanya banyak. Tapi sekali.. Sampai-sampai aku serasa mau pingsan karena terus-terusan mencium aroma darah seperti itu.."

"Tuh kan, apa kataku.. Benar kan? Kau tidak akan bisa kuat menahannya.."

"Humm.. Yaaahh.. Mau bagaimana lagi. Di sekolah kan kebanyakan manusia. Jadi, aku juga harus bisa beradaptasi dengan mereka.. Uhm.. Karura ba-san.."

"Iya?"

"Kira-kira, rasa darah manusia yang manis itu bagaimana?"

"Waahh... Kalau itu sih sulit dijelaskan..."

"Ba-san belum pernah mencobanya?"

"Uhmm... Kurasa belum sama sekali... Soalnya, seingatku bukan darah manusia yang aku rasakan. Tapi darah vampir..."

"Darah vampir? Memang rasanya seenak darah manusia ya?"

"Ya jelas tidak lah. Kalau darah vampir itu rasanya hambar. Ah.. Pokoknya nggak seenak darah manusia..."

"Terus, darah siapa yang pernah ba-san minum?"

"Siapa ya? Kalau tidak salah, darahnya Rido deh.. Tau ah.. Kalau soal darah manusia, mungkin kau bisa tanyakan pada Rido. Dia pernah cerita padaku kalau rasa darah manusia itu enak. Soalnya, dia pernah merasakannya sendiri..."

"Hummm... Seperti itu ya... Baiklah, kapan-kapan aku tanyakan langsung padanya.."

"Baguslah kalau begitu..." ujar Karura sambil tersenyum.

"Ba-san... Aku mau mengerjakan pr dulu.. Nanti. Kalau Ji-san dan Shiki sudah pulang, panggil aku ya.."

"Ok.."

Keesokan paginya...

"Cross Yuki? Dia bisa memainkan alat musik? Wah... Wah... Kalian ternyata pandai juga ya, mencari anak yang berbakat..."

"Iya dong, siapa dulu.."

"Ish.. Ikari..." ujar Sayori sambil menyenggol lengan kiri temannya itu.

"Hahaha... Tidak apa-apa. Ok, kebetulan hari ini pelajaran pertama kelas kalian seni musik bukan? Aku mau bertemu sekalian bicara padanya.."

"Siap.." ujar Ikari sambil menyentuhkan tepian telapak tangannya di keningnya, memberi hormat.

"Dan soal klub band, nanti akan kubicarakan dengan kepala sekolah Kaien.."

"Yeeeaayy..! Kita akhirnya bisa mengumpulkan anak lagi.." teriak Ikari dan Sayori senang.

"Bagus. Sekarang cepat masuk ke dalam kelas, dan siap-siap untuk pelajaran seni musik..!"

"Baik, Yagari sensei..." ucap mereka berdua bersamaan.

Ikari dan Sayori kemudian berlari menuju ke kelas mereka.

[Tap... Tap... Tap...]

"Tatte kudasai..!"

Semua murid berdiri...

"Rei..!"

"Ohayou gozaimasu...!"

"Aaa... Ohayou mo.."

Semua murid lalu duduk kembali.

"Baiklah... Kita mulai dengan absen dulu.. Azuka Kaori..?"

"Hadir..!" jawabnya sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Akira Tsurugi..?"

"Hadir..!"

"Akeru Mitsuo..?"

"Hadir..!"

"Ha.. Cross Yuki?"

"Hadir..." ujarnya dingin sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya. Akan tetapi pandangannya terfokus pada jendela.

"Yuki, apa yang sedang kau lihat? Kenapa kau tidak menatap senseimu ini?"

"Sumimasen..." ucapnya datar sambil menoleh ke arah Yagari.

"Humm.."

Setelah semua murid selesai di absen, barulah Yagari memulai pelajarannya.

[Ding...! Dong...!]

Dua jam pelajaran kemudian, pelajaran seni musik berakhir. Yagari sensei mengakhiri pelajarannya.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, sensei..!"

"Ya.. Douita... Oh ya, Yuki..." panggilnya sembari berjalan menghampiri tempat duduknya.

"Iya?"

"Pulang sekolah nanti, temui aku di halaman belakang sekolah ya. Aku ingin bicara denganmu..."

"Aku mengerti..."

"Bagus.. Nanti, aku akan menunggumu. Jadi jangan pulang dulu..." ujarnya sambil berlalu meninggalkan Yuki.

.

.

Sesuai janji, sepulang sekolah Yuki tidak langsung pulang. Melainkan ke tempat yang telah ditentukan oleh Yagari sensei. Akan tetapi, hal itu sungguh diluar dugaannya. Disana, sudah ada beberapa anak yang menunggunya termasuk Zero, orang yang baru dikenalnya kemarin, Ikari, Sayori, dan dua orang lagi yang tidak ia kenal sama sekali. Mereka berdua ini sepertinya seseorang yang terhormat dilihat dari cara mereka berpakaian.

"Ah, Yuki... Silahkan duduk.." ujar Yagari mempersilahkan.

"Hai, Yuki-chan... Akhirnya kau mau bergabung juga disini..." sapa Ikari.

"I... Ini.. Kenapa tiba-tiba ada beberapa orang disini? Bukannya sensei ingin menemuiku sendirian?"

"Kau tidak bersedia ya? Hhh... Padahal, kepala sekolah Kaien sendiri yang menyuruhmu masuk ke klub band kita..." ujar Yagari santai.

"Huh..?"

Pandangan Yuki lalu tertuju pada Zero. Sepertinya ia mulai canggung mengingat apa yang pernah ia lakukan padanya. Yang ditatap hanya tersenyum ramah.

'I... Ini bencana...' ujarnya dalam hati.

"Nah, Yuki... Aku ingin mendengar satu lagu saja darimu. Tidak perlu lengkap-lengkap. Cukup satu kali reff saja.."

"Yuki-chan.. Bagaimana kalau kau nyanyikan saja lagumu yang waktu itu..? Kita berdua ingin mendengarnya sekali lagi..." teriak Ikari.

"Etto... Tapi... Yang waktu itu cuma iseng-iseng saja.." ucap Yuki canggung.

"Tidak apa-apa... Mainkan saja.. Setidaknya yang dikatakan dua bocah itu benar..." ujar salah satu diantara dua orang tak dikenalnya tadi.

'Ukh... Kurasa, ini bukan kemauan kepala sekolah. Tapi... Keinginan mereka berdua karena melihatku main gitar kemarin.. Hhh... Ternyata sama saja. Tidak ada untungnya meski yang melihatku waktu itu hanya mereka...' kata Yuki dalam hati sebal.

Yuki kemudian duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan Yagari sensei padanya. Kemudian, perlahan-lahan ia mulai memetik senar gitarnya.

 _#_

 _Fukai fukai mori no oku ni ima mo kitto_

 _Okizari ni shita kokoro kakushiteru yo_

 _Sagasu hodo no chikara mo naku tsukare hateta_

 _Hitobito wa eien no yami ni kieru_

 _Chiisai mama nara kitto ima demo mieta kana_

 **#Reff**

 _Boku-tachi wa ikiru hodo ni_

 _Nakushiteku sukoshi zutsu_

 _Itsuwari ya uso wo matoi_

 _Tachisukumu koe mo naku_

 _[Instrument]_

 _#_

(Sekarang aku yakin bahwa aku tinggalkan hatiku

Tersembunyi di balik dalamnya hutan mendalam

Aku sangat lelah, tanpa kekuatan yang cukup untuk mencari,

Orang menghilang ke dalam kegelapan abadi

Jika masih tetap kecil, apakah aku bisa melihatnya sekarang?

 **#Reff**

Seperti kita hidup,

Sedikit demi sedikit kita kehilangan

Diselimuti kepalsuan dan kebohongan,

Kita berdiri terpaku, tanpa suara)

[Plok..! Plok..!]

Saat itu juga, yang ada disana segera tepuk tangan tepat seusai Yuki unjuk diri tarik suara di hadapan mereka

"Baiklah... Itu sudah sangat bagus.. Bagus sekali.. Dan, kau diterima di klub band ini..." puji Yagari sambil bertepuk tangan

"Etto.. Tapi, bagiku.. Band itu membuang-buang waktu.. Sudah ah, aku mau pulang.."

"Eits.. Tidak bisa... Kau tidak bisa begitu Yuki-chan... Duduklah saja dengan tenang disini.." cegah Ikari sambil memegang erat tangannya.

"Humm... Baiklah, vokalis juga sudah ditentukan, gitaris sudah, drumer sudah, pianis sudah... Uhmm.. Kurasa ini sudah cukup. Benar kan?"

"Ya, benar...!" ucap mereka bersama-sama kecuali Yuki dan Zero.

'Huh.. Kenapa harus satu klub sama dia sih? Membuatku sebal saja..' katanya sambil duduk dan kemudian ia menutupi hidungnya dengan syalnya.

"Nah sekarang, soal jadwal latihannya. Yah... Karena ini masih belum ada event, mulai hari ini kita juga sudah harus bersiap-siap. Jadi, harus ada jadwal latihan band. Enaknya, hari apa saja ya?" tanya Yagari.

"Aku lebih baik tidak ikut latihan..." jawab Yuki cuek.

"Kalau aku terserah sensei saja..." ujar Zero.

"Heehhh... Kenapa jadi aku yang menentukan?"

"Hai, Yuki... Jangan seperti itu... Kita kan satu klub..." ucap Cain salah satu dari dua orang aneh tersebut.

"Oh ya, sensei... Sepertinya kau lupa jika harus memperkenalkan kita berdua pada si putri es itu..." kata Aidou mengingatkan.

"Ah... Hehe... Maafkan aku. Nah, Yuki... Mereka member baru namanya..."

"Kenalkan, aku Hanabusa Aidou.. Dan ini sepupuku, Akatsuki Cain.." potong Aidou

"Ya, senang bertemu denganmu..." ujar Cain yang tiba-tiba menjabat tangan Yuki.

"A...ahhh... Sudah kuduga sejak awal, kalian berdua ini memang aneh..." ucap Yuki dengan sweatdrop yang bertengger di keningnya melihat tingkah mereka berdua yang terlalu berlebihan.

"Woah... Aidou... Kurasa, kita memang berhasil menemukannya. Untungnya dia bersekolah disini..."

"Ka... Kalian ini..."

"Ah, benarkah? Ka.. Kau ini kan... Rou.."

[Grep...!]

"Hmph..! Hmph..!"

Yuki tiba-tiba membungkam mulut Aidou agar ia tidak meneruskan kata-katanya itu.

"Ada apa ini... Uhm.. Kalian bertiga kelihatan akrab sekali. Apa sudah pernah saling bertemu sebelumnya..?" tanya Yagari.

"Aaa...hhh.. I.. itu tidak mungkin... Kita bertiga baru kenal sekarang kok... Be... Benar begitu kan, Cain?.." tanya Yuki terbata-bata pada Cain...

"I... Iya.. Itu... Itu..."

Yuki segera menatap tajam ke arah Cain.

"Ah.. Iya.. Itu.. Itu memang benar.. Kami berdua baru mengenalnya sekarang kok..." jawab Cain sweatdrop.

Semua yang ada disana hanya menatap bingung ke arah mereka. Tak lama kemudian Yuki melepaskan bungkamannya dari mulut Aidou.

"Hhh... Baiklah, apa boleh buat.. Kita akan latihan seminggu tiga kali, hari selasa, kamis, dan sabtu. Jika ada perubahan jadwal, aku akan memberitahu kalian. Lalu, latihan akan dimulai minggu depan. Kalian mengerti?"

"Ya, kami mengerti..!" jawab semuanya secara serentak.

"Baiklah, sekarang kalian boleh pulang.."

Tanpa banyak bicara, Zero segera meninggalkan tempat rapat. Yuki kemudian membuka syal yang membelit di leher dan menutupi hidungnya

'Hhhh... Leganya...' ucap Yuki dalam hati sambil menghembuskan nafas lega.

Sedangkan Ikari dan Sayori mengajak Yuki pulang.

"Yuki... Ayo pulang bareng..." ajak Sayori.

"Kalian pulang saja dulu. Aku masih ada urusan yang harus diselesaikan hari ini juga.."

"Baiklah kalau begitu.. Kami pulang dulu yah.. Jaa nee.." ucap Ikari sambil menggandeng tangan Sayori dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Yuki.

"Kalian bertiga tidak pulang?" tanya Yagari sensei.

"Ah... Sensei, sebentar lagi kita akan pulang. Sensei pulang saja dulu..." jawab Yuki.

"Humm... Baiklah. Jangan terlalu lama ada di sini. Saat ini vampir sedang berkeliaran di sekitar sekolah. Jadi, kalian harus berhati-hati..."

"Tenang saja... Kalau ada vampir, kita akan langsung menggigit... Eh, maksudku memukulnya dengan balok kayu lalu lari sekencang-kencangnya sampai ke rumah. Benar kan, Aidou?" tanya Cain sambil menyenggol pinggang Aidou dengan siku tangannya.

"Ya, itu benar... Kami ahlinya menjaga diri, Yagari sensei.." ucap Aidou membenarkan perkataan Cain sambil tersenyum. "Jadi, soal itu percayakan pada kami berdua.." lanjutnya.

"Kalau Yuki?"

"Saya ikut mereka berdua saja, sensei..." jawabnya dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu.." pamitnya seraya berlalu meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Hufftt... Yang tadi itu hampir saja..." ujar Cain sambil menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Kalian berdua... Bagaimana bisa ada di sekolah ini?" tanya Yuki.

"Ah... Sebenarnya, kami berdua sudah lama ada disini. Kalau tidak salah sejak kelas satu SMA..." jawab Aidou.

"...?"

"Hehe... Kami alumni disini.. Dan kita hanya akan ada di sekolah saat klub band ini berjalan..."

"Humm... Apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

"Kau ingin tanya apa, Yuki-sama?" tanya Cain.

"Apa kalian berpikir jika pelatih band itu seorang pemburu vampir?"

"Oohh... Dia kan emang pemburu vampir..." jawab Cain.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja benar. Kau terkejut ya?"

"Tidak... Aku hanya merasakan ada sesuatu yang janggal di samping celananya. Kalau tidak salah, disitu ada tempat pistol. Dan kalau kutebak, itu tempat senjata pemusnah vampir..."

"Yup... Senjatanya adalah bloody rose. Yah... Setahuku, dia hanya akan memusnahkan vampir yang berbahaya saja sih. Tapi, soal yang lainnya aku nggak begitu tahu..." jawab Aidou.

"Oh ya, Yuki-sama... Kulihat, kau menutup hidungmu dengan syal saat ada laki-laki rambut putih tadi. Kau merasakannya ya?" tanya Cain.

"Tentu saja lah... Kalian kira aku ini apa? Aku kan juga sama seperti kalian... Hhhh... Aku benci bau darahnya itu. Baunya membuatku semakin liar saja..."

"Ahahaha... Jadi, kau belum terbiasa ya? Hahaha...!" ejek Cain

"Apanya yang lucu..?!" tanya Yuki ketus.

"Lucu saja lah... Padahal dia dari tadi melihatmu. Kami berdua tahu sendiri lho.. Apa mungkin... Dia tertarik padamu, humm?"

"Huh... Biar dia tertarik padaku atau tidaknya, aku tidak peduli.. Biarkan saja dia seperti itu.."

"Hoh.. Kau tidak mau mengambil kesempatan emas ya? Asal kau tahu saja, darah manusia itu rasanya enak sekali. Kami berdua pernah mencoba sih. Tapi sekali itu saja..."

"Tidak mau... Aku sedang tidak ingin cari masalah baru. Aku hanya mau berdamai saja dengan manusia. Kalau kalian ingin menghisapnya, silahkan saja. Aku tidak mau ikut-ikutan..."

"Yuki-sama... Kuberitahu ya, kaum vampir tidak akan pernah bisa berdamai dengan manusia. Sekali mereka mendengar kata vampir, mereka akan berusaha memusnahkannya. Pakai bawang putih lah, kalung salib lah, atau semacamnya.. Lihatlah dirimu sendiri. Kau bahkan harus hidup dalam kebohongan yang menyakitkan. Sebenarnya, margamu bukan Cross kan? Tapi Rouran. Rouran dan Kuran adalah marga vampir terkenal. Itulah alasan mengapa Rido-sama dan Karura-sama menyembunyikan identitas vampirmu dengan mengganti marga keluargamu..." jelas Cain panjang lebar.

"Seandainya, jika kau masih menggunakan marga itu di sekolah ini.. Hidupmu pasti akan berakhir begitu saja. Saat ini, prosentase manusia yang mau percaya pada vampir itu hanya sekitar 2 persen saja. Jumlah yang sangat fantastis sekali kan? Haha... Berdamai dengan manusia itu adalah sebuah impian yang mustahil... Karena, manusia tidak akan pernah mau menerima vampir seperti kita..." sambung Aidou.

"Ah, kalau soal itu sih.. Kami sudah biasa.. Jadi, bagaimanapun cara mereka menggoda kami dengan aroma darahnya, kami bisa menahannya. Bahkan kami kebal soal jenis manusia seperti itu.." celetuk Cain.

Yuki terdiam dan melamun ketika mendengar penjelasan mereka. Ia mungkin berpikir jika yang dikatakan mereka berdua itu ada benarnya.

"Humm.. Jadi memang mustahil ya bisa berdamai dengan manusia?" gumam Yuki.

"Tentu saja mustahil.."

"Hhh... Sudahlah, aku mau pulang dulu. Karura ba pasti sudah mencariku..."

"Ah... Baiklah... Daaahh...! Hati-hati di jalan ya..!" teriak Aidou sambil melambaikan tangannya.

[Tap... Tap... Tap...]

Hari sudah mulai gelap. Yuki berjalan sendirian di jalan yang sepi dengan wajah yang tertunduk lesu. Kata-kata mereka berdua seperti terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

Flashback on...

"...Sekali mereka mendengar kata vampir, mereka akan berusaha memusnahkannya..."

•••

"...Lihatlah dirimu sendiri. Kau bahkan harus hidup dalam kebohongan yang menyakitkan..."

•••

"Seandainya, jika kau masih menggunakan marga itu di sekolah ini.. Hidupmu pasti akan berakhir begitu saja..."

•••

"...Saat ini, prosentase manusia yang mau percaya pada vampir itu hanya sekitar 2 persen saja. Jumlah yang sangat fantastis sekali kan? Haha... Berdamai dengan manusia itu adalah sebuah impian yang mustahil...Karena, manusia tidak akan pernah mau menerima vampir seperti kita..."

•••

"Dasar monster..! Enyah kau dari sini..!" bentak anak kecil seumurannya sambil melemparkan batu ke arahnya hingga dahinya berdarah.

"Makan ini..!" ujarnya temannya yang lain sambil melemparkan kalung salib dan bawang putih ke arahnya.

"Mama... Lihat, dia ada di sana.."

"Sayang, jangan dekat-dekat... Nanti monster itu menghisap darahmu sampai kering.." kata ibunya mengingatkan sambil memeluk anaknya.

Flashback off...

"Mereka benar... Manusia tidak akan pernah menerima vampir sepertiku.." gumamnya.

Snif... Snif...

"Ah...?!"

"Seharian ini aku menunggumu.. Kau ini memang nggak pernah peka ya.. Lagipula, rapat ekskul sudah selesai dari tadi kan? Kenapa nggak langsung pulang?" tanya Zero sambil bersandar di tiang listrik dengan tangannya dilipat di dada.

"Hhhh..." desahnya sambil menutup hidungnya dengan tangan.

Tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun, Yuki melewatinya begitu saja.

"Hei.. Tunggu aku..!"

[Tap..!]

Zero yang berjalan menyusulnya segera menghentikan langkah Yuki dengan menghalanginya tepat di depannya. Ia kemudian menumpukan telapak tangannya kanannya pada dinding sebuah apartemen di sampingnya.

"Minggir...!"

"Yuki... Jangan galak-galak gitu dong... Memangnya apa sih salahku itu?"

"Aku nggak tahu..."

"Oi, sebenarnya aku penasaran apa kau ini benar-benar melupakan pertemuan kita yang pertama kalinya atau apa..? Ah... Bahkan kau menganggapnya sebagai sebuah kesalahan. Yaahh.. Padahal, aku menganggapnya sebagai sesuatu yang serius dan bahkan membuatku terus bertanya-tanya akan maksud dan siapa dirimu itu yang sebenarnya sampai sekarang. Tapi, sayangnya kau begitu mudah amnesia dan melupakan kejadian itu begitu saja.."

"Sekali aku bilang lupa ya lupa... Dasar.." jawabnya sambil melangkah ke samping.

"Jangan pura-pura lupa... Apa kau tak sadar? Selama ini, wajahmu kelihatan sekali kalau kau berusaha untuk melupakannya..." ujar Zero sambil berusaha menghalanginya.

"Kalau nggak percaya ya sudah.."

"Oh... Begitu ya... Humm.. Bagaimana kalau aku membantumu mengingatnya kembali?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yuki tak mengerti.

"Tenang saja. Kalau kau benar-benar lupa, aku akan membuatmu mengingatnya..."

Deg... Deg... Deg...

'Apa? Apa maksudnya membuatku mengingatnya? Apa dia sedang bercanda..?' tanya Yuki dalam hati.

"Baiklah, kau yang memaksaku melakukannya. Ah... Lagipula, aku juga tidak punya pilihan lain. Aku memang harus mengembalikan ingatanmu.."

Zero segera memegang tangan kanan Yuki yang sedang menutupi hidungnya dengan tangan kirinya. Kemudian ia membenturkannya hingga tubuh Yuki tersandar di dinding. Sedangkan tangan kanannya dengan cepat memegang tangan kiri Yuki yang berusaha mendorong dadanya erat-erat.

"Hosh... Hosh... A... Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Yuki gemetaran.

"Tentu saja mengingatkanmu..."

"K... Kau sungguh bodoh, Zero...! Le... Lepaskan aku..!"

"Hei, bahkan sebelum kumulai pun kau sudah memintaku melepaskanmu.. Padahal kau kan yang memaksaku..."

"Aku tidak memaksamu melakukan ini kan?! Bahkan menyuruhmu saja tidak...!"

"Sekarang kutanya sekali lagi, kau ingat soal kejadian itu tidak...?"

"Aku.. Aku tidak mengingatnya..! Aku sama sekali tidak mengingatnya..! Aku tidak pernah melakukan hal itu padamu.. Aku kan waktu itu juga sudah minta maaf padamu..! Apa ini, balasannya?!"

"Kau ternyata memang benar-benar tidak mengingatnya ya.. Baiklah... Apa boleh buat.." ujarnya santai. Zero segera mendekatkan mulutnya ke leher Yuki. Dan tanpa ragu sedikitpun, Zero menggigit lehernya. Persis seperti yang Yuki lakukan padanya saat di kereta.

[Glek..!]

Akhirnya, Yuki pun kembali mengingatnya. Ya, tentu saja kejadian saat ia tidak sengaja menggigit lehernya karena tergoda dengan aroma darahnya yang manis.

"Ze... Zero... Hentikan... Ok, aku... aku sudah... Aku sudah mengingatnya.. Aku... benar-benar sudah mengingatnya.."

Sesuai permintaan Yuki, ia pun segera melepaskan gigitannya dan kemudian menatap Yuki yang kini juga tengah menatapnya shock. Ia bahkan bisa melihat keringat Yuki mengalir melewati pipinya yang blushing.

"Benarkah?"

"Aku sudah ingat.. Memang, aku yang saat itu melakukannya padamu. Aku minta maaf..! Aku minta maaf..! Sekarang, lepaskan aku..! Aku mau pulang...!" teriaknya sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Zero.

"Baiklah... Akan kulepaskan..." ucap Zero sembari melepaskan pegangannya dari tangan Yuki.

Tanpa menunggu jeda, Yuki segera mengambil langkah seribu. Tidak peduli meski kakinya tak kuat berlari karena terus gemetar hebat dan dengan jantungnya yang masih berdegup kencang, ia terus saja berlari. Sedangkan Zero hanya menatapnya sambil tersenyum puas.

"Tadaima...!"

"Okaeri... Yuki sayang, kenapa pulangnya malam sekali?" tanya Karura yang sepertinya sudah dari tadi menunggunya di depan pintu dengan raut muka penuh kekhawatiran.

"Sumimasen, ba-san... Tadi ada kumpul klub. Jadi, aku pulang malam..."

"Begitu ya? Jadi, aku sudah punya kegiatan di sekolah?"

"Yah, seperti itu lah.."

"Tapi, kenapa wajahmu pucat sekali? Kau kelaparan ya?" tanya Karura sambil memegang kedua pipi Yuki

Yuki hanya mengangguk pelan. Karura segera mendekatinya dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke kedua pipi keponakannya itu.

"Ooohhh... Kasihannya keponakan sayangku... Kalau begitu segeralah mandi dan ganti baju. Habis itu kita makan bersama ya..."

"Baik ba-san..."

[Krik... Krik... Krik...]

Malam harinya, Yuki sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Ia masih terus terbayang dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Bahkan, gigitan Zero juga masih terasa di leher kirinya. Kini, ia hanya duduk meringkuk di pojok kamar sambil memeluk gitar tua yang dibawanya kemarin.

"Hhhh..."

Di lain tempat juga seperti itu. Zero saat ini sedang berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Tangannya ia silangkan di belakang untuk dijadikan alas kepalanya. Sedari tadi, ia hanya tersenyum mengingat apa yang telah ia lakukan pada cewek yang ia sukai.

"Yuki... Akhirnya kau mengingatnya... Hhh... Aku berharap, aku bisa mengenalmu lebih dari yang kulihat selama ini..." gumamnya senang.

Keesokan paginya...

[Taka... Taka... Taka...]

Kereta yang sedang dinaiki Zero saat ini sedang melaju cepat. Sambil menunggu keretanya sampai ke tempat tujuan, Zero meluangkan waktunya dengan membaca komik tetapi, Zero merasa terusik dengan adanya cewek-cewek aneh yang dari tadi mencercanya dengan kata-kata

"Zero-kun... Tadi pagi kamu sudah sarapan tidak?"

"Ini, aku bawakan tumis daging domba buatanku sendiri.. Enak loh.. Pas istirahat dimakan ya..."

"Zero-kun.. Nanti istirahat bareng ya..."

Zero sama sekali tidak menggubris ocehan mereka yang sudah seperti wartawan berita di televisi yang ia lihat tadi pagi. Ia tetap fokus pada komik yang sedang ia baca.

"Zero-kun... Kamu mau nggak jadi pacarku? Sehari juga nggak papa kok..."

"Iya... Nanti sempatin makan bareng aku ya...?"

"Zero... Kalau sudah turun, jalannya barengan sama aku ya?"

"Kalian bisa diam nggak? Aku sedang tidak ingin mendengar ocehan kalian.. Dasar anak ayam.. Pergi sana jauh-jauh.." ucapnya pelan.

"Woaahhh...! Ucapanmu sadis sekali... Kyaaa..! Sugoiii..!"

"Sigh... Dibentak jadi semakin parah... Sigh.. Cewek baka.." gumamnya kesal dengan sweatdrop yang bertengger di belakang kepalanya.

[Bersiaplah, kita telah sampai di stasiun Nakashima..! Ulangi, kita telah sampai di stasiun Nakashima..!]

"Uh?!" ujarnya singkat sambil melihat ke arah luar dari balik jendela. Ia kemudian tersenyum ketika melihat sesuatu di luar.

[Tap... Tap... Tap...]

Yuki yang sedari tadi menunggu di luar segera masuk begitu kereta berhenti dan membukakan pintu untuk para penumpangnya. Setelah semua penumpang yang ada di luar masuk ke dalam, kereta pun kemudian segera berangkat. Karena tidak dapat kursi untuk duduk, Yuki pun akhirnya berdiri sambil berpegangan pada tempat pegangan tangan yang menggantung di palang besi kereta.

'Ah... Masa sih, suara sejelek ini dikatakan bagus? Uhm.. Sepertinya ada sebuah kesalahan... Padahal, sejak kemarin tenggorokanku juga sedang dalam keadaan nggak begitu baik..' ucapnya dalam hati heran.

"Ehm.. Hmm... Ehm.." dehem Yuki sambil memegang tenggorokannya yang terasa bermasalah.

"Ehm.. Ehm.."

"Ehm.." terdengar suara orang ikut berdehem di sebelahnya. Yuki pun segera menoleh ke samping. Dan, alangkah terkejutnya saat ia melihat jika orang yang berdehem tadi adalah orang yang kemarin.

"Hai..." sapanya.

"Huh..." dengusnya kesal sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Oh ayolah... Jangan begitu.. Aku kan hanya ingin menyapamu saja. Apa aku salah?"

"..."

"Kau masih marah karena ulahku semalam ya? Ahh.. Baiklah, baiklah.. Aku minta maaf deh.."

"..."

"Yuki... Kau selalu berangkat sekolah jam segini kah?"

"..."

"Rumahmu dimana? Kalau sekolah selalu berangkat sekolah sendirian seperti ini kah?"

"..."

"Yuki... Kok kamu nggak jawab pertanyaanku sih? Lagi mikirin apa? Kejadian semalam?"

'Sudahlah, jangan ingatkan aku soal itu..' ujarnya dalam hati gelisah.

"Humm... Bagaimana kalau kita saling jujur..? Kau menyukaiku juga kan?"

"Siapa yang bilang aku menyukaimu? Aku sama sekali tidak menyukaimu.."

"Kau pura-pura nih.."

"..."

"Begitu ya... Ah.. Aku jadi bingung, kenapa kau melakukannya padaku dulu.. Hmm.. Baiklah, coba kutebak.. Kau pasti vampir kan?"

[Glek..!]

Tubuh Yuki serasa kaku. Jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak dan keringat dingin semakin membasahi tubuhnya. Pelan-pelan ia menoleh ke arah Zero.

"Va... Vampir?"

"Iya, vampir. Soalnya, vampir yang ada di film-film itu suka menggigit leher mangsanya untuk menghisap darah. Seingatku, waktu itu kau juga menggigit leherku kan. Mungkin saja, kau ingin menghisap darahku juga. Ah, atau apa karena kau terobsesi dengan aktor vampir kau... Bla.. Bla... Bla.."

'Tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak...! Ini.. Ini gawat... Ini gawat...' teriaknya dalam hati.

"Yuki, kok wajahmu seperti itu sih? Hahahaha... Tenanglah, yang tadi aku hanya bercanda kok. Mana mungkin, cewek cantik sepertimu adalah vampir.. Yang benar saja..." jawabnya enteng sambil tertawa lepas.

'Grrrrhhhh...! Padahal aku sudah ketakutan setengah mati dan ternyata itu hanya bencanda? Sebal..! Sebal..!' geramnya dalam hati sambil menggemeretakkan giginya.

"Tapi waktu itu kamu beneran nggak sengaja kan? Atau waktu itu kamu lagi ngelindur?"

'Aku waktu itu memang mau mencicipi rasa darahmu, Zero..' jawab Yuki dalam hati.

"Iya, aku nggak sengaja.. Kamu ini maksa banget sih.."

"Wahh.. Akhirnya kamu mau menjawabnya, Yuki.." ujar Zero senang.

"Daripada telingaku gatal setiap kali kau tanya hal yang sama mending kujawab saja..."

"Terus, kau ini apa? Manusia? Atau yang lain?"

'Aku? Aku ini vampir yang terus tergoda oleh aroma darahmu...'

"Pertanyaanmu itu aneh... Memang aku kelihatan seperti apa?"

"Jadi, kau manusia ya?"

"Sudah ah.. Sigh.. Terserah kau.." ucap Yuki cuek sambil menutup hidungnya dengan syal yang saat ini sedang dipakainya.

"Ciee... Yang ngambek.."

Melihat kedekatan Zero dengan Yuki, tiga cewek yang sempat menggoda Zero di awal tadi termakan api cemburu. Karena merasa usaha mereka untuk mendekati Zero sia-sia.

"Zero-kuunn..! Siapa cewek di sebelahmu itu?!" tanya salah satu dari ketiga cewek itu yang tengah dibakar api cemburu. Sedangkan dua yang lainnya hanya berkacak pinggang sambil menatapnya tajam

Saat itu juga, Yuki menoleh ke arah belakang. Tepat ke arah tiga anak perempuan yang sedang berkacak pinggang ke arah mereka berdua.

"Iya, siapa dia..!"

"Dasar cewek murahan..! Beraninya kau menyerobot Zero dari kami bertiga..!"

Yuki hanya menatap dingin ke arah mereka bertiga. Ia tidak begitu mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh mereka tentangnya.

"Berisik sekali sih.." gumam Zero kesal.

"Hei..! Zero-kun, jawab pertanyaan kami..!"

"Kalian mau tau?" tanyanya tanpa menoleh ke arah mereka.

"Tentu saja.."

"Dia pacarku.. Sudah jelas?"

[Degh..!]

"A... Apa katamu? Pacar?" tanya Yuki sambil menoleh ke arah Zero, dan menatapnya kaget.

"Uhm... Sejak kapan ya? Coba kuingat-ingat. Humm... Sejak kemarin kan, Yuki?"

"Ughhh..." kepala Yuki serasa mendidih. Ia sudah benar-benar sebal dengan kelakuan Zero akhir-akhir ini padanya.

"Waahhh... Pacar ya? Waa.. Ini akan jadi berita besar yang terupdate, teraktual, dan hot nih..." ujar salah satu dari mereka bertiga.

"Kapan kalian jadian? Kapan?"

"Uhh... Mereka berisik sekali sih... Dasar penguntit.." keluh Zero sambil menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangan.

"Persis seperti kau sendiri.." ucap Yuki lirih.

"Apa? Apa kamu ngomong sesuatu tadi?" tanya Zero.

"Nggak... Siapa yang ngomong.." jawab Yuki dingin.

"Kamu... Tadi kamu ngomong apaan?"

"Aku nggak ngomong apa-apa..."

"Bohong.."

"..."

[Pemberhentian selanjutnya... Di stasiun Tokugawa.."

"Ayo Yuki.." ajak Zero sambil menarik tangan Yuki.

"Eh?! Mau kemana? Tujuan kita bukan disini kan?"

"Sudahlah, ikut aku saja.."

"Apa-apaan sih ini?!"

"Hei, kalian mau kemana?! Kami belum selesai bertanya..!"

Tanpa mempedulikan ocehan mereka, Zero pun segera keluar dari kereta dengan tangan yang masih menggandeng tangan Yuki. Yang digandeng hanya menatapnya bingung. Sedangkan, mereka bertiga menatap ke arah tangan Zero yang kini tengah menggenggam erat tangan Yuki

"Kurasa dia benar... Cewek itu memang pacarnya..." ujar salah satu dari mereka bertiga.

 **AUTHOR POV END...**

 **.**

 _ **つづく**_ _ **...**_

 _(Bersambung...)_

* * *

AN :

Haha.. Kembali lagi nih...

Untuk chapter ini, sepertinya tidak ada perkenalan chara OC.. Yaahh.. Soalnya, chara OC juga masih belum muncul.. Hahaha... Tapi, untuk kesempatan kali ini, akan ada chara yang mau protes nih.. Yosh, kita panggil saja, Rouran Yuki..!

Yuki : Hei, author... Kenapa aku selalu kau buat berurusan dengan Zero sih?!

Auth : Ahahaha... Soal itu memang sudah skenarionya seperti itu.. Yaah.. Mau bagaimana lagi

Yuki : Dia itu menyebalkan tau..!

Auth : Meski menyebalkan, kau tetap suka kan?

Yuki : Pokoknya, sekarang juga buat dia menyukai orang lain dan bla… bla… bla… (teriaknya sambil memukuli author)

Auth : Au..! Au..! Sekali tidak tetap tidak..! (menutup telinganya rapat-rapat)

Auth babak belur.

Katsumi : Hei, author baka...! Zero itu kan milikku..! Kenapa harus dia yang memilikinya..! (Lempar author pake sepatu highheels). Buat dia berpacaran denganku dong..!

Auth : A.. Ampuunn..!

Author ditawur Yuki dan Katsumi. Zero hanya melongo melihatnya.

Auth : Woi, tolongin dong...!

Kaname : Baiklah, mari kita abaikan saja mereka untuk sementara waktu.. Dan... Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya... (senyum gentle)


	4. Pilihan yang sulit

Title : Queen of pureblood

Disclaimer : Matsuri Hino, Seokwoo (oranhe marmalade)

Author : Hoshina's dark

Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort

Rate : M

Warning : NTR, abal-abal, nyesek

* * *

Hai readers-san..

Chapter 4 sudah up..! Gomen jika act. di chapter ini terasa terlalu berlebihan. Karena, aku sedang tidak punya ide yang bagus untuk act. disini.

Happy reading...

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _"Kurasa dia benar... Cewek itu memang pacarnya..." ujar salah satu dari mereka bertiga._

 _..._

* * *

 **YUKI POV.**

Apa katanya? Pacarnya? Aku pacarnya? Sejak kapan? Dia pasti hanya asal bicara untuk menghindari wawancara dari tiga anak ayam itu kan? Baiklah, kuakui ini memang lucu.. Tapi, kekonyolan ini tak akan bertahan lama. Aku merasa, ini adalah awal dari masalah yang lebih rumit. Tak lama lagi, firasat burukku akan jadi kenyataan...

 **YUKI POV END...**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV.**

"Hei... Berhenti..! Tujuan kita kan bukan disini..."

"Aku malas meladeni mereka. Daripada telingaku penuh dengan teriakan histeris mereka, mendingan jalan berdua denganmu saja.." balas Zero santai sambil terus berjalan dengan menggandeng tangan Yuki di belakangnya.

"Apa kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana nanti kalau kita terlambat ke sekolah?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi dingin.

"Tenanglah... Jarak dari sini ke sekolah dekat kok. Jadi, nggak mungkin kita telat.."

"Kalau mau menghindari mereka jangan nyusahin orang juga dong. Mending pergi sendirian saja sana.."

"Aku kan maunya ditemani Yuki..." ujar Zero dengan entengnya.

Pipi Yuki kembali memerah setelah mendengar Zero mengatakan hal itu padanya.

"Lepasin tanganku.." pintanya sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Zero

"Nggak mau.. Karena kalau kulepasin, kau pasti akan lari.."

"Lepasin..."

"Nggak.."

"Hhhh.." desahnya pelan.

[Krauk..!]

Yuki tiba-tiba menggigit tangan Zero yang sedari tadi menggenggam tangannya dan secara refleks, mereka berhenti dan Zero pun melepaskan tangan Yuki.

"Kenapa tanganku digigit?"

"Kan tadi aku sudah bilang lepasin. Salah sendiri nggak mau dengar omonganku.." ujar Yuki sambil melengang pergi dari hadapan Zero.

"H... Hei, tunggu aku..!"

Mereka berdua lalu berjalan beriringan menuju sekolah yang memang letaknya tak terlalu jauh dari tempat mereka turun dari kereta. Karena merasa selalu diikuti Zero, Yuki mencoba jalan lebih cepat dari biasanya. Akan tetapi, Zero juga ikut-ikut jalan cepat yang membuatnya kembali berada di samping Yuki.

"Huuuhh.." keluh Yuki kesal.

Yuki lalu berlari kecil meninggalkan Zero. Dan reaksinya adalah, Zero juga berlari kecil ke arah Yuki. Kemudian saat Yuki melangkah tiga langkah ke depan, Zero juga ikut melangkah sebanyak tiga langkah mendekati Yuki. Karena kesal, Yuki pun akhirnya berhenti sejenak dan kemudian menatap wajah laki-laki itu sebal.

"Kenapa kau selalu mengikutiku sih..?!"

"Siapa yang mengikutimu... Aku kan hanya lari-lari biasa... Memangnya tidak boleh kalau aku olahraga sedikit?"

"Pokoknya, jangan ikuti aku..!" ucapnya dingin sambil berlari meninggalkan Zero. Sedangkan, Zero hanya tersenyum kecil ke arah Yuki

'Dasar, bisa-bisanya dia membuntutiku terus... Lama-lama jadi risih juga kalau ada di dekatnya...' ucap Yuki dalam hati

Lalu lintas di Ibaraki saat itu cukup ramai. Saat Yuki akan menyebrangi jalan, tiba-tiba lampu lalu lintas berubah jadi hijau. Kendaraan yang sedari tadi berhenti, akhirnya melaju dengan kencangnya memotong arah zebra cross. Yuki hanya bisa pasrah dan menunggu lampunya berubah merah dengan resiko, laki-laki itu berhasil menyusulnya. Ia kini sedang sibuk mengatur nafasnya yang tengah memburu karena Zero.

"Hosh... Hosh... Hosh..."

"Waahh... Lampu hijau ya?" tanya seseorang di samping Yuki.

[Degh..!]

"Ah.?! K.. Kau?!"

"Woah.. Kau disini juga rupanya. Kukira sudah ada di seberang" ujarnya sambil berdiri di samping Yuki

"Katamu aku ini cewek menyebalkan. Tapi kenapa kau tetap saja mendekatiku?" tanya Yuki.

"Entahlah.. Aku juga tidak menyangka bagaimana hal seperti ini bisa terjadi... Justru, dengan lagatmu yang aneh itu aku jadi semakin tertarik padamu.. Bahkan, bisa dibilang ini pertama kalinya aku akrab dengan cewek.."

'Uuhh.. Kapan lampunya merah sih?' tanya Yuki dalam hati

"Tapi, sebenarnya.. Aku sama sekali tidak membencimu saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu... Apa lagi tingkahmu itu benar-benar aneh..."

'Kalau begini terus caranya, aku bisa terlambat nih..' batinnya sambil melihat ke arah jam tangannya.

"Saat aku menatap matamu, saat itulah aku sadar jika aku sedang jatuh cinta pada orang yang saat ini kutatap.."

Zero kemudian mendekati wajahnya ke wajah Yuki. Dan secara refleks, Yuki sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Zero dengan wajah yang terlihat shock.

"Tatap mataku dan jawab pertanyaanku. Apa kau yakin, benar-benar membenciku?"

Yuki tidak segera menjawabnya. Pipinya kembali blushing.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kenapa wajahmu selalu memerah begitu?"

[Glek..!]

Karena tidak kuat dengan bau manis darah Zero, Yuki dengan cepat mundur menjauh darinya.

"Eh? Kok malah menjauh?"

"Kamu tahu nggak? Setiap kali kau mendekat aku selalu mengalami hidup yang sulit.. Bagiku, kedekatanmu denganku itu benar-benar menyiksaku.."

"Hah? Bagaimana bisa? Aku kan hanya mencoba mengenalmu lebih jauh lagi.. Lalu, apa salahnya?" tanya Zero tidak mengerti sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Tidak... Kau lebih baik tidak mengenalku apapun caranya... Karena, kau akan menyesal seumur hidupmu jika semuanya sudah terlanjur.. Aku bukanlah orang yang selama ini kau pikirkan. Dan kau tidak akan pernah mengerti diriku, Zero..." balasnya dengan tatapan serius.

"Kenapa aku harus menyesal..? Lagipula, aku kan hanya berusaha. Memang apa salahku?"

"Pokoknya, sekali kukatakan jangan ya jangan. Mulai hari ini, apapun alasannya, kau harus menjauhiku. Karena, kalau semua ini diteruskan... Akibatnya bisa buruk untuk kita berdua..."

"Yuki... "

"Padahal, aku berharap dengan tingkahku yang aneh ini kau bisa terus menjauhiku. Yang kuinginkan ternyata sangat bertolak belakang dengan realita yang kujalani saat ini... Hhh... Ironis sekali..." ucapnya sambil memalingkan mukanya

Setelah mereka berdua menunggu cukup lama, akhirnya lampu lalu lintas kembali merah untuk kendaraan dan hijau untuk pejalan kaki. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Yuki segera berjalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Zero. Setelah cukup jauh dari Yuki, Zero kemudian berjalan menyeberangi jalan menyusul Yuki di belakangnya.

[Brakkk..!]

Katsumi tiba-tiba menggebrak meja yang ada di depannya hingga seisi kelas terkejut mendengarnya.

"Apa?! Dia... Wanita itu pacarnya Zero?!" teriak Katsumi.

"Iya... Kami bahkan melihat mereka bergandengan tangan saat keluar dari kereta..."

"Huh... Awas kau ya... Kali ini, kau tidak akan bisa lolos..." geramnya.

Saat pelajaran, Yuki sama sekali tidak bisa fokus. Ia masih terus memikirkan sikap Zero yang semakin menjadi-jadi padanya. Padahal, ia juga sudah berusaha bertingkah aneh dan merangkai kata-kata yang tajam untuk mengusirnya. Akan tetapi, hal itu sama sekali tidak ada efeknya. Zero tetap saja mendekatinya dan terus mengejarnya.

Tak lama kemudian, bel istirahat berbunyi. Anak-anak yang lainnya segera berlari keluar kelas untuk mengambil kotak bekal mereka masing-masing di loker.

"Yuki nggak makan?" tanya Sayori sembari berjalan pelan menghampirinya.

"Nggak... Aku makan nanti saja..."

"Ikut aku ke kantin yuk..!" ajak Sayori kembali.

"Terima kasih... Kamu duluan saja.."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kalau lapar bilang aku ya.. Nanti aku beliin makanan buat kamu.."

"Iya.." jawab gadis bersurai coklat itu terlampau singkat.

Akhirnya, Sayori keluar meninggalkan Yuki sendirian di kelas.

"Hhh... Bosannya.." gumam Yuki sambil berpangku tangan melihat ke arah jendela di sampingnya.

[Tap.. Tap.. Tap...]

Katsumi dan komplotannya tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kelas. Menyadari ada yang masuk, Yuki pun segera menoleh ke arah Katsumi yang kini sudah berdiri dan berkacak pinggang di depan kelas.

"Heh kau..! Ayo kemari..!" bentak Katsumi

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Masih banyak tanya lagi.. Cepat kemari..!"

Yuki pun segera menuruti apa yang dikatakan Katsumi padanya. Ia berjalan perlahan ke arah Katsumi.

"Yuriko, Nori... Tutup pintunya.. Kita akan menghajarnya habis-habisan disini..."

"Baik.." ujar mereka bersama sembari berjalan ke arah pintu dan segera menutupnya.

"Sepertinya ada masalah..." ucap Yuki datar

"Hei..! Jangan pura-pura ngga tahu ya... Kau maksa Zero buat jadi pacarmu kan?" hardik Katsumi.

"Aku sama sekali tidak melakukan hal itu... Justru, dia sendiri yang memaksaku seperti itu.." sangkalnya dengan tatapan dingin ke arah Katsumi

[Grep...!]

Tanpa ampun, Katsumi kemudian menarik rambut Yuki sampai gadis itu tertengadah ke arah wajahnya.

"Jangan sok menatapku dengan wajah baka-mu itu ya... Kau tau kan, apa yang akan terjadi jika kau macam-macam denganku? Bukannya waktu itu aku sudah memperingatkanmu?"

"Kau kira, aku menyukainya.. Begitu? Jangan bodoh.. Kau itu salah paham.."

"Alah... Jangan cari alasan kamu ya..!" ucap Katsumi sambil menendang pinggang Yuki. Seketika itu juga, Yuki jatuh terduduk di lantai.

"Bagus bos..! Terus..! Hajar dia..!" teriak Yuriko dan Nori memberinya semangat.

Satu-persatu, anak-anak mulai berkumpul di luar. Mereka ingin melihat adegan pertarungan antar kedua gadis yang kelihatannya semakin seru itu.

"Bangun kau..!" pinta Katsumi sambil menarik kerah baju gadis malang tersebut.

"Kau tahu? Aku yang paling berkuasa di sekolah ini. Jadi, sekali kubilang tidak ya tidak..! Jangan melanggar seperti sampah..!" bentak Katsumi sekali lagi.

Setelahnya, Yuki terus mendapat beberapa tamparan keras yang melayang tepat di kedua pipinya hingga dari hidung Yuki mengalir darah segar.

'Tidak Yuki.. Kau harus bertahan.. Jika kau tidak mengendalikan emosimu sekarang, semuanya akan berakhir...' ujar Yuki dalam hati.

Di tempat lain...

[Drap...! Drap...! Drap...!]

"Zero...! Zero...! Ini gawat..!" teriak Misaki sambil berlari menghampiri Zero.

"Apa lagi sih?"

Wajah Misaki yang terlihat panik langsung menatap Zero intens. Secercah kekhawatiran terpaut jelas di wajahnya.

"Katsumi...! Katsumi...!"

"Ada apa lagi dengannya?"

"Dia menghajar Yuki habis-habisan..!"

"Apa katamu?!" tanyanya dengan nada terkejut

Usai lelah menghajar gadis Rouran itu habis-habisan, Katsumi pun berhenti. Ia berharap dengan ini Yuki bisa mendapat pelajaran yang penting.. Pelajaran agar tidak mengganggu urusannya dan semuayang berkaitan dengannya termasuk Zero.

"Kau sudah puas? Apa dengan ini kau sudah puas? Hanya karena kau melihatku bersama dengannya kau menghajarku habis-habisan? Kau sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?! Kau hanya menindasku seakan-akan aku adalah penghalangmu untuk mendapatkan Zero... Kau tahu, aku sama sekali tidak menyukainya.. Aku membencinya.."

"Diam...!" bentaknya sambil menendang tubuh Yuki yang telah duduk bersandar tak berdaya di hadapannya.

"Sekali kau bicara lagi, aku akan membunuhmu.." ancamnya

Yuki hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar kalimat Katsumi barusan. Ya, soal ancaman yang antara direalisasikan atau tidak olehnya. Tetapi, ia tetap tak peduli... Bahkan ia terlihat santai dan tak gentar sedikitpun saat menghadapinya.

"Khu... Bunuh saja kalau kau mau... Tikam aku dengan pisaumu, Katsumi... Tikam saja kalau kau mau..." ujarnya sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Ugh.. Dia benar-benar keras kepala sekali.." geram Katsumi

"Minggir..! Minggir...!" teriak Zero sambil menerobos di antara anak-anak yang sedang bergerombol di depan kelas XII-2.

Saat itu juga, Zero segera membuka pintunya dan masuk ke dalamnya. Sontak saja yang ada di dalam menoleh, memandangi wajah laki-laki tersebut kaget. Kecuali Yuki.. Ia hanya duduk bersandar, tertunduk lemas sambil meringis kesakitan. Bekas cairan merah yang keluar dari hidungnya pun juga membekas di kerah bajunya.

"Ze... Zero...?" gumam Katsumi dengan nada merendah.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Zero menghampiri Katsumi, kemudian menamparnya dengan keras hingga gadis itu terpelanting ke lantai.

"Zero...! Apa maksudmu menamparku seperti ini?!" tanya Katsumi sambil memegangi pipinya yang memanas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Yuki..?!" tanya Zero dengan nada yang sedikit ditekan.

"Aku memberinya pelajaran agar ia tidak berani-beraninya mendekatimu.."

"Kau memberinya pelajaran? Khu.. Memangnya, kau ini siapaku?" ejek Zero.

"Aku? Aku kan pacarmu, Zero..!"

"Enak sekali kau menyatakan dirimu itu sebagai pacarku.. Aku ini ada hubungan apa denganmu? Dan sejak kapan aku meresmikanmu sebagai pacarku?"

"Aku... Aku..."

"Kuingatkan sekali lagi ya, kalau sampai kau berani menyentuh Yuki... Aku tidak akan segan-segan meminta ayahmu untuk mengeluarkanmu dari sekolah ini..! Apa kau paham?!"

Katsumi hanya tertunduk mendengar apa yang dikatakan Zero padanya. Ia kini sudah tidak bisa berkutik lagi. Sepatah kata sergahan juga tak terdengar oleh Zero.

"Pergi dari sini dan jangan pernah menampakkan dirimu lagi di hadapanku..!"

"Bos... Ayo bos..." ajak Yuriko sambil membantunya berdiri bersama Nori. Tak lama kemudian, Katsumi dan kedua temannya keluar dari kelas itu dengan perasaan yang hancur.

Zero kemudian menatap tajam ke arah gerombolan manusia yang kini sedang asyik menikmati drama yang semakin mencapai klimaksnya.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lihat..?! Jangan hanya berdiri disitu saja..! Cepat bubar..!" bentaknya.

Tanpa menunggu lama, gerombolan anak-anak itu satu persatu mulai membubarkan diri meneruskan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Zero kemudian menghadap ke arah Yuki yang kini tertunduk lemas dan berlutut di depannya.

"Yuki, kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanyanya dengan nada bicara yang lembut. Tangannya perlahan menyentuh pelan pipi Yuki yang terasa dingin.

Yuki yang merasa menjadi korban dari kebodohan Zero hanya diam saja. Ia merasa, berbicara dengannya itu hanya akan menimbulkan masalah saja.

"Kok diam saja? Ayo jawab aku.."

"Dari awal aku sudah bilang kan.."

"Apa?"

"Jika kau terus saja mendekatiku, cepat atau lambat kejadian buruk entah apa pasti akan terjadi... Dan ini contohnya..."

"Yuki..."

"Kau masih belum merasa puas dengan buktinya?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapnya dingin. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca dan air matanya diam-diam mengalir melewati pipinya.

"Yuki... Bukan itu maksudku... Aku.."

"Mulai hari ini juga, jauhi aku dan jangan pernah mendekatiku lagi...! Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan orang lain seperti Katsumi hanya karena kebodohanmu sendiri...!" bentaknya.

"Tidak Yuki...! Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu lari dan menanggung bebanmu sendirian... Kita akan menanggungnya sama-sama.. Aku akan ikut denganmu.. Kau pun juga harus ikut denganku.. Kau mengerti kan? Aku janji, aku akan melindungimu dari orang macam Katsumi itu lagi... Percayalah padaku..." ujarnya meyakinkan Yuki sambil mengusap darah di hidung dan lipitan mulut Yuki dengan tangannya yang hangat.

"Sudah kubilang ini semua tidak akan berjalan sesuai keinginanmu, Zero..!"

"Aku nggak peduli soal itu lagi... Lagipula ini semua juga karena aku. Jadi, akupun juga harus ikut tanggung jawab kan?"

[Grep..!]

Tanpa pikir panjang, Zero memeluk Yuki erat-erat seakan-akan ia tidak akan pernah melepaska gadis itu begitu saja.

"Zero... Aku sudah memperingatkanmu... Ini semua tidak akan semudah yang kau bayangkan.." ucapnya disela-sela isak tangisnya.

.

.

Di toilet, Yuki segera membasuh darah yang ada di wajahnya. Regenerasi kulitnya juga sedang berjalan. Bekas tamparan Katsumi juga berangsur-angsur memudar dan hilang.

'Dia keras kepala sekali... Apa maksudnya menanggung beban sama-sama? Tidak... Dia tidak akan pernah mengerti. Dia sama sekali tidak akan pernah mengerti... Aku dan dia itu berbeda. Jika dia tahu diriku yang sebenarnya, dia pasti akan melempariku dengan batu seperti anak-anak di Kanagawa... Aku tidak bisa terus-terusan seperti ini. Aku harus tegas...' ucapnya dalam hati

Saat pelajaran dimulai...

"Eh?! Dimana Yuki? Kok dia tidak ikut pelajaran?" tanya Karin sensei sambil berdiri mencari keberadaan murid yang baru saja pindah beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Ano... Karin sensei.. Dia sedang sakit. Ah maksudku dia sedang ada di UKS..." jawab Ikari ragu-ragu.

"Yuki sakit? Perasaanku tadi pagi dia baik-baik saja.."

Seisi kelas menjadi hening. Hal itu justru membuat Karin sensei semakin heran. Jangan-jangan ada sesuatu hal yang tidak diinginkannya terjadi padanya.

"Kenapa diam? Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?"

"Ah... Itu... Tadi..." jawab Sayori terputus-putus.

"Tadi kenapa?"

"Tadi.. Dia..."

"Aku baik-baik saja, sensei..." jawab seseorang yang tiba-tiba membuka pintu kelas.

Spontan saja, semua yang ada di dalam kelas tersebut menoleh ke arahnya. Tampak seorang gadis yang terlihat baik-baik saja kini berdiri di depan pintu.

"Ah... Yuki... Bagaimana bisa?" gumam Ikari tidak percaya.

"Yuki... Darimana saja? Kenapa baru masuk sekarang?" tanya Karin sensei penuh nada selidik.

"Sumimasen, sensei... Saya tadi baru saja dari toilet.. Sumimasen jika aku terlambat masuk kelas.." ujarnya sambil ber-ojigi dengan penuh rasa bersalah. Disisi lain, Karin sensei bisa bernafas lega sekarang.

"Ahh.. Daijoubu.. Lainkali jangan diulangi lagi ya.."

"Aku mengerti.."

Melihat hal yang tiba-tiba dan menggemparkan seisi kelas, beberapa siswa mulai bergosip. Kelas menjadi lebih ramai dari sebelumnya akibat desisan mereka.

"Bagaimana bisa bekas tamparannya menghilang begitu saja?"

"Cepat sekali sembuhnya..."

"Apa-apaan ini? Padahal tadi keadaannya berantakan banget.."

Tanpa mendengarkan komentar dari teman-teman tentang keadaannya, Yuki langsung saja masuk ke dalam. Setelah itu, ia segera duduk di bangkunya tanpa memperhatikan sekitarnya.

"Aneh...

"Dia aneh ya..."

"Dia itu sebenarnya siapa sih?"

[Tuk...! Tuk..!]

Karin sensei tiba-tiba mengetukkan spidol papan tulisnya ke mejanya berkali-kali dan hal itu sukses membuat seisi kelas terdiam.

"Baiklah murid-murid.. Semuanya tenang..! Ayo kita lanjutkan materi kita tadi..!" perintah Karin sensei

[Ding... Dong... Ding...]

Waktu semakin cepat berlalu hingga bel pulang sekolah berbunyi nyaring.

[Cklek..!]

"Ah?! Apa ini?" gumamnya sambil mengambil kertas yang penuh dengan coretan spidol itu. Yuki pun membukanya dan kemudian membaca isinya.

 **-o0o-**

 _"Hei kau..! Ingat ya, urusan kita belum selesai... Ok, kali ini kau beruntung.. Zero datang dan menyelamatkanmu.. Tapi ingatlah... Aku akan membalasmu lebih parah dari ini. Sesuai permintaanmu tadi... Aku akan membawa belati dan dengan segera aku akan mempertemukanmu dengan Shinigami..._

 _Selamat bersenang senang dengannya untuk hari ini... Cross Yuki.."_

 _._

 _._

 _Tertanda..._

 _._

 _Anohara Katsumi.._

 **-o0o-**

"Katsumi? Dia masih mengancamku..." gumamnya kesal.

[Krieeett...!]

Ia kemudian mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat hingga kertas di tangannya teremas.

'Katsumi... Apa kau tidak tahu dengan siapa kau berhadapan saat ini. Baiklah.. Kali ini aku akan diam.. Tapi, jika kesempatan itu berpihak padaku... Aku akan menikmati rasa darahmu itu... Tenang saja...' ancamnya dalam hati.

[Kaakk..! Kaaakk..!]

"Huffttt... Yuki lama sekali.. Sebenarnya apa yang dia lakukan di dalam?" gumamnya sambil bersandar di dinding gerbang sekolah dan melipat tangannya di dada.

[Tap... Tap... Tap...]

Baru saja Zero selesai bicara, yang ditunggu akhirnya menampakkan dirinya. Saat ini ia sedang berjalan pelan keluar menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Yuki... Dari tadi aku menunggumu lho.. Kamu dari mana saja sih?"

Yuki tidak segera menjawab. Ia terus berjalan hingga melewati Zero begitu saja.

"Eh? Kau marah? Ayolah... Lupakan saja soal tadi.." tanyanya sambil berjalan pelan menyusul Yuki.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin melihatmu.. Jadi pergilah.. Jangan mengikutiku... Aku mau pulang.." jawabnya dingin

"Aku sudah berjanji padamu kan, kalau aku akan bertanggung jawab atas semua ini.. Apapun yang terjadi, aku harus mengikuti kemanapun kau pergi. Kalau aku lengah sedikit saja, Katsumi akan kembali menghajarmu..."

[Tek..!]

Yuki kemudian berhenti.

"Biarkan aku pergi, Zero..."

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau marah padaku? Apa aku pernah berbuat salah padamu?"

Yuki pun terdiam.

"Yuki..."

"Sudahlah... Aku mau pulang..." ucapnya dingin sembari berjalan meninggalkannya disana. Tak lama, kedua mata Yuki berkaca-kaca. Tapi ia akan tetap terus menahannya entah sampai kapan.

.

.

"Tadaima..."

"Okaeri..! Nah, dia sudah datang... Sebentar ya.." ujar Karura pada Tetsuga.

"Iya, silahkan..."

Karura segera menemui Yuki di depan. Akan tetapi sebelum Karura memberinya pelukan selamat datang, Yuki segera berlalu melewatinya begitu saja. Karura yang keheranan segera berjalan menyusul Yuki.

"Yuki sayang.. Kamu kenapa? Kok matanya sembab?" tanyanya penuh nada selidik.

Tapi Yuki tetap tidak menghiraukannya. Ia terus berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Yuki... Kamu kenapa sayang? Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

Tetap tidak ada hirauan.

"Yuki.. Ayo jawab pertanyaan ba san-mu ini sayang.."

"..."

"Yuki..!" pangilnya sekali lagi dengan nada tinggi.

Mendengar teriakan Karura, semua yang ada di ruang makan bertanya-tanya. Ada gerangan apa yang terjadi di depan.

"Rido-nii kenapa Karura-nee berteriak seperti itu?" tanya Mary pada Rido.

"Aku juga tidak tahu..."

"Shiki... Yuki-san kenapa?" tanya Rima

"Entahlah Rima... Mungkin dia sedang ada masalah di sekolahnya..."

Ditengah-tengah kebingungan anggota keluarga yang lain, Kaname tiba-tiba beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Mau menemuinya, Kaname?" tanya Tetsuga sambil menatap bingung wajah putranya yang sedingin es di kutub utara.

"Seperti itulah, tou-san..." balasnya sambil berlalu meninggalkan mereka begitu saja.

"Yuki...! Ukh... Yuki..!"

[Grep..!]

Langkah Yuki terhenti ketika Karura berhasil meraih tangannya dan menariknya agar Yuki menghadap ke arahnya. Tak lama kemudian, Yuki mulai menangis lagi.

"Yuki... Dengarkan aku dulu.. Kau kenapa?"

Yuki masih diam. Hanya tangisannya yang terdengar jelas di telinga Karura.

"Yuki, jangan hanya diam saja... Cepat jawab pertanyaanku.."

"..."

"Yuki..."

"Tidak, ba-san... Hari ini aku mau sendiri. Lepaskan tanganku.."

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sebelum Yuki mau jawab pertanyaanku..."

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Yuki melepas paksa pegangan Karura dan ia pun segera berlari masuk kamar. Setelah itu, Yuki menutup pintu kamar dan menguncinya agar bibinya tidak bisa masuk ke kamarnya.

"Yuki..! Yuki.. Buka pintunya sayang..!" teriak Karura sembari mengetuk pintu kamar Yuki dan berusaha menarik dan memutar gagang pintunya yang mustahil bisa terbuka.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya, Karura-nee?" tanya Kaname yang muncul tiba-tiba di belakang. Karura pun berbalik ke belakang menatapnya dengan wajah penuh kekhawatiran.

"Ah?! Kaname... Aku juga tidak tahu... Tadi kulihat dia menangis.. Sepertinya dia sedang ada masalah di sekolah.." jawab Karura.

"Karura-nee, pergilah... Biarkan aku yang bicara dengannya..."

"Apa kau yakin? Dia sulit sekali diajak bicara.."

"Sudahlah... Karura-nee tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan itu. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja.."

"Baiklah... Soal Yuki aku serahkan padamu.. Semuanya menunggu kalian berdua di meja makan.."

"Aku mengerti..."

Karura segera pergi meninggalkan kamar Yuki. Kini, tinggal Kaname yang tengah berdiri di depan kamarnya.

"Yuki... Ini aku. Tolong buka pintunya. Kita harus bicara..."

"..."

"Yuki... Semuanya sudah menunggumu dibawah.."

"..."

"Jika kau tidak mau menjawabku, aku akan masuk dengan cara apapun.."

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bicara dengan siapapun. Pergilah..." balasnya dingin dari dalam kamar.

"Yuki... Jangan memendam masalahmu sendirian. Bagaimana jika hanya kita berdua saja yang tahu tentang masalahmu? Aku berjanji tidak akan memberitahukannya pada yang lain.."

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bicara denganmu.."

"Baiklah... Kau yang memaksaku, Yuki..."

Sejenak, suara nafas Kaname di luar kamar mulai menghilang. Bahkan Yuki juga tidak mencium aroma darah keberadaan laki-laki itu. Akan tetapi, keadaan seperti itu tidak dapat bertahan lama. Yuki samar-samar mulai merasakan keberadaannya lagi. Ia terasa sangat dekat. Ya, sangat dekat sekali... Dan tanpa disadari olehnya, ia sudah berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya.

Di dalam kamar yang cukup gelap, Yuki terlihat sedang duduk sambil memeluk lutut di atas tempat tidurnya dan kini, ia tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong tanpa ekspresi sekalipun. Mata merahnya yang terang seakan menyuruhnya untuk segera keluar dari kamarnya

"Sepertinya memang benar.. Kau sedang ada masalah di sekolah.. Apa ini tentang manusia yang memaksamu untuk menyukainya?" tanya Kaname yang menatapnya dingin dengan mata vampir yang menyala merah terang di kegelapan kamar.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu masuk ke dalam kamarku?" tukas Yuki tajam.

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya... Tidak perlu kau sembunyikan lagi dariku, Yuki..."

Yuki mulai menangis lagi. Ia tidak tahu harus bicara apa pada Kaname. Kaname lalu naik ke atas tempat tidur Yuki dan kemudian ia duduk bersandar di sampingnya sambil memeluk tubuh Yuki yang mulai dingin dengan tangan kirinya. Kepalanya ia sandarkan juga di atas ubun-ubun gadis tersebut.

"Jika kau tidak punya pilihan lain, hadapi saja dia. Katakan sesuatu hal yang dapat membuatnya benci padamu..." ujarnya pelan.

"Hiks... Mengatakannya memang mudah... Tapi, tidak untuk kenyataannya..."

"Apa aku perlu turun tangan untuk membantumu menyingkirkannya? Atau, kau ingin menyelesaikannya sendiri?"

"..."

"Baiklah kalau begitu... Mungkin sebaiknya kau ikuti saja jalan yang sudah ada. Mungkin saja alur ceritamu ini bisa berubah... Tidak akan mustahil kan, kalau kau juga berbalik menyukainya?"

"Ka... Kaname-senpai.." ujarnya sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu... Lakukanlah sesukamu... Kalau kau memang benar menyukainya suatu saat nanti, jalani saja kehidupanmu bersamanya..." jawabnya sembari membalas tatapannya lembut.

"Tapi... Tapi... Bagaimana denganmu? Kita kan sudah ditakdirkan untuk selalu bersama.."

"Takdir bisa berubah, Yuki... Kita tidak akan pernah tahu kapan kita akan bersatu dan kapan kita akan berpisah... Jika memang sudah seperti itu, apa kau akan menolaknya? Tentu tidak kan? Keputusannya ada di tanganmu, Yuki... Terserah, kau ingin merubahnya atau tetap pada ketentuan yang sudah ada.."

"Aku... Aku tidak bisa memutuskannya.."

"Hmmm.. Suatu saat kau pasti bisa, Yuki... Kau juga sudah dewasa kan?" ujarnya sambil tersenyum ke arahnya dan membelai lembut rambut panjang Yuki.

"Lalu, kalau aku menyukainya... Bagaimana dengan Kaname-senpai nanti..?"

"Selama aku bisa melihatmu bahagia, aku pun juga akan merasa bahagia. Itu semua sudah cukup bagiku... Dan aku tidak akan meminta lebih darimu.. Aku justru tidak suka melihatmu hidup bersamaku tapi kau tidak terlihat bahagia seperti ini. Aku justru lebih senang melihatmu bersama orang lain tapi kau bisa bahagia saat bersamanya"

"Kaname... Senpai..." ucapnya dengan tatapan penuh haru ke arahnya.

Yuki kemudian memeluknya erat-erat yang kemudian Kaname membalas pelukannya. Yuki tidak akan pernah menyangka jika Kaname akan jadi sebaik itu padanya. Padahal, selama ini ia sama sekali tidak pernah membuatnya senang. Tapi, dengan mudahnya ia memberikan kebebasan padanya tentang siapa yang akan bersamanya nanti. Hatinya pun mulai meluluh. Ia berfikir, sungguh sangat disayangkan jika ia menyia-nyiakannya. Akan tetapi, disisi lain, hatinya yang sedingin es dan sekeras batu tetap tidak mau mengalah. Hhh... Kita tidak pernah tahu, akan jadi seperti apa akhirnya nanti.

"Kaname-senpai... Tapi dia kan manusia... Kita dilarang untuk berhubungan dengan mereka bukan? Apalagi aku adalah darah murni... Aku pasti akan dikutuk kalau aku melanggar garis keturunan.." katanya sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Soal itu tidak perlu kau pikirkan lagi. Perasaan tidak akan pernah bisa dipaksakan... Aku yakin, mereka pasti akan mengerti..."

Yuki pun terdiam.

"Semuanya terserah padamu, Yuki... Aku juga tidak akan memaksamu. Memang, semua perbuatan pasti ada resikonya.. Aku hanya akan membantumu dari belakang.. Dan... Soal wanita yang membuatmu babak belur tadi, suatu hari biarkan aku yang mengurusnya..."

Yuki hanya tertunduk lesu. Ia bingung harus memilih siapa. Antara Kaname atau Zero. Semuanya masih terasa kabur di pikirannya.

"Sudahlah, hal itu tidak perlu kau pikirkan lagi. Sekarang ayo kita keluar dan makan bersama. Semuanya juga sudah menunggumu dari tadi..." ajak Kaname sambil beranjak dari tempat tidur dan ia segera menarik tangan Yuki untuk ikut dengannya. Tanpa merasa keberatan, Yuki pun mengikuti kemana Kaname akan membawanya.

Di ruang makan...

"Mana anak-anak itu? Kenapa lama sekali...?" ujar Rido gelisah.

"Sabarlah Rido-nii sebentar lagi mereka pasti muncul kok.." hibur Mary.

"Sebenarnya, ada masalah apa Yuki itu?" tanya Rido.

"Mungkin masalah teman-temannya di sekolah. Tadi dia terlihat sedih sekali.." jawab Karura.

"Maaf, sudah membuat kalian menunggu lama..." ujar Kaname yang tiba-tiba muncul disana dengan menggandeng Yuki.

"Akhirnya kalian berdua datang juga... Kami sudah menunggu dari tadi..." ujar Tetsuga bernafas lega.

"Sempat ada sedikit masalah tadi. Tapi tidak perlu khawatir, semua sudah dibawah kendali..." jawabnya sambil berjalan ke arah meja makan dan menarik salah satu kursi tersebut untuk Yuki duduki.

"Silahkan..." ucapnya mempersilahkan Yuki.

"Arigatou.." ujar Yuki pelan.

"Douita, hime..." balasnya sambil tersenyum ramah ke arahnya. Setelah Yuki duduk di kursinya, Kaname kemudian menarik kursinya sendiri dan duduk di sebelah Yuki.

"Hhh... Baiklah, semuanya sudah berkumpul disini.. Dan sekarang, silahkan menikmati makan malam kalian..." kata Rido membuka acara makan malam bersama.

Semua yang ada di depan meja makan mulai menikmati makanan yang dihidangkan. Ya, tentu saja mereka makan dengan gaya bangsawan saat menghadapi meja makan. Mereka bahkan saling suap dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing. Suasana saat itu benar-benar romantis, kecuali untuk pasangan Kaname dan Yuki.

"Yuki..." panggil Kaname sambil memegang tangan kiri Yuki.

Yang dipanggil hanya menoleh ke arah Kaname dengan mata sembab dan dingin.

"Jangan hanya melihati mereka yang sedang bersama pasangannya... Bukankah pasanganmu ada disini? Jadi, tataplah aku saja..."

Yuki hanya diam. Ia bahkan terlihat tidak nafsu makan. Kaname segera mengambil tempat minum yang ada di depannya dan segera menuangkannya ke gelas mereka berdua.

"Darah kelinci ya. Bukankah ini minuman kesukaanmu, Yuki?" tanya Kaname sambil menuangkannya sedikit ke dalam gelas berkaki miliknya. Setelah itu, ia mengulurkan gelasnya ke arah Yuki.

"Minumlah..."

Yuki pun kemudian meminum darah dari gelas yang diulurkan Kaname padanya. Usai Yuki meminumnya sampai habis, Kaname meletakkannya kembali ke atas meja dan kemudian ia segera mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Yuki.

"Yuki... Jangan menatapku seperti itu... Tersenyumlah seperti mereka..." bisiknya.

"Aku tidak bisa..." ujarnya pelan.

"Cobalah dulu, Yuki... Aku tidak ingin makan malamku tidak berkesan seperti ini..."

"Akan kucoba...

"Bagus... Setelah makan malam ini, aku akan mengajakmu keluar berdua..."

Kaname kemudian menjauhkan dirinya dari Yuki dan segera mengambil suapan daging dari piringnya.

"Buka mulutmu.."

Yuki segera membuka mulutnya dan perlahan-lahan Kaname menyuapkannya pada Yuki. Kaname tersenyum ramah padanya dan Yuki memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum pula.

.

.

Seusai makan malam bersama, sesuai janji Kaname mengajak Yuki keluar berdua. Sambil bergandengan tangan, Kaname dan Yuki berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang sepi. Kaname terus tertengadah ke atas langit melihat bintang-bitang yang bersinar malu-malu di langit malam.

"Sepertinya memang butuh waktu lama ya.. Yuki.."

"..."

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan untuk bisa menenangkanmu..."

"Sejak aku di Kanagawa sampai di Ibaraki... Aku tidak pernah merasakan hidup senang. Selalu ada yang berusaha untuk menggangguku dan mencelakaiku.."

"Hidup senang menurutmu itu seperti apa?"

Yuki kemudian terdiam untuk berpikir sejenak.

"Mereka mau memperlakukanku dengan baik dan setidaknya mereka mau mengakui keberadaan kita disini seperti mereka mengakui keberadaan sesama manusia... Itu yang selalu kuinginkan... Seperti itulah namanya hidup senang menurutku..."

"Manusia tidak akan pernah bisa berdamai dengan vampir, Yuki... Mereka akan selalu memusuhi kita. Tapi meskipun begitu masih ada beberapa orang yang mau percaya dan mau mengakui keberadaan vampir. Tapi, jumlahnya tidak lebih dari lima orang saja... Lagipula, dia juga sudah memperlakukanmu dengan baik seperti yang kau inginkan bukan? Lalu, apanya yang harus dipikirkan?"

"Tapi. Dia saat ini masih belum tahu siapa diriku yang sebenarnya... Jika sekali dia tahu kalau aku ini vampir, pasti cepat atau lambat dia akan memusuhiku seperti mereka waktu itu..."

Kaname kemudian menatap wajah manis Yuki.

"Sepertinya kau mulai trauma dengan perlakuan mereka padamu saat di Kanagawa ya?"

"Tidak juga..."

"Sudahlah Yuki... Yang lalu biarlah berlalu.. Tidak perlu kau sesali. Lagipula, dia hanya ingin berada dekat denganmu kan? Bukan melemparimu dengan batu... Soal identitasmu, tidak baik menyembunyikannya terlalu lama... Mungkin kau harus menunggu saat yang tepat untuk membicarakan hal itu dengannya"

"..."

"Yang penting, jalani saja apa yang sudah ada Yuki... Aku kan juga ada disini dan menunggumu. Kalau kau benar-benar tidak menyukainya, katakan saja baik-baik. Dia pasti akan mengerti... Bukan begitu?"

Tiba-tiba sebuah bintang jatuh muncul begitu saja di langit.

"Ah, Yuki... Kau sudah buat permintaan kan?"

"Sudah, Kaname-senpai..."

Keesokan harinya, saat jam istirahat...

Yuki saat ini sedang duduk bersandar di batang pohon besar di belakang sekolah dengan headset yang kini terpasang di kedua telinganya. Ia terlihat sedang menikmati langit cerah musim panas kali ini.

Snif... Snif...

"Zero..?" ujarnya sambil menoleh ke arah samping kanannya.

"Hai.." sapanya sambil duduk di sampingnya dan tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanyanya dingin sambil menoleh kembali ke depan.

"Aku mau menemanimu saja... Tidak boleh ya?"

Yuki hanya diam saja. Ia terlihat seperti tidak menghiraukannya. Bahkan, ia menutup hidungnya dengan tangannya.

"Oi, Yuki... Aku heran.. Kenapa setiap kali kau bertemu denganku selalu tutup hidung. Memangnya aku itu bau ya?" tanya Zero keheranan.

"Tentu saja... Baumu itu sangat menggangguku..."

"Aku...? Bau..? Masa ah?" tanyanya tak percaya sambil mencium bajunya sampai baju bagian ketiaknya.

"Kalau nggak percaya ya sudah..." jawab Yuki sambil bergeser menjauhi Zero.

"H...hei... Aku kan mandi tiga kali sehari... Masa masih bau sih?" tanyanya lagi sambil begeser mendekati Yuki.

"Kau itu bau... Hidungmu sama sekali tidak sensitif ya?" jawabnya sambil bergeser lagi menjauhi Zero.

"Ok, ok... Kalau aku mandi lima kali sehari, apa aku nggak akan bau?" tanya Zero kembali sambil mendekati Yuki.

"Nggak tahu ah... Bodoh amat.." ucap Yuki sembari bergeser menjauh.

"Etto... Yuki... Bagaimana kalau kau tidak terlalu sering bergeser hanya untuk menghindariku..? Ini merepotkan tahu..." katanya sambil mendekati Yuki lagi.

"Itu terserah aku. Salah sendiri dekat-dekat denganku..." Jawabnya enteng sambil bergeser menjauh kembali dari Zero.

"Huh.. Ok..!"

Zero kemudian bergeser mendekati Yuki dan dengan cepat, Yuki bergeser menjauh dari Zero. Begitu seterusnya sampai saat Yuki kembali bergeser menjauh dari Zero untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Ia kemudian menengok ke tempat Zero datang untuk memastikan ia tidak mendekatinya lagi. Akan tetapi, Zero lebih pintar darinya. Ia mendekati Yuki dari arah yang berlawanan.

"Hfftt.. Akhirnya dia pergi juga..." gumamnya sembari melihat ke sisi dimana Zero datang di awal.

"Benarkah?"

"K... Kyaaa..!" teriak Yuki ketika ia sadar jika Zero sudah ada di sampingnya yang lain.

"Hahahaha... Yuki terkejut ya..."

"Grrrrrhhh...! Itu nggak lucu tahu...! Ukh..! Ukh.!" geram Yuki kesal sambil memukul-mukul Zero.

"Au.. Au.. Hentikan oi... Aku kan hanya bercanda.." ujar Zero sambil melindungi dirinya dari pukulan tangan Yuki dengan lengannya sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

[Ding...! Dong...! Ding..!]

"Yuki... Kamu ada waktu nggak?" tanya Ikari

"Kenapa?"

"Mau ikutan jalan-jalan?" tanya Ikari.

"Gomen, aku.."

"Kumohon Yuki... Sekali-kali ikutlah bermain bersama kami.." ujar Sayori memelas.

"Tapi.. Hari ini aku ada perlu..."

"Yuki... Plis... Luangkan waktumu hari ini saja.. Ya? Ya?" ucap Ikari ikut memelas.

Yuki hanya bisa mendesah pelan melihat tingkah kedua temannya yang aneh itu. Memaksanya untuk mengikuti mereka berdua. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi.. Yuki juga tidak punya pilihan lain.

"Baiklah.. Tapi jangan lama-lama... Aku tidak terlalu suka dengan keramaian..."

"Tidak masalah..." ujar Ikari senang.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Ikari segera menarik tangan Yuki agar ia mengikuti kemana mereka akan pergi.

"Hei... Pelan-pelan saja, Ikari-san..."

"Tenang saja... Katanya mau cepat..."

"Hhhh..."

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka telah sampai ke tempat hiburan di Ibaraki yang ramai.

"Nah... Kita sudah sampai..." ujar Ikari sambil menatap bangunan pusat perbelanjaan dan hiburan yang menjulang tinggi di langit Ibaraki.

"Apa ini?"

"Ini tempat hiburannya, Yuki... Kau tidak pernah datang kesini ya?" tanya Sayori.

Yuki hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Baiklah, kita akan mulai bersenang senang disini...!" teriak Ikari.

Mereka kemudian jalan-jalan ke tempat hiburan dan bersenang-senang disana. Bermain game, mulai dari permainan memancing boneka dalam box, tap dance, bermain dubbering, lalu mencoba memakai kostum cosplay halloween. Yang pertama, Ikari memakai kostum nenek sihir.

"Bagaimana menurut kalian? Apa aku mirip nenek sihir? Ataukah lebih cantik?" tanya Ikari sembari berusaha berpose manis di hadapan kedua kawannya.

"Uhm... Kurasa kau memang cantik, Ikari. Benar begitu kan, Yuki?" tanya Sayori sambil melirik ke arah Yuki.

"Seperti kata Sayori-san..." jawabnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Waahh... Benarkah? Aaaa..! Arigatou minna..!"

Kemudian, Yuki dipaksa memakai kostum vampir. Yah, tahu lah bagaimana reaksinya...

"Ano... Kenapa aku harus pakai baju ini?" tanyanya datar sambil melihat lipatan rok yang menyerupai pakaian gothic loli di tubuhnya.

"Kyaaa...! Kawaii naa...! Sayori, ambil fotonya..!"

"Ba... Baik.."

Dan terakhir, Sayori memakai daster seperti hantu anak kecil di film-film.

"E... Eh.. Aku tidak yakin dengan kostum ini.."

"Sudahlah, kau terlihat cantik dengan baju itu... Senyum yaahh.. Cheese...!"

Mereka lalu berfoto selfie bertiga dengan kostum mereka masing-masing. Setelah puas menghabiskan waktu di tempat tersebut, mereka kemudian berbelanja, berfoto bersama di photo box, dan terakhir menikmati es krim di kedai. Menjelang senja, barulah mereka pulang.

"Tadaima.."

"Okaeri..."

'Eh?! Suara ini kan?' tanya Yuki dalam hati.

Yuki kemudian segera masuk ke dalam untuk memastikan dugaannya benar atau salah. Daannn.. Ternyata memang benar, Kaname memang ada di dalam dan kini ia sedang mencoba memasak sesuatu.

"Ka... Kaname senpai? Kenapa ada disini? Dimana ba-san, ji-san, dan Shiki?" tanya Yuki dengan nada sedikit terkejut.

"Ah, iya.. Aku lupa meneleponmu tadi"

Kaname lalu menghentikan pekerjaannya dan kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Yuki.

"Karura-nee dan Rido-nii pergi liburan ke luar kota berdua untuk seminggu kedepan... Jadi, mereka menitipkan semuanya termasuk kau dan Shiki pada keluargaku..."

"Lalu... Dimana Shiki sekarang? Kenapa hanya ada kita berdua di sini?"

"Shiki ada di rumahku. Dia ingin tinggal bersama dengan Rima. Dan karena yang kutahu, kau tidak ingin meninggalkan rumah ini. Jadinya, aku akan menjagamu dan tinggal disini untuk seminggu kedepan.."

"Begitu ya... Humm... Kenapa harus repot-repot menungguiku disini..? Aku bisa sendiri kok..." ujar Yuki dingin.

"Yuki... Jangan memulainya lagi... Cepat ganti bajumu dan bantu aku memasak.."

"Ahh.. Iya, iya.. Maafkan aku..." ujarnya dengan nada panik dan pipi sedikit merona.

"Gadis pintar..." ujar Kaname sambil tersenyum.

Di kamar Yuki...

'Seminggu tinggal bersama Kaname-senpai ya... Jujur ini membuatku canggung. Baiklah, kalau belum dicoba mana bisa dinilai begitu saja...' ujarnya dalam hati sambil memandangi bayangan dirinya di cermin.

 **AUTHOR POV END...**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **つづく**_ _ **...**_

 _(Bersambung...)_

* * *

A/N

Haii..! *melambaikan tangan ke kamera*

Jumpa lagi nih. Chapter 4 sudah selesai dan sekarang, waktunya memperkenalkan 2 ibu guru yang cantik ini.. Sebenarnya, mereka sudah muncul dari awal chap 1. Tetapi karena saya sedang banyak pikiran, jadinya kelupaan deh. Hehehe...

Baiklah, langsung saja. Ini dia ibu gurunya.

❇ Yang pertama ada Karin sensei yang berperan sebagai guru sastra. Ciri-cirinya adalah, rambut pendek coklat sebahu. Iris matanya berwarna hitam. Dia guru yang sabar di luar kelas. Tapi, saat sudah didalam kelas dan pelajaran sedang berlangsung, jangan coba-coba berisik deh. Dijamin, bakalan menikmati indahnya pemandangan koridor sekolah seharian. *digampar Karin sensei*

Tapi, itu hanya berlaku saat Karin sensei sedang menjelaskan pelajaran. Saat sudah mengerjakan tugas, ramai juga tidak apa-apa kok (tapi harus membahas pelajaran. Bukan ngerumpi lho ya... :D)

❇ Yang kedua, ada Arisa sensei yang berperan sebagai guru matematika. Ciri-cirinya, postur tubuh tinggi semampai seperti pramugari *ups*. Rambut merah bergelombang dengan panjang hampir se-dada. Iris matanya berwarna merah crimson. Dia dikenal sebagai guru yang tegas. Kadang ada yang bilang garang. Tapi, menurutku tidak kok.. Dia hanya akan tegas pada anak-anak yang sering melanggar dan malas-malasan di kelas. Apalagi yang tidak memperhatikan saat Arisa sensei menerangkan. Jangan ditanya lagi deh, apa hukumannya..

Mengerjakan 50 soal matematika itulah hukumannya. Mengerikan bukan..?

Arisa sensei : U.. Uhm.. Sedang membicarakan saya ya..?

Auth : Ah.. Ti.. Tidak, tidak... Hanya sedikit perkenalan saja sensei.. Tenang saja, tidak ada yang namanya gosip menggosip kok... Hehe..

Arisa sensei : Humm.. Bagus... *out*

Auth : Fiuhhh... Yang tadi bahaya sekali.. Arisa sensei paling tidak suka dengan menggosip. Apalagi membicarakan tentang dirinya. Jangan coba-coba deh...

Ok, sampai disini dulu perkenalan mengenai dua guru cantik ini... Kita lanjutkan lain kali ya.. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya yaa... Daaahh...! *melambaikan tangan*


	5. Bimbang

Title : Queen of pureblood

Disclaimer : Matsuri Hino, Seokwoo (orange marmalade)

Author : Hoshina's dark

Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort

Rate : M

Warning : NTR, abal-abal, nyesek

* * *

Halo reader's san...

Aiiihh.. Kurasa, aku terlalu terlambat meng-up chapter lima nya..

Waahh.. Gomen ya.. Ini semua karena kesibukanku di duta ditambah harus mengurus pendaftaran sekolah adikku dan menyiapkan segala perlengkapan untuk mudik.. Lainkali tidak akan terlambat lagi deh.. ;)

Di chapter ini, Zero sudah mulai mengutarakan perasaannya pada Yuki nih.. Kyaa.. Penasaran.! Langsung saja yaah..

Happy reading..

* * *

Chapter 5

 _'Seminggu tinggal bersama Kaname-senpai ya... Jujur ini membuatku canggung. Tapi, kalau belum dicoba mana bisa dinilai begitu saja...' ujarnya dalam hati sambil memandangi bayangan dirinya di cermin.._

 _..._

* * *

YUKI POV.

Seharian ini aku sudah bersenang-senang dengan Ikari dan Sayori. Mereka mengajakku untuk melihat dunia manusia sebenarnya dan ternyata itu menyenangkan. Aku sudah mulai akrab dengan Zero. Mulai dari beradaptasi dengan tingkahnya yang benar-benar membuatku jengkel sampai harus beradaptasi sampai dengan aroma darahnya. Aku juga sudah mulai terbiasa dengan Kaname-senpai yang... Jujur saja, pesonanya membuatku hampir sesak nafas. Dan... Ini rahasia.. Aku juga sudah mulai menyukainya..

Humm... Sepertinya, ini memang momen yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku yang bahkan bisa dikatakan baru kurasakan sekali dalam seumur hidupku...

YUKI POV END...

.

AUTHOR POV.

"Jadi, apa kau punya rencana dengan apa yang akan kita masak malam ini?" tanya Kaname sambil terus menatap Yuki dan berusaha berpikir.

"Humm... Aku tidak tahu.. Seharusnya ada bahan makanan yang ditinggalkan mereka sebelum pergi.." jawab Yuki sambil membuka lemari pendingin.

"Aku hanya mengambil ini saja dari lemari pendingin? Bagaimana jika kita masak omelet untuk makan malam hari ini..?" ucap Kaname sambil menunjukkan dua butir telur dan beberapa sayuran segar ke arahnya.

Yuki kemudian menoleh ke belakang, melihat bahan masakan yang diulurkan Kaname padanya.

"Humm... Kurasa itu sudah cukup..." ujarnya sembari menutup pintu lemari es yang dibukanya tadi.

"Baguslah... Setidaknya aku bisa belajar memasakkan makanan untukmu.." ucapnya sambil mengambil pisau di laci atas.

"Eh..?! Seharusnya itu tugasku kan?"

"Memasak bersama bukanlah ide buruk. Bukan begitu?" tanyanya dengan menyungingkan senyum calm-nya.

Yuki pun terbungkam.

"Sudahlah, ayo bantu aku memasak... Yuki.."

"Aku mengerti.."

Yuki dan Kaname mulai memasak untuk makan malam hari ini. Kaname menyiapkan bumbunya sedangkan Yuki memotong sayurannya. Entah karena terlalu lelah usai pulang dari sekolah atau kurang hati-hati, jari telunjuk Yuki tiba-tiba teriris pisau.

"Akh.. Hhhh... Apa yang kupikirkan tadi..?" gumamnya sambil meringis kesakitan.

Tanpa disadari oleh Yuki, tiba-tiba Kaname sudah berada di belakangnya. Ia lalu meraih tangan Yuki, menjilati jari Yuki yang berdarah itu dan kemudian ia mengisap darahnya.

"Ka... Kaname-senpai?" seru Yuki gelagapan lantas menoleh dan menatap shock ke arahnya.

"Seharusnya kau tidak memancing insting vampirku dengan darahmu, Yuki..."

"Gomen, Kaname-senpai... Tapi ini tidak kusengaja.." ucapnya pelan sembari tertunduk pasrah.

Setelah puas mengisapnya, Kaname pun segera melepaskan tangan Yuki.

"Begitu kah? Kau sepertinya kelelahan, Yuki... Duduklah.. Biarkan aku yang menyelesaikan semuanya.." ucapnya sambil mengusap pelan surai coklat perempuan tersebut.

"Benarkah? Tapi..."

"Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku... Lagipula ini hanya tinggal menggoreng saja kan?"

"Ba... Baik..."

Kaname akhirnya meneruskan pekerjaannya tanpa Yuki disampingnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, omelet mereka sudah jadi. Mereka berdua akhirnya makan bersama di meja makan.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Apa enak, Yuki?"

Yuki terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Ia tidak menyangka jika masakan Kaname akan jauh lebih enak dibanding masakan Karura ba. "Iya... Ini enak... Masakan buatan Kaname-senpai memang enak.. Aku jadi suka..." puji Yuki sambil tersenyum kagum.

Kaname hanya ikut tersenyum ketika melihat Yuki tersenyum lepas seperti itu dihadapannya. Baginya, ini baru pertama kali ia melihatnya bahagia. Ia berharap Yuki terus tersenyum semanis itu di hadapannya setiap waktu.

.

.

[Cklek..]

"Yuki..?" panggilnya sambil membuka kamar Yuki.

"Eh, Kaname-senpai? Ada apa?" jawabnya sambil menoleh ke samping kanannya.

"Di depan sepi sekali... Boleh aku menemanimu disini?"

"Ahh.. Tentu saja..."

Usai menutup pintu, Kaname pun segera masuk ke dalam dan perlahan ia berjalan mendekati Yuki.

"Sedang mengerjakan apa?"

"Ah... Ini PR.. Aku sedang mengerjakan PR..."

"PR?" tanya Kaname tidak mengerti sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"PR itu pekerjaan rumah. Ini tugas dari sekolah yang diberikan sensei pada muridnya agar dikerjakan dirumah..."

"Humm.. Jadi seperti itu..." ujar Kaname sambil duduk di kursi di sebelah Yuki. "Bolehkah aku membantumu?" lanjutnya.

"Eh?! Memang Kaname senpai bisa? Ini kan pelajaran manusia..."

"Aku tidak bisa memberikan jawabannya sebelum aku mencobanya, Yuki..."

"Uhm... Ini soal matematika... Ini pelajaran yang tersulit bagiku..." ucap Yuki sambil memberikan kertas soalnya pada Kaname.

Kaname kemudian menerima kertas tersebut dan segera membacanya. Setelah membacanya, ia mengambil pensil dan dengan tenang ia mencoba menyelesaikan soal tersebut. Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Bagaimana? Apa jawabanku ini salah?"

Yuki lalu memeriksanya. Ia mencocokkan dengan cara yang telah diajarkan senseinya tadi.

"Ah iya, benar... Caranya memang seperti ini... Kaname senpai.. Bagaimana bisa? Ini kan soal sulit.." ujar Yuki sambil mengedipkan matanya tak percaya, memandang hasil pekerjaan Kaname lalu memandang Kaname sendiri berkali-kali.

"Aku sudah terbiasa dengan strategi dan perhitungan lewat permainan catur yang selama ini kumainkan. Jadi, soal matematika dan perhitungan seperti itu tidak akan sulit bagiku..."

"Kaname-senpai suka main catur? Aku baru tahu soal itu..."

Kaname lalu terkekeh pelan. "Padahal, kau sudah lama tinggal bersamaku. Harusnya kau tahu hal itu dari awal kan?" ucap Kaname sambil tersenyum calm.

"Aahh.. Soal itu..."

"Sudahlah, yang penting sekarang kau sudah tahu. Humm... Apa ada soal yang lain?"

"Ah ya... Soal yang ini. Ajari aku soal ini juga dong.." ujar Yuki sembari menunjuk beberapa soal yang dirasa sulit baginya.

"Baiklah..."

Hari sabtu ini, Yuki menjalani kehidupannya di sekolah dengan tenang tanpa ada gangguan apapun. Bahkan, ia juga sudah mulai pulang sekolah bersama dengan Zero. Mereka berdua memang sudah terlihat akrab akhir-akhir ini.

"Hei, Yuki... Apa aku masih bau? Kenapa masih tutup hidung?" tanya Zero.

"Hidungku itu sensitif.. Jadi bau sedikit saja sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menggangguku..." jawab Yuki sambil menunjuk ke arah hidungnya.

"Haah... Padahal sebelum pulang sekolah, aku sudah menyempatkan mandi lho.. Masa masih bau...?"

"Kalau tidak percaya ya sudah... Khu... Baka.."

"Hei... Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti..."

"Sudahlah... Meskipun kuberitahu kalau kau ini bau ribuan kali pun, kau tidak akan pernah mengerti..." ujarnya dingin sembari berjalan meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Yuki, tunggu aku...!"

Malam harinya...

"Yuki... Persediaan makanannya sudah mulai habis. Karura-nee sepertinya lupa menambah persediannya sebelum pergi bersama Rido-nii.. Besok kita harus belanja, Yuki..." ujar Kaname pada Yuki sambil berjalan perlahan mendekati sofa. Kemudian, ia duduk di samping Yuki dengan menyedot darah domba kemasan kotak lewat sedotan di tangannya.

"Besok? Belanja kemana?"

"Kita akan belanja di pusat perbelanjaan di Ibaraki besok pagi... Aku tidak akan membawa mobil. Jadi, kita jalan kaki saja ya.."

"A.. Aahh... Itu.. Kedengarannya memang ide yang sangat bagus..." balas Yuki canggung.

"Ya... Itu memang ide bagus, Yuki.." ucapnya sambil membelai lembut rambut Yuki dan kemudian tersenyum ke arahnya.

[Cip... Cip... Cip...]

"Hoahm... Sudah pagi rupanya... Oh iya, hari ini waktunya berbelanja kan?" gumam Yuki sembari turun dari tempat tidurnya, menuju ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya.

Di dapur, Kaname sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuknya dan Yuki. Usai dari kamar mandi, Yuki pun segera menuju ke ruang makan.

"Ohayou, Yuki..." sapa Kaname dengan wajah tenangnya.

"Aa.. Ohayou mo, Kaname senpai... Hari ini kita jadi pergi kan?" tanyanya sambil duduk di atas kursi makan.

Kaname kemudian menghidangkan sarapan paginya di atas meja makan, tepat di hadapan Yuki.

"Tentu saja..." balasnya singkat.

.

.

Setelah selesai sarapan, mereka lalu ganti baju kemudian berangkat ke pusat perbelanjaan dengan berjalan kaki.

"Hari yang cerah... Bukan begitu, Yuki?" tanya Kaname sembari menatap lagit Ibaraki di pagi hari.

"Ya.. Begitulah..." jawabnya simple.

Kaname kemudian menoleh ke arah gadis yang tengah berjalan disampingnya.

"Sikap dinginmu ternyata masih belum juga berubah ya.."

"Ah... Tidak juga..."

Mereka berdua kemudian memasuki pintu kaca supermarket dan mulai mencari bahan makanan untuk persediaan selama Karura dan Rido pergi ke luar kota. Saat itu juga, pandangan para pengunjung di pusat perbelanjaan tersebut tertuju pada mereka banyak reaksi yang ditunjukkan oleh mereka. Ada yang kagum, ada yang tertarik, bahkan tak sedikit pula ada yang bergosip.

"Lihat laki-laki yang ada disana... Tampan sekali ya?" bisik seseorang sambil menunjuk ke arah Kaname.

"Waahh.. Iya juga ya... Jarang sekali aku melihat orang setampan itu..."

"Wanita di sampingnya itu siapa ya, kira-kira?"

"Mungkin adiknya... Lihat, manis sekali ya..."

"Waahh... Beruntung sekali ya kalau bisa jadi pacarnya..."

"Tentu saja lah.."

Merasa tidak nyaman dengan keadaan tersebut, Yuki kemudian menoleh ke arah Kaname dan memandang wajahnya.

"Aku tahu Yuki... Biarkan saja mereka mau berbicara apa.. Yang penting, identitas kita tidak diketahui oleh mereka..."

"Tapi kan..."

"Manusia memang seperti itu... Mereka hanya akan tertarik dengan tampang yang mereka lihat saja... Mereka bahkan mengabaikan siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya dan orang seperti apa yang mereka kagumi.." ujarnya dingin sambil terus menatap ke depan dengan mendorong trolinya.

Kaname dan Yuki segera mengambil barang yang mereka butuhkan. Dan setelah selesai, mereka lantas menuju ke kasir untuk membayar semua barang belanjaannya.

"Setelah ini kau ingin kemana, Yuki?" tanya Kaname

"Terserah Kaname senpai saja.."

"Umm.. Bagaimana kalau kerumahku sebentar, setelah itu kita pulang.. Humm?"

Yuki lalu berpikir sejenak.

"Sepertinya tidak masalah.."

"Baiklah kalau begitu... Setelah selesai membayar ini semua, kita akan naik kereta menuju ke rumahku ya.."

Usai membayar semua belanjaannya, mereka berdua lalu keluar dari supermarket dan segera menuju ke kediaman Kaname. Sesampainya disana, Yuki dan Kaname disambut baik oleh Mary.

"Waahh... Kalian berdua ternyata.. Ayo, masuk.."

Usai dipersilahkan sang tuan rumah, mereka pun segera masuk ke dalam.

"Kaa-san, Rima dan Shiki dimana?" tanya Kaname.

"Mereka berdua ada di dalam..." ucapnya sambil menunjuk ke dalam. "Oh iya, bagaimana keadaanmu disana?" lanjutnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, kaa-san... Yuki juga senang aku ada disana. Iya kan, Yuki?" jawab Kaname dengan tersenyum ramah ke arahnya.

"Aahh.. Iya.. Aku senang Kaname senpai ada di rumah. Setidaknya ada yang mau menemaniku disana.."

Mary kemudian bernafas lega.

"Yokatta... Kupikir, Yuki akan merasa keberatan dengan keberadaan Kaname disana.."

"Ah.. Tidak kok... Itu tidak benar..." sergah Yuki pelan dengan senyum fakesmile

Saat mereka masuk ke dalam, tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis manis berambut cepak menghampiri Kaname.

"Kaname-sama... Boleh kubawakan?" tawarnya

"Tidak perlu, biarkan aku sendiri saja..." tolak Kaname halus.

"Baiklah..." ucapnya sambil perlahan berjalan mundur menjauhi Kaname.

Yuki lalu menoleh ke arah Kaname. "Siapa dia?" tanyanya.

"Dia asisten pribadiku, Seiren..." jawabnya sambil duduk santai di sofa diikuti Yuki di sampingnya.

"Ah... Ternyata kalian juga kesini ya..." ujar vampir pemilik iris berwarna biru, Shiki yang tiba-tiba muncul di ruang tamu.

"Kau ternyata... Dimana Rima?" tanya Kaname yang kemudian melirik dingin ke arahnya.

"Dia ada di kamar... Menghabiskan coklat pocky di dalam... Hoahhmmm... Kalian berdua habis belanja ya? Niat sekali sih.." ucap Shiki datar.

"Shiki, sopanlah sedikit.." ujar Yuki dingin.

"Ah, gomen Yuki... Soalnya yang kutahu pagi-pagi begini para vampir masih tidur lelap di sarangnya..."

"Shiki...!" umpat Yuki kesal hingga muncul perempatan merah di keningnya.

"Ah sudahlah... Aku kedalam dulu ya.. Daahh.. Hoaahhmm.."

Shiki kemudian berjalan santai meninggalkan mereka berdua di ruang tamu. Laki-laki itu seperti tidak punya dosa, berbicara seenak jidat dan kemudian meninggalkan mereka begitu saja. Tidak hanya Shiki. Rima pun juga seperti itu. Berbicara dengan nada plus muka datar sedatar tembok rumah. Dari dulu, Shiki dan Rima memang pasangan yang menyebalkan bagi Yuki. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Hishh.. Dia sama sekali tidak pernah berubah.." geram Yuki.

"Biarkanlah dia seperti itu, Yuki..." ucap Kaname sambil menepuk pelan bahunya, berharap Yuki bisa menenangkan dirinya. " Ah... Yuki, sepertinya aku harus kedalam sebentar. Tunggulah disini ya..." lanjutnya sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku mengerti..."

Kaname kemudian berjalan pelan menuju ke kamarnya. Setelah masuk ke dalam kamarnya, pandangannya segera tertuju ke arah jam pasir emasnya yang bagian atasnya yang hanya tinggal seperempatnya saja.

"Sepertinya tidak lama lagi dia akan segera datang..." gumamnya sambil berjalan mendekati papan catur perak dengan beberapa bidak-bidak kacanya yang masih berdiri tangguh di atas papan caturnya. Beberapa diantara bidak tersebut ada yang tumbang dan retak yanh sepertinya mustahil untuk dibangkitkan kembali.

"Shizuka... Kali ini tak kan kubiarkan kau menyentuhnya..." gumamnya lagi sembari duduk di kursi 'singgasana' nya. Ia kemudian menjalankan bidak raja berwarna hitam dan menghalangi bidak ratu berwarna putih yang ada di tengah papan caturnya untuk melindungi bidak ratu berwarna hitam di belakangnya.

.

.

Tanpa menunggu lama, mereka berdua segera kembali ke rumah Yuki. Sesampainya di rumah, Yuki menata barang belanjaannya ke dalam lemari pendingin sedangkan Kaname membersihkan rumah.

Malam harinya, mereka berdua duduk santai di sofa ruang keluarga sambil menonton tv. Karena terlalu lelah akibat hari minggu yang sibuk tadi, kepala Yuki tidak sengaja menyandar di bahu Kaname.

"Yuki..."

"Hum..?"

"Besok kau harus berhati-hati... Lindungi semua temanmu ya..."

"Memangnya ada apa dengan besok? Kenapa aku harus lindungi mereka?" tanya Yuki pelan sambil membuka matanya.

"Hiou Shizuka akan datang untuk mengacaukan sekolah itu dengan menyamar sebagai siswa baru disana... Kau harus berhati-hati dengannya, Yuki... Karena kudengar rencananya dia akan mengincarmu juga..."

"Mengincarku? Kenapa?" tanya Yuki tak percaya sambil mengangkat kepalanya, memandang wajah tenang Kaname lekat-lekat.

"Tapi tenanglah, besok adalah hari pertamanya masuk sekolah... Kemungkinan dia bisa melacak keberadaannmu masih lumayan kecil. Jadi, tidak perlu khawatir... Yang penting berhati-hati saja..." jawab Kaname tenang sambil membelai lembut rambut Yuki.

"Aku mengerti, Kaname-senpai..."

"Sekarang pergi ke kamarmu dan segeralah tidur. Besok kamu sekolah kan?"

"Iya... Hoahm..." jawab Yuki sembari beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan segera berjalan pelan menuju ke kamarnya.

Keesokan paginya...

Terlihat Yuki duduk di tempatnya, berpangku tangan dan memandang ke arah yang tak jelas dengan tatapan hampa.

"Ohayou Yuki.." sapa Ikari.

"Ah... Ohayou mo, Ikari-san.."

"Eh Yuki... Kau tahu nggak? Katanya di kelas dua belas-satu dan dua belas-tiga akan ada murid baru. Kabarnya sih satu cowok ca'em, dan dua cewek manis.."

"Owh..." balasnya singkat tanpa memperhatikan Ikari di depannya.

Melihat reaksi datar temannya, Ikari pun cemberut.

"Yaahh.. Kenapa reaksinya gitu sih? Ayo, senang dikit napa.."

Yuki kemudian menghembuskan nafas pelan.

"Memang apa menariknya? Mereka hanya murid baru biasa kan?" ujar Yuki dingin.

"Nanti istirahat ke kelasnya yuk.. Mungkin aja itu cowok ada di sana..."

Yuki lalu mendecakkan lidahnya kesal.

"Kau saja yang kesana.. Aku malas..."

"Ayolah.. Ya? Ya?"

"Terserah..."

"Yeeeaayy..! Yuki akhirnya mau..!"

"Hhh..."desahnya pelan.

[Ding..! Dong..! Ding..!]

.

.

Di kelas XII-1...

"Tatte kudasai..!"

Semua murid berdiri.

"Rei.!"

"Ohayou gozaimasu..!" sapa mereka sambil ojigi.

"Ohayou mo, minna-san.. Oh ya, hari ini kelas kalian kedatangan murid baru... Kaname, masuklah..."

Laki-laki itu kemudian masuk ke dalam kelas. Bersamaan dengan itu, murid cewek penghuni kelas berteriak histeris saat melihatnya.

"Eh Zero... Sepertinya tak lama lagi ketenaranmu akan segera padam.." bisik Misaki.

"Diamlah kau.."

"Tenanglah semuanya...! Kaname, perkenalkan dirimu.."

"Hajimemashite, watashi wa Kazuo Kaname. Yoroshiku.." ucapnya dingin sembari ojigi di hadapan semua murid yang ada di kelas.

Zero hanya menantapnya dengan tatapan penuh curiga ke arah Kaname.

.

Di kelas XII-3...

"Hajimemashite, watashi wa Hiou Shizuka desu.. Kochirawa, watashi no itoko desu.. Kurenai Maria.." ucap gadis ikat kuda agak tinggi ramah.

"Douzo yoroshiku.." ujar maria sambil ojigi..

Sontak saja, kaum adam di kelas tersebut menyoraki mereka berdua karena kecantikannya.

"Maria... Mereka terlihat manis kan?" bisik Shizuka.

"Ya... Seperti yang anda lihat, Shizuka-sama.."

Snif.. Snif...

'Bau ini... Manusia darah manis yang langka... Sepertinya dia akan jadi salah satu mangsa yang paling diincar Shizuka..' ujar Kaname dalam hati sambil menoleh ke arah Zero.

Bel istirahat berbunyi.. Seperti janjinya, Ikari mengajak Yuki untuk pergi ke kelas dua belas-satu. Sesampainya disana, Ikari segera beraksi. Dan ternyata sesuai dugaannya. Cowok itu memang ada di sana.

"Lihat Yuki... Kukata juga apa... Dia memang ca'em. Iya kan?" ucap Ikari sambil menunjuk ke arah seseorang yang tengah membuka-buka buku pelajaran yang baru diterimanya tadi.

[Degh..!]

Yuki benar-benar terkejut. Ia tidak akan pernah menyangka jika Kuran Kaname akan masuk dikelas itu. Ia sempat berpikir, soal yang kemarin malam ia bicarakan padanya. Tentang... Hiou Shizuka..

'Itu kan... Kaname-senpai? Bagaimana bisa?' tanya Yuki dalam hati

Merasa ada yang melihatnya, Kaname segera menoleh ke arah pintu, dan... Tidak ada siapapun disana kecuali beberapa siswa yang berlalu lalang melewati kelasnya.

'Sepertinya hanya perasaanku saja...' ujarnya dalam hati sambil kembali membaca buku.

Sementara itu, dibalik dinding kelasnya...

"Hei Yuki... Kenapa sih? Kan bagus kalau dia melihat kita.." ucap Ikari.

"Apanya yang bagus?... Kalau memang seperti itu, kau saja sana yang melihatnya. Aku mau balik.." bisik Yuki sembari mengambil langkah seribu meninggalkan kelas itu.

"Dasar aneh... Padahal dia kan ganteng.. Masa nggak mau melihatnya sih.. Payah.."ujarnya kesal sambil melihat ke arah kepergian Yuki.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kaname yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya. Yang ditanya benar-benar terkejut dan tidak menyangka jika ia bisa mengetahui keberadaannya sekarang. Ikari perlahan menoleh ke belakang.

"Ah?! Itu.. Tidak ada apa-apa kok... Hehe..." jawab Ikari gugup yang kemudian ia berlari meninggalkan kelas tersebut.

Kaname yang kebingungan hanya melihat gadis itu dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

'Hosh.. Hosh.. Bagaimana bisa Kaname senpai ada di sini? Apa dia ingin melindungi semua anak disini dari Shizuka? Tapi kira-kira mana perempuan itu? Seharian ini aku sama sekali tidak mencium aroma darahnya...' ujar Yuki dalam hati sambil melamun.

[Bruk..!]

Karena kurang berhati-hati, Yuki menabrak Zero yang tengah berjalan ke arah berlawanan dengannya. Untung saja, Yuki tidak menabraknya terlalu keras sehingga Zero tidak jatuh meski ditabrak olehnya

"Ukh.. Sumimasen.. Aku..."

"Yuki...?" tanya Zero tidak percaya.

Yuki mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Ia tidak akan menyangka, jika orang yang barusaja ditabraknya adalah orang yang selama ini mengganggunya di sekolah.l

"Ze... Zero?"

"Ahh..Kebetulan sekali kau ada di sini.. Ayo ikut aku sebentar.." ajaknya sambil tersenyum seakan-akan ia telah menemukan sesuatu yang sedari tadi ia cari.

"Me.. Memangnya kita mau kemana?" tanya Yuki gugup. Ia merasa ada sesuatu hal yang tak beres padanya sekarang.

"Sudahlah... Ikuti saja aku..." ujar Zero sambil menggandeng tangan Yuki.

Zero kemudian berjalan menuju loteng sekolah dengan Yuki berada di belakang mengikutinya. Yuki yang tidak mengerti dengan tingkah laku Zero terus saja menanyainya. Akan tetapi, Zero sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya.

Sesampainya mereka berdua sampai disana...

"Zero... Untuk apa kau membawaku kemari? Mengganggu waktuku saja..." omel Yuki sambil mendengus kesal.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu Yuki..." jawabnya sambil melepaskan genggamannya.

"Sesuatu..?" tanya Yuki tidak mengerti.

"Ya, sesuatu... Sesuatu yang mungkin harus kau tahu.."

Yuki hanya diam mengerjap tak percaya ke arah Zero. Detak jantungnya benar-benar tidak menentu sekarang. Pipinya pun juga samar-samar memerah.

"Yuki... Aku rasa, kita sudah semakin akrab. Kau juga sudah mulai terbiasa denganku. Itu benar kan? Atau aku salah?"

Yuki tetap membungkam. Ia tidak tahu dengan apa yang sedang dibicarakan Zero saat ini.

"Hai Yuki... Jawablah.. Jangan hanya diam saja.. Aku tahu, kau pasti mengerti dengan apa yang kukatakan barusan kan?"

"Kalau yang kau katakan itu salah bagaimana?"

"Kalau aku salah? Uhm.. Bagaimana kalau mulai hari ini kita mencoba menjalin hubungan itu lebih dekat lagi dari yang biasanya..?"

[Glek..!]

Yuki menelan ludahnya gugup. Ia semakin tak mengerti dengan pembicaran Zero hari ini. Jantungnya bagai di arena pacuan kuda. Mukanya juga mulai panas.

"A... Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin yang lebih dari sekadar teman untukmu, Yuki..."

"Aku.. Aku tidak.." sergah Yuki yang kemudian terpotong oleh perkataan Zero.

"Nggak mungkin Yuki... Aku tahu kau pasti mengerti... Kau hanya pura-pura nggak tahu kan?"

Yuki kembali membisu sembari menggigit bibirnya bawahnya.

"Yuki seperti yang selalu kukatakan padamu... Aku benar-benar menyukaimu sejak awal kita bertemu... Dan aku akan selalu menyukaimu meski kau pura-pura tidak peduli padaku.."

"Ze... Zero..." panggilnya dengan muka merah semerah tomat.

"Yuki... Maukah kau memberikan kesempatan itu untukku?"

Yang ada, Yuki hanya terdiam. Pipinya juga masih blushing. Tatapan yang masih tidak mengerti menatap dalam ke kedua mata Zero. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Zero padanya.

"Yuki... Kenapa wajahmu begitu? Kau masih belum ngerti juga?"

"Berhentilah berbelit-belit Zero... Aku.. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti akan apa maksudmu ini.."

"Oohh... Mau kujelaskan?" tanyanya dengan tersenyum penuh arti pada gadis yang kini tengah menatap heran ke arahnya.

Yuki semakin tidak mengerti. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Yuki, Zero tiba-tiba menarik tangannya hingga Yuki mengarah dengan cepat ke arahnya. Saat itulah ia segera menangkap tubuhnya dengan tangan kanannya dan tangan kirinya menangkap kepalanya. Kemudian, tanpa ragu lagi a mengecup bibir Yuki dengan lembut. Yuki yang shock hanya diam tanpa mampu mengelak.

'Ze... Zero... Apa... Apa yang kau lakukan?' tanyanya dalam hati.

Perlahan-lahan, Zero menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Yuki. Ia menatap Yuki dengan tatapan mesra.

"Yuki... Maukah kamu jadi pacarku..?"

"Pa... Pacar..?" tanya Yuki gugup.

"Yup... Daripada aku selalu dekat denganmu tanpa status... Yaahh.. Kuputuskan untuk menembakmu hari ini juga.."

"A... Aku..."

"Baiklah, aku beri waktu sampai kau bisa menjawabnya... Tapi jawab secepatnya ya... Aku tidak mau menunggu jawabanmu terlalu lama..."

Pipi Yuki semakin merona. Ia tidak tahu harus bicara apa dalam situasi seperti itu.

"Hei Yuki... Sudahlah... Tidak perlu malu.. Tidak ada orang lain yang melihat kita disini... Jadi, apa yang kita lakukan saat ini tidak akan tersebar di kelas..." ucapnya dengan nada tenang. "Ahh.. Sebentar lagi bel nih..." lanjut Zero sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"Ze.. Zero... Kau.."

"Sssttt... Diamlah.. Anggap saja itu tadi angin yang mencium bibirmu. Balik yuk..!" ujar Zero sambil menggandeng tangan Yuki.

Di bawah, terlihat dua orang yang tengah berjalan santai. Mereka sepertinya sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang telah ia rencanakan jauh-jauh dari sebelum datang ke sekolah itu.

"Oh ya, kabarnya disini ada manusia berdarah manis. Dimana dia yah?" tanya Shizuka pada Maria di sampingnya.

"Entahlah... Mungkin dia tidak masuk sekolah, Shizuka-sama..."

"Begitu kah? Beruntung sekali dia..."

Zero dan Yuki yang berjalan terburu-buru tiba-tiba berpapasan dengan dua vampir cantik yang tengah bercakap-cakap dan melewatinya begitu saja.

Snif... Snif...

"Umh... Sepertinya bau ini yang dari tadi kita cari... Maria.." ucap Shizuka sambil terus mengikuti aroma udara bekas dilewati Zero.

"Iya... Anda benar, Shizuka-sama.."

Mereka berdua kemudian menoleh ke belakang melihat siapa yang baru saja berlari melewati mereka.

"Sepertinya laki-laki itu yang saat ini sedang kita incar... Dan tak kusangka, aku keduluan oleh vampir darah murni lain..." ujar Shizuka. "Dua mangsa dalam satu perangkap... Ini akan jadi hal yang paling menyenangkan..." lanjutnya sambil tersenyum sinis ke arah mereka.

Di kelas, Yuki sama sekali tidak bisa konsentrasi. Ia masih terus menyentuh bibirnya dengan tangan kanannya. Ciuman Zero tadi masih terasa sampai sekarang.

Flashback on...

"Baiklah, aku beri waktu sampai kau bisa menjawabnya... Tapi jawab secepatnya ya... Aku tidak mau menunggu jawabanmu terlalu lama..."

Flashback off...

'Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba menanyaiku hal yang tidak bisa kujawab? Kenapa? Apa maksudnya? Aku... Aku jadi pacarnya? Lalu.. Bagaimana dengan Kaname senpai? Kalau aku menerimanya, apa yang akan dirasakan Kaname senpai nanti?' tanyanya dalam hati.

Di kelas lain...

"Maria... Pulang sekolah nanti, ikut aku ya... Kita akan dekati anak itu.." Bisik Shizuka.

"Dimengerti, Shizuka-sama..."

[Ding..! Dong..!]

Seperti rencana mereka tadi... Tepat saat pulang sekolah, Shizuka dan Maria mendekati Zero yang kini tengah membereskan isi lokernya.

"Hai... Siapa namamu?" sapa Shizuka sambil menepuk bahu Zero.

"Ah... Namaku Zero.. Ada apa ya?" jawab Zero sambil menoleh ke belakang.

"Ikut kami berdua jalan-jalan yuk.." ajak Shizuka sambil tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

Yang diajak bicara seperti tidak begitu memperhatikannya. Ia kemudian menoleh kembali ke arah lokernya sembari melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Gomen... Aku tidak bisa... Hari ini aku ada urusan dengan Yuki..." balas Zero cuek.

"Kau bisa mengajaknya kalau mau..." ujar Maria.

"Aku tidak bisa... Pergilah.."

Shizuka mulai kehilangan kesabarannya. Baru pertama kalinya ia ditolak cowok mentah-mentah.

"Ayolah... Ajak dia juga... Kami ini murid baru. Jadi, kami ingin berkenalan dengan kalian. Apa tidak boleh..?" bujuk Shizuka memaksa.

"Sekali tidak bisa tetap tidak bisa.."

[Grep..!]

Tanpa sadar, tangan dingin Shizuka memegang erat tangan Zero.

"Maksa banget sih..! Lepas nggak?!" ucap Zero kesal.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sebelum kau ikut dengan kami..!" ancamnya dengan nada sedikit ditekan.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali..?! Nggak bisa ya nggak bisa..!" bentak Zero sembari menampar tangan Shizuka dan menatapnya tajam. Shizuka benar-benat terkejut dengan reaksi yang datang secara tiba-tiba dari mangsanya itu.

"Kau sama sekali nggak ada bedanya dengan yang lain... Apakah cewek selalu ditakdirkan untuk memaksa cowok seperti ini..? Huh.. Jangan memaksaku berbuat kasar pada cewek seperti ini. Apa kau tahu? Itu menyebalkan sekali..." lanjut Zero ketus sambil melengang pergi dari hadapan Shizuka.

"Lihat saja... Tak lama lagi, kau akan menjadi pionku yang akan bersujud di bawah kakiku, Zero..." gumamnya mengancam. "Maria... Ayo kita pergi dari sini.." lanjutnya.

"Baik.."

Akhirnya mereka berdua segera pergi menjauh dari tempat itu untuk mencari mangsa keduanya. Saat ini, Yuki tengah menyendiri di taman belakang sekolah. Ia masih berpikir tentang jawaban apa yang harus ia katakan pada Zero.

"Sepertinya, aku harus menghindar darinya... Aku juga sudah tidak punya pilihan lain..." gumamnya.

Tak jauh dari Yuki berada, Shizuka dan Maria berjalan santai untuk mencari mangsa kedua mereka. Mereka juga masih terdengar sedang membicarakan soal cowok bersurai silver yang telah menyinggung perasaan mereka.

"Tak kusangka, dia akan jadi sekasar itu pada perempuan. Dia sungguh berbeda jauh dengan sifat kebanyakan cowok disini.. Bukan begitu, Shizuka-sama..?"

"Humm.. Itukah yang membuatnya terlihat berbeda dari siswa lainnya dengan aroma darah yang membuat para vampir terlena?"

"Uhm.. Mungkin.."

[Tek..!]

Mereka tiba-tiba berhenti begitu saja setelah melihat seseorang yang dicarinya ada di depan mata.

"Ah.. Maria... Itu kan?"

"Khu... Aku tahu.."

Mereka berdua segera mendekati Yuki yang tengah sendirian itu. Sepertinya, mereka akan merencanakan sesuatu yang jahat padanya.

Snif.. Snif...

"Bau apa ini? Baunya agak wangi..." gumam Yuki sambil terus mengendus-endus, mencari bau yang tercium asing di hidungnya.

"Yuki... Kau ternyata ada di sini..." sapa Shizuka.

"Siapa kalian?" tanyanya sambil menoleh ke belakang.

"Kau tak perlu tahu siapa kami... Seharusnya, tanpa kuberitahupun kau sudah mengenali kami kan?"

Bola mata Yuki tiba-tiba berubah menjadi merah dan, ia kini menatapnya tajam.

"Hiou Shizuka... Mau apa kau kemari?!"

"Mau apa aku kemari? Kau pasti tahu kan... Ini soal manusia berdarah manis itu. Kau juga sedang mengincarnya bukan?"

'Manusia berdarah manis..? Apa maksud dia itu Zero..?' tanyanya dalam hati.

"Aku tidak akan pernah berniat buruk sepertimu..." elaknya.

"Owh... Benarkah? Tak apa... Biarkan aku yang mendapatkannya.. Setelah itu, aku akan mengambil kedudukan ratu dalam darah murni darimu..."

"Jika kau bisa... Lakukan saja. Tapi ingatlah.. Aku dan Kaname senpai tidak akan membiarkan kau mengacaukan perjanjian antara vampir dengan manusia..."

"Aku tidak peduli soal itu... Ah, aku hampir lupa dengan rencana awalku.. Khu... Khu... Khu.. Yuki, serahkan darahmu padaku.. Dengan begitu, aku akan dengan mudah mengelabui Zero untuk mendapatkan kekuatanku kembali..."

"Jangan harap kau bisa mencapai tujuan burukmu itu.. Shizuka..." ujar Yuki sambil bersiaga untuk menyerang.

Tanpa memberi kesempatan lagi, Shizuka segera bertransformasi menjadi ribuan kelopak bunga sakura dan mengarah perlahan ke arah Yuki.

'I.. Ini gawat.. Aku bahkan tidak punya senjata untuk melawannya..' ujar Yuki dalam hati.

Shizuka semakin lama semakin dekat dengan Yuki. Akan tetapi, sebelum ia benar-benar mendekati gadis malang itu tiba-tiba gumpalan asap hitam menghalangi jalan ribuan kelopak bunga sakura tersebut tepat di depan Yuki. Dengan segera, Shizuka kembali bertransformasi menjadi dirinya sendiri dan gumpalan asap tersebut berubah menjadi sosok seorang laki-laki yang berdiri tegap di depannya. Ia juga melindungi Yuki di belakangnya dari rencana penyerangan Shizuka di sekolah itu.

"Kau?" ucap Shizuka tak percaya.

"Sesuai perhitunganku... Kau datang kemari hanya untuk mengincar mereka bukan? Dan salah satunya adalah Rouran Yuki..."

"Ka... Kaname senpai..?"

"Yuki... Ini seperti yang kukatakan semalam. Dan, hal inilah yang memaksaku melakukan semua ini... Maafkan aku jika harus mengganggu ketenanganmu. Tapi akan kupastikan, perbuatanku ini tidak akan membuatmu terusir dari sekolahmu seperti yang waktu itu..."

Yuki hanya terdiam sambil terus menatapnya dari balik punggungnya yang lebar.

"Kenapa... Kenapa harus kau yang datang?! Kenapa kau selalu menghalangiku..?!" teriak Shizuka kesal karena setiap rencananya selalu gagal akibat kedatangannya.

"Itu semua terjadi karena kesalahanmu, Shizuka. Kau mengganggu ketenangan manusia disini. Apa kau tidak mengerti juga? Jika perbuatanmu ini melanggar perjanjian yang dibuat oleh kaum vampir darah murni dengan manusia?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu..! Minggirlah..!"

"Kau bahkan tidak punya hak untuk mengusirku, Shizuka..." ujar Kaname dingin.

Maria kemudian berjalan pelan menghampiri Shizuka, lalu ia menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Shizuka-sama... Kita sebaiknya mundur dulu... Dia bahkan bukan tandingan kita.." cegah Maria.

"Cih... Baiklah, boleh jadi ini hari keberuntunganmu Yuki.. Tapi, ingatlah.. Aku akan selalu mencari waktu lengahmu.. Tuan putri..."

[Wusshh...]

Shizuka kemudian menghilang dengan klon kelopak sakuranya bersama Maria meninggalkan dua makhluk bertaring berdarah dingin di tempat itu.

"Yuki... Ayo kita pulang..." ajak Kaname tanpa menoleh ke arahnya sedikitpun.

"Kaname senpai pulanglah dulu.. Nanti aku akan menyusul.."

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah? Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja... Tinggalkan aku.. Aku mau sendiri.." ujar Yuki lirih. Kedua bola mata Yuki kembali seperti semula dan Kaname kemudian berbalik menghadap ke arahnya.

"Apa kau tidak dengar ancamannya, Yuki..? Dia sedang menunggu timing yang tepat untuk mendapatkan darahmu. Kau tahu..? Setetes darahmu itu sudah cukup untuk merubah semuanya menjadi bencana yang besar. Sekarang, kita pulang... Yuki..." ucap Kaname dingin sambil memegang tangan Yuki. Dan pada akhirnya, mau tidak mau Yuki harus pulang bersamanya.

'Kaname senpai... Kenapa aku harus mengkhianatimu? Kenapa? Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa aku harus menolaknya?" tanyanya dalam hati.

[Krik... Krik.. Krik...]

Saat makan malam, Yuki sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanannya. Ia hanya menatap kosong ke arah meja makan.

"Yuki? Kau kenapa?"

"Kaname senpai... Aku... Aku sedikit ada masalah di sekolah..." jawab Yuki gugup.

"Soal Zero kah?"

"Begitulah..."

Kaname kemudian tersenyum.

"Lalu, jawaban apa yang akan kau berikan padanya?"

"Ah?! Ka.. Kaname senpai..." ucapnya terkejut. Ia sadar, jika serapi apapun Yuki merahasikan sesuatu darinya, pada akhirnya semuanya akan terbaca dengan mudah olehnya. Kaname lalu kembali memakan makanannya.

"Ya, aku tahu itu... Tenanglah... Kau tidak perlu mempedulikan soal aku. Terima saja dia.." balas Kaname santai.

"Tapi... Tapi aku kan mencoba setia padamu..! Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengerti perasaanku..?!" teriaknya sambil menggebrak meja makan hingga isi gelas diatas meja bergoyang-goyang karena goncangan keras secara tiba-tiba.

Pria bersurai coklat gelap dihadapannya kini melirik dingin ke arahnya.

"Jika memang seperti itu, keputusan apa yang akan kau ambil? Menerimanya, atau menolaknya dan tetap menerima takdirmu?"

Yuki pun terdiam sejenak. Entah mengapa, pertanyaan Kaname barusan benar-benar membuatnya tak bisa bicara maupun mengelaknya lagi.

"Menurutmu apa?"

"Ikuti kata hatimu... Tidak perlu merasa telah berkhianat padaku. Jangan memaksakan diri..."

"Aku tidak bisa..." balas Yuki sembari memalingkan mukanya.

"Hmm... Lalu... Apa kau akan lari darinya begitu?"

"Mungkin..."

Kaname kemudian menarik nafas kuat-kuat lalu menghembuskannya pelan.

"Yuki, lari dari kenyataan bukanlah ide bagus... Yang penting, sekarang tenangkan dirimu dulu... Baru setelah itu kau bisa mengambil keputusan. Pertimbangkan semuanya baik-baik. Tenanglah, aku tidak akan mengubah sikapku padamu. Karena, bagaimanapun juga aku tidak bisa memaksakan kehendakku pada orang lain..."

"Aku mengerti Kaname senpai..."

"Itu bagus..." ujarnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

Usai makan malam, Yuki segera merebahkan dirinya di dalam kamar. Ia masih bingung dengan keputusan yang harus ia buat untuk menjawabnya.

'Mungkin lebih baik aku berbuat sesuatu agar dia mau membenciku. Dengan begitu, aku bisa tenang...' pikirnya.

Saat jam istirahat, Yuki sengaja tidak berada dalam kelas. Ia bahkan rela duduk di balik semak-semak untuk menghindari Zero.

'Setidaknya ini adalah tempat yang aman untuk bersembunyi..' ujarnya dalam hati sambil melihat keadaan dari balik semak-semak.

"Hei, sedang apa kau disini? Main petak umpet?" tanya seseorang disampingnya.

Yuki pun mencium aroma yang tentunya sudah tidak asing baginya. Ya, tentu saja aroma darah manis dari orang yang saat ini sedang coba ia hindari. Saat itu juga Yuki menoleh ke arahnya dengan cepat. Sesuai dugaannya, Zero kini tengah berdiri di samping kanannya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

[Glek..!]

"Eh? Kenapa? Ini beneran sedang main petak umpet? Dengan siapa nih?" tanyanya heran.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Yuki pun segera angkat kaki dari tempat itu.

"Yuki.. Kenapa kau lari?! Hei..!" teriaknya. "Ahh.. Padahal nanti sore dia mau kuajak nonton bareng. Kenapa malah kabur?" tanyanya tidak mengerti

"Hhh... Dasar Zero... Mengagetiku saja... Tapi syukurlah... Kurasa dia tidak mengejarku.." gumamnya sambil menoleh ke belakang. Ia pun berhenti berlari dan kemudian berjalan santai menuju bangku taman.

"Sepertinya aku memang harus seperti ini.." lanjutnya.

"Ah... Mana cewek itu? Dia cepat sekali menghilang ya.. Padahal kakinya kan pendek.. Mana mungkin dia lari secepat itu.. Hhh.. Dasar.."

Pucuk dicinta, ulam pun tiba, itulah pepatah yang dapat menggambarkan keadaan Zero saat itu. Secara kebetulan, ia menemukan Yuki sedang duduk santai di bangku taman yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Di sampingnya juga ada dua anak cewek yang sedang asyik mengobrol tanpa mengajaknya berbicara. Langsung saja, Zero berlari kecil menghampirinya. Akan tetapi yang terjadi adalah, Yuki sudah menghilang sebelum ia sampai di hadapannya.

'Loh?! Padahal tadi dia duduk disini.. Kok tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa jejak?' tanyanya dalam hati.

"Ah.. Kalian lihat cewek yang tadi duduk disini tidak?" tanya Zero pada dua orang gadis yang masih sibuk mengobrol. Dua orang itu hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Hahh.. Dimana dia ya? Ano.. Apa jangan-jangan dia sengaja menghindariku? Sigh.." gumamnya kesal.

Yuki kini tengah berlari menghindari Zero. Ia bisa sedikit bernafas lega mengetahui, dirinya bisa lolos dari kejaran Zero.

'Ternyata punya hidung sensitif sepertiku ada gunanya juga ya...' batinnya senang. Gadis itu kemudian berlari kecil menuju ke kantin sekolah.

"Ish... Mana sih tuh cewek..?! Ngerepotin amat..!" gumam Zero kesal.

Zero terus saja mencari Yuki hingga pada akhirnya secara tidak sengaja ia menemukan cewek itu sedang memainkan handphonenya di kantin.

'Kali ini tak kan lolos..!' ucapnya dalam hati.

Ia pun segera berlari tanpa suara menghampiri gadis itu. Akan tetapi, tetap saja seperti tadi. Yuki sudah lenyap sebelum ia sempat menyapanya.

"Huh.. Lagi-lagi hilang.." gumamnya sebal.

Hal tersebut terus berlanjut hingga bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Dimana, Yuki sengaja menghindari Zero karena ia belum sempat memikirkan jawaban yang mungkin akan ditanyakan Zero nantinya. Tapi, nasib sial terus saja mengikuti Yuki. Seperti biasa, Zero saat ini tengah menunggunya di depan pintu gerbang.

'Si... Sial..!' ujarnya dalam hati gusar.

Saat itu juga, Yuki segera berlari kembali ke dalam demi menghindar dari Zero. Karena hentakan kaki Yuki yang terdengar jelas saat berlari, otomatis Zero yang mendengarnya meneriakinya berharap cewek itu mendengarnya. Tetapi, yang terjadi adalah Yuki terus saja berlari tanpa menghiraukan panggilannya.

"Kurasa ini sudah keterlaluan.. Hei Yuki..! Berhenti..!"

"Gawat... Ini gawat... Dia mengejarku.." gumamnya panik.

Mereka terlibat saling kejar-kejaran karena hal sepele. Mengelilingi sekolah, naik turun tangga, hingga bersembunyi ke tempat yang dirasa aman. Tak peduli meski Yuki harus jatuh dari tangga, tersandung batu, sampai terbentur dinding. Ia tetap saja berusaha bangun sampai Zero menyerah dengan berhenti mengejarnya.

"Yuki..! Kau ini kenapa sih?! Ngapain harus pakek kejar-kejaran segala oi..!" teriak Zero.

Tiga puluh menit telah berlalu. Zero sudah sangat kesal dengan semua itu. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berhenti mengejarnya dan membiarkannya pergi. Tiket nonton filmnya juga ia sobek dan dibuang ke tempat sampah.

"Siapa juga yang mau mengejarnya lagi... Biarkan saja dia berbuat sesuka hatinya.." kata Zero gusar sambil berjalan meninggalkan sekolah itu.

Yuki yang melihat hal itu dari lantai atas menghembuskan nafas lega. Ia lalu turun perlahan-lahan agar Zero tidak menyadarinya dan segera pulang.

Sesampainya di rumah...

"Tadaima.."

"Okaeri..."

Yuki kemudian masuk ke dalam.

"Kenapa pulang terlambat?" tanya Kaname sambil mencuci piring.

Yuki hanya diam saja. Ia bahkan sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya. Setelah menghabiskan segelas darah kelinci dia atas meja, dan tanpa banyak bicara ia menaiki anak tangga menuju ke kamarnya. Kaname yang melihatnya hanya memandang dingin ke arahnya. Ia tahu, mungkin itu semua masih ada kaitannya dengan anak manusia yang menyukainya itu.

'Fuaahh... Aku merasa bersalah sekali karena telah menghindarinya. Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya yah? Permintaan maaf..? Humm.. Rasanya nggak enak deh kalau tiba-tiba sms dia dan minta maaf seenakku sendiri... Sepertinya aku harus bicara dengannya besok..' ujarnya dalam hati.

Di sekolah, semuanya sama sekali tidak berjalan semudah yang ia pikirkan. Saat ia berpapasan dengan Zero, tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun cowok tersebut tidak menghiraukannya. Bahkan melihatnya saja tidak.

'Zero...' ucapnya dalam hati sambil memandang miris ke arah kepergiannya.

Di kantin, terlihat Zero yang sedang menikmati susu kotaknya sendirian. Tanpa ragu lagi, Yuki mendekatinya dan mencoba mengajaknya berbicara sekata dua kata.

"Kau kan sudah tidak peduli lagi padaku... Jadi, untuk apa mengejarmu lagi? Kenapa kamu nggak lari-lari saja sana? Menghindariku memang menyenangkan bukan?" jawab Zero dingin sambil beranjak dan berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Yuki.

AUTHOR POV END...

.

.

つづく...

(Bersambung...)

* * *

A/N :

Ok, di chapter ini tidak banyak yang ingin kukatakan selain permintaan maaf karena terlambat memperbarui chapter yang lama.. Kali ini, akan ada seseorang yang ingin kuperkenalkan pada reader's san.. Dia dari keluarga Kuran yang disini ia berperan sebagai ibu kandung Kuran Kaname. Yosha..! Check it out..!

❇ Perkenalkan, namanya Rouran Mary. Dia istris dari Kuran Tetsuga sekaligus ibu dari Kuran Kaname dan Kuran Rima. Ciri-cirinya adalah, rambut blonde bergelombang dengan panjang kurang lebih se-lengan. Iris matanya berwarna blue sky. Dia adalah sosok ibu yang sabar dan pengertian. Dia jarang sekali di tampakkan dalama cerita ini, atau dalam artian sebagai tokoh figuran saja

Baiklah... Sampai disini saja pembicaraannya.. Dan sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.. (^0^)/


	6. Keputusan

Title : Queen of pureblood

Disclaimer : Matsuri Hino, Seokwoo (orange marmalade)

Author : Hoshina's dark

Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort

Rate : M

Warning : NTR, abal-abal, nyesek

* * *

Kembali lagi dengan saya nih...

Chapter 6 sudah up..

Mohon krisan-nya yaa... Gomen kalau adegannya terasa berlebihan..

* * *

Chapter 6

 _"Kau kan sudah tidak peduli lagi padaku... Jadi, untuk apa mengejarmu lagi? Kenapa kamu nggak lari-lari saja sana? Menghindariku memang menyenangkan kan?" jawab Zero dingin sambil beranjak dan berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Yuki._

 _.._.

* * *

YUKI POV

Dia memberiku pilihan yang sulit. Aku benar-benar bingung dibuatnya... Apa aku harus menerimanya atau tetap pada takdirku dengan Kaname senpai..? Apalagi, Kaname senpai juga sudah memberikan kebebasan untukku atas dasar kebahagiaanku. Dia bahkan mengorbankan perasaannya hanya demi aku... Jadi, aku harus bagaimana? Apa aku harus mengkhianatinya? Atau tetap setia padanya? Oh Tuhan... Berilah aku jawaban.. Kumohon.. Beri aku jalan keluarnya..!

YUKI POV END...

.

AUTHOR POV

'Baiklah, itu tidak masalah.. Huh... Lagipula, siapa juga yang menyukainya?' ujar Yuki dalam hati gusar sambil berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Zero kemudian berhenti dan perlahan menoleh ke arah kepergian Yuki dengan tatapan sedih. Sebenarnya, ia tidak punya niat untuk menyakiti hatinya. Ia benar-benar tidak sampai hati mengatakan hal sekasar itu pada Yuki. Bahkan, ia juga masih mengharapkannya ditengah-tengah kekesalannya akibat kejadian kemarin.

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. Perubahan cuaca hari ini lumayan drastis. Yang awalnya panas tiba-tiba berubah menjadi mendung dan dingin. Untungnya, Zero sudah sedia payung berkat prakiraan cuaca di televisi yang ia tonton tadi pagi. Akan tetapi, tidak dengan Yuki. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika hari ini akan turun hujan.

'Sepertinya, Zero benar-benar marah padaku... Hhh... Dia bahkan tidak terlihat di pintu gerbang seperti biasanya. Kurasa tingkahku kemarin benar-benar sudah keterlaluan...' sesalnya dalam hati sambil terus berjalan lesu meninggalkan sekolah.

Tiba-tiba, hujan turun dengan derasnya disertai petir dan angin kencang. Sialnya, saat itu Yuki masih berada di tengah jalan. Akhirnya, Yuki pun terpaksa berlari menuju ke arah halte yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri dan berteduh dibawahnya hingga hujannya reda.

"Brr... Tak kusangka, hujan akan turun sederas ini.. Mana aku nggak bawa payung lagi... Hhhh.." gumamnya sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri yang basah kuyup.

[Sarrssshhh...!]

[Glarr..! Wushhh...!]

Hari semakin sore dan langit yang mendung terasa lebih gelap dari biasanya. Hujan belum juga reda. Begitu pula dengan Yuki. Ia masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya sama sekali. Ditambah lagi, penyakit flu sudah mulai menyerangnya. Sudah berapa kali ia bersin-bersin karena kedinginan. Bahkan, bibirnya pun juga hampir membiru.

'Tidak biasanya Kaname senpai mengabaikanku seperti ini... Brrr... Kapan hujan ini berhenti ya?' ujarnya dalam hati sambil memeluk badannya yang kedinginan lalu menatap langit yang kini tengah menangis.

[Tap..]

"Yuki, daritadi aku mencarimu... Dan ternyata kau ada di sini... Hhh.. Kau ini membuatku khawatir saja..." ujar seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiri halte tersebut. Ia lalu meletakkan payungnya di luar dan kemudian berjalan pelan mendekatinya.

"Kamu nggak papa kan?" tanyanya dengan tangan kirinya memegang bahu kiri Yuki dan tangan kanannya mengusap rambut panjang Yuki yang basah, tatapannya penuh kekhawatiran menatap dalam-dalam ke arah wanita yang ada di depannya.

"Kenapa... Kau... Datang kemari? Kenapa.. Kau.. Masih mencariku? Katanya... Kau.. Sudah.. Tidak peduli.. Lagi padaku.." tanyanya dengan mulut gemetar.

"Yuki... Aku ingin tanya padamu..."

Yuki hanya terdiam. Ia bahkan sama sekali tak melihat Zero yang ada di hadapannya.

"Yang waktu itu kau pasti sengaja kan?"

"...?!"

Yuki benar-benar terkejut mendengarnya. Kedua mata indahnya kini terbelalak kaget memandang Zero. Yang dipandang hanya menatapnya khawatir.

"Kau sengaja menjauhiku hanya karena ucapanku kemarin kan?"

"Zero..."

"Yuki... Tidak perlu pura-pura dingin padaku.. Jujur saja. Aku justru merasa bersalah karena telah membebanimu dengan hal yang seharusnya tidak perlu kau pikirkan sejauh ini..."

Yuki mulai menangis. Yang dikatakan Zero itu memang benar. Yang dia lakukan saat itu adalah karena ia sedang butuh waktu untuk memikirkan keputusannya.

"Hiks... Aku justru tidak tahu harus memberimu jawaban apa sekarang... Aku bahkan berpikir lebih baik menjauhimu daripada kau terus mendesakku dengan pertanyaan yang mengerikan itu..."

"Baka... Siapa yang menyuruhmu menjawabnya sekarang?"

"...?!"

"Waktu itu aku hanya bilang dijawab secepatnya kan? Dijawab secepatnya bukan berarti sekarang. Kau bisa menjawabnya besok, ataupun lusa... Kau itu terlalu memaksakan dirimu sendiri..."

"Ja.. Jadi..."

"Tentu saja kau bisa sedikit mengulurnya payah.."

Zero lalu melepas jaketnya dan kemudian ia mengkenakannya ke tubuh Yuki dan tanpa banyak bicara lagi, cowok itu segera memeluknya erat-erat.

"Seharusnya kau juga nggak hujan-hujanan, Yuki... Akhirnya, jadi sakit begini kan.." ujar Zero dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Oh ya, soal tadi aku benar-benar minta maaf... Seharusnya, aku tidak mengatakan hal sekasar itu padamu.. Kamu mau kan memaafkanku, Yuki?" tanyanya sambil melepaskan pelukannya dari Yuki, menatap matanya yang berkaca-kaca itu lebih dekat.

Yuki hanya bisa mengangguk pelan. Zero kemudian menangkupkan tangannya ke wajah gadis itu dan segera menyeka air mata di pipinya dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

Setelah beberapa lama kemudian, badai pun mulai mereda. Meski hanya gerimis, tapi setidaknya mereka bisa pulang sekarang.

"Yuki, pulang yuk.." ajak Zero sembari mengambil payungnya yang tergeletak di luar. "Aku akan mengantarkanmu sampai rumah..." lanjutnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Tidak perlu... Aku bisa pulang sendiri.." balas Yuki

"Ayolah... Jangan begitu... Aku tahu, aku salah.. Nggak seharusnya aku membuatmu marah tadi..." ujarnya penuh penyesalan. Akan tetapi, Yuki sama sekali tidak bergeming. Ia hanya menatap dingin wajah Zero sedingin hawa diluar saat ini. "Atau... Apa perlu, aku menggendongmu... Tidak apa-apa.. Tidak perlu sungkan..." lanjutnya sambil sedikit menggodanya.

Tetap tidak ada reaksi apapun. Tak mau menunggu lama, Zero pun segera menarik tangan Yuki hingga gadis itu jatuh di pelukannya yang hangat.

"Ups... Gomen yah, Yuki... Aku tak sengaja..." ujarnya santai seperti tak merasa berdosa. Yuki bak boneka yang sudah tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi. Meski Zero menariknya, ia hanya menurut dan sama sekali tidak bereaksi. Bahkan, protes pun tidak.

[Tap... Tap... Tap...]

Zero kini tengah berjalan ditengah tengah gerimis dan hawa dingin yang semakin menggigit tulang. Lalu dimana Yuki? Yuki saat ini sedang diam membisu di atas punggung Zero. Ya, tentu saja gadis itu berada di gendongannya sekarang.

"Zero..."

"Humm..?"

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini..? Kau bahkan merelakan semuanya demi perempuan yang kau sukai. Padahal, perempuan itu sama sekali tidak pernah mempedulikanmu... Bahkan, dia itu benar-benar menyebalkan..."

"Yaahh... Karena aku berharap padanya. Hari ini, dia boleh melakukan hal seperti itu padaku. Tapi, aku yakin... Suatu hari nanti, aku pasti bisa meluluhkan hatinya yang sudah lama membeku karena terlalu lama tertumpuk salju... Yup, sesuai namanya... Yuki, artinya salju..."

"Atas dasar apa kau berpegang teguh dengan keyakinanmu yang sia-sia itu?"

"Waahh... Kau meragukan semuanya ya? Hhh... Hidup itu harus selalu optimis, bukannya pesimis nona..."

"Jangan memanggilku nona... Aku nggak suka..."

"Ahh.. Baiklah, baiklah... Kalau begitu, Yuki hime?"

[Jduakh..!]

Saat itu juga, Yuki menjitak kepala Zero hingga muncul satu buah bakpao hangat di kepalanya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu masih saja bandel..." ujar Yuki sebal.

"Aduuhh... Iya, iya.. Maaf deh.. Lainkali nggak gitu lagi..."

Yuki terkekeh pelan, sedangkan Zero hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar ekspresi langka yang bahkan saat ini ia mendengarnya begitu jelas dengan telinganya sendiri.

.

.

"Kamu yakin nggak mau kuantar?"

"Iya, Zero... Aku mau pulang sendirian saja..."

"Hhh... Apa boleh buat.. Setelah pulang nanti, segera mandi dengan air hangat ya.. Jangan terlalu lama kedinginan, nanti malam kalau terserang demam ibumu pasti akan khawatir..."

"Iya, iya... Lagipula sebenarnya yang khawatir itu kamu sendiri kan?" komentar Yuki manyun.

"Yaahh... Soal itu nggak salah juga sih... Ahh.. Masa nggak boleh mengkhawatirkan cewek yang sudah mencuri perhatianku?"

"Sigh... Kau terlalu berlebihan..." ucapnya sembari memalingkan mukanya dari Zero.

"Hahaha... Bercanda kok.."

[Bersiaplah, kita telah sampai di stasiun Nakashima..! Ulangi, kita telah sampai di stasiun Nakashima..!]

"Aku duluan... Dan, soal tadi terima kasih banyak yah..." ucapnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak masalah..."

Tepat saat keretanya berhenti, Yuki bergegas keluar dan segera berlari meninggalkan kereta yang baru saja ditumpanginya.

Sesampainya di rumah...

"Tadaima..." ujarnya sambil membuka pintu.

Akan tetapi, tidak ada yang menjawab salamnya. 'Sepertinya tidak ada orang di rumah' pikirnya.

"Dimana Kaname-senpai? Kok nggak ada di rumah?" tanyanya heran.

"Kaname-senpai...! Kaname-senpai dimana?!" teriaknya. Tapi tetap tidak ada jawaban.

"Apa dia pergi mencariku diluar?" gumamnya cemas.

Belum selesai Yuki bicara, tiba-tiba terdengar suara mobil yang terparkir di luar. Saat itu juga Yuki segera keluar, melihat siapakah gerangan yang datang hujan-hujan seperti ini. Begitu melihat seseorang yang tak asing lagi baginya keluar dari mobil, secara refleks Yuki berlari ke arahnya. Tak peduli meski ia harus hujan-hujanan lagi.

"Kaname-senpai..!" teriaknya. Yang dipanggil hanya terbelalak kaget melihat seseorang yang tengah dicarinya kini telah berada di hadapannya dalam keadaan basah kuyup karena hujan.

"Yuki..? Kau..."

"Maafkan aku, Kaname senpai... Karena aku, Kaname-senpai harus hujan-hujanan hanya untuk mencariku diluar..." ucapnya lirih dengan kepala tertunduk dalam-dalam, penuh perasaan bersalah.

Kaname hanya tersenyum melihat tingkahnya yang mungkin membuatnya gemas. Pelan-pelan ia mendekatinya dan kemudian memeluknya erat-erat hingga Yuki dapat merasakan panas tubuhnya benar-benar menghangatkan tubuh gadis itu dan juga hatinya.

"Seharusnya kau menungguku sampai aku menemukanmu... Bukan hujan-hujanan seperti ini.." ujarnya pelan dengan senyumnya yang lembut bagai api unggun yang dapat mencairkan hati yang tengah membeku.

Tidak ada angin, tidak ada badai. Yuki tiba-tiba menangis. Sontak saja Kaname yang terkejut segera melepaskan pelukannya dari Yuki dan menatapnya heran.

"Kenapa? Kenapa menangis? Di sekolah ada masalah lagi kah?"

"Hiks... Tidak seharusnya aku berbuat seperti ini padamu..."

"Yuki..?"

"Aku telah mengkhianatimu..! Aku mengkhianati kasih sayang dan kesetiaan Kaname-senpai padaku..! Betapa jahatnya aku ini..!"

"Mengkhianatiku..? Apa maksudnya..?" tanya Kaname tidak mengerti. Ia semakin menyipitkan kedua matanya.

"Aku membiarkanmu mencariku kemana-mana sampai rela hujan-hujanan seperti ini. Sedangkan... Hiks... Sedangkan aku... Aku pulang bersama Zero.. Aku sama sekali tidak memikirkan hal sampai sejauh ini... Aku seharusnya langsung pulang saja.. Hiks... Hiks... Aku harusnya menemuimu, tidak menunggu hujan berhenti di halte... Hiks..." ujarnya di sela-sela tangisnya.

Kaname menatapnya miris. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi padanya. Ia bahkan juga tidak bisa lagi mengatakan apa-apa padanya. Yang awalnya hanya gerimis, kini kembali deras. Sepertinya, langit ikut merasakan apa yang dirasakan Yuki saat itu.

"Aku seperti tidak punya hati... Aku selalu mengabaikan orang yang selama ini memikirkanku.. Betapa jahatnya aku ini..!"

Tanpa berucap sepatah kata pun, Kaname memeluknya kembali. Tapi kali ini, ia tidak hanya sekedar memeluknya erat. Ia memeluknya lebih erat dari sebelumnya. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan tangisan Yuki yang terbenam di dadanya bagaikan pisau yang menyayat dan merajam isi tulang rusuknya. Janjinya untuk membuatnya bahagia serasa kandas begitu melihat ia menangis sekencang itu di hadapannya. Seumur hidup, ini adalah yang paling parah.

"Yuki..." panggilnya pelan. Namun, tidak ada reaksi darinya..

"Jangan pernah menangis seperti ini di hadapanku... Cukup sekali ini saja, Yuki... Cukup sekali ini..."

[Krik.. Krik...]

Malam ini Kaname sengaja tidak berada di kamarnya. Karena kejadian tadi, ia sama sekali tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang. Yuki juga masih belum bisa angkat bicara. Saat ini, ia tidur bersama Yuki di kamarnya. Tangan kanannya ia jadikan bantal untuknya. Sedangkan, tangan kirinya masih tetap memeluk gadis yang barusaja membuat perasaannya teriris.

"Yuki..." bisiknya.

Yang dipanggilnya hanya membungkam. Tatapannya masih kosong sekosong hatinya saat ini.

"Yuki... Apa yang harus kulakukan agar membuatmu senang?"

"..."

"Yuki... Aku mengerti dengan perasaanmu saat ini... Kau sebenarnya tidak ingin membuatku atau membuatnya sedih kan? Kau takut menyakiti perasaanku dan perasaannya bukan? Tapi, kau tahu tidak? Tindakanmu itu justru menyakiti dirimu sendiri..."

"..."

"Mustahil membuatnya senang secara bersamaan. Apapun itu pasti harus ada salah satu pihak yang harus mengalah. Jujur saja... Sebenarnya aku sakit hati mendengarnya... Tapi apa boleh buat. Keegoanku nanti pasti akan membuatmu lebih tersakiti dari ini..."

"Besok aku ingin bolos sekolah... Aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengannya..." ujar Yuki pelan.

"Kalau begitu, kita bolos bersama saja, bagaimana? Hari ini, aku juga sedang tidak ingin menjauh darimu.."

"Kaname-senpai...?" panggilnya sambil menatap wajah Kaname.

"Iya..?"

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini hanya untukku? Bukankah, selama ini aku selalu menyakitimu? Aku bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun membuatmu bahagia..." ujarnya lirih.

Kaname pun akhirnya terbungkam. Ia tidak menyangka, Yuki akan bertanya hal seperti itu padanya.

"Kenapa diam? Apa pertanyaanku terlalu sulit untuk dijawab?"

"Yuki... Kau tak akan pernah mengerti apa yang laki-laki pikirkan pada wanita yang dicintainya... Tak peduli, meskipun wanita itu telah melukainya hingga mati pun... Ia akan selalu melakukan apapun demi membuatnya bahagia..."

"Kenapa? Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Karena itulah yang namanya cinta... Bagiku, cinta itu kejam. Meski taruhan nyawa sekalipun jika kau sudah mencintainya maka, apapun alasannya kau pasti harus membuatnya bahagia..."

Yuki tersenyum... Tapi, senyumannya kali ini bukan senyuman tulus dari hatinya. Tapi, hanya senyuman yang dibuat-buat agar Kaname merasa sedikit terhibur saat melihatnya tersenyum.

"Kau tak perlu melakukannya sejauh itu... Karena Yuki sudah tak pantas lagi mendapatkan semuanya darimu..." bisiknya sambil membelai surai laki-laki yang kini ada di hadapannya.

"Tidak Yuki... Sampai kapanpun, aku akan selalu menunggumu... Menunggu kedatanganmu dalam hidupku yang sebenarnya..." bisiknya sambil menggenggam tangan Yuki yang tengah membelai rambutnya

"Kaname-senpai..." ucapnya tergetar karena tak tahan lagi dengan air mata yang kini telah berada di unjung pelupuk matanya.

"Sssttt... Jangan menangis lagi Yuki..." bisiknya lembut sembari memeluk kepala Yuki dan mengusap kepalanya pelan-pelan. "Apapun yang terjadi, berhentilah menangis di hadapanku..." lanjutnya.

Keesokan harinya...

[Graakk..]

Kaname membuka pintu kamar Yuki dengan secangkir darah hangat di tangannya. Setelah mendekati gadis yang kini sedang terbaring lemah di tempat tidurnya, sesegera mungkin laki-laki tersebut mengangkat kompresnya, kemudian menyentuh dahinya.

"Panasnya belum juga turun..." gumamnya khawatir. "Ini pasti karena kau hujan-hujanan semalam..." lanjutnya sambil meletakkan cangkir tersebut ke atas meja di sampingnya. Ia kemudian mencelupkan kain kompres itu ke dalam baskom berisi air es. Setelah memerasnya, ia kembali mengompres dahi Yuki.

"Kaname senpai... Aku baik-baik saja.. Ini hanya demam biasa. Sebentar lagi juga turun..." ujar Yuki pelan.

"Sudahlah Yuki... Meski hanya demam biasa tapi yang namanya sakit juga pasti tetap sakit kan?" balas Kaname. Yuki hanya bisa terdiam saat mendengarnya. "Lupakan semua masalahmu dan beristirahatlah... Aku tidak ingin melihatmu terus terbaring seperti ini di kamar..." lanjutnya sembari mengelus kepala Yuki pelan.

"Aku mengerti, Kaname-senpai..."

Di sekolah...

"Cross Yuki..?"

Sepi, tidak ada suara yang membalas panggilan Arisa sensei, guru matematika yang terkenal akan wajahnya yang menawan.

"Cross Yuki..?!" panggilnya sekali lagi dan kini dengan suara yang lebih lantang.

Tetap tidak ada jawaban...

"Kemana dia? Apa tidak masuk?"

Semua murid di kelas hanya terbungkam. Satupun dari mereka tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Arisa sensei.

"Apa dia sakit?"

"Kami tidak tahu sensei... Dia bahkan tidak memberi kabar kepada sekretaris kelas ataupun semua anak di kelas ini..."

"Hmm.. Begitu kah... Baiklah, kita lanjutkan saja..."

"Sayori... Apa nanti sore kita akan menjenguknya?" bisik Ikari.

"Tapi kan... Kita bahkan tak tahu dimana rumahnya... Yuki kan orangnya tertutup sekali... Yang ada, kita malah kesasar..."

"Humm... Aku khawatir.. Nanti kalau terjadi apa-apa padanya bagaimana..?"

"Berpikir positif saja Ikari... Aku yakin, dia akan baik-baik saja..." balas Sayori dengan senyum manisnya.

"Uhm.. Apa boleh buat.."

Di kelas, Zero masih terus kepikiran akan keadaan Yuki. Bagaimana tidak, pagi ini ia bahkan tidak melihatnya masuk kelas atau berjalan-jalan di sekitar sekolah. Yah.. Kebiasaan Yuki saat baru sampai di sekolah adalah jalan-jalan santai mengelilingi sekolah ini.

'Yuki kemana ya? Apa dia nggak masuk? Apa dia demam karena kemarin sore? Ahh... Kenapa aku terlalu khawatir seperti ini sih?' tanyanya dalam hati.

"Eciee.. Yang pagi-pagi udah ngelamun. Lagi mikirin siapa hayo...?" celetuk teman sebangkunya yang otomatis membuyarkan semua lamunannya.

"Apaan sih?"

"Jujur aja deh..." ujar Misaki sambil mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Zero. "Kau menyukainya kan?" bisiknya.

"Menyukai siapa?"

"Si putri es, Yuki..."

"Siapa yang menyukainya? Aku nggak suka dengan cewek belagu macam dia.." jawabnya cuek.

"Alah, kebanyakan ngeles kamu... Aku tahu kok.. Apalagi tentang itu tuh..." ujarnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

[Degh..!]

Seketika itu juga, Zero terbelalak kaget. Dengan segera ia menatap Misaki lekat-lekat.

"Kau... Tahu soal apa?"

"Istirahat nanti akan aku beritahukan padamu Zero... Tenang saja..." ujarnya dengan senyum lebar terkembang di bibirnya. "Privasimu akan aman bersamaku.." bisiknya.

[Ding...! Dong..!]

Begitu bel istirahat berbunyi, Misaki segera mengajak Zero ke taman belakang sekolah untuk membicarakan sesuatu dengannya. Mereka duduk santai di balik semak-semak rimbun yang tumbuh di tempat itu.

"Tiga hari yang lalu, kau menembaknya di loteng sekolah kan?"

"Misaki..."

"Jujur saja, aku terkesan dengan cara menembakmu yang tidak biasa itu... Bahkan tanpa ragu sekalipun kau menikmati bibirnya yang lembut itu dengan bibirmu.."

Zero hanya bisa tertunduk pasrah mendengar ucapan Misaki tentang hari itu.

"Tak kusangka, ternyata kau ini liar juga yah.." ujar Misaki sambil tertawa senang.

"Jadi kau melihatnya ya..."

"Yup... Bukankah itu scene yang menarik?" goda Misaki.

"Dan kau mengambil gambar itu?"

"Ahh... Mana mungkin... Meskipun aku ini seorang calon photographer terkemuka, aku tidak akan pernah melakukan hal sejahat itu pada temanku sendiri. Oh ya, bukannya tadi sudah kubilang kalau privasimu akan aman bersamaku kan..?" ujar Misaki tersenyum.

Zero hanya mendesah pelan. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa lagi pertanyaan Misaki. Bahkan, mengelak seperti biasa pun juga pasti mustahil.

"Jadi, gimana jawabannya? Apa diterima?"

"Belum... Dia belum menjawabnya... Ahh... Ditambah lagi, hari ini dia tidak masuk sekolah..."

"Haha.. Kau khawatir yah..?" tanyanya dengan senyum penuh arti.

"Begitulah.."

"Ya sudah, nanti pulang sekolah jenguk saja dia.. Apa susahnya?"

"Aku sudah merencanakan itu tadi..."

"Uwoohh... Baguslah... Semoga berhasil ya.." ujar Misaki sambil menepuk bahu Zero.

Hari-hari yang dilalui Zero tanpa Yuki benar-benar membuatnya tersiksa. Hatinya selalu tidak tenang. Sore ini, ia memutuskan untuk pergi menjenguk Yuki. Meski gadis itu memang pandai menutup diri, bukan berarti Zero akan menyerah. Apalagi soal dimana rumah Yuki yang sebenarnya. Berkat pengintaiannya kemarin sore, ia berhasil menemukan rumah itu. Rumah yang megah, hijau, dan sejuk...

Sore ini juga, Kaname sibuk memasak di dapur. Ini pertama kalinya ia memasak sendirian tanpa ditemani Yuki.

'Semoga Yuki segera menyelesaikan masalahnya sebelum keadaannya benar-benar memburuk...' pikirnya.

Ditengah-tengah kesibukannya, tiba-tiba seseorang datang dan menyandarkan dahinya yang hangat di punggungnya. Menyadari hal itu, Kaname segera menghentikan pekerjaannya seraya menoleh ke belakang.

"Yuki..? Kenapa datang kemari..? Bukannya aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk istirahat selagi aku memasakkan makanan untukmu..?" tanyanya penuh keheranan.

"Apa aku tidak boleh menemani Kaname senpai disini?" tanyanya dengan nada sendu.

"Oohh.. Mau menemaniku ya? Baiklah.. Tak masalah. Lebih baik duduklah di depan meja makan. Keadaanmu saat ini belum sepenuhnya fit kan..?"

"Aku mengerti senpai.."

Sebelum Yuki sempat berpindah ke kursi meja makan, tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu diketuk di luar.

"Kaname senpai..." panggil Yuki pelan sambil menatapnya lesu.

"Biar aku yang menerimanya... Kau tunggu saja disitu.." ujarnya sambil meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan secepat mungkin menghampiri pintu depan. Setelah pintu terbuka, alangkah terkejutnya dia saat melihat siapa tamu yang kini telah berdiri di hadapannya sekarang.

"Zero..?" ujarnya. "Mau apa kau datang kemari?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin.

"Aku hanya ingin menjenguk Yuki... Apa tidak boleh?"

Kaname hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin, tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun.

"Dia sedang istirahat... Jadi, tidak bisa diganggu..." jawab Kaname.

"Kaname senpai... Kok lama sekali? Ada apa?" tanya Yuki sambil berjalan pelan mendekati Kaname.

"Yuki..?" ujar Zero sambil menatap khawatir ke arahnya.

"Ah?! Zero? Kenapa kau bisa sampai kesini?" tanyanya dengan roman muka terkejut.

"Kau tak perlu tahu... Sesuai dugaanku, kau memang tidak masuk sekolah. Tapi, syukurlah kamu kelihatan..."

"Baik-baik saja..? Akankah kau mengatakan hal itu, Zero?" tanya Kaname memotong pembicaraan Zero dengan Yuki.

Yuki yang terkejut sesegera mungkin menoleh ke arah Kaname dan menatap rupanya yang sulit dimengerti.

"Kaname... Senpai...?"

"Yuki, aku tidak mau lagi melihatmu seperti kemarin. Kau tahu? Tangisanmu waktu itu benar-benar membuat dadaku sakit. Dan aku tidak ingin kau menyakitiku lagi lebih dari ini..." ujarnya sambil menunduk dalam, dan menatap dingin lantai granit dark blue di bawahnya.

'Yuki... Menangis?' tanya Zero tak mengerti dalam hati.

"Sekarang masuklah ke dalam dan istirahatlah... Biarkan aku yang bicara dengannya disini.." pinta Kaname.

"Tapi..."

"Yuki, tolong dengarkan aku..." ujarnya dingin.

Yuki hanya bisa tertunduk. Ia sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Dengan segera, ia meninggalkan kedua laki-laki itu di luar. Kaname kemudian mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap lawan bicara di depannya tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku tak menyangka ini semua akan terjadi. Hhh... Baiklah, kuberitahu sebuah kebenarannya padamu.. Kita berdua menyukai gadis yang sama.. Kuakui, ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan rasanya berurusan dengan teori cinta segitiga. Tapi, tak apa.. Itu tidak masalah. Yang jadi masalahnya disini adalah... Siapa yang rela mengalah, dan merelakannya bersama salah satu diantara kita?"

Zero hanya terdiam. Ia tak bisa berbicara sekarang. "Itu semua terserah pada Yuki... Aku tidak bisa menentukannya sekarang..." jawabnya lirih.

"Keputusan yang bijaksana, Zero... Tapi, aku tidak yakin jika kau benar-benar merelakannya jika seumpama ia memilihku..."

Zero pun terdiam.

"Aku hanya mengingatkanmu, Zero... Yuki bukanlah orang yang selama ini kau kira. Dia berbeda darimu... Dan aku ingin kau menerimanya bagaimanapun keadaannya jika seandainya kau beruntung dia memilihmu. Tapi kau harus ingat satu hal dan anggap saja ini adalah perjanjianmu padaku. Kalau kau sampai menyakitinya, apapun itu... Sebelum ia bersedia memaafkanmu.. Aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk menghabisimu dan anak keturunanmu nanti... Kau paham?" ancam Kaname padanya.

"Ya, aku paham... Dan aku akan berjanji untuk tidak membuatnya terluka jika ia benar-benar memilihku suatu hari nanti..."

"Bagus, anak Adam... Dan aku akan memegang janjimu itu selama dia kutitipkan padamu... Ingatlah... Sampai matipun, aku tidak akan melupakan janjimu ini. Membuat satu kesalahan, akan meletakkanmu dalam bahaya besar... Ingatlah itu. Sekarang pergilah, dan tunggu apa jawabannya besok..."

Tanpa banyak bicara, Zero meninggalkan pelataran rumah tersebut dengan perasaan kecewa. Ia berharap Yuki mau memilihnya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan dua hari yang lalu.

Di ruang makan Yuki menunggu Kaname di depan meja makan, duduk sambil berpangku tangan.

"Yuki..." panggil Kaname pelan. Laki-laki itu kemudian berlutut di hadapannya dengan tatapan lembut yang kini menatap lurus ke arah wajah gadis tersebut. Yang ditatap hanya balik menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Tenanglah... Aku tidak akan membuatmu menangis lagi, Yuki..." ujarnya sambil membelai surai panjang Yuki. "Tapi, bolehkah aku menanyaimu sesuatu...?" lanjutnya.

Yuki hanya terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Kaname. Ia mungkin sudah tahu tentang hal apa yang akan ia tanyakan padanya.

"Apa keputusanmu hari ini?"

"..."

"Aku mengerti keadaanmu saat ini, Yuki... Tapi, bagaimanapun juga kau terbungkam masalah tidak akan selesai begitu saja..."

"Aku tidak bisa memilih..." ucapnya lirih sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Jika itu yang kau mau, itu berarti kau sama saja dengan menggantungkan semuanya..."

"Aku..."

Kaname kemudian menyentuh kedua bahu Yuki pelan, berusaha memberikan semangat untuknya.

"Tenangkan dirimu dulu, Yuki... Kau boleh memilih siapapun... Kusarankan agar kau mengesampingkanku terlebih dahulu. Aku bisa mengalah, Yuki... Dan aku berjanji, aku tidak akan mengubah sikapku kepadamu meski kau memutuskan untuk bersama dengan Zero. Apapun itu akan kupastikan kau tidak akan merasakan hal yang berbeda dariku. Dan aku berjanji akan hal itu..."

"Jadi, Kaname senpai ingin aku memilihnya begitu?"

"Ya, dan aku ingin kau melakukannya atas dasar cinta Yuki... Jangan terpaksa karenaku atau karena yang lain... Aku hanya memberikan saran untuk pertimbanganmu..." ujarnya pelan tetapi dengan nada serius. "Dan jaminan dari semua itu adalah janjiku.. Pegang janjiku agar kau tidak selalu merasa bersalah karena keputusanmu nanti..." lanjutnya.

Yuki menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan kemudian menghembuskannya pelan-pelan. Ia memejamkan matanya agar ia bisa berpikir tentang keputusan apakah yang akan ia buat dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Soal apa yang akan kukatakan suatu hari nanti padanya.. Itu sudah kupikirkan... Aku yakin, keputusanku tidak akan membuatku menyesal.."

"Apa hanya itu?"

"Ya.. Aku tidak ingin lebih.."

Senyum ragu terkembang jelas di bibir Kaname. Meski ia tidak begitu mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Yuki barusan tapi, ia percaya jika apa yang dia putuskan adalah hal yang terbaik.

"Ternyata, kau sudah dewasa... Yuki.. Ini sungguh diluar dugaanku.." puji Kaname sambil menepuk pelan kepala Yuki.

"Tidak juga..." balas Yuki sembari tersenyum.

Malam harinya, Karura menelepon Yuki untuk menanyakan kabarnya selama ini.

*Yuki sayang, bagaimana kedaanmu sekarang? Baik-baik saja kan?*

"Iya, ba-san.. Aku baik-baik saja kok.."

*Lalu, Kaname bagaimana juga?*

"Dia juga baik-baik saja... Dia senang sekali bisa menemaniku selama seminggu ini. Katanya kalau bisa minta tambahan satu hari lagi..." ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

*Ahahahaha... Begitu yah... Waahh.. Berarti tak lama lagi, aku akan punya cucu nih...* goda Karura sambil nyengir-nyengir gaje.

"Ish.. Apa-apaan sih ba-san ini... Itu masih terlalu cepat tahu.."

*Heehh.. Iya, iya.. Ba-san bercanda kok... Oh ya, kau juga baik-baik saja dengannya kan? Atau selama ini kau selalu merepotkannya dan membuatnya jengkel...?*

"Ah... Soal itu..*

[Grasp..!]

"Tenanglah, Karura nee... Semua baik-baik saja disini. Dan Yuki sama sekali tidak merepotkanku.." jawab Kaname setelah ia berhasil merebut gagang telepon itu dari tangan Yuki.

*Waahh... Kaname... Baguslah kalau begitu.. Aku senang sekali mendengarnya..*

"H... Hei... Ba-san kan ngomongnya sama aku.. Kenapa direbut..!?"

"Sudahlah, kau diam saja disitu.."

*Ah... Apa kalian ribut lagi..?*

"Tidak... Yuki memintaku mengajaknya makan malam bersama di luar.."

*Oohh... Begitu ya.. Uhm.. Tak masalah. Oh ya, hari ini aku tidak bisa pulang dulu. Mungkin tiga hari lagi baru aku dan Rido bisa pulang... Jadi, setidaknya aku bisa mewujudkan keinginanmu untuk tinggal bersamanya lebih lama lagi..*

"Serahkan semuanya padaku... Karura nee.."

*Baiklah, sampai disini dulu pembicaraan kita kali ini... Sampaikan salamku pada keponakan kesayanganku ya..*

"Aku mengerti..."

[Tiit..]

Yuki menatap Kaname heran. "Apa katanya?" tanyanya.

"Aku akan tinggal disini sampai batas waktu tiga hari lagi... Karura nee, masih belum bisa pulang sekarang..."

"Begitu ya... Kedengarannya bagus juga.." ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Sepertinya, kau mulai betah tinggal bersamaku.."

Yuki segera memalingkan mukanya menghindari wajah Kaname yang begitu tenang. "Ah.. Ti.. Tidak juga... Biasa saja..." elaknya dengan wajah yang bersemu merah

"Jangan membohongi perasaanmu sendiri, Yuki hime.." ucap Kaname dengan senyum calm-nya

"Aku tidak membohongi perasaanku.. Biasa saja kok.."

Kaname hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Yuki yang tidak biasa itu.

"Oh ya..? Lalu, bagaimana dengan mukamu yang seperti tomat merah itu? Apa biasa saja?"

"Kaname senpai..! Sudah, hentikaaann..!" teriak Yuki gemas

"Hahahahaha..."

Keesokan harinya...

Begitu memasuki kelas, Yuki segera duduk di bangkunya tanpa menatap sekitarnya. Ia seperti sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan kelas itu. Apalagi ditambah tatapan tidak suka dari teman-teman sekelasnya dan ocehan pelan yang dilemparkan ke arahnya pada pagi itu.

"Ohayou, Yuki...!" sapa Ikari keras sambil menggebrak meja yang otomatis membuat jantung Yuki serasa ingin berlari meninggalkan tubuhnya.

"Ikari? Kau mengagetiku saja..." ujar Yuki dingin yang kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela di samping tempat duduknya.

"Kok kamu sensitif gitu sih? Kan aku hanya menyapamu saja... Oh ya, kemarin kamu nggak masuk kenapa? Sakit? Atau ada urusan keluarga? Kemarin kamu dicari-cari Arisa sensei loh..."

Yuki hanya diam saja. Ia terlihat sama sekali tidak menghiraukan apa yang dikatakan Ikari padanya.

"Yuki..? Kau marah padaku kah?" tanya Ikari dengan sebelah alis yang sedikit terangkat ke atas.

"Ah.. Nggak kok.. Aku nggak marah.."

"Beneran?"

"Iya..." jawabnya dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan.

"Baguslah kalau begitu.. Oh ya, bagaimana pas istirahat nanti kita makan bareng di kantin? Sama Sayori juga..."

"Iya... Nanti aku barengan sama kamu.." balas Yuki ramah

.

.

Saat istirahat, Yuki, Ikari, Sayori, dan salah satu teman sekelas mereka, Asame pergi ke kantin untuk makan bersama disana. Sambil makan, mereka terdengar sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

"Eh, denger-denger di televisi sih, para vampir sudah makin bebas berkeliaran dimana-mana loh..." ujar Ikari membuka pembicaraan.

"Hii... Mengerikan.." ujar Sayori bergidik ngeri.

Sontak saja, Yuki yang mendengar percakapan mereka hanya bisa menatap makanannya dengan tatapan terkejut. 'Vampir...' pikirnya.

"Si penghisap darah itu berkeliaran? Ahh... Aku takut darahku dihisap sampai habis..." sela Asame.

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir bagaimana cara mereka makan malam..." ujar Sayori.

"Mungkin dimeja makan masing-masing akan ada babi atau domba hidup yang siap dihisap darahnya sampai kering.." jawab Ikari.

"Hoeekk... Itu menjijikkan sekali... Meminum darah itu memang yang paling menjijikkan..." ucap Asame sambil menganggkat kedua bahunya, ngeri.

Yuki yang mendengar mereka hanya bisa memakan makanannya dan mengunyahnya perlahan-lahan, seperti tidak akan pernah bisa tertelan. Rasanya, ia seperti ingin memuntahkan makanannya saja..

"Mereka itu benar benar monster... Tidak akan pernah bisa dimaafkan..! Kalau aku bertemu dengannya, aku berjanji.. Aku akan menendangnya seperti aku menendang bola yang waktu itu..!" ujar Ikari bersemangat.

"Yang kapan sih? Aku lupa deh..." tanya Asame penasaran.

"Iya, yang kapan sih?" tambah Sayori.

"Aduuhhh...! Kalian ini..! Dasar pelupa..! Yang waktu aku menendang bola terlalu jauh itu loh.. Dan sampai sekarang bola itu nggak pernah ketemu..."

"Oooohhh... Yang waktu itu...?" ujar Asame san Sayori bersamaan.

"Issshhh...!" geram Ikari kesal.

Melihat Yuki yang sedari tadi diam dan tidak ikut bicara, Ikari tiba-tiba menoleh ke arahnya.

"Eh, Yuki..." panggilnya.

"Iya..?" respon Yuki sambil menoleh ke arah Ikari dan lainnya yang kini pandangan mereka tertuju padanya.

"Menurutmu bagaimana?" tanya Ikari.

"Soal yang dibicarakan tadi..?"

"Iya, kalau kau ketemu mereka apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Ahh... Itu... Aku... Aku akan membunuhnya... Iya, aku akan membunuhnya.." jawab Yuki terbata-bata.

"Waahh... Sebegitu bencinya kah kau pada vampir?" tanya Sayori.

"Ya, aku... Aku benci sekali dengan mereka... Sangat benci sekali.." jawab Yuki dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan. "Dia kan monster.. Untuk apa dikasihani..? Iya kan?" lanjutnya.

"Iya, benar juga kata Yuki. Untuk apa mereka dikasihani..?" ujar Asame santai.

Mereka yang ada di meja makan itu tertawa bersama. Yuki hanya tersenyum canggung. Dibawah meja, tangan kirinya kini tengah menggenggam erat. Ia terpaksa mengatakan semua itu karena ia tidak ingin identitasnya terbuka begitu saja di hadapan mereka semya.

Karena tidak mampu menahan air matanya yang kini tertahan di bawah pelupuk matanya, ia pun kemudian berdiri begitu saja dengan makanan yang masih utuh di meja makan.

"Gomen... Aku mau ke toilet dulu..." ujarnya sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Eh.. Yuki..? Kau kenapa?" tanya Ikari heran.

Tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan Ikari, ia langsung saja berlari meninggalkan mereka bertiga disana.

"Yuki..!" teriak Ikari dan Sayori yang kemudian mereka berdua berlari mengikuti kemana Yuki akan pergi.

Setelah sampai di toilet cewek, Yuki langsung saja membuka pintunya, masuk ke dalam, dan setelahnya ia menutup juga mengunci pintu itu rapat-rapat dari dalam. Di dalam ia segera menutup lubang closet lalu duduk di atasnya. Ia tetap menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat dan menangis dalam bisu, berteriak mengguncang kalbu.

'Semuanya... Maafkan aku...' ujar Yuki dalam hati.

[Dok..! Dok..!]

"Yuki..! Apa kau ada di dalam..?!" teriak Ikari dari luar sambil menggedor pintu toilet yang ditempati Yuki.

"Yuki... Kau kenapa?" tanya Sayori pelan dari balik bilik.

Yuki kemudian menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan perlahan-lahan dihembuskan keluar. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan isaknya selagi mereka masih ada di dekatnya.

"Kalian berdua pergilah... Jangan mengganggu orang yang sedang berada di dalam toilet.."

"Yuki... Kau tak apa kan? Apa kau marah?" tanya Sayori sekali lagi.

"Itu bukan urusanmu... Pergilah.. Tak perlu khawatirkan aku..."

"Yuki..."

"Pergilah... Nanti aku akan kembali..." ujar Yuki pelan.

"Ikari..." panggil Sayori sambil menoleh ke arah Ikari.

Ikari hanya memberi kode pada Sayori. Sepertinya ia punya ide bagus. Sedangkan Sayori hanya mengangguk tanda paham. "Ok, kami tunggu di kelas ya... Di toilet jangan lama-lama... Nanti ada Hanako-san loh.." ujar Ikari menggodanya. Terdengar bunyi langkah kaki mereka berdua yang semakin menjauh.

Flashback on...

"Hii... Mengerikan.." ujar Sayori bergidik ngeri.

•••

"Mereka itu benar benar monster... Tidak akan pernah bisa dimaafkan..! Kalau aku bertemu dengannya, aku berjanji.. Aku akan menendangnya seperti aku menendang bola yang waktu itu..!" ujar Ikari bersemangat.

•••

"Iya, benar juga kata Yuki. Untuk apa mereka dikasihani..?" ujar Asame santai.

Flashback off...

'Kurasa, semuanya benar... Tidak ada manusia yang mau menerima keberadaan vampir disini... Hidupku seperti penuh bahaya saja...' batinnya sedih. 'Ukh... Kepalaku juga pusing... Seharian ini aku belum minum sama sekali... Disini juga sesak pula...' keluh Yuki dalam hati sambil memegangi keningnya yang terasa penat.

Cepat-cepat, Yuki keluar dari toilet tepat setelah ia menghapus semua air mata di pipinya. Kemudian, dengan sisa tenaganya, ia mencoba berlari menuju ke kelas. Akan tetapi, sebelum ia sempat keluar dari area toilet, Ikari dan Sayori menghadangnya disana.

"Yuki... Kau kenapa sih? Tiba-tiba lari begitu saja meninggalkan kami.." ujar Sayori.

"Yuki... Sepertinya kau sedang tidak sehat hari ini... Mukamu pucat sekali... Ada apa?" tanya Ikari sedikit khawatir. "Kau sakit?" lanjutnya.

"Minggirlah... Jangan halangi aku...!" bentaknya. Tanpa menghiraukan mereka, ia pun segera berlari kecil menuju ke kelas.

Sayori dan Ikari saling berpandangan. Mereka sedikit bingung dengan tingkah Yuki yang aneh hari ini.

Di kelas Yuki...

Katsumi kali ini masuk ke kelas sebelah sendirian. Ia sepertinya sedang berencana mengerjai cewek sok ngartis di sekolah milik ayahnya itu. Akan tetapi, sebelum ia meludahkan permen karet yang tengah dikunyahnya itu ke bangku Yuki, ia melihat botol minuman Yuki yang bentuknya cukup aneh baginya.

"Botol apaan nih? Aneh amat... Bentuk termos lagi... Tuh anak mau bikin kopi apa di sekolah..." omelnya sembari mengambil botol tersebut dari tasnya. Gadis itu kemudian membukanya dan melihat isinya.

"Merah ya... Apa ini jus tomat?" tanyanya sambil mencium baunya. "Ihh... Bau apaan nih?" lanjutnya.

Usai membuang gumpalan permen karet itu ke lantai, ia mencicipi rasanya. Begitu cairan itu tersentuh lidahnya, ia serasa membatu. Perutnya juga sudah mulai mual. Tapi, Katsumi menahan cairan itu agar tidak termuntahkan ke lantai. Setelah menutup botol tersebut, ia pun langsung keluar dengan membawa serta botol berisi cairan aneh itu bersamanya.

Beberapa menit setelah Katsumi inspeksi di kelasnya, Yuki pun masuk ke kelas dengan keringat dingin yang telah membasahi tubuhnya. Segera ia mencari botol tersebut untuk ia minum isinya. Akan tetapi, meski ia mencarinya di seluruh penjuru tas miliknya Yuki tetap tidak menemukan botol itu.

'Aku yakin, tadi aku membawanya... Tapi, kenapa sekarang tidak ada?' tanyanya dalam hati. 'Ini... Ini buruk..' lanjutnya.

Ia kemudian mencarinya di setiap sudut kelas. Dan sia-sia saja, Yuki tetap tidak menemukan tempat minum 'kesayangannya' itu. Tanpa pikir panjang, gadis malang tersebut kembali berlari keluar kelas dengan sisa tenaganya yang mulai menipis.

AUTHOR POV END...

.

.

 _つづく..._

 _Bersambung..._

* * *

A/N :

Baiklah, untuk kesempatan kali ini, saya akan menjawab riview dari guest AL tempo lalu, karena saya tidak bisa membalas riviewnya lewat pm.

Terima kasih atas pemberitahuannya, dan maa4f jika saya kurang disclaimernya diatas. Memang, beberapa scene dari cerita ini ada yang saya ambil dari cerita tersebut (orange marmalade). Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan saya... Nanti, akan saya edit mulai dari chapter 1 soal disclaimernya...

Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak atas kritik sarannya... ^^)

Semoga senang mengikuti cerita abal-abal saya ini dan terus memberikan komentar yang membangun...


	7. Klimaks

Title : Queen of pureblood

Disclaimer : Matsuri Hino, Seokwoo (orange marmalade)

Author : Hoshina's dark

Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort

Rate : M

Warning : NTR, abal-abal

* * *

Ternyata sempat juga saya meng-up chapter tujuh setelah sebulan(?) mangkrak... Harap dimaklumi, author juga masih sibuk dengan urusan sekolah yang sudah diujung tanduk.. T_T

Mungkin chapter selanjutnya bisa saya lanjutkan lagi kalaupun ada waktu dan kesempatan untuk mengetik.. Haha...

Ok, happy reading... :)

* * *

Chapter 7

 _Ia kemudian mencarinya di setiap sudut kelas. Dan sia-sia saja, Yuki tetap tidak menemukan tempat minum 'kesayangannya' itu. Tanpa pikir panjang, gadis malang tersebut kembali berlari keluar kelas dengan sisa tenaganya yang mulai menipis._

...

* * *

YUKI POV

Gawat...! Tempat minumku hilang..! Apa yang harus kulakukan..?! Tidak.. Aku rasa aku sudah membawanya dari rumah.. Tidak mungkin ketinggalan. Dan soal temanku... Tidak mungkin mereka mengambilnya begitu saja... Apa yang harus kulakukan? Jika seperti ini caranya, aku bisa mati...

YUKI POV END...

.

AUTHOR POV

'Hosh... Hosh... Aku ini kenapa? Apa yang terjadi padaku?' tanyanya dalam hati.

Langkah Yuki perlahan-lahan mulai melamban tepat saat ia tengah berada di sisi toilet laki-laki yang kebetulan sudah jarang digunakan dan sepi. Sepertinya ia sudah berada di ambang batasnya. Keringat sebiji jagung terus menetes dari keningnya. Ia sudah tidak kuat lagi.

"Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan hal sepenting itu...? Bagaimana bisa aku lupa membawanya...?" gumamnya pelan.

Saat ia hampir roboh, tiba-tiba seseorang datang dan dengan cepat menangkap tubuhnya sebelum gadis itu sempat merasakan dinginnya lantai sekolah.

"Yuki... Kau kenapa?" tanya Kaname dengan roman muka sangat khawatir. "Apa yang terjadi padamu? Tubuhmu dingin... Apa kau demam?" lanjutnya sambil menyentuh dahi dan leher Yuki yang terasa dingin dan basah karena keringat.

"Kaname senpai... Darah..." ujar Yuki pelan.

"Darah? Kau... Belum minum seharian ini?" tanya laki-laki itu kembali.

Pelan-pelan Yuki menganggukkan kepalanya. "Botolku ketinggalan... Aku mau darah..." ucap Yuki sekali lagi. "Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi.." lanjutnya.

"Baiklah... Kita cari tempat aman dulu ya.."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Yuki, Kaname segera menggendong gadis itu ala bridal style dan membawanya ke gudang olahraga. Sesampainya di dalam, Kaname kemudian menutup ruang tersebut dan menguncinya dari dalam.

"Sekarang kau boleh minum sepuasnya..." ujar Kaname pelan sambil menurunkan Yuki ke atas matras bekas di tempat itu.

Tanpa banyak pikir lagi, Yuki lantas menerkam tubuh Kaname yang tengah berjongkok di sampingnya. Usai berhasil menaklukkan tubuh laki-laki tersebut, ia pun segera menindih tubuh Kaname yang kini tengah terbaring di hadapannya. Mata Yuki perlahan berubah warna menjadi merah darah. Ia kemudian mendekatkan mulutnya ke leher Kaname, menjilatinya, dan tanpa ragu ia melukai leher Kaname dengan taringnya yang tajam. Darah segar pun mengalir keluar dan siap untuk memuaskan rasa laparnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan hal ceroboh seperti ini, Yuki..?" tanya Kaname pelan sambil membelai rambut Yuki pelan-pelan.

Yang ditanya tidak juga menjawabnya. Saat ini ia sedang terbuai dengan rasa darah yang sedang ia minum. Kaname hanya tersenyum lembut melihat tingkah Yuki hari ini. Ia kemudian memeluk pinggang ramping Yuki dengan tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya masih terus membelai rambut gadis tersebut

"Bagus.. Minumlah sepuasnya, Yuki... Yang penting, kau jangan pernah melakukan hal ini pada siapapun selain aku ya..." bisiknya.

Setibanya di toilet, Katsumi segera masuk dan mengunci dirinya di dalam salah satu bilik. Cairan di mulutnya yang sedari tadi ia tahan, ia muntahkan di dalam closet. Warna merah dari cairan tersebut langsung memenuhi air di dalamnya.

"Cuh...! Apa-apaan ini? Jus tomat rasanya asin amat.. Seperti rasa darah saja.." gumamnya sebal sambil menekan tombol penyiram di closet tersebut. "Oh.. Atau jangan-jangan..." lanjutnya.

[Brakk...!]

Katsumi lalu membuka pintu bilik dengan kasar dan ia pun segera berlari menuju UKS untuk mengetes cairan macam apa itu disana

"Minggir..!" teriaknya sambil mendorong gerombolan anak perempuan yang tengah bergosip disana. Yang didorong hanya menggerutu tidak jelas akan kelakuan Katsumi pada mereka.

Usai menyantap cairan kental berwarna merah itu dari tubuh Kaname, Yuki segera menghentikan hisapannya. Kini ia hanya bisa tersungkur lemah di atas tubuh laki-laki tersebut.

"Sudah selesai?" tanyanya

Yang ditanya tidak segera menjawab. Ia bahkan seperti tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Kaname padanya

"Kenapa? Masih belum merasa baik?" tanya Kaname lagi dan masih tidak ada jawaban.

Kaname kemudian memaksakan dirinya untuk bangun dan kini Yuki telah berada di pangkuannya. Perlahan, Kaname menyentuh kedua pipi Yuki dengan kedua tangannya dan menghadapkannya ke wajahnya. Melihat ada sisa darah di bibir Yuki, Kaname lalu menjilatinya dan membersihkannya sampai tidak berbekas.

"Yuki... Kau mendengarkanku kan?" tanyanya kembali sembari menjauhkan mulutnya dari mulut Yuki.

Yuki terlihat shock. Sepertinya ada sesuatu hal yang saat ini sedang mengganjal pikirannya.

"Sudahlah... Tidak perlu dipikirkan lagi... Aku ada disini bersamamu..." ujar Kaname sambil memeluknya erat-erat. Perlahan-lahan, air matanya kembali menetes menuruni pipinya. Ia masih terus memikirkan perkataannya tadi dengan teman-temannya.

"Pak Tomohisa ada di dalam?" panggil Katsumi sambil mengetuk pintu.

"Katsumi kah?" tanyanya dari dalam ruangan. "Masuklah.." pintanya.

Tanpa harus menunggu lama, Katsumi pun masuk dan segera menyerahkan botol minuman itu pada pak Tomohisa.

"Apa ini?" tanya pak Tomohisa keheranan sembari mengangkat, dan memperhatikan botol tersebut.

"Aku ingin, bapak cek apa itu... Dan aku mau hasilnya sekarang juga.." perintah Katsumi.

"Baiklah nona... Serahkan saja padaku..."

Tomohisa kemudian membuka tutup botol tersebut dan segera mencium aromanya. Merasa ada yang aneh, laki-laki tersebut menuangkan sedikit cairan itu ke atas piringan kaca di sampingnya. Setelah selesai, ia menyentuhnya, menggosokkan telunjuknya dengan ibu jarinya, dan menjilatnya sedikit.

"Ah... Ini kan..." ujarnya terkejut.

"Apa? Apa cairan itu?"

"Ini darah... Ya, ini darah... Darah segar... Darimana kau dapatkan benda ini?" jelas Tomohisa. "Dan kenapa dikemas dalam botol?" lanjutnya.

"Aaahh.. Itu bukan urusanmu.." ucap Katsumi sebal sambil mengambil paksa botol minuman itu darinya. Setelah menutup botol itu, gadis itu segera berlari keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Hmmm.. Ini aneh.." gumamnya sembari membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

'Hosh.. Hosh... Tak kusangka.. Ternyata... Ternyata gadis itu vampir.. Ukh..! Sialan..!' gerutu Katsumi dalam hati sambil menggemeretakkan giginya kesal bercampur ketakutan.

[Tap... Tap... Tap...]

Yuki dan Kaname akhirnya berjalan menuju ke kelas mereka masing-masing tepat setelah mereka keluar dari gudang. Yuki terlihat masih dingin. Menoleh pada Kaname saja tidak.

"Gomen... Kaname senpai... Aku sudah membuatmu khawatir... Dan.. Arigatou untuk darahnya..."

"Tidak perlu merasa bersalah... Kesalahan itu adalah hal yang biasa, Yuki... Dan soal darahku... Tidak apa-apa.. Tidak perlu berterima kasih juga. Darahku adalah darahmu.. Dan begitu sebaliknya.." jawabnya sambil tersenyum ke arah Yuki yang sedang tertunduk lesu

Yuki terkejut. Ia menatap wajah laki-laki tersebut lekat-lekat. "Lalu... Bagaimana soal bekas gigitanku di leher senpai? Bagaimana nanti kalau anak-anak di kelas tahu kalau di sekolahnya ada vampir?" tanyanya.

"Hahaha... Kau terlalu khawatir sekali Yuki... Sampai-sampai kau lupa jika vampir darah murni seperti kita punya kemampuan untuk meregenerasi tubuh sendiri..."

Yuki kembali tertunduk. Pipinya bersemu merah karena malu. "Ahahaha... Iya.. Aku lupa.." ujarnya sambil tertawa kecil.

[Ding..! Dong..!]

Bel masuk pun berbunyi nyaring. Di kelas, Katsumi benar-benar tidak bisa konsentrasi. Ia masih terus memikirkan hal apa yang selanjutnya akan ia lakukan pada Yuki. Apalagi, gadis itu sama sekali bukan orang yang selama ini dia pikirkan.

Saat pulang sekolah, Yuki berjalan sendirian menuju gerbang sekolah. Kaname memang sengaja menyuruhnya pulang sendiri kalau-kalau Zero menemuinya sepulang sekolah untuk menanyai soal keputusannya. Dan ternyata, apa yang telah diucapkan Kaname padanya benar-benar menjadi kenyataannya. Saat ini terlihat Zero telah menungguinya di pintu gerbang seperti biasanya.

Menyadari kedatangan Yuki, sontak membuatnya terkejut.

"Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi.." ujarnya pelan sembari menghampiri Yuki. "Kukira kau sudah pulang duluan.." lanjutnya.

"Tidak juga... Aku justru barusan keluar dari kelas.."

"Kita pulang bareng yuk..." ajaknya ramah.

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, Yuki segera melangkahkan kaki keluar dari area sekolah bersama Zero di sampingnya.

Di sepanjang jalan, Zero tidak banyak bertanya dan bertingkah seperti biasa. Dan hal ini justru membuat Yuki bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Suasana semakin terasa garing. Satupun tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan.

Mereka berjalan semakin jauh hingga mereka benar-benar meninggalkan sekolah. Ya, mereka memang telah meninggalkan sekolah... Dan termasuk juga meninggalkan area stasiun yang biasa mereka kunjungi saat akan menaiki kereta.

"Zero... Kurasa, kita mengambil jalan yang salah... Stasiun kan bukan kesini arahnya..."

"Sudah... Kau ikuti saja jejakku... Nanti kau juga akan mengerti..."

'Aku merasa ada yang aneh darinya...' ucap Yuki dalam hati.

Yuki pun terus mengikuti Zero dari belakang. Perkampungan penduduk yang sepi, padang ilalang yang tinggi, hingga jalan setapak yang sedikit berlumpur juga ia lalui. Dan setelah sekian lama berjalan kaki, akhirnya sampailah mereka ke sebuah tempat yang indah. Dimana, kemilau air danau yang jernih terpantul oleh cahaya matahari senja.

"Tempat apa ini?" tanya Yuki heran.

"Ini tempat yang sering kukunjungi saat pikiranku sedang kacau. Aku suka pemandangan disini.. Bukankah ini indah?'

"Yaahh.. Lumayan" ujar Yuki tanpa ekspresi. Ia kemudian maju kedepan untuk melihat scene itu dari dekat. "Lalu, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau membawaku kemari..? Pikiranku kan sedang tidak kacau.." lanjut Yuki sambil menoleh ke samping kanan.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" tanya Zero sambil berjalan mendekati Yuki perlahan.

"Ini kan tempat rahasiamu... Untuk apa kau menunjukkan tempat rahasiamu seperti ini padaku?"

"Kau ternyata masih dingin seperti biasanya ya.. Yuki.. Padahal, selama ini aku menganggap sikapmu itu cuma akting aja di sekolah..." ujar Zero pelan sembari berjalan mendekat.

Usai mendekati Yuki, tanpa ragu lagi Zero melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Yuki dari belakang.

[Glek..!]

"Ze... Zero?! Apa.. Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya yuki dengan nada shock

Zero kemudian mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Yuki. "Ya, kau benar Yuki... Pikiranmu sedang tidak kacau.. Tapi, pikirankulah yang saat ini sedang kacau.." bisiknya.

"Le... Lepaskan aku, Zero...!"

"Dan mulai hari ini, tempat ini bukan tempat rahasiaku lagi... Melainkan tempat rahasia kita berdua, Yuki.."

"H.. Hei.. Apa maksudmu..?! Lepasin nggak..?!" teriak Yuki sembari menggeliat minta dilepaskan. "Kalau kau tidak mau melepaskanku, aku akan..." lanjut Yuki mengancam yang tiba-tiba ucapannya terpotong karena Zero.

"Akan apa? Berteriak sekencang-kencangnya dan berharap seseorang datang kemari? Yuki... Tempat ini jarang ditemukan orang... Jadi tidak mungkin ada yang mendengar teriakanmu.."

"Sebenarnya, maumu itu apa..?!"

"Mauku? Humm.. Mauku, kau mengatakan bagaimana perasaanmu padaku sekarang..." ujar Zero dengan senyum lembut.

"Perasaanku... Padamu..?" ulangnya dengan suara merendah.

"Ya, kau pasti ingat kan? Ini sudah hampir seminggu aku menunggu jawabanmu loh.."

Yuki pun terdiam. Ia bingung harus memulainya darimana.

"Kok diam? Kau nggak bisa menjawabnya ya?" tanya Zero keheranan.

"Soal itu sudah kuputuskan..."

"Jadi..?"

"Gomen, Zero... Kupikir lebih baik kita cukup berteman saja..." ujarnya mantap.

Zero pun terkejut. Ia kemudian melepaskan pelukannya. "Yuki... Kau.."

"Sudah kuputuskan, aku tidak ingin mengecewakan Kaname senpai... Hatiku masih jadi miliknya... Mou ichido, gomen ne Zero.."

Zero benar-benar kecewa. Ia merasa semua yang ia lakukan itu sia-sia. Tetapi, jujur saja dalam hati ia masih menyukai gadis yang kini ada di depannya.

"Kau yakin, dengan keputusanmu?" tanyanya.

"Ya... Aku yakin Zero.." jawab Yuki sambil berbalik menghadap ke arah laki-laki tersebut. Tatapan dinginnya seakan ia tidak menyesal dengan apa yang ia katakan tadi. Tanpa merasa bersalah sedikit pun, Yuki melengang pergi meninggalkan seseorang yang kini hatinya telah hancur berkeping-keping.

'Yuki... Sebegitu yakinkah kau? Apa kau yakin akan meninggalkanku seperti ini?' ujar Zero dalam hati. Kedua tangannya kini mengepal kuat seakan ia ingin menghancurkan sebuah batu sebagai wujud kekesalannya.

.

.

"Tadaima..."

"Okaeri... Kemarilah, Yuki... Bantu aku menyiapkan makanan.."

"Baik Kaname senpai.!" teriaknya sembari melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat ke dapur. "Apa yang harus kulakukan? Mengambil piring? Menyiapkan minuman?" tanya Yuki dengan nada ceria disampingnya.

"Sepertinya kau hari ini senang sekali... Sudah jadian ya..?" tanya Kaname dengan senyum penuh arti.

"Ahh... Tidak juga senpai..."

"Maksudnya?" tanya Kaname tak mengerti.

"Bagiku, mengkhianati orang yang telah memberikan kasih sayang padaku adalah sebuah kejahatan yang sangat kejam. Aku putuskan untuk menolak perasaannya padaku. Kupikir, berteman adalah jalan yang terbaik..." ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

Kaname terkejut. Ia tidak pernah tahu jika ia akan memilih jalan itu.

"Yuki.. Kau.. Bagaimana bisa kau menolaknya? Kenapa kau lebih memilihku ketimbang Zero?"

"Gomen... Itu sudah keputusanku.."

"Baiklah... Aku juga tidak akan memaksa.. Kulihat, kau juga tidak terlihat menyesali keputusanmu sendiri.." ucap Kaname sembari tersenyum calm.

Keesokan harinya, saat istirahat di sekolah...

"Zero..." panggil Kaname di hadapannya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat kepalanya ke arah Kaname. "Ingin menertawakanku kah?"

"Fu..fu..fu... Jujur, Yuki adalah gadis yang sulit kumengerti.." ujarnya santai sembari duduk di sebelah Zero.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Zero semakin mengernyitkan dahinya tanda tak begitu mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Kaname.

"Jauh sebelum kau merusak hubunganku dengannya, dia sama sekali tidak pernah menyukaiku sampai sejauh ini..."

"Jadi, kau mau bilang jika ia orang yang tidak konsisten dengan perasaannya begitu?"

"Kupikir seperti itu.. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menebak jalan pikirannya.."

Zero kembali menghadap ke depan. Memandang tajam ke arah bangku taman yang lain di hadapannya. "Lalu..? Kau mau apa? Menghiburku? Khu... Sudahlah.. Aku tak peduli lagi padanya.." ujarnya sembari beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Begitukah? Baguslah... Dengan ini, aku tidak akan melihat Yuki ku menangis di hadapanku lagi.." ujar Kaname santai sambil bersandar di bangku taman dengan tangan dilipat di dada. "Lagipula, aku juga tidak yakin kau akan serius dengan kata-katamu..." lanjutnya.

Zero sama sekali tidak menggubris ucapan Kaname. Ia terus saja melengang dari hadapan laki-laki tersebut.

.

Saat ini, Yuki sedang jalan-jalan santai di gudang dekat pembuangan sampah sekolah. Sepertinya ia sedang menikmati hari menyenangkannya di sekolah.

"Kenapa, perasaanku jadi tidak enak seperti ini ya? Ahh.. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.." gumam Yuki.

"Hei, kau!" panggil seseorang di belakangnya

Yuki kemudian menoleh ke belakang. Ia pun terkejut melihat seseorang yang tak asing lagi baginya. "Katsumi?" gumamnya.

Gadis itu kemudian menghampiri Yuki dengan wajah yang penuh rasa takut. Usai ia berhasil menghampirinya, ia pun menarik kerah baju Yuki kuat-kuat. "Katakan padaku, siapa kau sebenarnya?! Apa tujuanmu datang ke sekolah ini?!" tanyanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yuki cemas.

"Kau vampir kan?!"

Yuki benar benar terkejut. Ia tidak akan pernah menyangka kedoknya akan tercium begitu saja oleh manusia di tempat dimana ia berada sekarang.

"Apa tujuanmu datang kemari hah?! Menghisap darah dan jiwa kami?"

"Tidak Katsumi... Aku... Aku tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu.."

"Bohong..! Kau mendekati Zero untuk itu kah? Untuk memuaskan rasa laparmu?!"

"Aku bersumpah Katsumi... Aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu... Aku tidak tertarik dengan anak manusia seperti kalian.."

"Owh... Begitu kah? Kalau begitu, katakan padaku... Apa tujuanmu datang kemari?!"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu apa tujuan kami datang kemari..." jawab seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiri mereka berdua. Mereka pun benar-benar terkejut. Sontak saja membuat Yuki dan Katsumi menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ka.. Kaname?" ujar Katsumi tak percaya.

"Kaname senpai?"

"Aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan dan tak kusangka aku akan bertemu dengan kalian berdua disini. Uhm... Sepertinya pembicaraan kalian serius sekali. Sedang membicarakan siapa?" tanyanya sembari berjalan lebih dekat lagi dengan mereka.

Katsumi semakin tidak mengerti. Ia mulai berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. "Jangan bilang kalau kau juga vampir..!"

"Kalau aku vampir kau mau apa? Menarik kerah bajuku seperti itu?" tanya Kaname santai sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Sialan..! Kenapa...? Kenapa di sekolah ini jadi banyak makhluk aneh macam kalian disini..?!" teriaknya sambil memegangi rambutnya erat-erat dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau terkejut? Baru sadar sekarang ya?" tanya Kaname sekali lagi.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Katsumi mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat dari balik saku bajunya. Ia kemudian menodongkannya ke leher Yuki.

"Sekali kau mendekat, nyawa temanmu ini akan melayang... Dan aku tidak main-main..!" ancamnya.

"Waa.. Waa.. Tenangkan dirimu gadis manis.. Jangan main kasar begitu dong.."

"Kalau begitu menjauh dariku..!"

"Menjauh ya? Kau kira kau bisa mengusirku seperti itu... Khu..Lemah sekali.." ujar Kaname menyeringai.

Dalam sekejap, Kaname yang kini telah berada di belakang Katsumi segera menarik dan menggenggam erat tangan Katsumi yang tengah memegang pisau dengan tangan kanannya. Karena merasa kesakitan, pisau itu pun terjatuh dari tangan Katsumi.

"Akkhh..! Le... Lepaskan tanganku... Aku tidak mau mati..!"

"Kaname senpai... Hentikan.."

"Yuki... Pergi dari sini... Soal gadis ini, biar aku yang tangani.." ujarnya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Yuki.

"Tapi..."

"Pergilah..." pintanya dengan nada dingin.

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, Yuki segera berlari meninggalkan Kaname dan Katsumi di tempat itu.

"Yu... Yuki..! Mau lari kemana kau?! Hei..!"

"Hai... Urusan kita belum selesai.. Sayang.."

"Tidak..! Lepaskan aku..!" teriaknya. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi baju seragam yang tengah ia kenakan.

"Owh... Kau mau aku melepaskanmu? Bagaimana kalau kita buat perjanjian dulu..? Aku akan melepaskanmu setelah aku mencicipi rasa darahmu itu..? Bagaimana?"

"Nggak..! Aku nggak mau..! Aku nggak mau mati..! Papaaaa..! Tolong aku..! Huhuhu.."

"Dasar cengeng... Baru diancam begitu sudah menangis duluan.." ejeknya.

"Lepaskan aku.. Kumohon lepaskan aku.." ucap Katsumi memelas.

Kaname tidak mempedulikan tangisan yang dibuat-buat ataupun teriakan minta ampun dari Katsumi. Laki-laki itu segera mendekatkan mulutnya ke leher gadis itu dan menciumnya lembut. Rambutnya yang panjang tergerai begitu menggelikan saat menyentuh leher Katsumi, hembusan nafasnya yang tenang pun juga terasa jelas di leher jenjang gadis tersebut. Tak tanggung-tanggung, Kaname pun juga sempat menjilati leher itu berkali-kali.

"Ahh... Kumohon.. Uhh.. Hentikan Kaname... Aku janji tidak akan.. Ah.. Macam-macam lagi dengan Yuki.. Aku janji..!" teriaknya sambil terus menggeliat geli.

Mendengar hal itu, Kaname pun segera menghentikan perbuatannya.

"Benarkah? Aahh.. Padahal aku sudah terlanjur terpikat dengan aromamu.." balasnya dengan nada kecewa.

"Kumohon..."

"Baiklah... Akan kulepaskan..." ujar Kaname sembari melepaskan tangan Katsumi.

Begitu tangannya lepas, gadis itu segera mengambil handphone dari balik saku roknya sambil berjalan cepat menjauh dari laki-laki itu. Akan tetapi sebelum ia sempat memencet tombolnya, Kaname tiba-tiba sudah memegang dan mengangkat lengannya yang tengah memegang handphone plus dengan tatapan dingin menusuk ke dalam mata Katsumi.

"Mau lapor siapa? Ayahmu? Temanmu? Atau siapa?" tanyanya. Tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk mengelak, Kaname lantas membenturkan tubuh gadis itu ke dinding gudang di sebelahnya. Kemudian, ia pun menumpukan tangan kanannya ke dinding tersebut.

"Pokoknya, aku akan lapor pada siapapun setelah aku keluar dari sini...! Aku nggak peduli..! Vampir sepertimu harus diusir dari sini..! Aku nggak mau mati..! Aku nggak mau..! Menyingkirlah.. Dasar payah..!"

[Braakk...!]

Kaname segera melayangkan tinjunya ke dinding di sebelah kepala Katsumi. Seketika itu juga, dinding tersebut retak dan beberapa bagian ada yang berjatuhan. Hal tersebut membuat Katsumi terbungkam.

"Kalau nggak mau mati, jangan buat masalah.. Diam dan jangan menciap-ciap seperti anak burung... Soal ini cukup kau saja yang tahu.. Kalau kau masih berisik, aku tidak akan segan-segan menjilati leher dan juga darahmu nanti. Apa kau paham?!" ujarnya dengan nada yang sedikit di tekan dan bola mata berubah merah.

Katsumi hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan pelan diselingi oleh rasa takutnya yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Setelah urusannya selesai, Kaname pun segera berjalan santai meninggalkan gadis tersebut terbengong di tempatnya.

"Aku akan mengawasimu... Ingat itu.." ujarnya sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya dari tempat tersebut.

Perlahan ia menoleh ke arah dinding yang hancur. "Me... Mengerikan.." gumamnya ngeri.

"Apa yang akan dilakukan Kaname senpai padanya ya? Kuharap bukan hal buruk..." gumamnya cemas.

.

[Ting..! Ting..!]

[Grasp..!]

Wanita bersurai blonde bergelombang indah yang kini tengah menunggu di bangku tunggu stasiun kota segera mengangkat handphonenya kasar.

"Kau ini tidak bisa tenang ya..?! Sedikit lagi aku sudah sampai tau..!" gerutunya kesal.

*Hei, hei... Aku kan sudah memberitahukan keberadaannya padamu.. Pelankan sedikit suaramu dong...* balas sang lawan bicara.

Wanita itu lantas menghela nafas pelan, mencoba bersabar.

"Ok, ok, ada apa hime..?"

*Kau sekarang ada di mana?*

"Aku..? Umm.. Di stasiun Tokugawa... Sebentar lagi aku akan sampai di stasiun Nakashima.. Persis seperti yang kau katakan tempo lalu.. Kenapa?"

*Baguslah... Oh iya, aku hampir lupa... Mungkin, akan ada kerikil kecil yang menghalangi jalanmu nanti.. Jadi, berhati-hatilah..*

"Owh, bocah itu ya..? Fu..fu..fu.. Jangan khawatir, soal itu sudah kupikirkan dari awal..."

*Ya, dan semoga saja berjalan sesuai rencanamu... Lagipula, aku juga sudah siap dengan rencana bagusku sendiri...* balasnya sambil meniup kukunya yang lentik dan indah. *Tapi, jangan lupa dengan perjanjian kita loh ya..*

"Hahahaha... Tenang saja.. Itu bisa diatur.."

Gadis bersurai putih kini tersenyum puas usai mendengar balasannya. Ia pun segera menutup teleponnya untuk mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka sebelum disadap seseorang yang tak bertanggung jawab.

"Selamat datang di lubang jebakanku, Kuran Yuki..."

.

Pulang sekolah, Yuki berencana segera pulang sebelum ia bertemu dengan Zero lagi. Akan tetapi...

"Yuki..." sapa Ikari.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau lupa ya? Sekarang kan, waktunya kita latihan... Yagari sensei juga sudah menunggu kita.."

"Aku malas... Kau saja yang latihan sana.." ujar Yuki tak bersemangat.

"Isshh...! Band tanpa vokalis itu nggak akan bisa jalan tau...! Ah.. Sudahlah.."

[Grep..!]

Ikari kemudian memegang lengan Yuki erat-erat. "Mau nggak mau, kau harus ikut... Aku nggak peduli.." ujarnya sembari menyeret Yuki paksa.

"Lepasin..!" teriak Yuki.

"Nggak akan..!"

Di tempat latihan, yang lain terlihat sedang menunggu kedatangan Yuki. Beberapa di antara mereka terus menggerutu karena yang ditunggu tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"Tuh anak kemana sih? Lama amat..." gerutu Cain.

"Sebentar lagi juga pasti akan datang.. Bersabarlah, Cain.." ujar Yagari menenangkannya.

Yang baru dibicarakan akhirnya datang juga. Yuki muncul bersama dengan Ikari di sampingnya.

"Nah, itu dia... Sudah kubilang dia pasti akan datang..." ucap Yagari sensei senang.

"Kukira kau tidak datang, putri es..." ujar Cain

Yuki hanya diam dan menatap dingin Cain. Ia memang berniat tidak datang. Tapi, apa boleh buat. Semua terjadi atas dasar paksaan.

'Huh... Kenapa aku harus bergabung dengan orang-orang aneh seperti mereka?' batin Yuki

"Baiklah, bisa kita mulai sekarang?" tanya Yagari.

"Yaaa...!" jawab semuanya kecuali Yuki. Ia saat ini sedang bingung mencari sesuatu.

'Kira-kira Zero kemana ya? Kenapa dia tidak datang?' tanya Yuki dalam hati heran.

Mereka pun akhirnya memulai latihan perform pertama mereka tanpa Zero, sang drumer. Tapi meski begitu, mereka tampil cukup bagus di hadapan Yagari sensei. Itu semua juga berkat suara emas Yuki.

[Plok..! Plok..! Plok..!]

"Bagus sekali..! Penampilan pertama kalian sungguh luar biasa..! Aku senang melihatnya.. No coment..!" puji Yagari sambil menggigit ujung batang rokoknya.

Mendengar pujian dari Yagari sensei, mereka tampak senang sekali kecuali Yuki. Sepertinya, hanya ia sendiri yang tampak gelisah. Mungkin, ini semua karena tidak adanya Zero di sampingnya. Meski ia berusaha untuk menghindar darinya, tapi hatinya masih menginginkan untuk tetap mendekatinya.

"Yagari sensei... Bolehkah saya pulang dulu? Ba san mungkin sudah menungguku di rumah.." celetuk Yuki tiba-tiba sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas.

"Owh... Kau mau pulang ya?" tanya Yagari sembari mengisap batangan tembakau itu kuat-kuat.

Yuki hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Ya, ya... Silahkan kalau mau pulang.. Yang lain, kalau mau pulang juga silahkan... Cukup sampai disini saja latihannya.."

"Yeeeyy..!" sorak mereka secara bersamaan.

Yuki segera menuju ke tempat dimana ia menaruh tasnya di awal. Akan tetapi, saat ia akan membungkuk mengambil tas tiba-tiba..

[Grasp..!]

Yuki pun terkejut ketika tangannya dipegang kuat oleh Yagari. Sontak, langkahnya terhenti begitu Yagari mencegahnya pergi.

"Jangan pulang dulu... Aku ingin bicara denganmu.." ujar Yagari pelan sambil melepaskan rokok yang tengah dihisap dan mengapitnya diantara jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

Yuki yang tak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa diam dan mau tidak mau, dia harus mendengarkannya. Sesaat setelah semuanya pulang, Yagari tiba-tiba menodongkan handgun berwarna silver tepat di kening Yuki.

"Kau vampir... Benar kan?" tanya Yagari dingin.

Yuki hanya bisa diam. Meski lubang senjata vampir tersebut mengarah tepat dimana otaknya berada, ia tetap tenang. Yuki sama sekali tidak merasa takut dengannya. Diliriknya wajah yang tak seramah ia lihat itu dengan tatapan dingin.

"Jika iya memangnya kenapa? Kau ingin memusnahkanku?" tanya Yuki dingin. "Aku juga sudah tahu dari awal... Jika kau adalah pemburu vampir... Musuh utama keluargaku.." lanjutnya

Yagari segera menarik senjatanya kembali. Tak lupa, ia juga melepaskan tangan Yuki dari cengkeramannya. Yuki pun segera berbalik menghadap ke arahnya, menatap intens wajah sang guru seni musik di kelasnya.

"Tak kusangka... Ternyata makhluk sepertimu bisa bebas berkeliaran juga disini... Merupakan suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan salah satu anggota Kuran-Rouran disini..."

Yuki tak bergeming. Wajah seriusnya juga sama sekali tidak bisa ia alihkan dari ekspresi santai laki-laki tersebut.

"Tak perlu menatapku seperti itu... Tenanglah.. Aku tidak akan menarik tuas bloody rose milikku sembarangan.. Lagipula, banyak kenalan vampir baikku di luar sana.. Termasuk Hanabusa Aidou dan sepupunya, Akatsuki Cain... Mereka berdua juga vampir kan?"

Yagari kembali mengisap batang rokok yang ia pegang tadi dalam-dalam.

"Kukira.. Kau tidak menyadarinya, sensei.."

"Hahaha... Aura vampir dan manusia itu berbeda.. Yaahh.. Kuharap, penyamaranmu itu sukses sampai akhir... Tenanglah, aku tidak akan memberitahukan siapa dirimu sebenarnya pada murid-murid kesayanganku disini.." ujar Yagari sembari menghembuskan asap rokok yang telah memenuhi paru-parunya. "Pulanglah... Bibimu mungkin sudah mencarimu kemana-mana.. Dia pasti takut jika keponakannya bertemu dengan si pemburu vampir sepertiku.." lanjutnya

Yuki mendesah pelan. Ia kemudian ojigi di samping Yagari. "Arigatou..." ucapnya singkat.

"Hmm... Pulanglah.."

Sesegera mungkin, Yuki mengambil tasnya lalu berlari meninggalkan Yagari yang tengah asyik bermain dengan kepulan asap berbau sangit di depannya. Secepat mungkin ia berlari, hingga tak terasa jika area sekolah telah berada jauh di belakangnya. Hingga ia tak sengaja menemukan orang yang tengah ia khawatirkan di taman yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Ya, orang itu kini bersama seorang perempuan yang tidak ia kenal. Mereka saling berhadapan mengutarakan perasaan ditemani temaram sinar mentari senja.

'Zero..?.' ucapnya dalam hati. 'Sedang apa dia disana?' lanjutnya penuh tanda tanya.

Terlihat gadis berseragam sekolah sama sepertinya kini memeluk Zero erat-erat. Sesuatu hal yang sedari tadi menghantui pikirannya pun terjadi. Seperti mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Gadis itu bersiap melukai bagian vital yang sedang ia incar. Benar sekali.. Ia kini sedang mengincar lehernya.

'Ini gawat..!' ujar Yuki dalam hati sembari berlari menghampiri mereka berdua secepatnya.

'Bagus... Dengan ini, aku bisa mendapatkan kekuatanku kembali...' batin perempuan itu girang.

"Hentikan..!" teriak seseorang di belakangnya yang sukses membuat ia kalang kabut. Rencananya kini gagal total karenanya.

Sontak saja, gadis tersebut menoleh ke belakang dan ia pun terkejut ketika ia tahu siapakah orang yang telah mengganggunya itu. Saat itu juga, ia hanya tersenyum menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Wah.. Wah.. Mari kita lihat, siapa yang datang kemari saat ini..."

"Sudah kuduga... Hiou Shizuka.. Meski berbagai cara kau lakukan termasuk merasuki tubuh seseorang untuk mendapatkannya, itu sia-sia saja.. Kau tak akan pernah bisa menipu mataku... Dasar licik.." ujar Yuki dingin sembari menatap gadis manis di hadapannya dengan mata vampir semerah darah.

"Hoohh... Ternyata kau mengincarnya juga ya.. Humm.. Menarik sekali.. Hahaha.. Ini menarik.. Semacam persaingan..?"

"Itu tidak lucu, Shizuka... Sekarang juga, pergi dari sini dan tinggalkan wadahmu... Permainanmu sudah selesai..."

"Semudah itu kah, kau mengusirku? Owh.. Bagaimana jika aku menyadarkan Zero dan kuberitahu siapa sosokmu ini sebenarnya sekarang juga. Kira-kira reaksinya nanti seperti apa ya? Fu...fu...fu... Hei.. Bukankah ini menyenangkan? Sepertinya perlu kita coba..." ucap Shizuka sembari menyentuh leher Zero lembut.

Yuki pun menggemeretakkan giginya. Tangannya juga ia kepalkan erat-erat. Sepertinya ia telah diambang batas kesabarannya.

"Kenapa? Kau takut? Khu... Baiklah, baiklah... Aku akan pergi... Tapi sebelum itu, aku ingin kita membuat perjanjian.."

"Perjanjian apa?"

"Jangan pernah mendekatinya apapun yang terjadi..." ujar gadis itu serius.

"Lalu, selagi aku menjauhinya, kau akan mengambil kesempatannya begitu? Ide busukmu itu ternyata bagus juga..."

"Tidak, tidak... Bukan seperti itu.. Kau dan aku bersepakat untuk tidak mendekatinya. Jika salah satu dari kita melanggarnya, salah satu yang lain berhak membocorkan identitas si pelanggar padanya.. Termasuk semua murid di SMA Nigiyaka.. Bagaimana? Apa kau sepakat?"

Yuki pun terdiam. Ia masih berpikir panjang tentang kesepakatan yang akan ia ambil. Apalagi, laki-laki di hadapannya itu bukanlah manusia yang mudah diajak bicara. Butuh waktu jutaan tahun untuk membuatnya mengerti. Yuki kemudian menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mrnghembuskannya pelan-pelan.

"Baiklah... Aku sepakat..."

"Baguslah... Aku juga akan berjanji padamu untuk tidak mendekatinya... Tenanglah, kau bisa mempercayaiku sekarang.." ujar Shizuka bernada serius. "Ok, semuanya sudah selesai.. Waktuku untuk pergi..." lanjutnya dengan senyum manisnya.

Yuki hanya memandang wajah perempuan tak dikenalnya itu tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun.

"Daahhh..!"

Jiwa Shizuka pun segera meninggalkan wadahnya. Saat itu juga, Yuki menangkap tubuh gadis malang tersebut sebelum kepalanya membentur bebatuan setapak di taman.

"Dasar Shizuka... Meninggalkan korbannya sembarangan..." gerutu Yuki sembari membaringkannya ke atas bangku taman di dekatnya.

Sedangkan, Zero tiba-tiba tersadar begitu saja tanpa bantuan dari Yuki. Begitu ia sadar, Yuki segera berdiri menghadap ke arahnya.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga..."

"Yuki..? Bagaimana bisa kau ada disini?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu..." jawabnya dingin sambil memalingkan mukanya, menatap ke arah gadis yang tengah terbaring di sampingnya. "Sekarang, pulanglah..." lanjutnya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arahnya.

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, Zero lekas mengambil tasnya dan pergi meninggalkan Yuki juga gadis tersebut disana.

Sesampainya Zero di rumah...

'Hhh... Entah kenapa Yuki selalu ada di pikiranku.. Apa perasaanku padanya terlalu dalam ya?' ujarnya dalam hati sambil memegangi keningnya yang terasa penat.

"Aahh.. Tidak..! Tidak.! Dia kan sudah menolakku..! Untuk apa dipikirkan lagi.." geramnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Sudahlah.. Sekarang yang penting hidupku sekarang nggak digunakan buat ngejar sesuatu hal yang nggak berguna.." lanjutnya.

"Tadaima..!"

"Okaeri.. Kenapa pulang terlambat..? Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi.." ujar Kaname yang kini telah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Tadi ada ekskul band.. Jadi pulangnya agak terlambat.. Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu.." jawab Yuki dingin. Gadis itu kemudian melengang masuk melewati Kaname begitu saja.

"Kenapa? Kelihatannya kau lesu.. Apa kau sakit?" tanya Kaname.

"Tidak... Aku tidak apa-apa... Aku hanya butuh istirahat saja..."

Kaname hanya bisa diam saat menghadapi Yuki yang kini moodnya tengah buruk-buruknya.

Tepat setelah ia menutup pintu kamarnya, gadis itu pun berdiri bersandar di pintu itu sambil menatap jendela itu lekat-lekat.

Flashbak on...

"... Jika salah satu dari kita melanggarnya, salah satu yang lain berhak membocorkan identitas si pelanggar padanya.. Termasuk semua murid di SMA Nigiyaka..."

Flashback off...

'Menjauhinya juga nggak ada masalah... Lagipula, aku juga tidak ada rasa dengannya.. Untuk apa dipermasalahkan...? Bukankah itu hal yang mudah dilakukan?' ujarnya dalam hati.

Keesokan harinya, Yuki berangkat ke sekolah seperti biasanya. Dan kini, ia melakukan rutinitas itu tanpa ada gangguan dari Zero. Padahal biasanya saat ia turun dari kereta, Zero sudah menungguinya di halte pemberhentian untuk berangkat sekolah bersama. Begitu ia keluar dari kereta, entah kenapa Yuki masih sempat membayangkan laki-laki itu kini sedang berdiri di hadapannya sambil tersenyum ramah padanya.

'Ukh..! Yang benar saja, Yuki..! Ingat janjimu pada Shizuka dong..!' ujarnya dalam hati menyadarkannya, menggeleng cepat dan memejamkan matanya rapat.

Waktu istirahat, Yuki sempat berpapasan dengan Zero. Tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun cowok tersebut tidak menghiraukannya. Yuki pun juga seperti itu. Ia bahkan tidak melihatnya dan menganggap, Zero yang ia lihat itu hanya bayangannya saja.

'Bagus... Dia juga sama sekali tidak melihatku.. Dengan ini, janjiku pada Shizuka bisa kutepati... Kuharap hal seperti ini bisa bertahan selama mungkin..' batin Yuki sambil menghela nafasnya berat.

AUTHOR POV END...

.

.

つづく...

(Bersambung...)

* * *

AN :

Wuaaahh... Ceritaku ternyata sudah mulai mencapai klimaks.. Hoahahaha... Kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi dengan Yuki, Kaname, dan Zero yah? Apa Yuki masih tetap dengan Kaname atau putar haluan ke Zero? Ikuti terus yah ceritaku ini...

See you in next chapter... Jaa ne...


	8. Pengkhianatan

Title : Queen of pureblood

Disclaimer : Matsuri Hino, Seokwoo (Orabge marmalade)

Author : Hoshina's dark

Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort

Rate : M

Warning : NTR, abal-abal

* * *

Chapter 8 up...!

Silahkan dinikmati eh dibaca...^^

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8**_

 _'Bagus... Dia juga sama sekali tidak melihatku.. Dengan ini, janjiku pada Shizuka bisa kutepati... Kuharap hal seperti ini bisa bertahan selama mungkin..' batin Yuki sambil menghela nafasnya, berat._

 _..._

* * *

 **YUKI POV**

 _"Jangan pernah mendekatinya, apapun yang terjadi..."_

Ok, kalimat ini memang sudah biasa kudengar untuk mencegah seorang vampir sepertiku berhubungan terlalu jauh dengan manusia. Haaahh... Untuk apa ditakuti? Toh, menjauhinya juga bukan perkara yang rumit. Aku hanya tinggal menghindarinya, mengabaikannya, atau mengatakan hal yang kasar selagi ia mencoba bicara denganku. Semoga saja, sikapnya yang cuek padaku itu bisa membantuku bertahan lebih lama lagi. Yaahh.. Semoga saja.

 **YUKI POV END...**

.

 **AUTHOR POV**

[Ding..! Dong..!]

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi nyaring. Hari ini, bagaimana pun juga Yuki harus pulang sendiri. Tentu saja, tanpa ada Zero disampingnya. Ia juga tidak mengerti, kenapa wajah laki-laki itu selalu membayangi pikirannya. Sosoknya juga ada di mana-mana. Mulai di depan gerbang sekolah, ia melihatnya sedang berdiri menungguinya sembari melemparkan senyum ramah ke arahnya. Saat melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan bangunan sekolah, cowok bersurai silver itu juga ada disampingnya, menatapnya lembut sambil sesekali mengajaknya bercanda. Tak hanya sampai disitu saja. Saat naik kereta pun, Yuki juga sempat melihat bayangannya kini tengah tersenyum memandang ke arahnya.

'Zero...' panggilnya dalam hati dengan raut muka sendu.

Sesampainya dirumah...

"Tadai..."

Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba...

"Okaeri Yuki sayaannngg..!" teriak Karura yang mungkin sedari tadi menungguinya di halaman depan rumah sambil berlari merentangkan kedua tangannya ke arah Yuki.

"Karura ba...?"

[Grep..!]

Saat itu juga, Karura segera memeluk keponakan kesayangannya itu erat-erat seakan-akan ia tidak akan pernah mau melepaskannya sampai kapanpun.

"Kapan ba san pulang? Kenapa tidak memberiku kabar?"

"Hei, hei... Ini karena ba san ingin membuat surprise buat Yuki..." ucapnya sambil melepaskan pelukannya. "Apa aku salah..?" tanyanya.

"Ti... Tidak kok... Ba san sama sekali tidak salah... A.. Aku justru senang ba san bisa cepat pulang kemari.. Aku merindukan ba san.." jawab Yuki senang. "Oh iya, Kaname senpai dimana?" Tanya Yuki balik.

"Eh?! Seharusnya sih, ba san yang tanya begitu padamu..."

[Degh..!]

Yuki pun terkejut. Tidak mungkin Kaname meninggalkan rumahnya tanpa pamit terlebih dahulu.

"Apa..?"

"Kukira dia pulang bersamamu.. Tapi ternyata tidak.. Kalian berdua sedang ada masalah kah?"

"Ah... Itu.. Mungkin dia ingin menyelesaikan semua tugasnya selama musim panas secepatnya. Jadi, hari ini Kaname tidak ikut pulang bersamaku.."

"Hmm.. Begitu ya... Baiklah, ayo kita makan malam bersama di dalam.. Kau pasti lapar kan? Hari ini, ba san memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu loh..." ajak Karura sembari menggandeng tangan Yuki untuk ikut dengannya.

"Be.. Benarkah?" tanya Yuki dengan mata yang membulat, berbinar tak percaya.

"Tentu saja..." balas Karura sambil tersenyum penuh semangat.

.

Usai makan malam, Yuki segera menuju ke kamarnya dan ia pun cepat-cepat membuka telepon genggamnya untuk memastikan apakah ada panggilan atau sms yang ditinggalkan Kaname padanya seharian ini. Dan betapa kecewanya hati Yuki, begitu ia tahu bahwa orang yang akhir-akhir ini telah memberinya secercah harapan hanya diam membisu tanpa meninggalkan kabar sepatah kata pun. Yang kini terlihat di depan matanya hanyalah layar handphone dengan background pohon bunga sakura tanpa ada ikon pesan atau panggilan tak terjawab di bar pemberitahuan.

"Kaname senpai... Sebenarnya, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa pulang tanpa berpamitan padaku?" gumamnya cemas.

Tak mau menunggu lama, gadis bersurai coklat itu pun lantas memencet tombol nomor tujuannya. Setelah itu, ia mendekatkan handphonenya ke telinga kirinya menunggu si penerima mengangkat teleponnya. Yuki menunggunya dengan penuh harap. Suara deringan di seberang yang panjang membuatnya semakin merasa khawatir akan keadaannya disana.

[Piip..!]

*Halo...*

"Kaname senpai..?"

*Yuki..? Ada apa..?*

"Ano.. Kenapa Kaname senpai pergi begitu saja..? Apakah aku membuat sebuah kesalahan denganmu..?"

Kaname pun terdiam. Suasana berubah hening seketika.

"Kaname senpai..?"

*Bukankah hari ini memang sudah waktuku untuk pergi..?*

[Degh..!]

Mendengar kata-kata Kaname barusan membuat seluruh tubuh Yuki otomatis kaku. Tidak mungkin Kaname pergi meninggalkannya tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Pergi..?"

*Iya.. Lagipula bukannya ini sudah jatuh tempo? Oh ya, ba san mu sudah pulang kan? Jadi, sesuai perjanjian. Aku pun juga harus segera kembali...* balas Kaname santai. *Tenanglah... Yuki sama sekali tidak membuat masalah... Jadi, kau tidak perlu khawatir seperti itu..* lanjutnya.

"Lalu... Kalau memang aku tidak membuat masalah, kenapa Kaname senpai tidak memberiku kabar? Kenapa nggak pamitan tadi..?"

Tak ada balasan. Sepertinya, pertanyaan Yuki barusan benar-benar memaksanya untuk berpikir keras akan jawaban seperti apakah yang harus ia berikan padanya.

"Kaname sen..."

*Aku terlalu sibuk untuk memberimu kabar, Yuki... Sebelumnya, Karura nee juga pernah bilang jika aku hanya diberi kesempatan tiga hari lagi untuk menemanimu kan? Kau sudah lupa ya..?*

Yuki pun terdiam. Ia merasa, Kaname hari ini benar-benar berbeda dari biasanya. Kata-kata lembutnya yang selama ini ia senandungkan padanya kemana perginya? Kenapa ucapannya kini terdengar tajam dan dingin? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Kaname?

*Oh iya, kabarmu dengan Zero itu bagaimana..? Kudengar kau sedang bertengkar dengannya.. Benarkah itu..?*

"Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi padanya... Tidak perlu membahas soal dia..." balas Yuki tak kalah dingin.

*Bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu? Bukankah kau ingin keberadaanmu diakui seperti yang lainnya? Lalu, kenapa kau mengabaikannya?*

"Ada beberapa alasan, kenapa aku harus melakukan hal itu... Ahh.. Sudahlah, aku ingin melupakannya sejenak.."

Kaname pun terdiam beberapa saat.

*Hmm.. Jadi begitu ya... Aku mengerti..*

"Kaname..."

*Baiklah, pembicaraannya kita akhiri sampai disini saja ya. Ada banyak urusan yang harus kuselesaikan hari ini. Lain kali kita akan bicara lagi. Jaa...*

[Piip..! Tuut..! Tuut..!]

Kaname tiba-tiba menutup pembicaraan mereka. Sepertinya ia sedang terburu-buru sekarang. Bersamaan dengan itu, Yuki menggenggam erat handphonenya sekaligus menyentuh dadanya yang terasa sesak.

'Kenapa firasatku jadi buruk seperti ini..? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Kaname senpai ya?' tanya Yuki dalam hati.

Keesokan paginya...

Hari ini, Yuki sedang sibuk belajar untuk ulangan harian matematika yang akan diadakan oleh Arisa sensei di jam pelajaran pertama. Saat sedang serius-seriusnya, tiba-tiba...

[Tung..!]

Konsentrasinya pecah saat ia mendengar ringtone sms yang masuk di handphonenya.

'Pesan..? Siapa?' tanyanya dalam hati penasaran.

Yuki pun mengambil handphone yang ada di sebelah bukunya dan lantas membaca isinya.

 _"Yuki, istirahat nanti kita ketemuan di taman belakang yuk... Penting..!"_

Begitulah isi pesan tersebut.

'Zero..? Kenapa tiba-tiba? Tidak mungkin..!' pekik Yuki dalam hati gelisah.

Tangannya yang cekatan segera membalas pesan tersebut.

 _'Aku tidak bisa... Gomen..'_

[Tung..!]

Pesan balasan masuk ke dalam daftar 'kotak masuk' dengan cepatnya.

 _"Aku nggak mau tau... Bisa nggak bisa harus bisa...! Pokoknya nanti kutung_ _gu kau disana... :( "_

Balas Zero egois plus dengan emoticon _'angry'_ dalam pesannya.

'Sigh.. Menyebalkan..! Kenapa harus disaat-saat seperti ini..?' geram Yuki dalam hati.

[Ding..! Dong..!]

Jam masuk kelas tiba-tiba berbunyi dengan nyaringnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, Arisa sensei masuk ke kelas dan otomatis, ulangan harian matematika pun dimulai. Keluhan penuh rasa ketakutan dan suasana horor dari penghuni kelas menyeruak memenuhi ruangan XII-2.

.

.

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Sesuai permintaan Zero, Yuki menemuinya di tempat yang ia minta. Tapi, sebelum itu...

"Humm... Begitu ya...' gumam Shizuka sembari mengambil pose berpikir, memejamkan matanya dan mengelus-elus dagunya yang runcing seruncing pikirannya. "Baiklah, kuberi waktu sampai bel istirahat berakhir. Jadi, saat bel masuk berbunyi, semua yang berhubungan dengan Zero harus segera diakhiri.. Kau mengerti kan..?" lanjutnya sambil menatap Yuki serius dan dengan nada angkuh

"Ya, aku mengerti..."

"Okay.. Kesepakatannya akan kubekukan mulai dari sekarang..!" tukasnya senang.

Di taman belakang...

Saat ini, terlihat seorang pria yang tengah duduk gelisah sambil sesekali melirik ke arah layar handphonenya.

"Mana gadis itu ya? Lama amat sih..." gumamnya tak sabar.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu lama..." ujar seseorang yang mengagetinya dari belakang. Zero pun lantas bangkit dari tempat duduknya begitu ia tahu yang dinantinya kini telah datang sesuai permintaannya beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Cross Yuki..." ujar Zero senang sembari berbalik badan menghadap ke arah gadis yang bahkan tak menatapnya sedikitpun.

"Memang sepenting apa pembicaraan ini sampai harus memintaku menemuimu disini?" tanya Yuki dengan nada dingin.

"Yuki... Aku ingin, kau hentikan semua tingkahmu itu... Tau nggak? Akhir-akhir ini kau malah semakin membuat jarak denganku.. Aku.."

"Aku memang melakukan itu semua dengan tujuan seperti itu... Aku tidak ingin semakin dekat denganmu. Lagipula, semuanya juga sudah selesai kan?" potong Yuki.

Zero menatapnya tidak mengerti. Selesai..? Apanya yang selesai..?

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau dan aku sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi... Sudah jelas kan? Jadi, tolong hentikan semua ini sekarang juga.. Zero.." jawabnya sambil melirik dingin ke arah Zero.

Zero mulai tersenyum sinis. Ia berpikir jika Yuki saat ini pasti sedang bercanda.

"Kau mulai begini lagi, Yuki... Apa kau pikir, dengan bilang begitu aku akan..."

"Cukup Zero..!"

Yuki mulai kehilangan kesabarannya. Pria bersurai perak di depannya kini hanya bisa terbelalak kaget mendengar bentakan gadis tersebut di depannya.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali padamu?! Aku bukanlah orang seperti yang kau pikirkan. Kau tak akan pernah tau apa-apa tentangku. Jadi, berhentilah mengejarku dan abaikan aku.. Jangan semakin mempersulit keadaanku lebih dari ini..."

"Sebenarnya, kau juga menyukaiku kan? Tapi kenapa kau malah seenaknya bilang semuanya sudah selesai?!" tanya Zero dengan nada serius.

"Tidak..." jawab Yuki singkat. "Aku tidak pernah menyukaimu... Sama sekali tidak..." lanjutnya.

Zero kini hanya bisa terdiam sambil menggigit bibirnya dan menatapnya kecewa.

Tak ingin membuang-buang waktu, Yuki pun segera melangkahkan kakinya melewati Zero begitu saja. Baru lima langkah ia berjalan, tiba-tiba Yuki berhenti.

"Mulai hari ini, buang semua perasaanmu padaku. Karena bagiku, mencintai orang sepertiku itu sia-sia saja... Sama sekali nggak ada gunanya... Tolong pergilah dari kehidupanku, Zero.. Aku juga tidak mengharapkan apapun darimu..." ujarnya dingin tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah laki-laki yang kini tengah berdiri tegang dibelakangnya, menahan emosinya yang kini telah siap meledak.

[Wusshhh..]

Angin musim panas tiba-tiba bertiup kencang menerpa mereka berdua.

'Yuki...' ujar Zero dalam hati sedih.

Usai melemparkan kata-kata yang menusuk hati, Yuki pun segera melanjutkan langkahan kakinya. "Pergilah..." ujarnya sembari terus berjalan meninggalkan Zero sendirian disana.

'Buang perasaanku..? Nggak ada gunanya..? Sia-sia saja..?' tanya Zero dalam hati sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat. 'Semudah itukah kau mengatakannya padaku..?' lanjutnya.

"Cih..!" decih Zero kesal.

Usai menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Zero, Yuki pun segera menemui Shizuka di kelasnya. Saat ia berhasil bertemu dengannya...

"Waahh... Cepat sekali.. Padahal, baru beberapa menit aku memberimu waktu untuk berbicara dengannya.. Dan bel masuk berbunyi masih kurang tiga puluh menit lagi. Sungguh diluar dugaan.."

"Jangan banyak bicara... Cairkan kesepakatannya sekarang juga..." pinta Yuki dengan nada dingin.

"Baiklah, baiklah... Santai saja Yuki hime... Tanpa kau suruh pun, aku pasti akan mencairkannya untukmu..." balasnya sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Terima kasih banyak atas bantuannya... Shizuka.." ucapnya tiba-tiba sembari ber-ojigi di depan Shizuka. Merasa semua urusannya telah selesai, Yuki pun segera pergi meninggalkannya.

"Terima kasih kembali, Yuki hime... Hmm..." gumam Shizuka seraya tersenyum manis ke arah kepergian Yuki.

[Tap... Tap... Tap...]

Saat ini, Yuki tengah berjalan santai di koridor sekolah. Pandangannya menatap kosong ke arah ubin granit hitam berukuran sekitar 50x50 cm di bawahnya. Entah kenapa, ia mulai merasa bersalah karena telah mengatakan hal sekejam itu pada Zero.

'Ahh... Untuk apa aku menyesali perbuatanku sendiri? Memang sudah seharusnya aku memutuskan hubunganku dengannya. Lagipula, takdir hidupku juga bukan dia kan..?' ujar Yuki dalam hati.

[Degh..!]

Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu berkat bisikan dari kalbunya barusan. Sesuatu yang kini tengah mengganjal di pikirannya. Yang membuatnya terus bertanya-tanya akan apa yang telah terjadi padanya sejak kemarin

"Kurasa, akan lebih baik jika aku menemuinya sekarang.." gumamnya.

Yuki lantas mempercepat langkahnya berharap ia bisa langsung bertemu dengannya untuk melepas rindu lantaran ditinggal pergi tanpa ada kabar sebelumnya.

Tanpa memakan banyak waktu, Yuki pun berhasil menemukannya tengah duduk di bangku pekarangan kosong di samping sekolah. Namun, senyumannya berubah menjadi kekecewaan begitu ia tahu jika laki-laki yang ia percaya dan ia cintai bukan duduk untuk menungguinya. Melainkan, ia duduk dengan seorang wanita lain di atas pangkuannya. Tak hanya itu, dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ia juga melihat laki-laki itu kini tengah meminum darah haram dari wanita jalang yang bahkan sama sekali tidak pernah ia kenal sebelumnya.

'Ka.. Kaname... Senpai..?' panggilnya dalam hati. Air matanya yang tak bisa dibendung lagi, perlahan-lahan meleleh menuruni pipinya yang tirus itu.

Tetapi bagaimanapun kerasnya gadis itu memanggil namanya, meski harus berteriak sekalipun, usaha itu tetap sia-sia saja. Lelaki itu tak akan pernah mendengarkan panggilannya. Ya, telepatinya kini telah hancur berkat perempuan 'baik hati' yang telah bersedia menyerahkan tubuhnya pada pria bersurai dark brown tersebut.

Karena tak kuat melihat pemandangan yang sungguh menyayat hatinya, Yuki pun lantas berlari meninggalkan dua insan yang tengah membagi hati mereka satu sama lain.. Meninggalkan kenyataan bahwa ia kini telah dikhianati oleh orang yang telah berusaha ia cintai dan ia percaya..

"Ya, bagus... Bagus sekali... Buat dia menangis.. Buat dia membencimu, Kaname... Buat dia merasakan semuanya... Fu.. Fu.. Fu.." gumam pemilik iris berwarna peach penuh kemenangan. Ia terus menatap kepergian Yuki sambil sesekali melirik ke arah dua orang yang larut dalam kesenangan pribadi mereka dari balkon lantai dua bangunan sekolah.

[Blam...!]

Setibanya di area toilet perempuan, Yuki pun segera menutup pintunya dan mengurung diri di dalam bilik paling ujung. Ia lalu duduk di atas closet yang tertutup dan kemudian membungkam mulutnya kuat-kuat dengan tangannya sendiri yang tengah gemetar hebat, menahan suara tangisannya agar tidak terdengar oleh orang-orang di luar.

'Kenapa..? Kenapa kau lakukan hal ini di depanku..?! Kenapa kau mengkhianatiku..?! Apa salahku..?! Kenapa kau melakukannya Kaname senpai..?!' teriak Yuki dalam hati

Setelah puas mengisap darahnya, Kaname pun lantas berhenti dengan menjauhkan taringnya yang tajam dari lengan Ruka.

"Apa kau sudah selesai.. Kaname-kun?" tanyanya sambil membelai lembut surai laki-laki yang tengah memangkunya.

Kaname hanya mengangguk pelan. Tatapan matanya yang sayu kini hanya terfokus pada sepasang iris berwarna orange pucat wanita di depannya. Dengan senyum tipis yang terkembang di bibirnya, Ruka pun kemudian memeluk Kaname erat-erat seakan-akan ia tidak ingin melepaskannya kembali.

"Kaname-kun... Berjanjilah padaku.. Berjanjilah untuk tidak meninggalkanku lagi seumur hidup kita... Aku janji, aku akan menyerahkan semuanya padamu.. Semuanya.. Termasuk tubuhku ini... Kau mau kan, sayang..?" bisiknya.

"... Akan kuusahakan..." jawab Kaname singkat yang entah kenapa hal itu berhasil membuat Ruka semakin menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

.

.

Langit yang tadinya biru, sekarang telah berhiaskan lembaran-lembaran tipis awan dengan sinar matahari senja bersemburat jingga yang menghangatkan hati pemandangnya. Terdengar pula suara burung-burung yang beterbangan pulang menuju sarangnya, dan angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi seakan ikut menambah ketenteraman suasana Ibaraki di pertengahan musim panas tahun ini.

Di sebuah lereng berumput yang menjorok ke arah sungai kota, tampak seorang gadis yang tengah duduk santai disana. Tatapan sekosong hatinya kini hanya memandang lesu ke arah jembatan dengan kendaraan yang sesekali berlalu lalang di atasnya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan saat ini..? Hhhh..." gumamnya sembari memejamkan matanya dan menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Ia kemudian memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum, melupakan semua kejadian yang telah terjadi hari ini. "Untuk apa kupikirkan terlalu dalam..? Bukankah vampir bebas melakukan hal itu pada manusia sebagai mangsanya..?" lanjutnya.

Diam-diam, air mata yang sedari tadi tertahan di kelopak matanya mengalir turun melewati kedua pipinya.

"Tapi, kenapa Kaname senpai harus melakukan hal itu pada vampir lain..? Setega itukah dia padaku..? Aku berusaha untuk tidak mengkhianatinya.. Lalu kenapa harus dibalas dengan hal sekeji ini..? Haruskah aku menerima semuanya..? Hiks.. Ini tidak adil..." gumam Yuki kembali sambil mengusap air mata yang jatuh dengan tangan kirinya meski percuma karena air mata itu terus mengalir. Sedangkan, tangan kanannya meremas baju bagian dadanya yang mulai terasa sesak erat-erat.

Seseorang dengan berpakaian seragam yang sama dengan Yuki, kini terlihat sedang memandanginya dari kejauhan, tepat di lapisan aspal yang berada di puncak lereng tersebut. Ia menatapnya sendu seakan-akan ia ikut merasakan apa yang tengah dirasakan gadis itu saat ini.

'Yuki.. Aku selalu berusaha mengerti dirimu.. Tapi kenapa kau selalu menolakku dengan mengatakan semuanya tidak ada gunanya..? Apa hatimu benar-benar mengatakan semua itu..?' ujarnya dalam hati.

Hari ini, tubuh Yuki terasa lebih letih dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Ia bahkan juga kehilangan lebih dari separuh semangat untuk menjalani rutinitas seperti biasa. 10 jam di malam hari ia habiskan hanya untuk berbaring di kamar yang terkunci rapat dari dalam. Meski begitu, kedua matanya tetap tak bisa dipejamkan seakan-akan polemik dalam kehidupannya membuatnya terus terjaga sepanjang malam.

Keesokan paginya, usai menata diri Yuki pun segera berangkat sekolah. Setibanya di sekolah, seperti biasa Yuki menata isi loker sekaligus meletakkan beberapa barang yang dibawanya ke dalam. Saat ia membuka lokernya, tiba-tiba sebuah amplop tanpa nama pengirim berwarna merah terang keluar dan jatuh tepat di depan kakinya. Yuki pun lantas mengambilnya, membukanya, dan kemudian membaca isinya.

 **-o0o-**

 _"Cross Yuki... Pulang sekolah nanti, tolong temui aku di air mancur taman kota yang biasa kita lewati saat pulang sekolah ya... Ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu. Aku janji, Ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya aku berbicara denganmu. Setelah itu, aku nggak akan pernah muncul lagi dihadapanmu. Dan aku juga nggak akan pernah mengganggumu lagi..._

 _Kuharap, kau nanti bisa datang ke tempat itu... Yuki..."_

 _._

 _._

 _Tertanda..._

 _Seseorang yang pastinya kau kenal.._

 **-o0o-**

'Zero...' ucap Yuki dalam hati dengan raut muka sedih.

[Pukul 18.30 waktu setempat.]

Hari sudah mulai gelap. Koyakan mega di langit Ibaraki yang awalnya cerah kini berubah menjadi kelam sekelam cinta yang dirasakan oleh anak-anak muda di musim ini...

Di tengah-tengah taman kota, kini berdirilah seorang pria beriris violet yang sedang menunggu seseorang disana. Raut mukanya juga terlihat sangat gelisah. Berkali-kali ia menengok jam tangannya, berharap yang dinantinya segera datang.

"Maaf ya, telah membuatmu menunggu lama..."

Sontak saja, Zero menoleh ke arah sumber suara untuk memastikan apakah yang mengatakan hal itu adalah orang yang sedari tadi diharapkannya atau bukan. Dan, betapa kecewanya hati Zero begitu ia tahu bahwa orang itu bukanlah dirinya. Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri,tampak sepasang anak manusia tengah bercengkrama, saling berpelukan melepas rindu.

'Yuki lama juga... Apa dia emang nggak berniat datang dari awal ya..?' tanya Zero dalam hati cemas.

"Untuk apa kau memintaku menemuimu lagi kemari?" tanya seseorang yang suaranya mungkin telah terdengar familiar di telinga Zero. Laki-laki itu pun segera menoleh kembali ke depan dan kini ia mendapati seorang gadis bersurai coklat terang telah berdiri di depannya. Meski sepasang matanya tengah tertuju ke arahnya, tapi tatapan matanya sama sekali tak terlihat fokus padanya. Entah apa yang sebenarnya gadis itu lihat sekarang.

"Yuki...?"

"Bukannya aku sudah pernah bilang untuk berhenti mengejarku lagi kan? Kenapa..."

"Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu..." potong Zero.

Yuki kini menatap kedua mata Zero lekat-lekat. Pandangan sedingin es di kutub juga tak lepas dari sepasang iris violet cowok bermarga 'Kiryuu' tersebut.

"Apa yang sebenarnya membuatmu tak bisa menerimaku..?" tanya Zero dengan roman muka serius.

"..."

"Yuki, jawab pertanyaanku..."

Yuki tetap diam membisu. Ia sepertinya sedang sibuk mencari jawaban yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Zero.

"Yuki..."

"Itu sudah jadi keputusanku, Zero.." jawab Yuki singkat.

Zero semakin berpikir keras. Jawaban sesingkat itu memang sudah mewakili semuanya. Tapi, tentunya bukan itu yang ia harapkan darinya. Apapun yang terjadi, Zero harus berusaha memancing Yuki untuk memberitahukan semuanya padanya hari ini juga.

"Keputusanmu ya..?"

"Ya... Itu memang keputusanku... Aku memang sudah memutuskan untuk tidak menyukai siapapun termasuk kau.."

"Kenapa bisa begitu..?"

Zero kembali mencercahnya. Dan hal itu lantas membuat Yuki terdiam seketika.

"Berikan aku alasannya...!" pintanya.

"..."

"Jangan cuma berusaha ngehindar dariku begitu saja... Setidaknya, berikan aku sebuah alasan yang bisa membuatku yakin kalau kau emang memutuskan hal seperti itu padaku..." balas Zero semakin sengit.

"... Bukankah dari awal aku sudah bilang..? Kalau aku bukan orang seperti yang kau pikirkan..." jawabnya dengan suara yang rendah.

Zero pun terdiam dan kini ia menatap intens rupa gadis yang ada di depannya. Perlahan-lahan, Yuki menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Dan... Kalaupun kau tahu siapa aku... Kau mungkin akan sangat kecewa..."

Tatapan Zero tiba-tiba berubah tajam, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Yuki padanya barusan.

"Haahhh... Ternyata percuma saja ya.." ucapnya sambil memejamkan matanya.

Begitu mendengar perkataan Zero, Yuki lantas mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap sosok yang ada di hadapannya cemas.

"Meski aku menanyaimu secara pribadi seperti ini berapa kalipun, aku tetap nggak bisa memahamimu..." jelasnya. "Alasannya juga udah jelas... Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku yang aku nggak tau itu apa. Tapi, ya mau gimana lagi... Aku nyerah deh.." lanjut Zero sambil membuka matanya, menatap dingin wajah Yuki.

"Zero..." gumamnya dengan suara yang hampir parau karena terlalu lama menahan air mata yang telah siap keluar di kedua pelupuk matanya.

"Ok, aku ngerti... Sekarang kau boleh pergi. Sesuai janjiku, mulai hari ini aku nggak akan pernah ngeganggu semua urusanmu lagi..." ujar Zero tak mau tahu sembari berbalik membelakangi Yuki.

Tak lama kemudian, Zero pun melangkahkan kakinya, bersiap akan meninggalkan Yuki di tempat itu. Akan tetapi, langkahnya sempat terhenti sesaat ketika gadis itu memegang lengannya kuat-kuat, berniat mencegahnya untuk tidak pergi meninggalkannya. Sontak saja hal itu menyebabkan Zero tersentak kaget dan otomatis ia menoleh ke arahnya.

"Maafkan aku, Zero... Hiks... Aku nggak tahu harus bilang apa padamu.. Yang jelas, aku nggak mau kau meninggalkanku lagi..." ujar Yuki disela-sela isak tangisnya.

"Yuki.. Kau.."

"Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, Zero... Kumohon.." ucapnya dengan nada memelas.

Kemudian? Semuanya terasa berjalan begitu cepat. Tanpa ragu, Zero mengangkat dagu gadis tersebut dengan tangan kanannya dan kemudian mengecup lembut bibir kering Yuki dengan bibirnya yang basah. Setelah puas menciumnya, Zero lantas memeluk erat Yuki dan membiarkannya menangis di pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku Yuki... Maafkan perkataanku tadi.." ucap Zero sambil menciumi ubun-ubun Yuki dan membelai pelan surai panjangnya

 **AUTHOR POV END...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **つづく。。。**

(Bersambung)

* * *

AN:

Maafkan saya jika harus terlambat up. Dan maafkan saya juga jika para reader sekalian merasa chapter ini ceritanya pendek. Yah karena menulis scene yang menarik itu juga sulit. Harap dimaklumi. Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan di chapter ini. Semoga fanfict ini tetap lanjut hingga akhir. Amieenn...

Jaa nee... Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya..^^)/


	9. Diantara takdir dan kutukan

Title : Queen of pureblood

Disclaimer : Matsuri Hino, Seokwoo (Orange marmalade)

Author : Hoshina's dark

Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort

Rate : M

Warning : NTR, abal-abal

* * *

Halo semua~

Wah, saya sudah berapa tahun ya membiarkan fanfic ku ini terbengkalai? Lol.. Yah, namanya juga orang sudah mulai sibuk menyiapkan diri buat kuliah.. Hehe...

Btw, ada yang kangen author ini nggak? *plak*

Ok, langsung saja~ ini dia chapter 9. Ngomong ngomong... Ini DOUBLE UPDATE loohhhh~ *clap clap*. Anggap saja, ini sebagai ganti saya yang sudah lama hiatus dari dunia per-fanfic an.

Happy reanding~

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9**_

 _"Maafkan aku Yuki... Maafkan perkataanku tadi.." ucap Zero pelan sambil menciumi ubun-ubun Yuki dan membelai pelan surai panjangnya_

 _..._

* * *

 **YUKI POV**

Aku ingin sekali melupakannya sejenak. Yaahh... Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kaname senpai..

Dan... Pada akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk menerima perasaan Zero. Jadi, otomatis aku dan Zero resmi jadian... Beberapa masalah pun mulai menimpa kami berdua. Terutama, akulah yang harus menanggung akibat yang paling berat...

 **YUKI POV END...**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV**

Di perpustakaan...

Zero dan Yuki sedang sibuk mencari buku yang mereka inginkan. Mereka sengaja menjaga jarak agar beberapa 'fans' -nya tidak menyadari status mereka saat ini.

"Kau yakin? Lalu bukunya yang mana...?" tanya Yuki pelan dari seberang. Sedangkan Zero berusaha keras untuk membaca gerakan bibir Yuki demi dapat mengerti apa yang dikatakannya.

"Bukunya ada di atas lemari yang ada di depanmu itu..." ucap Zero tanpa ada suara sedikitpun. Hanya ada isyarat yang bisa ia gunakan untuk membuat Yuki mengerti.

"Apa?"

"Bukunya ada di atas lemari yang ada di depanmu itu...!" ulangi Zero plus tambahan gestur agar Yuki paham apa yang ia katakan.

"Hei, kau ini sedang apa?" tanya seseorang di belakang Yuki.

"Ah.. Haha.. Itu.. Aku sedang bingung mau cari buku apa.. Makanya, aku mencoba tanya pada yang lain.. Hehe.."

"Begitu ya... Jangan berisik-berisik.."

"I.. Iya.. Hfftt.." ujar Yuki sembari menghembuskan nafas lega.

•••

Sepulang sekolah...

"Yuki, kau mau jalan-jalan nggak?"

"Tidak, terima kasih..." balas Yuki dingin.

Zero kemudian menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya pelan-pelan.

"Hei sayang... Ayolah.. Kan kita sudah jadian.. Kenapa harus dingin-dingin padaku begitu sih?"

"Aku merasa ada banyak paparazzi di sekitar sini... Jadi, aku nggak mau kita ketahuan karena terlalu mencolok. Kalau mereka nggak terima gimana?"

"Aahh... Aku sih sama sekali nggak peduli.."

"Ya sudah... Aku juga nggak mau tahu.. _Who care about your opinion..._ " balas Yuki lebih dingin sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

Zero semakin gemas. Ia ingin sekali mengangkat tubuh kecil Yuki agar ia lebih mudah membawanya ke tempat yang ia mau.

"Terus, kapan kita bisa jalan bareng?"

"Humm... Bagaimana kalau awal musim dingin?"

"Kau bercanda? Yang benar saja... emang nggak kelamaan ya?"

"Nggak... Kata orang, kencan saat musim dingin itu menyenangkan... Jadi, sudah kuputuskan kita akan pergi di awal musim dingin.." ujar Yuki enteng.

"Itukan hanya..."

Yuki tiba-tiba tersentak kaget. Sepertinya ia teringat akan sesuatu.

"Yuki..? Kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Zero khawatir.

"Ahh ya ampuunn, aku lupa..! Hari ini kan, aku ada janji dengan ba san..!" gumamnya panik sambil menengok jam di layar handphone-nya.

'Sial... Lagi-lagi aku dikacangin...' batin Zero kesal.

"Aku duluan yaa..! Jaa..!" teriak Yuki yang sudah berlari duluan meninggalkan Zero di belakang.

"Oi tunggu aku..! Yuki...!" teriak Zero sambil mengejar gadis yang telah berada jauh di depannya.

•••

Saat Yuki tengah sibuk menata lokernya...

"Hey, Cross Yuki...!"

"Iya...?" tanya Yuki sembari melihat ke balik pintu lokernya yang tengah terbuka.

Alangkah terkejutnya gadis itu ketika dirinya menemukan ada beberapa anak perempuan tak dikenalnya tengah berdiri berkacak pinggang dan masing-masing dari mereka ada yang membawa spanduk bertuliskan, 'Putuskan Zero..!' atau 'Gulingkan kekuasaan Yuki..!' atau 'Lepaskan hati Zero kembali..!' dan semacamnya.

"E.. Eh..?! Ano.. Teman-teman.. Ini ada apa ya?"

"Jangan pura-pura nggak tahu...! Kau jadian sama Zero kan..?!"

Tubuh Yuki serasa mati rasa. Tidak mungkin mereka tahu statusnya dengan Zero secepat itu.

"Ja... Jadian? Nggak.. Ka.. Kalian pasti salah paham.." sanggah Yuki pelan.

"Putusin dia...!" teriak mereka secara bersamaan.

"Hyeee...!"

Yuki perlahan-lahan mundur untuk menghindari gerombolan itik yang tengah mengamuk.

'Ba... Bagaimana ini..?" tanya Yuki dalam hati.

[Drap..! Drap..! Drap..!]

Mereka pun akhirnya terlibat kejar-kejaran karena hal yang mungkin terdengar sepele. Yup, apa lagi kalau bukan soal berita Yuki dan Zero yang resmi jadian.

"Hei Yuki..! Kembali kau..!" teriak mereka.

"Putuskan Kiryuu Zero sekarang..!"

Semua yang melihatnya tak terkecuali Zero hanya bisa jawdrop saat melihat si putri es yang kini tengah dikejar oleh gerombolan anak perempuan dan tak ketinggalan pula gerombolan anak laki-laki di belakangnya yang juga mulai menggila.

"Da.. Dasar makhluk aneh.." gumam Zero.

•••

Di taman belakang..

Zero dan Yuki kini tengah asyik jalan berdua. Mereka juga sedang membicarakan sesuatu soal hal yang menimpa Yuki kemarin.

"Kau yakin nggak papa?" tanya Zero dengan wajah khawatir.

"Iya, aku nggak papa kok... Tak perlu mencemaskanku.. Itu udah biasa.."

"Bahkan dikejar-kejar anak satu sekolah pun? Itu kan nggak lucu.."

"Iya... Lari-lari di koridor sekolah apa salahnya sih?" tukas Yuki santai.

"Su.. Sudah kuduga.. Kau ternyata lebih aneh dari mereka..." ujar Zero dengan sweatdrop bertengger di keningnya.

"Benarkah? Kyaa..!"

"Yuki..!"

[Brugh...!]

Yuki pun jatuh terjerembab begitu ia tersandung sesuatu yang tidak ia sadari dari awal. Zero yang panik segera berjongkok disampingnya dan kemudian membantunya berdiri.

"Yuki, apa kau baik-baik saja? Nggak ada yang sakit kan?"

"Ng.. Nggak kok.. Aku baik-baik saja..."

Terdengar cekikikan pelan tak jauh dari mereka berdiri. Zero segera mencari benda apa yang mereka pasang untuk mencelakai Yuki. Ketika melihat ke bawah, ia lantas menemukan seutas tali yang terlintang tepat di bawah kakinya.

"Dasar, kalian ini...!" geram Zero kesal.

•••

Di gerbang sekolah...

Seperti biasa, Zero saat ini sedang menunggu seseorang yang tak kunjung datang. Berkali-kali ia melihat ke arah jam tangan yang tak bisa diajak bekerja sama dengannya. Tak berapa lama kemudian, gadis itu pun berlari menghampirinya.

"Zero, maaf membuatmu menunggu lama..."

"Tak apa putri siput... Aku memakluminya kok..." ujar Zero dengan senyum ramahnya. "Ayo pulang.." ajaknya.

"Iya, ayo.." balas Yuki dengan senyum manis terkembang jelas di bibirnya.

Akan tetapi, sebelum mereka berdua sempat bergandengan tangan tiba-tiba...

[Grep...!]

Beberapa anak perempuan dan laki-laki menarik kedua tangan Yuki kuat-kuat dari belakang. Mereka lalu mengangkat gadis bertubuh loli itu ke atas dan segera menjauhkan gadis itu dari Zero.

"Eeehh... Apa-apaan ini..?! Tu.. Turunkan aku..!" teriak Yuki ketakutan.

"Woi, apa yang mau kalian lakukan padanya..?! Turunkan dia..! Hoi..!" teriak Zero sambil mengejar gerombolan mereka yang telah berada jauh di depannya.

"Putus..! Putus...!" teriak mereka bersamaan.

"Huwee...! Turunkan aku..!"

•••

Lalu, saat mereka berdua sedang asyik-asyiknya ngobrol di bangku taman belakang sekolah, tiba-tiba..

[Krak..! Krak..!]

Beberapa telur jatuh menimpa kepala Yuki.

"Yu... Yuki..?"

Tak ketinggalan pula, satu-dua kantung plastik berisi tepung ikut membuat Yuki berbau amis. Zero yang tak terima langsung menggerutu ke arah mereka yang berada di jendela lantai atas.

•••

Kali ini, Zero dan Yuki pun ikut terlibat dalam aksi kejar-kejaran massal. Rasanya, murid satu sekolah entah cowok ataupun cewek semakin bertambah gila. Yuki yang kelihatan panik hanya bisa mengikuti Zero dari belakang. Zero juga berusaha memegang tangan Yuki erat-erat agar ia tak terpisah dengannya. Begitu mereka cukup jauh dari gerombolan anak-anak itu, Zero segera mencari tempat yang tepat untuk bersembunyi.

Yup.. Karena disana hanya ada semak-semak, maka tidak ada pilihan lain selain bersembunyi disana. Tanpa banyak pikir, Zero segera melemparkan dirinya di balik rerimbunan daun semak dan tak lupa Yuki ditariknya juga. Otomatis, gadis loli tersebut terjatuh di atas dadanya. Zero kemudian memeluknya dan membungkam mulut Yuki agar ia tak bersuara atau bergerak yang dikhawatirkan bisa membuat tempat persembunyian mereka ditemukan dengan mudah

"Dimana mereka..?"

"Tadi lewat sini kan?"

"Mungkin mereka lurus kesana.." balas yang lain sambil menunjukkan arah ke depan dengan telunjuknya.

"Ayo, kita kejar..!"

"Ayoo...!"

[Drap..! Drap..! Drap..!]

"Hmph.."

"Ssstt... Diamlah.. Mereka masih belum jauh.." bisik Zero.

Baik Yuki maupun Zero, mereka berdua bisa saling merasakan detak jantung mereka yang tengah memburu. Bukan hanya karena mereka berdua baru saja berlari menghindari para monster SMA Nigiyaka, tapi juga karena sensasi rasa hangat dari tubuh mereka masing-masing yang saat ini bisa dibilang sangat dekat sekali.

'Ze... Zero... Detak jantungmu... Apa hanya aku saja yang bisa merasakannya? Apa kau bisa merasakan detak jantungku juga?" ucap Yuki dalam hati

[Tap.. Tap.. Tap..]

Sepulang sekolah, Zero dan Yuki pulang bersama. Mereka sengaja keluar lewat pagar belakang agar tidak dihadang oleh ribuan 'fans' mereka yang mulai meluapkan uap epilepsi yang mulai kambuh saat bertemu dengan idolanya.

"Hhhh..." desah Yuki lelah.

"Kau lelah ya?" tanya Zero lembut.

"Begitulah... Rasanya aku ingin sekali menghabisinya..."

"Maaf ya, Yuki... Karenaku, kau harus terlibat hal menyebalkan seperti ini..."

"Apa kau kira, baru pertama kalinya aku mengalami hal seperti ini? Kau pasti tahu kan? Ribuan cowok aneh dengan mata berbinar-binar.. Membuatku muak saja.."

"Cewek juga begitu... Hhh.. Sebenarnya, mereka itu maunya apa sih? Aku jadi heran..."

Mereka pun kemudian berhenti di depan taman yang biasa mereka lewati saat dalam perjalanan menuju stasiun kota.

"Istirahat yuk.." ajak Zero sambil menggandeng tangan Yuki agar mengikuti kemana ia akan melangkahkan kakinya.

Sesampainya disana, mereka segera memilih tempat yang cocok untuk berduaan.. *eciee... :v*. Dan setelah menemukannya, barulah mereka duduk di kursi taman tepat di bawah pohon.

"Yuki..."

"Humm...?"

Zero kemudian menoleh ke arah Yuki.

"Apa aku boleh tanya sesuatu?"

"Kau mau tanya soal apa?" tanya Yuki balik sambil memandang wajah Zero yang tenang.

"Apa yang membuatmu berubah pikiran soal menerima permintaanku..? Bukannya kau lebih menyukai Kaname ketimbang aku?"

Yuki pun terdiam seketika. Tangannya gemetar. Ia seperti tak akan pernah bisa menjawab pertanyaan semacam itu dalam hidupnya.

"Kenapa? Apa kau ada masalah dengannya?" tanya Zero penasaran.

"Soal Kaname tidak perlu kau pedulikan... Aku juga sudah jarang mendengar kabarnya.." jawabnya sembari tertunduk dalam.

"Eh?! Mana mungkin... Dia kan sering masuk kelas. Kenapa nggak pernah dengar kabarnya?"

"Aku nggak tahu.."

"Yuki.. Katakan padaku ap..."

"Sudah, nggak perlu membahas soal Kaname lagi... Aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakannya.. Aku itu menyukai Zero.. Bukan Kaname..."

'Yuki...' ujar Zero dalam hati sambil menatapnya khawatir. "Hmm.. Benar juga yah.. Buat apa ngebahas soal sainganku.. Aku kan sudah mendapatkan Yuki.. Jadi, lebih baik dilupakan saja.. Bukankah begitu..?" ujarnya santai sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran bangku taman, tangannya ia silangkan di belakang kepalanya.

"Zero... Kau juga berpikiran sama denganku ya?" tanya Yuki tak percaya.

"Tentu saja laahh.. Apa kau pikir aku akan memikirkan hal yang lain setelah aku mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan? Haaahhh..." Zero kemudian berbaring dan menempatkan kepalanya di atas paha Yuki. "Lebih baik menikmati hal yang sudah kudapatkan. Betul kan?"

"Ze... Zero... Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Yuki dengan pipi yang semakin blushing.

"Nggak boleh ya?"

"Malu lah dilihat orang disini..."

"Siapa peduli..." balas Zero acuh sembari memejamkankan matanya. "Tidur dulu yah.. Ngantuk nih.." lanjutnya.

Yuki semakin kesal dengan tingkah Zero hari ini. Ia ingin sekali menjitak kepalanya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Zero juga sudah terlanjur tertidur di atas pangkuannya.

"Hhhh... Dasar..." gumamnya.

Yuki kemudian melihat wajah laki-laki di atas pangkuannya yang tenang dan damai, seakan-akan tidak ada beban sedikitpun saat ia tertidur. Entah kenapa rasanya hati Yuki juga ikut tenteram saat melihatnya. Ia kemudian membelai lembut surai perak laki-laki di depannya itu dengan hati-hati.

'Zero terlihat lebih tampan kalau tenang begini... Ahh.. Tapi sayangnya, aku hanya bisa melihatnya kalau ia sedang tidur saja.. Kalau sudah bangun, tak perlu ditanya lagi.. Benar-benar membuatku kesal saja...' ujarnya dalam hati sambil menghembuskan nafas berat.

[Grep..!]

Tak disangka-sangka, tangan Yuki tiba-tiba dipegang erat oleh Zero saat sedang asyik membelai rambutnya. Spontan saja, Yuki terkejut dan berusaha menarik tangannya kembali. Namun apa daya, pegangan erat Zero membuatnya urung melakukannya. Bahkan, Zero menempelkan tangan Yuki ke pipinya yang terasa dingin.

"Ze.. Zero...?!"

"Kenapa nggak dilanjutin? Aku kan suka dibelai seperti itu.." ujar Zero pelan.

"Siapa yang membelaimu? Ke-geeran amat.."

Zero hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar jawaban Yuki yang sok dingin itu. Ia tahu, Yuki memang sengaja melakukannya karena mungkin ia senang saat melihat dirinya sedang tidur.

"Jangan sok dingin deh.. Aku tahu kok.." godanya sambil membuka mata.

"Tahu apa?" tanya Yuki ketus.

Tanpa memberinya jawaban, Zero lantas menarik tangan Yuki dan hal itu berhasil membuatnya semakin dekat dengan wajah manisnya yang terlihat shock. Ia kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya ke leher Yuki dan segera menciumnya dengan lembut.

"Tahu kalau kau sengaja melakukannya untukku.. Iya kan?" bisik Zero.

"Z.. Zero.. Hentikan.. Nggak lucu kalau dilihat orang tahu.."

"Memang nggak lucu kan? Sudahlah.. Kau diam saja.. Kau tak tahu ya? Mereka kan juga melakukan hal ini dengan pasangannya." ujar Zero santai. "Kau ini terlampau polos, Yuki... Hahaha..." lanjutnya sambil tertawa lepas.

Sesampainya di rumah...

"Tadaima..."

Tidak ada jawaban...

"Ba san..? Ji san..?"

"Masuk saja, Yuki..! Pintunya gak dikunci kok.!" teriak seseorang dari dalam.

"Shiki..?" gumamnya heran begitu mendengar suara yang terdengar familiar di telinganya dari balik pintu.

Langsung saja, Yuki berlari kecil masuk ke dalam untuk menemui Shiki dan menanyakan soal keberadaan paman dan juga bibi padanya. Tetapi, alangkah terkejutnya saat ia menemukan ada empat sosok yang sudah tak asing lagi didepan matanya kini sedang serius dengan permainan catur mereka.

"Kalian? Sejak kapan kalian semua ada disini?"

"Sejak tadi lah.. Dari tadi kami menunggumu loh.." ujar Aidou sambil menyedot darah babi kemasan kotak.

"Dasar siput... Dari mana saja sih? Eciee... Pasti abis kencan ya?" tanya Cain plus tak ketinggalan pula godaannya yang serasa membakar hati.

Yuki sama sekali tidak menghiraukan perkataan mereka berdua. Tatapan matanya kini tertuju pada Kaname yang saat ini sedang serius dengan bidak catur di tangannya.

"Shiki... Mana Karura ba dan Rido ji..?"

"Ntahlah... Tadi sih pamitnya mau ke rumah Kaname.. Nggak tau mau ngapain kesana.." jawab Shiki enteng tanpa memperhatikannya.

"Hhh... Aku mau kesana dulu... Nikmati permainan kalian disini.." ujar Yuki sambil berbalik ke arah pintu. Akan tetapi sebelum ia sempat melangkahkan kakinya, tiba-tiba aura hitam begitu cepat menyambar pintu hingga pintu tersebut tertutup rapat. Sepertinya ada salah satu dari mereka berempat yang melarangnya untuk keluar dari rumah.

"Jangan ada yang pergi tanpa izin dariku..." ujar Kaname dingin tanpa melihatnya sedikitpun.

"Kenapa? Apa ada hal yang membuatmu melarangku?" tanya Yuki dengan intonasi dingin pula.

"Hei, Yuki... Sebaiknya kau jangan membuatnya marah.. Biarkan ia berkonsentrasi dengan permainannya.." celetuk Cain.

Yuki pun mendengus kesal. Ia tak menyangka jika Kaname akan jadi sejauh itu saat ia telah menemukan wanita yang lebih baik darinya. Dalam hati ia ingin menangis. Tapi, perasaan itu cepat-cepat ia buang sebelum ia sempat membacanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Tidak masalah.." balas Yuki sembari melangkahkan kakinya menaiki anak tangga menuju ke kamarnya.

[Brughh..!]

Sesampainya di kamar, Yuki segera melemparkan dirinya ke atas springbed kesayangannya. Rasanya, sekujur tubuhnya benar-benar lelah akibat aksi kejar-kejaran massal di sekolahnya. Sempat terlintas di pikirannya jika Kaname begitu dingin padanya akhir-akhir ini karena berita terfaktual, dan terhangat soal hubungannya dengan Zero di sekolah.

'Apa dia cemburu ya? Ahh.. Buat apa sih memikirkannya? Dia kan juga sudah punya kekasih yang lebih baik dariku...' ujarnya dalam hati sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Yuki segera bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan ia pun menyambar gitar yang tergeletak di pojok kamarnya. Gadis itu kemudian membuka jendela kamarnya lebar-lebar. Angin malam berhembus masuk ke dalam bersama sorot cahaya bulan purnama yang menerangi gelapnya kamar. Yuki lantas duduk bersandar di atas kusen jendela sambil memangku gitar kesayangannya. Ia pun mulai memetik senar gitar tersebut perlahan.

#

 _Sakura hirahira maiorite ochite_

 _Yureru omoi no take wo dakishimeta_

 _Kimi no haru ni negaishi ano yume wa_

 _Ima mo miete iru yo_

 _Sakura maichiru_

 _[Instrument]_

 _Aaaaaa..._

#

(Bunga sakura berjatuhan dan menari-nari di udara

Memeluk perasaanku yang bergetar

Mimpi yang kita impikan di musim semi kala itu

Hingga kini aku masih bisa melihatnya

Bunga sakura menari-nari)

Yuki merasa ada sebuah ketenangan yang memasuki pikirannya. Ia lalu menarik nafas dalam dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan-pelan

#

 _Densha kara mieta no wa_

 _Itsuka no omokage_

 _Futari de kayotta haru no oohashi_

 _Sotsugyou no toki ga kite_

 _Kimi wa machi wo deta_

 _Irozuku kawabe ni ano hi wo sagasu no_

 _Sorezore no michi wo erabi_

 _Futari wa haru wo oeta_

 _Sakihokoru mirai wa_

 _Atashi wo aserasete_

 _Odakyuusen no mado ni_

 _Kotoshi mo sakura ga utsuru_

 _Kimi no koe ga kono mune ni_

 _Kikoete kuru yo_

#

(Dari kereta api aku bisa melihat

Sesuatu dari masa laluku

Jembatan besar yang kita lewati bersama

Di waktu kelulusan tiba

Kau meninggalkan kota ini

Di tepi sungai yang penuh warna, aku mencari di hari itu

Musim semi berakhir

Dan kita menempuh jalan yang terpisah

Masa depanku berkembang sepenuhnya

Tapi memenuhiku dengan ketakutan

Di jendela kereta Odakyuu

Tahun ini, bunga sakura terpantul sekali lagi

Suaramu di dalam hatiku

Terdengar olehku)

Tak lama kemudian, bibir Yuki terkembang tipis setipis angin yang menggoda rambutnya nan panjang.

#

 _Sakura hirahira maiorite ochite_

 _Yureru omoi no take wo dakishimeta_

 _Kimi no haru ni negaishi ano yume wa_

 _Ima mo miete iru yo_

 _Sakura maichiru..._

#

(Bunga sakura berjatuhan dan menari-nari di udara

Memeluk perasaanku yang bergetar

Mimpi yang kita impikan di musim semi kala itu

Hingga kini aku masih bisa melihatnya

Bunga sakura menari-nari)

Tangan Yuki mulai lelah memetik senar gitar. Akan tetapi rasa itu segera diusirnya jauh-jauh. Ia mulai menjiwai lagu tersebut. Angin malam dan senandungnya bergabung menjadi satu membentuk rangkaian melodi yang indah.

 _#_

 _Kaki kaketa tegami ni wa_

 _"Genki de iru yo" to_

 _Chiisana uso wa misukasareru, nee?_

 _Meguri yuku kono machi mo_

 _Haru wo ukeirete_

 _Kotoshi mo ano hana ga tsubomi wo hiraku_

 _Kimi ga inai hibi wo koete_

 _Atashi mo otona ni natte iku_

 _Kouyatte subete wasurete iku no ka na?_

 _"Hontou ni suki dattan da"_

 _Sakura ni te wo nobasu kono omoi ga_

 _Ima haru ni tsutsuma rete iku yo_

#

(Aku menulis suratku padamu

Yang berkata, "Aku baik-baik saja"

Tapi kau tahu itu bohong, kan?

Waktu pun berlalu, dan juga kota ini,

Memasuki musim semi

Tahun ini kelopak bunga akan terbuka lagi

Setiap kali ku melalui hari-hari tanpamu

Aku akan tumbuh dan menjadi dewasa

Apakah aku akan melupakan segalanya?

"Sebenarnya aku menyukaimu"

Tanganku menggenggam bunga sakura

Sekarang cintaku dibungkus musim semi)

 _#_

 _Sakura hirahira maiorite ochite_

 _Yureru omoi no take wo dakiyoseta_

 _Kimi ga kureshi tsuyoki ano kotoba wa_

 _Ima mo mune ni nokoru_

 _Sakura maiyuku_

#

(Bunga sakura berjatuhan dan menari-nari di udara

Memeluk perasaanku yang bergetar

Hingga kini, kata-kata penyemangat yang kau berikan padaku

Tersimpan di dalam hatiku

Bunga sakura menari-nari)

Petikan gitarnya ia hentikan sejenak. Yuki kembali mengatur nafasnya yang mulai berat. Entah bagaimana air matanya yang berhasil ia tahan mengalir begitu ia menyanyikan lirik yang satu ini. Rasa hangatnya yang meleleh di pipinya menambah suasana di kamarnya semakin dingin

#

 _Sakura hirahira maiorite ochite_

 _Yureru omoi no take wo dakishimeta_

 _Tooki haru ni yume mi shi ano hibi wa_

 _Sora ni kiete iku yo_

#

(Bunga sakura berjatuhan dan menari-nari di udara

Memeluk perasaanku yang bergetar

Hari-hari musim semi jauh yang kuimpikan

Menghilang menuju ke langit)

Ia kembali tersenyum, berusaha menepis masalah yang saat ini sedang dihadapinya. Membohongi perasaannya, merasakan pahitnya cinta, perjanjian yang terlupakan, dan lain sebagainya. Ia ingin mereka pergi bersama angin malam yang kini mulai berhembus kencang, menghapus air mata di pipinya.

#

 _Sakura hirahira maiorite ochite_

 _Haru no sono mukou e to aruki dasu_

 _Kimi to haru ni chikai shi kono yume wo_

 _Tsuyoku mune ni daite_

 _Sakura maichiru_

 _[Instrument]_

 _Aaaaa..._

#

(Bunga sakura berjatuhan dan menari-nari di udara

Aku berjalan maju apapun yang menungguku setelah musim semi

Janjiku padamu di musim semi saat itu

Akan kugenggam erat di dadaku

Bunga sakura menari-nari)

 _ **(Sakura - Ikimono Gakari)**_

Ketenangan di hatinya menyeruak ke dalam kamarnya begitu lagunya selesai dinyanyikan. Itulah yang biasa ia lakukan begitu hatinya sedang rusuh. Ia katakan semuanya lewat lagunya. Suara bagus tidaknya itu tak masalah. Yang penting perasaannya berubah tenteram sekarang.

"Ahhh... Leganya.." gumamnya sambil menghapus sisa air mata di pipinya.

"Jadi, itukah caramu menumpahkan semua perasaanmu?" tanya seseorang yang suaranya terdengar begitu jelas di telinganya.

[Degh...!]

Yuki benar-benar terkejut. Sontak saja, gadis tersebut menoleh ke belakang dan ia pun menemukan sosok laki-laki itu kini tengah berdiri bersandarkan pintu kamar di belakangnya. Sorot matanya yang diterpa cahaya rembulan terasa begitu dingin, memastikan jika ia adalah orang yang akhir-akhir ini sering membunuh akal dan perasaannya.

Mulut Yuki benar-benar gemetar. Ia bahkan tidak mampu memanggil namanya meski hanya sepatah kata saja.

"Kenapa diam? Apa aku mengganggumu?"

"Se... Sejak kapan kau ada disini?"

"Tentu saja sejak tadi..." jawabnya tenang sembari beranjak dari tempat ia berdiri. Perlahan Kaname melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Yuki yang saat ini juga mulai berdiri meninggalkan kusen jendela juga gitar di bawahnya. Ia pelan-pelan mundur ke arah ranjangnya seiring dengan Kaname yang terus berjalan mendekatinya.

"Ja.. Jangan dekati aku.." ujar Yuki dengan kaki yang semakin gemetar. Ia merasa dirinya sudah tidak mampu lagi untuk berdiri. Berkali-kali ia hampir jatuh akan tetapi Yuki tetap bertahan.

"Kenapa? Kau sepertinya benar-benar mulai membenciku..." ujar Kaname dingin.

"Hentikan.. Menjauhlah dariku..! Kumohon.."

"Kurasa bau vampirmu kini sudah mulai memudar dan berganti dengan bau manusia.."

"Menjauh dariku...!" teriaknya.

"Apa ini karena kau sudah mulai terpikat padanya? Sekarang kutanya, sudah berapa kali kau membiarkan dia menciummu?"

Yuki terus saja menjauh dari Kaname hingga, dinding di belakangnya benar-benar membuatnya berhenti melangkah. Kaname juga semakin dekat dengannya. Dan pada akhirnya, tubuhnya yang kian melemah itu kini jatuh ke dalam pelukan hangat Kaname. Sebagian darah Kaname yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya serasa mencekik lehernya kuat-kuat.

"Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini padaku? Apa ini semua karena Zero?"

"Jangan sentuh aku... Kumohon, menjauhlah dariku.." ujar Yuki memohon.

Kaname memeluknya semakin erat. Ia tidak ingin Yuki mengabaikannya, menjauhinya, apalagi meninggalkannya. Semua rindunya ia ekspresikan lewat pelukannya.

"Sebelumnya, kau sangat menyukai pelukanku... Bahkan kau pun juga sempat menikmati rasanya menangis di pelukanku bukan?"

"Lepaskan aku..!" teriak Yuki sambil mendorong tubuh Kaname hingga ia berhasil lepas dari cengkeramannya. "Kau membunuhku..! Kau.. Kau benar-benar membunuhku..!" lanjutnya. Air matanya mulai mengalir kembali. Kali ini bukan karena lirik lagu atau nada mellow yang biasa ia nyanyikan. Tapi, karena kenyataan yang kini telah berdiri di depannya.

Kaname pun terdiam.

"Tolong tinggalkan aku disini, Kaname senpai.. Kumohon... Dengarkan perkataanku.." ucapnya sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri.

Kaname lalu memejamkan matanya sembari menghembuskan nafasnya pelan-pelan. "Baiklah.. Hari ini aku akan meninggalkanmu.. Hhh... Kita akan bicara lagi lain waktu. Oyasumi, Yuki.." ujarnya dingin

Kaname kemudian berjalan menuju pintu kamar dan meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Apa yang dia lakukan padaku barusan? Kenapa dia melakukan semua itu padaku? Kenapa ia sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah sedikitpun?" gumamnya sembari memegangi kepalanya yang serasa ingin meledak dengan kedua tangannya. Ia bahkan membiarkan dirinya merosot ke bawah dan bersimpuh di lantai kamarnya yang begitu dingin hingga dirinya tertidur diatasnya.

 **AUTHOR POV END...**

.

.

 _ **つづく**_ _ **...**_

 _(Bersambung...)_

* * *

A/N:

Sepertinya, hubungan diantara mereka bertiga semakin rumit... Hmm..

Ok, lanjut ke chapter selanjutnya...!~


	10. Awal kebenaran

Title : Queen of pureblood

Disclaimer : Matsuri Hino, Seokwoo (Orange marmalade)

Author : Hoshina's dark

Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort

Rate : M

Warning : NTR, abal-abal

* * *

Chapter 10 up..!

Happy reading~

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10**_

 _"Apa yang dia lakukan padaku barusan? Kenapa dia melakukan semua itu padaku? Kenapa ia sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah sedikitpun?" gumamnya sembari memegangi kepalanya yang serasa ingin meledak dengan kedua tangannya. Ia bahkan membiarkan dirinya merosot ke bawah dan bersimpuh di lantai kamarnya yang begitu dingin hingga dirinya tertidur diatasnya_

. _..._

* * *

 **YUKI POV**

Kenapa dia masih peduli padaku? Kalau memang peduli, kenapa dia juga harus mengkhianatiku? Siapa wanita itu? Apa maksudnya mereka melakukan hal itu di depanku? Siapa yang bisa menjawab pertanyaanku ini..?!

 **YUKI POV END...**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV**

Keesokan paginya...

"Uhm.. Hoahm..."

Yuki kemudian meregangkan tubuhnya, menggeliat di atas springbed-nya.

"Ah.. Bagaimana bisa aku tidur disini? Perasaan, semalam aku tidur di lantai deh.." gumamnya heran. "Oh iya... Ba san dan ji san.."

Yuki pun segera bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berlari menuju dapur.

"Karura... Sebenarnya, mereka berdua itu ada masalah apa? Aku sungguh tidak mengerti.." tanya Rido yang sedang asyik dengan berita di koran yang tengah dibacanya.

"Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu... Mungkin soal pendapat mereka yang berbeda.. Atau soal perebutan hak milik?" jawab Karura sembari menghidangkan secangkir darah hangat di atas meja.

"Ohayou, Karura-ba... Rido-ji.." sapa Yuki penuh semangat sembari berlari menuruni tangga.

Sontak saja, Karura dan Rido menoleh ke arah gadis yang baru saja mereka singgung.

"Ahh.. Ohayou mo, Yuki..." balas Rido.

"Kelihatannya semangat sekali... Ada apa?" tanya Karura keheranan.

"Bukannya pagi hari itu, waktu yang tepat untuk meningkatkan mood dan semangat..? Benar kan, humm?"

"Benar juga sih... Baiklah, tak masalah... Melihat keponakan kesayanganku bahagia itu sudah cukup kok.. Umm.. Hari ini, Yuki mau makan apa?" tanya Karura sekali lagi.

"Mungkin cukup secangkir darah kelinci hangat saja ba san.."

"Baiklah, ditunggu yaa.." ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Karura kemudian mengambil botol darah dari dalam lemari pendingin dan segera menghangatkannya.

"Yuki..." panggil Rido sembari menutup lembaran koran yang tengah dibacanya. Kini pandangannya tertuju pada keponakannya.

"Iya..?"

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu..." ujar Rido dingin.

"Ji san ingin bertanya soal apa?"

"Apa kalian berdua sedang ada masalah?"

[Glek..!]

Yuki terbungkam seketika. Rasanya, ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengatakan hal apapun pada Rido ji. Termasuk juga soal Kaname.

"Tidak... Sama sekali tidak..." jawab Yuki dengan raut muka berubah dingin. Ia bahkan menunduk dan mulai mengabaikan raut wajah Rido yang berubah serius.

"Lalu, kenapa tadi malam Kaname jadi lebih temperamen..? Perubahannya benar-benar drastis bukan..?"

"..."

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Karura menghampiri mereka berdua dengan secangkir darah hangat sesuai yang diinginkan Yuki di tangannya.

"Oh iya, aku hampir lupa... Tadi malam, Kaname memberitahuku agar hari ini juga kau menemuinya di taman Nagayashi.."

Begitu mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Karura, Yuki sontak menatapnya kaget. Ia merasa bahwa ia sedang bermimpi sekarang.

"Apa..?"

"Bukankah taman itu tidak jauh dari sini? Lagipula, kalian juga sering kesana kan...?"

"Aku tidak mau.." balas Yuki dingin. Ia kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya tanpa menyentuh minumannya sedikitpun. "Jangan membahas soal Kaname lagi... Aku sudah tidak peduli soal dia..." lanjutnya sembari berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Akan tetapi, sebelum ia sempat menjauh dari paman dan bibinya, tiba-tiba Karura mencegahnya dengan memegang tangannya erat-erat

"Mau tidak mau, kau harus menemuinya... Ba san tidak peduli meski kau sedang bertengkar dengannya karena sesuatu hal yang rumit atau apa... Pokoknya dengarkan perkataanku dan jangan membantah..!" ujar Karura dengan nada menekan dan tatapan tajam.

Yuki diam sejenak. Tatapannya yang dingin, terasa seperti ia tidak akan gentar sedikitpun meski bibinya kini sedang menatapnya penuh kebencian padanya.

"Baiklah, apa boleh buat... Aku akan menemuinya... Hhh... Mungkin saja, Kaname bisa menjelaskan semuanya padaku..." jawabnya tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Yuki kemudian menampis pegangan erat Karura dan ia pun segera menaiki tangga kembali menuju kamarnya.

.

.

Di taman, terlihat seorang laki-laki dengan surai coklatnya yang melambai tertiup angin musim panas sedang berdiri tepat di bawah pohon. Pandangannya kini tertuju pada air mancur di tengah taman yang pagi ini penuh dengan beberapa pasangan muda-mudi yang tengah bermesraan. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau. Ia tidak akan pernah menyangka, kedatangan Ruka di kehidupannya akan menghancurkan segala impiannya bersama Yuki.

Tak lama kemudian, yang dinanti pun datang. Yuki yang kini memendam rasa sakit hati hanya bisa memandangnya dengan pandangan sedingin es di kutub utara.

"Akhirnya, kau datang juga... Yuki.." ujar Kaname memulai pembicaraan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Yuki.

"Ada urusan apa kau memanggilku kemari? Bukankah aku sudah bilang untuk tidak menemuiku lagi..?"

"Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku, Yuki..." ucapnya sembari berbalik ke arah Yuki.

Yuki pun terdiam.

"Aku tahu apa yang membuatmu marah hingga kau melarikan diri pada Zero dan meninggalkanku sendirian disini... Kuharap, kau masih ingat apa yang sebelumnya pernah kukatakan padamu.."

"Lalu, jika Kaname senpai tahu hal itu membuatku marah... Kenapa masih saja dilakukan?"

"Yuki... Wanita itu sebenarnya adalah cerita masa laluku... Jauh sebelum kau ada dalam hidupku, Yuki..."

Yuki lalu mengerutkan alisnya, tak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Hhh... Baiklah, jika belum kuceritakan sejak awal.. Kau tak akan pernah mengerti. Souen Ruka adalah tunangan yang dipilihkan ayahku delapan belas tahun yang lalu.. Tepatnya saat aku berumur kurang lebih enam tahun.. Tepat satu tahun sebelum kelahiranmu... Karena, dalam keluarga Kuran-Rouran hanya akulah yang belum mendapatkan takdirku... Jadi, dengan berat hati aku harus menerima siapapun vampir yang telah dipilihkan oleh ayah dan ibu..."

"Kaname... Senpai..."

Flashback on...

Senja itu, Kaname kecil tengah duduk santai di bangku taman dengan ditemani Ruka di sampingnya. Pikirannya yang kalut benar-benar membuatnya tersiksa.

"Ruka-chan.." panggil Kaname

"Iya..?"

"Kalau dewa mendengarkan doaku dan tiba-tiba, takdirku dari keluarga Rouran lahir... Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Ruka pun terkejut. Ia tak akan pernah menyangka kekasihnya, Kaname akan mengatakan hal itu padanya.

"Apa maksudmu, Kaname-kun?"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kita harus mengakhiri hubungan kita disini..?"

"Tidak, Kaname-kun..! Aku tidak mau berpisah darimu..!" teriak Ruka. Tanpa sadar, air mata gadis itu menetes keluar melewati pipinya yang polos. "Kalau aku berpisah dari Kaname-kun, aku sama siapa nanti..?" lanjutnya sambil menyeka air mata di pipinya.

Kaname hanya terdiam. Ia tidak tahu harus menjelaskan apa lagi pada gadis kecil di sampingnya. "Sudahlah... Jangan menangis seperti itu di hadapanku..." ujarnya dingin.

.

Sepulang dari taman, Tetsuga, ayah Kaname tiba-tiba menyambutnya dengan suka cita. Kelihatannya, ada berita yang baik hingga membuat sang ayah sangat gembira sekali.

"Tou san... Ada apa? Kelihatannya bahagia sekali..." tanya Kaname heran.

Tetsuga kemudian berlutut di depannya dengan membelai lembut rambut Kaname. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat mata sang anak. Kebahagian yang menyembunyikan kesedihan terpancar jelas di kedua matanya.

"Kaname... Tou san punya berita baik dan buruk untukmu... Kuharap, Kaname bisa menerimanya ya.."

"Tentu saja, tou san... Aku pasti akan menerima apapun keputusannya..."

"Jadi begini... Semalam, Juri nee telah melahirkan putri tunggalnya.. Namanya Yuki.. Takdir hidupmu kini sudah datang, anakku..."

"Yuki..? Namanya Yuki..?"

"Iya, Yuki... Nama yang bagus bukan..?"

"Itu benar-benar berita yang baik, tou san... Aku senang sekali mendengarnya..."

"Dan, kau pasti mengerti kan.. Apa berita buruk yang akan terjadi setelahnya?"

Kaname terbungkam. Ia terus berpikir, bagaimana caranya ia membuat Ruka mengerti akan keadaan seperti ini. Sepertinya memang tidak ada cara lain lagi selain menjelaskan semuanya pada Ruka, bila ini sudah waktunya ia harus mengakhiri hubungannya dengan gadis tersebut. Ia tidak mau menyalahi aturan dan takdir keluarga yang telah dijalani secara turun temurun dari generasi ke generasi. Apapun yang terjadi, seberat apapun resikonya ia harus bicara.

[Krik... Krik... Krik..]

"Kaname kun..! Kenapa kau tega sekali..?! Kita kan sudah ditakdirkan untuk hidup bersama..."

"Sekali lagi, maafkan aku.. Ruka chan... Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.."

"Tidak..! Aku tidak mau tahu... Aku tidak peduli..! Meski Kaname kun menyukai siapapun, aku tetap tidak peduli... Aku akan tetap jadi milik Kaname kun... Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Kaname kun.." tukas Ruka egois.

"Ruka chan..."

"Pokoknya, aku akan mengikuti kemanapun Kaname kun pergi..!" teriaknya.

Kaname hanya menatapnya miris. Ia tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi padanya. Tanpa disangka-sangka olehnya, Ruka tiba-tiba menghamburkan pelukannya erat-erat kepadanya.

"Aku sayang Kaname kun..." ucapnya pelan.

Kaname terbungkam. Ia bahkan tak berani membalas pelukan erat Ruka seperti yang pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya.

Usai menemui Ruka, ia pun mengunjungi kediaman keluarga Haruka dan Juri. Ia ingin sekali melihat rupa Yuki, kekasih sekaligus takdir hidupnya. Sesampainya di sana, ia disambut baik oleh Haruka. Bahkan, ia juga diantar menuju ke kamar pribadi istrinya. Disana, terlihat Juri sedang menyusui Yuki.

"Istriku... Lihat, siapa yang datang kali ini? Kaname ingin menemuimu dan juga Yuki.."

"Benarkah? Bawa dia masuk.. Aku juga ingin memperlihatkan putriku padanya..." ujar Juri senang.

"Kau dengar kan, Kaname..? Juri senang akan kedatanganmu kemari..." ucap Haruka dengan senyum ramah terkembang di bibirnya, menatap Kaname penuh kasih sayang yang tak berbeda jauh dengan ayahnya.

"Terima kasih, Haruka ji..."

Haruka membalasnya dengan senyuman. "Masuklah... Aku akan berjaga di luar..." pintanya.

Saat itu juga, Kaname segera masuk kedalam menghampiri tempat tidur Kuran Juri. Sedangkan, Haruka cepat-cepat menutup pintunya dari luar dan pergi untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Kaname... Syukurlah kau datang kemari... Aku ingin memperkenalkan putriku padamu.. Namanya Yuki... Dia cantik bukan?"

"Tentu saja, Ba san.. Dan aku menyukainya... Aku senang, dia lahir untuk menemaniku disini..."

Juri kemudian terkekeh pelan. "Ya, dia kulahirkan untuk menemani seumur hidupmu... Jadi, kau tak perlu khawatir... Takdirmu ada disini... Di pelukanku ini..."

Kaname kemudian mengelus rambut Yuki yang pendek itu perlahan. Wajahnya yang damai, polos, dan tak berdosa itu berhasil membuatnya melupakan sejenak masalah dirinya dengan Ruka.

"Aku akan menjaganya dan mencintainya sepenuh hati... Aku janji untuk itu... Ba san..."

"Aku mempercayaimu, Kaname..." ucap Juri tersenyum manis.

Yuki tiba-tiba menangis dengan kerasnya. Otomatis tangisannya membuat mereka berdua terkejut. Dengan segera, Juri menenangkannya dengan mengusap lembut rambut sang buah hati.

"Kupikir, dia akan senang saat melihat calon suaminya ada disini... Hahaha.." lanjutnya sembari tertawa lepas. Kaname hanya bisa memperhatikan bayi merah tersebut dengan tatapan lembut. Sepertinya ia tidak sabar menunggunya tumbuh dewasa hingga siap mengikat janji suci dengannya dan hidup bahagia bersama anak keturunannya selamanya.

•••

Malam itu, keadaan di kediaman Rouran Haruka semakin memanas. Ia dan istrinya juga Yuki dalam ayunan kini tengah terkepung di tengah-tengah gerombolan pemburu vampir yang tengah meradang.

"Serahkan bayi itu pada kami...!" teriak salah satu diantaranya.

"Juri... Bawa lari Yuki... Jangan sampai siapapun diantara mereka mendapatkannya.."

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu..?" tanya Juri panik.

"Aku akan menghadapi mereka disini..." jawab Haruka. "Pergilah..." lanjutnya.

"Baiklah... Aku dan Yuki akan menantimu, Haruka..." ucap sang istri yang kemudian membawa putri tunggalnya pergi bersamanya.

"Sial..! Dia melarikan diri..! Kejar wanita itu..!"

Beberapa diantara mereka berpencar untuk mengejar Juri. Akan tetapi, sebelum mereka sempat lolos dari pertahanan Haruka, tiba-tiba mereka terlempar beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Kalian tidak akan pernah kubiarkan menyentuh istri dan putriku.. Apapun itu.."

"Keras kepala sekali...! Fu...fu...fu... Bagaimana jika aku mengatakan bahwa hidupmu akan berakhir dalam hitungan tiga detik dari sekarang?" ucap kepala pemburu itu senang.

Satu...

Pria tersebut segera merogoh saku di celananya tempat ia menyimpan senjata rahasianya.

Dua...

"Good bye, daddy..."

Tiga...

[Dooorr...!]

Di lain tempat...

Juri terus berlari dan berlari. Tidak peduli meski kakinya berdarah karena terus tertusuk batu yang runcing ataupun benda tajam lainnya di jalan, tujuannya hanya satu. Ia hanya ingin putri satu-satunya tetap hidup meski dirinya dan Haruka harus mati di tangan para pemburu vampir keparat itu. Yuki juga tak berhenti menangis. Sepertinya, ia merasakan kepanikan dan kesulitan yang dialami oleh sang ibu saat ini.

"Yuki... Berhentilah menangis.. Ibu ada disini bersamamu.." ucap Juri menenangkannya sambil mendekapnya erat.

Tanpa disadari olehnya, tiba-tiba kabut hitam muncul begitu saja tepat di depannya. Wanita itu kemudian berhenti. Juri pun terkejut. Ia tidak akan pernah menyangka jika dia akan datang disaat-saat seperti ini.

"Kaname... Kau kah itu?"

Seorang anak laki-laki keluar diantara pekatnya kabut hitam tersebut dan kini, ia telah berdiri tepat di depan Kuran Juri.

"Serahkan ia padaku, ba san... Percayalah, semua akan baik-baik saja..."

Juri kemudian berjalan pelan mendekati Kaname dan tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, ia pun segera menyerahkan bayi Yuki pada Kaname.

"Kumohon... Jaga dia baik-baik... Aku mempercayakannya padamu.. Setelah ini, berikan Yuki pada Karura dan mintalah ia untuk mengasuh anakku..."

"Aku mengerti... Ba san..."

Di tengah-tengah mereka bercakap-cakap, tiba-tiba...

"Hei, itu dia..! Tangkap wanita itu..!"

"Pergilah..." pinta Juri sembari tersenyum manis ke arah Kaname. "Dan... Terima kasih..." lanjutnya.

[Dorrr..!]

Sebuah peluru berhasil mengenainya dan kini benda itu telah bersarang di jantung Kuran Juri. Kaname kemudian memejamkan matanya. Ia kemudian menghilang ditelan pekatnya kabut hitam miliknya dengan Yuki yang saat ini telah tertidur dengan tenang di dalam pelukannya.

•••

"Tidak ada pilihan lain... Kita harus segera pindah rumah... Selain untuk menjauhkanmu dari Ruka, keputusan ini juga untuk melindungi Yuki dari intaian para pemburu vampir.."

"Itu keputusan yang bijak, Tetsuga..." ujar Mary.

"Aku mengerti tou san..."

Keesokan harinya, saat semuanya telah siap untuk berangkat tiba-tiba Ruka berlari menghampiri mobil keluarga Kaname. Ia bahkan menggedor-gedor kaca mobil mereka yang akan berangkat menuju tempat yang telah direncanakan.

"Kaname-kun..! Jangan tinggalkan aku..!"

Kaname sama sekali tak bergeming. Ia bahkan tidak melihat ke arah gadis yang berteriak di luar mobil yang tengah ditumpanginya.

"Tou-san... Kita harus segera berangkat.." ujar Kaname dingin.

"Baiklah.. Aku tahu itu, Kaname..."

Tanpa menghiraukan rengekan Ruka, Tetsuga pun segera tancap gas dan otomatis mobil van crimson melaju meninggalkannya. Meski Ruka berusaha mengejarnya, tetapi hal itu tetap saja sia-sia. Mereka tak akan pernah kembali memutar balik meski hanya sekedar untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan mereka padanya.

"Kaname-kun...! Meski kau pergi ke ujung dunia sekalipun, aku akan tetap mencarimu dan menemukanmu...! Dan aku berjanji untuk itu...!" ucap Ruka di sela tangisannya.

Flashback off...

Yuki kini tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Cerita Kaname yang sangat panjang itu benar-benar membuatnya bungkam.

"Yuki... Kau pasti mengerti kan bagaimana rasanya jika berada di posisiku saat ini...?"

"Aku..."

Kaname kemudian berjalan menghampiri Yuki dan ia pun lantas memeluknya erat-erat.

"Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud menyakiti perasaanmu, Yuki... Percayalah, aku masih tetap mencintaimu dan sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah berpaling pada siapapun selain kau, Yuki..."

"Kaname..."

"Kau tidak marah padaku lagi kan..?"

Yuki pun terdiam.

"Kau juga sudah tidak membenciku lagi kan..?"

Dan ia tetap tak angkat bicara.

"Yuki, bagaimana jika kita berjanji akan satu hal..?"

Kaname kemudian menunduk, mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Yuki.

"Bagaimana jika kau mengakhiri hubunganmu dengan Zero untukku dan, sebagai permintaan maafku aku akan membunuh Ruka untukmu juga..?" bisiknya.

[Degh...!]

Bagaikan petir yang menyambar di siang hari. Ia tidak akan pernah percaya, jika Kaname akan tega melakukan hal itu demi meminta maaf padanya. Sebegitu besarnyakah cinta Kaname padanya hingga ia sanggup membunuh siapapun yang berusaha untuk menjauhkan pria itu dari dirinya? Tak peduli, meski ia adalah orang yang pernah mengisi hidup Kaname sebelumnya, apakah ia yakin akan melakukan hal itu? Membunuhnya?

"Apa... Apa maksudmu, Kaname..?"

"Kau pasti mendengarkan apa yang kuceritakan tadi bukan? Jika kau memang benar-benar mendengarkannya, kau juga pasti tahu apa yang telah kujanjikan pada Kuran Juri kan? Aku akan menjagamu dan mencintaimu sepenuh hati... Bukankah seperti itu kata-katanya..?"

"Tapi... Kenapa kau harus membunuhnya juga..? Bukankah dia..."

"Aku tidak peduli... Siapapun yang telah menyakitimu, tidak akan pernah kumaafkan.." potongnya dengan nada yang ditekan.

"Kaname.. Senpai.."

"Tidak akan ada yang pernah bisa memisahkan kita, Yuki... Kau adalah takdirku.. Dan aku adalah takdirmu.. Kita dilahirkan untuk hidup bersama... Bukankah begitu..?"

"Cukup Kaname..." ujar Yuki pelan sembari berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan erat Kaname. "Tanpa membunuhnya pun, aku sudah memaafkanmu... Ini hanya salah paham kan? Bagiku, mendengarkan penjelasanmu itu sudah cukup untuk mengerti semuanya..." lanjutnya sambil menatapnya lembut, tak lupa dengan senyum tenang yang terkembang jelas di bibir kecilnya.

Kaname hanya menatapnya dingin, tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun. Yuki kemudiam tertunduk. Ia ingin mengucapkan sesuatu akan perasaannya sekarang.

"Tapi, maafkan aku... Aku tidak bisa memutuskan Zero secepat itu.. Aku tidak akan mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Zero... Aku sudah cukup bahagia dengannya.. Dia sama sekali tidak pernah berniat menyakitiku..."

[Wusshhh..]

Tiba-tiba angin musim panas yang entah darimana bertiup kencang menerpa mereka berdua disana.

Kaname kemudian memejamkan matanya. Terlihat senyum tipisnya kini terkembang jelas di bibirnya.

"Benarkah itu..? Dia... Membuatmu bahagia.?"

"Iya... Itu benar... Hmm.. Dan aku memaafkanmu, Kaname senpai.. Tetaplah bersama Ruka.. Bukankah dia wanita yang pernah membuatmu bahagia sebelum aku..?"

Kaname kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya berat.

"Baiklah.. Jika itu maumu, aku tidak akan memaksa... Asal kau bahagia, itu sudah cukup untuk menepati janjiku pada ibumu..." ujar Kaname pelan.

Yuki kemudian tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

"Maafkan aku soal kemarin malam ya, Kaname senpai..." ucapnya.

"... Tentu saja aku memaafkanmu, Yuki..."

"Hontou ni..? Yokatta..." ujar Yuki sambil tersenyum.

Ditengah-tengah pembicaraan mereka, tiba-tiba Ruka pun datang untuk menemui Kaname.

"Kaname-kun... Sedang menungguku kah?" tanyanya sembari menyentuh pelan bahu laki-laki tersebut dari belakang.

Kaname sama sekali tidak menghiraukan panggilan Ruka. Sedangkan, Yuki hanya menatap dingin ke arahnya.

"Oh.. Yuki ternyata..? Sedang membicarakan apa ya?"

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, Yuki segera ber-ojigi di depan wanita tersebut sekaligus di depan Kaname dengan penuh rasa hormat.

"Aku permisi dulu.. Maaf mengganggu urusan kalian.." ujarnya.

Ia kemudian melengang pergi meninggalkan Kaname dan Ruka di belakang.

"Ditanya begitu saja sudah pergi duluan.. Dasar tidak sopan..." gumam Ruka sebal.

Kaname hanya menatap dingin kepergian Yuki. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Tak akan ada siapapun yang bisa mengungkapkannya maupun menjelaskannya dengan kata-kata yang mampu dinalar oleh akal manusia.

'Yuki...' panggil namanya dalam hati sendu.

'Kaname... Gomen...' ucap Yuki dalam hati.

[Krik.. Krik.. Krik..]

"Yuki.. Yuki tidak makan..?" tanya Karura yang tengah sibuk menghidangkan makanan di atas meja makan.

"Aku tidak lapar, ba san... Mungkin nanti saja.. Sekarang aku mau mengerjakan pr dulu..." ucapnya datar sembari menaiki tangga meninggalkan ruang makan.

Shiki yang kini sedang berada di ruang makan hanya bisa melihat ibunya yang terlihat gelisah kemudian ia menatap tangga yang baru saja dilewati Yuki.

"Tingkahnya akhir-akhir ini jadi semakin aneh saja... Dia itu kenapa sih..?" komentarnya.

"Ka san juga tidak tahu, Shiki... Mungkin kita perlu menanyainya jika waktunya sudah tepat..." jawab Karura

Usai naik ke atas springbed, Yuki segera membenamkan wajahnya yang sayu ke atas bantalnya. Ia tidak habis pikir tentang sikap Kaname yang sebenarnya padanya.

'Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti... Apa yang sebenarnya Kaname mau dariku?' ucapnya dalam hati. Ia kemudian mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. 'Kenapa aku merasa, masalah ini semakin rumit..? Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang..?' lanjutnya.

Keesokan paginya...

Yuki saat ini sengaja berangkat sekolah lebih awal dari biasanya. Matanya yang terkantuk-kantuk benar-benar membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan kegiatan apapun kecuali tidur di kelas. Jarang sekali ia melakukan hal ini, tetapi apa boleh buat. Kesalahannyalah yang membuat dirinya harus begadang semalaman hingga dirinya menjadi tidak fokus di sekolah.

"Yuki.. Ayo bangun.." panggil Sayori dan Ikari sembari mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Yuki yang lemah.

"Jangan menggangguku..." balas Yuki dengan suara parau. Kepalanya masih terbenam di dalam lipatan tangannya di atas meja.

"Baiklah, biarkan aku yang membangunkannya.." ucap seseorang di belakang mereka berdua yang otomatis, Sayori dan Ikari mundur menjauhi Yuki dengan penuh rasa hormat.

Tuk...!

Tanpa banyak bicara, orang tersebut segera memukul kepala Yuki dengan _sensu*_ yang ia bawa setiap hari. Lantas, hal tersebut sukses membuat Yuki yang terserang kantuk berat langsung terbangun akibat pukulan keras yang diberikan oleh Yagari sensei.

"Cross Yuki... Hari ini, kepala sekolah Kaien ingin bicara denganmu..." ujar Yagari tegas.

"Ukh... Untuk apa sih..? Menyebalkan.." ujarnya sembari mengelus bagian kepalanya yang sakit akibat pukulan yang cukup keras tadi. "Lebih baik, aku tidur saja..."

Tuk...!

Ketika Yuki hampir menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja, tiba-tiba Yagari sensei kembali memukulnya dan kini, pukulannya lebih keras dari yang sebelumnya.

"Huuhhh..! Iya, iya... Aku segera kesana..!" gerutu Yuki sembari bangkit dan kemudian berjalan dengan langkah gontai menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

"Terima kasih sudah membantuku membangunkan Yuki..." ujar Yagari dengan wajah serius.

"I.. Iya... Itu tak masalah, sensei..." jawab Ikari dan Sayori gugup.

Yagari lalu berjalan pelan meninggalkan kelas tersebut dengan tangan yang terlipat di dada menyusul Yuki yang sudah lebih dulu meninggalkannya.

'Untuk apa kepala sekolah Kaien memanggilku..? Apa soal Shizuka..? Ataukah soal Kaname..?' tanya Yuki tak mengerti dalam hati.

[Krieettt...]

Karena terlalu lama menunggu kedatangan seseorang yang diinginkannya, Kaien kemudian keluar dari ruangannya untuk menunggunya di luar.

"Dimana dua orang itu... Lama sekali.." gumamnya kesal.

Tak perlu waktu lama baginya untuk menunggu diluar. Karena, dua orang yang dimaksud telah datang. Mereka terlihat sedang berjalan pelan menuju ke ruangannya.

"Akhirnya, kalian berdua datang juga..." ucapnya senang.

"Sumimasen, Kaien richijou... Tadi, sempat ada sedikit masalah di kelas.. Tapi, tak perlu khawatir masalahnya juga tidak terlalu serius.." balas Yagari.

"Aahh.. Daijoubu... Cepatlah masuk.. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kubicarakan dengan kalian. Terutama, kau... Yuki hime..." ucapnya sembari menatap wajah bantal Yuki dengan senyum penuh arti.

[Degh..!]

Yuki benar-benar tersentak kaget begitu ia mendengar kata 'hime' di belakang namanya. 'Sepertinya, ada hal yang tidak beres disini..' pikirnya.

 **AUTHOR POV END...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **つづく...**

(Bersambung...)

* * *

A/N :

Akhirnya, chapter 9 dan 10 sudah selesai...

Maaf, kalau author agak lelet meng-up cerita ini.. Yaahh, author juga sibuk luar biasa.. Jadi, maafkan~ *sujud sujud*. Author juga lagi deg deg an nunggu pengumuman sbm.. Aaa..! Doakan author semoga lolos dan bisa keterima di ptn yang terbaik buat author.. Amien~

Untuk sementara ini, tak ada OC disini.. Jadi, tak ada yang bisa author perkenalkan.. Hehe.

Kalau ada typo atau alur gaje, tolong kritik sarannya ya~

Yosh, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjunya..! Daahh~ *melambaikan tangan*


End file.
